El Diario de los Merodeadores
by HawaBlack-TaijiyaSango
Summary: ¿Queréis saber algo más sobre los merodeadores? ¡Pues no os perdáis este fic! Con historias protagonizadas y explicadas x ellos mismos. En cada capítulo, un merodeador nos explicará en su diario todo lo que ha pasado por su vida, para darle más dinamismo.
1. Toda la culpa la tienen los Merodeadores

**Parte 1: Lily Evans.**

**Toda la culpa la tienen los merodeadores.**

**Noviembre de 1975.**

Lily era una chica de 15 años que estudiaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Era muy buena estudiante, se pasaba horas y horas en la Biblioteca y físicamente era alta y delgada, con el pelo largo y rojizo.

—¿Tre vaj a cumeg ejo, Riry? –preguntó una chica de pelo rubio y ojos marrones

—¡Nu habrej cun ra buka yena, Rena! –exclamé con la boca llena-. Jí ke me vog a cumeg ejo

_Estábamos cenando en el Gran Comedor, mis tres amigas y yo; Lena, una cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, Azalea, una chica de Gryffindor muy cabra loca pero responsable y valiente, mi mejor amiga, y Mary, de Ravenclaw, íntima amiga de Lena. Mary se enfada muchas veces, pero se le pasa en seguida, también es cabezota, tanto como yo, y muy estudiosa._

_Nos levantamos de la mesa nada más acabar de cenar, pero por la Gran Escalera fuimos interrumpidas por el Grupo de los Merodeadores, formado por tres... ehm... cuatro chicos llamados James Potter, el chulo, Sirius Black, el guapito, Remus Lupin, el amable y Peter Pettigrew, el acoplado._

_Tanta gente que hay en Hogwarts y teníamos que encontrarnos con ellos precisamente..._

—¿Ya has venido a incordiar, Potter? –dije yo.

—No, solamente venía a por mi novia Mary —contestó él diciéndomelo claramente para que me enterase ¿Damos una vuelta, Mary?

—Sí —contestó Mary, al mismo tiempo que cogía a James del brazo—. ¡Adiós chicas!

—Espera un momento, Mary –dije mientras la arrastraba de las garras de ese Potter-. ¿Cómo puedes salir, o mejor dicho, soportar a un tío como ese?

—¿Te refieres a James?

—No¿a quién va a ser? –respondí-. _Creo que soy demasiado tajante_

—No sé a lo que te refieres, a mí me gusta —no me miraba a los ojos. Lo único que tenía en la mente era a su novio.

_James se acercó y preguntó:_

—¿Estás celosa, Lily?

—En absoluto—contesté mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

_James... ¿Por qué tenía que haber aparecido ahí y en ese momento? Le odio desde el primer momento en que le vi. Todo empezó una tranquila mañana, Lena se había caído de la escoba porque le había dado una Bludger y había hecho el ridículo. Me estaba esperando en el baño. Azalea y Mary estaban dando una vuelta por el Colegio, y cuando salí me la vi con ellos..._

**FLASHBACK**

—Hola Lena¿qué tal está tu culo? –preguntó Sirius mientras se reía-. Te has caído de la escoba¿no?

—Está perfectamente Sirius¿quieres verlo? —contestó Lena con una sonrisa.

_A Lena siempre le había gustado Sirius. No sé por qué pero le gusta a todo el mundo menos a mí. ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que es un auténtico gamberro? Igual que James... Ambos tienen su propio club de fans, el único que me cae bien de su grupo es Remus Lupin, es muy amable y encantador, podrían aprender de él James y Sirius..._

—No, gracias. No me van los culos de ballena.

_Yo, que lo estaba oyendo todo tras la puerta, salí afuera a ver que pasaba, nunca pensé que ese encuentro con James haría de mi vida un caos..._

—¿Qué pasa, Lena? –pregunté yo

—Nada, que el Grupo de los Merodeadores ha venido a humillarme por lo del partido.

—¿Merodeadores¿De qué me suena ese nombre? –cuestioné

—Es ese grupo que tiene su propio club de fans, los que se dedican a hacer bromas a diestro y siniestro sin parar. Formado por...

—Basta Lena, no me importa. Dejad a mi amiga, ya.

—¿Y qué pasa si no lo hacemos? —preguntó Sirius acercándose a mí.

—Pues que Lily Evans, es decir yo, os echará un hechizo que hará que os arrepintáis de haberos metido con nosotras.

—Que miedo –comentó Sirius—. ¿Evans Lily? Ah, ya sé quien eres, esa chica obsesa de los estudios, come libros y además, saca buenas notas, o lo que es lo mismo, el ojo derecho de los profesores. La típica hija de clase buena, que sus padres le han estado enseñando la Historia de la Magia desde el principio de los tiempos.

—¿Enchufada, yo? Que equivocadas son tus palabras. Que sepas, que mis padres son muggles, por lo tanto, no me han podido ayudar en nada.

—... —Sirius se quedó sin habla—. James, ayuda...

_James estaba paralizado observando mi "belleza", según me dijo él, hasta que Lupin le pegó un codazo y éste se acercó con paso seguro y firme hacia mí, con aire de superior. Elevó su mano hacia mi cuello y levantó mi mentón hacia él._

—Eres muy guapa, dime¿quieres salir conmigo? Serás la chica más popular de Hogwarts.

_Yo me deshice de su mano, por supuesto._

—Nunca saldría con alguien como tú.

—¿Es que acaso no sabes quién soy¡Soy el grandioso e incomparable James Potter!

—Ese es, precisamente, tu problema. Además, sí, sí sé quien eres Potter. Eres ese chico creído, arrogante, chulo, impresentable, orgulloso, que se pavonea de todo, que se cree que es superior a los demás y que quiere ser el mejor en todo. Si quieres te hago una redacción sobre ti.

_Potter no pudo decir ni hacer nada después de lo que le dije. Me fui junto con Lena, dejando a Sirius y a James como unos tontos._

_Ahí empezó la dichosa fijación que tiene en mí..._

—¡Que sepas, Lily, que no voy a parar hasta conseguir que salgas conmigo! –chilló James

_Creo que le oyó todo Hogwarts. A partir de ese entonces, todo cambió._

_Yo, que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibida salvo por mis buenas notas, no paraba de ser acosada por gente, preguntándome cosas sobre mí, sobre James... Y para colmo, los Merodeadores ahora nos seguían a todas partes. James y Sirius mandaban, Lupin los frenaba y Peter huía de todo, el muy cobarde... _

_Claro, mis tres amigas no desaprovecharon esa tentadora ocasión y aprovecharon para pedirle salir a James y a Sirius... Mary consiguió salir con James, pero creo que todo eso será una treta de él para sonsacarle cosas de mí... Seguro... Cuando Azalea le iba a pedir salir a Sirius, apareció Lena de repente y lo estropeó todo. Azalea me contó que mañana lo intentaría otra vez porque vamos a Hogsmeade... ha conseguido ir con él allí, espero que le vaya bien aunque Sirius no me caiga nada bien..._

_Azalea y Lena casi siempre están peleando, más que nada porque les gusta el mismo chico, y yo discuto con Mary porque somos igual de cabezotas y siempre queremos tener razón... Yo voy a Hogsmeade con Lena ya que Mary también nos abandona, va con James..._

—¿En qué piensas, Lily? –me preguntó Azalea ya en la habitación.

—En nada –contesté yo volviendo de las nubes.

—¿Y por qué estabas como en otro mundo?

—... Pensaba en la visita de mañana a Hogsmeade... Me dejáis sola, chicas.

"Lily la sentimental parte uno" — dijo Azalea riéndose.

Cuidado que te la ganas.

—Uuuuuuy, que miedo...

¡PLAF!

—¡Hey¡Me has tirado la almohada! —dijo Azalea mientras se quitaba la almohada de la cara.

—Ya –dije yo con una risita.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que dejar mal a la gente?

—Mira, se me da bien.

—Desde luego eres de una simpatía que no te gana nadie —dijo con ironía.

—Lo sé.

—Aunque con Mary siempre acabáis empates —me recordó ella.

—Porque nos interrumpe alguien, si no, ganaría yo.

—Te lo tienes muy creído... ¿Y porque dices eso de que te dejamos? No vas a ir con Lena a Hogsmeade? —preguntó ella para cambiar de tema.

—Ya no, me acaba de decir que... ¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

—Claro, ya sabes que yo puedo guardar secretos —dijo mientras se subía en mi cama.

—Pues... piensa seguirte a ti y a Sirius.

—¿LO QUÉ? — exclamó ella.

—¡Shhhhhh¡Baja la voz! —le hice un gesto para que se callara. A este paso despertaría a todo el colegio.

—¿Pero cómo se atreve? —se estaba cabreando.

—Ya sabes que le encanta Sirius...

—Eso lo entiendo porque lo tiene todo... —se olvidó por un momento de su enfado para ir directa a las nubes —es simpático, guapo, encantador, una sonrisa irresistible, inteligente, gracioso...

—Rrrrrrrrr... Jjjjjjjjjjj... Rrrrrrrrrrr –dije yo imitando ronquidos

—Vale de acuerdo, me rayo mucho...

—¿Ahora te das cuenta? —le dije con una mueca.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad de la buena?

—Es una batalla perdida... –suspiró Azalea

—Síp.

—Oye¿y por qué no vas con Snivellus? Parece que le gustas... —comenzó a decir Azalea.

—¿Con él¿Estás loca o qué? — exclamé yo.

_¿Cómo se le ocurría que yo fuese con Snape?_

—¿Qué pasa? Si no quieres ir sola... A falta de pan, buenas son tortas...

—Pero... es que... aún no he hecho las paces con él...

—Es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo...

—Ya, pero...

_Azalea era la única que sabía que yo era "amiga" de Severus Snape, la verdad es que sólo hemos hablado unas veces, cuando coincidíamos en la biblioteca pero en fin. No lo sabía nadie, ni Lena ni Mary. Ella me decía que yo le gustaba a Snape, puesto que era con la única chica con la que le había visto hablar y encima "sangre sucia". Pero yo no estaba tan segura, ya que nuestro último encuentro..._

**FLASHBACK**

**© J.K ROWLING: Del libro 5 de Harry Potter. Nosotras sólo hemos cambiado algún matiz de esta escena en concreto. (Sólo esto, eh! Que lo otro es original. Sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro, sólo por mera diversión y para seguir la historia desde aquí).**

Esto te animará, Canuto –comentó James en voz baja-. Mira quién está allí…

_Sirius giró la cabeza y se quedó muy quieto, como un perro que ha olfateado a un conejo._

Fantástico –dijo con voz queda-. Quejicus.

_Snape se había levantado y estaba guardando la hoja del TIMO de prueba en su mochila. Cuando salió de la sombra de los matorrales y echó a andar por la extensión del césped, Sirius y James se pusieron de pie._

_Lupin y Colagusano permanecieron sentados: Lupin seguía con la vista fija en el libro, aunque no movía los ojos y entre sus cejas había aparecido una pequeña arruga; Colagusano miraba a Sirius y a James y luego a Snape con avidez y expectación._

¿Todo bien, Quejicus? –preguntó James en voz alta.

_Snape reaccionó tan deprisa que dio la impresión de que estaba esperando un ataque: soltó su mochila, metió la mano dentro de su túnica y cuando empezó a levantar la varita, James gritó:_

¡Expelliarmus!

_La varita de Snape saltó por los aires y cayó con un ruido sordo en la hierba, detrás de él. Sirius soltó una carcajada._

¡Impedimenta! –exclamó éste señalando con su varita a Snape, que tropezó y cayó al suelo cuando se lanzaba a recoger su varita.

_Muchos estudiantes se habían vuelto para mirar._

_Algunos se habían levantado y se acercaban poco a poco._

_Unos parecían preocupados; otros, divertidos._

_Snape estaba tirado en el suelo, jadeante. James y Sirius avanzaron hacia él con las varitas levantadas: James giraba de vez en cuando la cabeza para mirar a las chicas que había sentadas al borde del lago (entre ellas, yo). Colagusano también se había puesto en pie y había pasado junto a Lupin para ver mejor._

¿Cómo te ha ido el examen, Quejicus? –preguntó James.

Me he fijado en él, tenía la nariz pegada al pergamino –aseguró Sirius con maldad-. Su hoja debe de estar llena de manchas de grasa; no van a poder leer ni una palabra.

_Varios estudiantes que estaban mirando rieron: era evidente que Snape no tenía muchos amigos. Colagusano rió con estridencia. Snape, por su parte, intentaba levantarse, pero el embrujo todavía duraba, de modo que forcejeaba como si estuviera atado con cuerdas invisibles._

Esperad… y veréis –dijo entrecortadamente contemplando con profundo odio a James-. ¡Esperad… y veréis!

¿Qué veremos? –preguntó Sirius impávido-. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Quejiquis, limpiarte los mocos en nuestra ropa?

_Snape soltó un torrente de palabrotas mezcladas con maleficios, pero como su varita había ido a parar tres metros de él, no pasó nada._

Vete a lavar esa boca –le espetó James-. ¡Fregotego!

_Inmediatamente empezaron a salir rosadas pompas de jabón de la boca de Snape: la espuma le cubría los labios, le provocaba arcadas y hacía que se atragantara._

_Yo, que había estado observándolo todo, me acerqué a ellos. No podía soportarlo más._

¡DEJADLO EN PAZ!

_James y Sirius giraron la cabeza. Inmediatamente, James se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello._

¿Qué tal, Evans? –me saludó James con un tono de voz mucho más agradable, grave y maduro.

Dejadlo en paz –repetí. Miraba a James sin disimular una profunda antipatía-. ¿Qué os ha hecho?

Bueno –respondió James, e hizo como si reflexionara acerca de la pregunta-, es simplemente que existe, no sé si me explico…

_Muchos estudiantes que se habían acercado rieron, incluidos Sirius y Colagusano, pero Lupin, que seguía en apariencia concentrado en su libro, no se rió, y tampoco lo hice yo._

Te crees muy gracioso –afirmé con frialdad-. Pero no eres más que un sinvergüenza arrogante y bravucón, Potter. Déjalo en paz.

Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans –replicó rápidamente James-. Vamos, sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a Quejiquis con mi varita.

_A sus espaldas, el efecto del embrujo paralizante estaba remitiendo y Snape se arrastraba con lentitud hacia su varita, escupiendo espuma de jabón._

No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante –le aseguré yo.

Mala suerte, Cornamenta –exclamó Sirius con viveza, y se volvió hacia Snape-. ¡Eh!

_Demasiado tarde: Snape apuntaba con su varita a James; se produjo un destello de luz, un tajo apareció en la cara de James y la túnica se le manchó de sangre. James giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo: hubo otro destello, y Snape quedó colgado por los pies en el aire: la túnica le tapó la cabeza y dejó al descubierto unas delgadas y pálidas piernas y unos calzoncillos grisáceos._

_Muchos de los curiosos vitorearon a James y a Sirius; Sirius, James y Colagusano rieron a carcajadas._

_Yo, cuya expresión de rabia había vacilado un instante, como si fuera a sonreír, grité:_

¡Bajadlo!

Como quieras –convino James y apuntó hacia arriba con su varita.

_Snape cayó al suelo como un montón de ropa arrugada. Se desenredó de la túnica y se puso rápidamente en pie, con la varita en la mano, pero Sirius exclamó "Petrificus totalus" y Snape volvió a caer de bruces, rígido como una tabla._

¡DEJADLO EN PAZ! –grité y ahora también enarbolaba mi varita. James y Sirius me miraron con cautela.

Venga, Evans, no me obligues a echarte un maleficio –protestó James con seriedad.

Hazlo, y será lo último que hagas en tu vida.

¿Es eso una amenaza?

No, es una afirmación. Ahora, bájale. ¡Retírale la maldición!

_James exhaló un hondo suspiro, se volvió hacia Snape y pronunció la contramaldición._

Ya está –dijo mientras Snape se ponía trabajosamente en pie-. Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus…

No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella.

_Yo parpadeé y, fríamente dije: _

Vale, la próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman. Y por cierto –añadí-, yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus.

¡Pídele disculpas a Evans! –le gritó James a Snape, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la varita.

No quiero que le obligues a pedirme disculpas –le grité a James-. Tú eres tan detestable como él.

¿Qué? –gritó James-. ¡Yo jamás te llamaría… eso que tú sabes!

Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería… Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarse del suelo, con lo que debe de pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das ASCO! –exclamé, y di media vuelta y me marché de allí a buen paso.

¡Evans! –me gritó James-. ¡Eh, EVANS!

_Era lamentable como se veía James en ese momento, arrodillado en el suelo, como si me hiciera súplicas para que volviese, pero no miré hacia atrás._

¿Qué mosca le ha picado? –dijo James intentando en vano fingir que era una pregunta hecha al azar, y que en realidad no le importaba.

Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que te encuentra un poco creído, amigo mío –apuntó Sirius.

Vale –aceptó James con gesto de fastidio-. Vale… -Entonces se produjo otro destello y Snape volvió a colgar por los pies en el aire-. ¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape?

**© Fin del trozo original de la historia de J.K Rowling del libro 5.**

_Maldito Potter, ya empezaba otra vez a meterse con Snape. No aprende nunca. Es un maldito inmaduro._

_Al final no pudo cumplir su amenaza porque apareció McGonagall, la cual le castigó muy severamente por faltarle el respeto a un compañero de esa forma tan aberrante. Se lo tiene bien merecido ese Potter._

_Y cambiando a Snape… ¿Cómo es que cuando estamos solos me habla normal, bueno, todo lo normal que puede, y cuando estamos con gente me desprecia y me llama sangre sucia? Al final resultará ser un marginado total... Creo que Azalea lo exagera, pero yo también lo estoy exagerando..._

**Fin FLASHBACK**

—Tierra llamando a Lily, tierra llamando a Lily.

—¿Sí? —hoy parecía pasar más tiempo en las nubes que aquí.

—Bienvenida al mundo real otra vez.

—No te pases—dije riendo. _En el fondo parecía algo estúpida._

—No me paso.

—No voy a ir con Snape.

—Bueno, tú misma... Estarás sola pues...

—Mejor sola, que mal acompañada. Snape me cae mal y yo le caigo mal a él también. Hablamos porque no teníamos más remedio.

—¿Entonces por qué le defiendes siempre?

—¡Porque no soporto a James y a Sirius!

—Si tú lo dices… -eso no me acababa de gustar-. Muy bien...Pues si quieres me quedaré un rato contigo.

—No, tú estás con Si... —comencé a decir yo...

—¿QUERÉIS APAGAR LA LUZ DE UNA VEZ, QUE SON MÁS DE LAS DOCE Y MAÑANA NOS LEVANTAMOS A LAS 7 PARA IR A HOGSMEADE! –chilló una chica de nuestra misma habitación llamada Hillary

—Sí, podemos, pero intenta decir las cosas con más educación –empezó Azalea—. ¡ASQUEROSA GUARRA MALEDUCADA, DUÉRMETE YA DE UNA PU...!

_Menos mal que yo tapé la boca de Azalea y dejé K.O a Hillary arrojándole un cojín, porque si no, se monta un escándalo... No sé por qué vino la profesora McGonagall a soltarnos el discursito de "No chilléis por la noche, que la gente quiere dormir" y todo ese rollo para luego irse, total, si ya lo sabemos¿para qué lo repite? No hay quién entienda a estos profesores..._

—Venga, Azalea, deja de leer que mañana hemos de madrugar –dije yo a la 1 de la madrugada

—¿Por qué? Siempre trasnochamos...

—Ese "siempre" es de cuando esta petarda de Hillary no estaba aquí...

—¿Qué más da? Ahora esta inconsciente.

—Ya bueno, pero yo quiero dormir...

—¿Quieres soñar con James?

—No seas idiota.

—Era una broma, yo soñaré con mi Sirius, bona nit.

—Nanit. **(N/A: Nanit Buenas noches xD)**

RINGGGG! RINGGG! RINGG!

CRASH!

—¿Tenías que cargarte el despertador otra vez, Lily? –me preguntó Azalea

—No ha sido a propósito... Tengo sueeeeñooooo.

—Eso no te pasaría si ayer no hubieras... —comenzó a decir Hillary.

—¡CÁLLATE PAVA! –exclamó Azalea, Hillary se cayó-. ¿No la podemos cambiar por nadie?

—Me temo que no –dije yo

—Mirad tías, no sé quién es esa tal "Nadie", pero seguro que es mucho menos simpática que yo.

—¿Eres así de corta o te entrenas? –preguntamos las dos a la vez

—Dejad de molestarme.

—Has sido tú la que nos ha molestado –dije yo

_Hillary se fue a la ducha. Momento en que Azalea aprovechó para sacarme de la cama, siempre se acostaba tarde pero porque no podía dormir, yo, al igual que Mary, me dormía en cualquier sitio y a cualquier hora, dormimos mucho Mary y yo._

_Cuando por fin pudo sacarme de la cama, nos arreglamos y bajamos para reunirnos con Lena y Mary, una pegada a Sirius y la otra a James. Azalea se despidió de mí y fue a quitar a Lena de encima de Sirius. _

_Me quedé yo, sola... Sola... Así es como me siento ahora..._

_Y todo, por culpa de los Merodeadores._

**Copyright:** Ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenecen (ya quisiéramos nosotras), quitando a Azalea, Mary y Lena. Que nadie se atreva a plagiarlos porque los denunciaremos (no es nada personal, es la ley...). Por cierto, pensamientos son en cursiva.


	2. ¿Los amigos se comportan como tal?

**Parte 2: Sirius Black**

**¿Los amigos se comportan como tal?**

**Días: Sábado y Domingo**

_¿Sabéis lo que es tener 15 años y estar enamorado? Pues eso es lo que me pasa a mí. Y lo peor de todo es que los amigos a veces no parecen comprenderlo. Ayer fue uno de los días más desastrosos de mi vida. _

_Había quedado con Azalea para ir juntos a Hogsmeade. Me lo había pedido ella, pero pensaba hacerlo igualmente si ella no lo hubiese hecho. Quería aprovechar aquel día para decirle lo que siento pero todo fue al revés._

_Desde que salimos del castillo, tuvimos a su "amiga" Lena siguiéndonos a todas partes. Ella se pensaba que no la veíamos, pero la pobre... no sabía disimular demasiado bien. Azalea me dijo que le daba igual, que lo único que quería era pasar el día conmigo y no quería perder en el tiempo en pelearse con ella, pero yo creo, que sí se hubiese encontrado con ella a solas, se hubiera montado la de Dios es Cristo..._

_El caso es que, tuvimos que estar todo el día bajo la mirada de aquella chica rubia, y no me atreví a decirle nada a Azalea sobre lo que sentía. No me malinterpretéis, no era por vergüenza a que Lena nos viese, si no porque yo sé que a ella le gusto, y no quería que se pelearan en medio de la calle._

_El día comenzó a ir mejor, ya que hubo un rato que al parecer, Lena nos perdió de vista. Aproveché ese momento para poder hablar con Azalea, pero tuvieron que llegar mis "encantadores" amigos y echarlo todo a perder._

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme? —me preguntó Azalea. En ese momento se la veía mas feliz que antes.

—Pues bien... que hace tiempo que yo... —comencé a decir cuando de golpe aparecieron los tres con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Hey Sirius! ¡Llevamos todo el día buscándote! —dijo James.

—Ya os había dicho que había venido con ella... —comencé a decir yo. _¿Por qué tenía que excusarme?._

—Eso mismo le dije a James, pero al parecer estaba encabezonado en que sí él no quedaba con su novia, tú tampoco podías quedar con ninguna chica...

—dijo Remus mientras miraba a James.

—Eh...¿Yo dije eso? —comentó James haciéndose el sorprendido —. Bueno el caso es que... ¡Han traído nuevos artículos en Zonko! ¿Te vienes a verlos?

_Cómo Azalea estaba unos pasos delante de mí y no podía verme, comencé a señalarla, para que James lo "sobreentendiera"._

—¿Te ocurre algo en la mano? —preguntó él riéndose.

—No... nada... —respondí yo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Azalea que se había girado para ver lo que hacía.

_¿Cómo podía James llegar a ser tan estúpido? Bueno, más bien se hacía el estúpido, al menos, eso creo..._

—¿Bueno, te vienes o no? —repitió él ya cansado.

—Es que...

—No te preocupes, ves con ellos. Yo también había quedado con Lily dentro de un rato —intervino Azalea sonriéndome—. Ya hablaremos en otro momento.

—Lo siento —le contesté yo, mientras veía como se alejaba de nosotros.

_Me giré hacía James. No sabía si estrangularlo, darle una bofetada o simplemente odiarlo. Pero lo único que me salió de la boca fue:_

—¿Cómo es que no ha venido Mary?

_Un día de estos James me pagará haberme interrumpido esta ocasión única... Pensaba llevarla más tarde a un Restaurante Francés que había cerca de aquí... Aunque no sé si le gusta la comida francesa... Ya se lo preguntaré. _

_Tantas chicas que se me han declarado... Tantas chicas que he rechazado... Tantas chicas con las que he salido... Y ella me importa más que todas esas novias que tuve... Azalea... Nunca olvidaré cómo la conocí... (_**N/A: Como se repite el chico... Bueno, algún defecto debía de tener xD)**

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba en 4º curso. Ya habían acabado las clases del día y pensé en ir a ver a James practicando con la escoba. _

_Estaba ya por la últimas escaleras cuando la vi. Iba caminando por el pasillo, moviendo suavemente su pelo largo y negro, con un montón de libros y concentrada en uno de ellos. No pude dejar de mirarla cuando... TRASH! Tropecé con un escalón y me caí de culo al suelo, rodando escaleras abajo. _

_Para acabarlo de rematar, en aquel momento apareció mi prima Bellatrix y una amiga suya._

—Una forma poco convencional de bajar las escaleras, ¿no crees?—me dijo mientras se partía de risa.

—Casi tanto como tu peinado —le contesté mientras intentaba levantarme.

—Y como tu túnica, está llena de polvo. Así no ligarás primito.

_Pero en aquel momento mi suerte cambió. Azalea que pasaba por delante nuestro y había visto lo que había pasado, se me acercó y me dijo:_

—¿Te has hecho daño?

_Me alargó una mano y me ayudó a levantarme._

—Pues un poco... —comencé a decir yo. No podía creerme que por primera vez en mi vida tuviese vergüenza de hablar con una chica.

—Si quieres podemos ir a dar una vuelta, seguro que así se te pasar

—dijo ella con una sonrisa que me dejó alucinado—.

—Por supuesto —contesté.

_Me giré hacia Bellatrix y su amiga y le sonreí abiertamente. Mi prima se quedó con la boca abierta. Sabía que yo tenía mucho éxito entre las chicas, pero no se pensaba que ninguna de ellas fuera la que diera el primer paso en acercarse a mi._

_En el fondo tampoco fue un día tan malo. Podría decirse, que gracias a mi caída, la pude conocer._

—¿Y que habéis estado haciendo tu y Azalea? —preguntó James cuando ya estábamos en el cuarto.

—Si no hubiera sido por tu interrupción, seguro que muchas cosas más a parte de pasear —comenté yo con una gran mirada asesina.

_Entonces James al fin se dio cuenta._

—¿Entonces querías aprovechar hoy para decírselo? —preguntó el estupefacto.

_Remus y yo le aplaudimos por su gran descubrimiento. Incluso Peter que nunca se entera de nada le dijo:_

—¿No ves que le has estropeado el día?

—Vaya yo... Lo siento Canuto, si me hubiera dado cuenta no... —comenzó a disculparse él.

—Ahora ya es igual... —le interrumpí yo mientras me metía en la cama para dormir.

_Pero James vino corriendo y me quitó las sabanas de encima._

—¿Cómo que ya es igual? ¡Tú amigo cornamenta está aquí para eso!

—Para eso y para dejar que me congele —susurré mientras recogía las sabanas del suelo y volvía a ponerlas.

_Él no hizo caso a mi comentario y se sentó en mi cama._

—Mira tengo un plan...Mañana es domingo, como tenemos el día libre, puedes aprovechar para decírselo...

_Y comenzó a explicarme el plan que llevaríamos a cabo al día siguiente._

_Me levanté muy cansado ya que nos habíamos acostado tarde. _

_Durante todo el día buscamos a Azalea por un lado y por el otro. Pero ninguno la encontró ni a ella ni a ninguna de sus amigas. _

_Rendidos ya a las seis de la tarde, volvimos a la Sala Común._

—Tendrás que intentarlo otro día... —opinó Peter.

—¡No, no y no! Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto y te prometí que hoy se lo dirías —exclamó James entusiasmado—. ¡Tengo una idea!

—Muy bien Cornamenta, por fin tu cabeza piensa... —dije yo sarcásticamente.

—Haber, ¿tu quieres que te ayude o no? —preguntó él algo ofendido.

—Por supuesto.

—Y yo os hago una pregunta: ¿Para que nos inventamos el mapa del merodeador?

—Para poder seguir a todas las chicas de Hogwarts —intervino Remus como si la cosa no tuviese importancia.

—¿Y porque no lo usamos para buscar a Azalea? –volvió a intervenir James

—Ya estás tardando demasiado en traerlo —dije yo con la primera sonrisa del día.

_Guardábamos el mapa en un cajón falso, en el armario de la habitación. Lo cogimos y apuntando con la varita dijimos:_

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

_Y en unos segundos apareció el mapa del castillo._

_Mientras íbamos hacía el claustro de la ala derecha (que era donde se encontraba Azalea), comencé a recordar como habíamos creado aquel maravilloso mapa. Nuestro maaapa (_**N/A: Añádase cierto tono de "El Señor de Los Anillos" Vale, no nos pagan por hacer publicidad aunque muchos de vosotros lo penséis, perdón xD)**

**FLASHBACK**

_Era un día como otro cualquiera de nuestro curso de 3º. Yo había hecho un descubrimiento muy importante e iba corriendo hacía la Sala Común para explicárselo a mis amigos._

—¿Qué te pasa Canuto? —preguntó Remus cuando me vio llegar exhausto.

—He... he descubierto un nuevo pasadizo —dije yo sin aire.

_Y a partir de ese día nos dimos cuenta que ya conocíamos todos los rincones de Hogwarts. Pensamos en diseñar un mapa para que así, nuevas generaciones de defraudadores de las normas, lo hicieran servir y siguieran nuestros mismos pasos. _

_Remus se ocupaba de los hechizos para que la tinta apareciese y desapareciese, Peter buscaba mapas de Hogwarts en libros antiguos, y James y yo, nos recorríamos todo Hogwarts para ir dibujando nuestro mapa. Íbamos por los pasillos con una carpeta y un papel donde lo íbamos anotando. Cada vez que venía un profesor, teníamos que cambiar la hoja del mapa por alguna otra, y decir que estábamos haciendo los deberes._

_Un día de esos, McGonagall apareció por uno de los pasillos que pocos estudiantes suelen frecuentar._

—Y vosotros, ¿qué hacéis por aquí? —nos preguntó nuestra "querida" profesora

—Deberes —respondimos los dos a la vez mientras rápidamente cambiábamos la hoja del mapa por otra.

—¿Y que tipo de deberes hace usted señor Black? —me preguntó ella mientras miraba mi papel.

_Miré hacía abajo rápidamente. Me había equivocado en cambiar la hoja. La había cambiado por el "Playboy", no sé que era peor..._

—¿Deberes? ¿Una revista de "PlayBoy" son deberes?

—Sí —me apresuré a decir yo— Es... Anatomía femenina. Mire... aquí está el metatarso y aquí...

—Es suficiente señor Black —me contestó sin poder negar una leve sonrisa— Enséñeme que tiene tras su espalda.

_Estaba perdido, estaba perdido si encontraba el Mapa... Solamente tenía esa hoja, no podía cambiarla por ninguna otra, menos mal que James sí tenía una de Historia de la Magia, fue mi salvación... Te quiero James (_**N/A: En el buen sentido de la palabra claro, ¿qué os pensabais, sino? ¬¬)**

—"La brujería en la Edad Media" —leyó ella—. Esto ya me gusta más.

_Y se alejó del pasillo sin más.. Creo que me salvó mi ingenioso comentario._

—¿De donde has sacado tu eso? —me preguntó James mientras me cogía la revista.

_Jamás me la devolvió... Sniff..._

_Azalea estaba sentada en el bordillo del muro, leyendo un libro. Yo me decidía a acercarme a ella sigilosamente para darle una sorpresa cuando vi que mis amigos también me seguían._

—Quiero que salga conmigo, no que montemos un quinteto —comenté yo con mirada asesina incluida.

_Ellos sonrieron y se volvieron por donde habían venido._

_Me acerqué hacia ella. Aún no sabía que decirle. _

SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (**N/A: Sonido de viento, ignorante, sin ánimo de ofender, ¿eh? xDDDD)**

_La escena era un tanto de risa, parecía de algún manga. Los dos nos mirábamos fijamente... Maldita sea... ¿Por qué me costaba tanto decirle algo? Azalea me miraba entre sorprendida y alegre, ambas cosas se observaban en su rostro. Como ella seguía sin articular ni una sola palabra, yo me decidí y..._

—Que buen tiempo hace, ¿no?

_Felicidades Sirius, esta es una de tus mejores cagadas, no la olvides._

—¿Para eso has venido a hablar conmigo?

_Me preguntó ella un tanto decepcionada._

—No exactamente, es que pasaba por aquí... te he visto y ... he pensado que... podríamos continuar la conversación que te prometí ayer.

—Por supuesto —dijo mientras cerraba el libro—. Ven siéntate aquí.

_Me senté a su lado. Comencé a notar su calidez. No sabía si desmayarme, irme corriendo o darle un beso e irme. Tantas dosis de "Playboy" definitivamente no eran buenas..._

—¿Te has quedado mudo de pronto o es que tu cerebro no sabe que decir?

—preguntó ella un poco enojada al ver que no decía nada.

—Es que es un poco difícil para mi... —contesté sin mirarle a la cara. Si la miraba estaba seguro que no me atrevería a decirle nada.

—¿Existen cosas difíciles en este mundo para Sirius Black? —cuestionó ella.

_Parecía que aquello la divertía. _

—Pues sí... Como decirle a la chica que te gusta que la quieres —respondí yo sin darme cuenta de lo que decía.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella algo incrédula.

—Pues eso, que me gustas mucho Azalea... —ya no había vuelta atrás.

_No podía mirarle a la cara. Seguro que se estaría riendo de mí._

—Oye... cuando se habla a alguien hay que mirarlo a la cara —dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se ponía de cuclillas delante de mí.

_Levanté la cabeza. Estaba sonriendo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto de decírselo? _

_Pero para mi sorpresa, ella se acercó y me dio un tierno beso._

_Cuando llegué a la habitación aún estaba en las nubes. ¡No podía creerme lo que había pasado! _

_Tampoco pude creerme que ninguno de los tres estuviese en la cama. Pero en unos segundos aparecieron debajo de la capa de James imitando el suceso._

—Lo más difícil para mí es decirte que te quiero —decía James imitando mi voz.

—¡Oh, Sirius! ¡Yo también te quiero! —contestaba Remus imitando a Azalea.

_Luego hacían ver que se besaban y Peter hacía de violinista para hacer la escena más romántica._

—¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que poner vuestras narices en los asuntos de los demás? —dije yo algo enfadado. _¿Cómo podían habernos espiado debajo de la capa invisible?_

—Te recuerdo que si no fuera por nosotros...Todo esto no hubiese pasado

—comentó James mientras la risa aún le duraba.

—¿Y yo te tengo que recordar quien nos interrumpió ayer? —le respondí yo sin darle importancia. _No quería discutir con él. Era demasiado feliz en aquel momento._

_Decidí acostarme para no tener que oírlos más._

—Venga no te enfades ahora... Si ya sabes que en el fondo nos alegramos mucho —opinó James.

_Para vengarme decidí coger la almohada y tirársela a James. Como era de esperar, él cogió la suya propia y me la tiró, pero falló... Le dio a Remus. Él también decidió apuntarse en la Guerra y la suya se desvió hacia Peter. Los cuatro estuvimos un largo rato jugando a tirarnos cojines..._

_No podía enfadarme, en el fondo, tampoco podían ser de otra manera. Además: Yo era igual que ellos._

**Copyright:**

**TaijiyaSango004: **Vuelvo a repetir que la ingeniosa obra de J.K Rowling no nos pertenece, y por supuesto, tampoco sus personajes, exceptuando a Lena, Azalea y Mary. Sí, ya sé que me repito, como Sirius en este capítulo XD

**Hawa Black (mi ayudanta XD Es coña, lo hacemos entre las dos): **Wola!!¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo sobre Sirius? Es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero creo que está muy divertido! Para cualquier sugerencia o algo, dejar reviews. Muchas gracias a todas por dejar reviews! Pronto publicaremos el tercer capítulo!;)


	3. Los empollones también se divierten

**Parte 3: Mary Watson**

**¡Los empollones también se divierten!**

**Noviembre.**

—Va Mary, cuéntame que hiciste el otro día con James... –me dijo Lena en el cuarto de baño.

—Ya te he dicho que nada –le contesté yo

—¿Te crees que soy idiota?

—¿No me crees? Ya te dije que ayer yo...

_Le estuve contando dos o tres veces la misma canción... Lena podía ser muy buena persona, pero su peor defecto es que es muy, muy, muuy pesada, a eso no le gana nadie._

_Desgraciadamente, ayer, en Hogsmeade, yendo hacia Las Tres Escobas, me tropecé con una piedra y me torcí el tobillo... Nada grave dicho así, pero tropecé mal y tuve un esquince... James me llevó en brazos hasta la enfermería, donde la Señora Pomfrey estuvo curándomelo... Tardó toda la tarde, que es lo que duraba la visita a Hogsmeade, en quitarme el esquince... Ese fue mi fantástico plan del sábado con mi novio. Lo único que hicimos fue eso, que me cogiera en brazos porque no podía andar y me llevase hasta le enfermería para luego volver con sus amigos... Si a eso se le puede llamar romántico..._

—Ahhhh. Pues vaya, maldita roca. ¿No te la cargaste después? –me preguntó Lena

—Sí, con la otra pierna, pero era demasiado dura y me hice demasiado daño en los dedos del pie. Que mal lo pasé...

—Que mala pata, nunca mejor dicho...

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu fantástico plan de perseguir a Sirius y fastidiar a Azalea? –le pregunté

—Puff... Estuve todo el rato tras ellos, no hicieron nada mientras yo los perseguía, pero consiguieron darme esquinazo. Menos mal que me encontré a Lily por ahí, cerca de ella estaba Snape... Ya sabes como tengo la orientación, me había perdido y Lily me acompañó muy gustosamente a un bar cercano a tomar una Cerveza de Mantequilla. Luego dimos una vuelta y volvimos al Castillo para ir directamente a la Biblioteca... Mañana tenemos el maravilloso examen de Historia de la Magia... Y claro, Lily quiere sacar un Sobresaliente como siempre. ¿Tú has estudiado algo?

—Me lo he mirado así por encima. Es bastante fácil.

—¿Fácil? ¿Fácil? ¿Quieres que te mate?

—No gracias, aprecio mucho la vida, ¿por qué?

—¡Porque es un auténtico tostón! –exclamó Lena-. ¡Pero claro, como la señorita Mary tiene la memoria de un elefante, no pasa nada!

—Sabes que Historia de la Magia es una de mis asignaturas preferidas... Además, parece un cuento...

—¡Un cuento para ti!

—¿Y a ti qué asignaturas te gustan, chica? –le pregunté enfadada

—Pues... Quidditch y las vacaciones.

—¡Toma, y a mí! ¡Yo adoro las vacaciones!

—¡Tú adoras los estudios! –dijo Lena empezando también a enfadarse

—¡No te equivoques! ¡Yo estudio porque es mi deber y no me gusta suspender siempre, como una que yo me conozco!

—¡A mí no me gusta suspender, simplemente no me gusta estudiar!

—¡A mí tampoco, pero he de hacerlo!

—¡Me estás soltando el mismo rollo que Lily!

—¡Pues lo siento mucho, pero es que me jode mucho que haya personas que digan que la gente estudiosa no tiene vida social ni le gusta divertirse! ¡A todo el mundo le gustan las vacaciones! ¡Estoy harta de que mi mejor amiga diga que soy un bicho raro por el simple hecho de sacar buenas notas! ¿Cuántas veces hemos ido al cine? ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos divertido juntas? ¿Cuántas veces hemos salido a pasear juntas? ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos consolado la una a la otra cuando estábamos tristes? ¿Es que eso no cuenta para nada o qué? ¡Estoy hasta las narices de Chico/a inteligente es igual a chico/a antisocial! ¡Déjame en paz! **(N/A: Juder cuanto carácter tiene la chica xD )**

—O-oye... ¡Espera Mary! ¡No te enfades! ¡Yo no quería decir eso! Yo...

PLAM!

_Me enfadé tanto que casi rompo la puerta de entrada al cuarto de baño de las chicas... La Profesora McGonagall me echó una buena bronca, pero a mí me daba igual, estaba demasiado enfadada como para prestarle atención. Al final asentí, le dije que lo sentía mucho y me fui de su despacho. ¿Por qué los seres humanos a veces son tan estúpidos y de mente tan cerrada?_

_Iba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de con quién tropecé. _

—¿Estás bien? –oí que me preguntaba una voz de chico.

_Un momento... Esa voz..._

—¿James? –pregunté

—En carne y hueso.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? Ahora hay clase –le dije yo

—Lo mismo te puedo decir a ti –me contestó él con una sonrisa triunfante

—Te equivocas. Tenemos la hora libre, el profesor de Runas Antiguas no ha venido...

—¡Qué suerte! –exclamó él-. Yo me he pelado la clase porque tengo Entrenamiento de Quidditch, ahora mismo iba hacia allá. ¿Cómo es que no estás con Lena?

_¿Por qué tuvo que nombrármelo?_

—Hemos discutido.

—No será nada grave. Tus enfados se te pasan en seguida.

—Este no. Me ha cabreado, y mucho –afirmé claramente

—¿Qué te ha dicho? –me preguntó él preocupado

—Es muy largo de explicar, así que te lo resumo, cree que soy un bicho raro porque saco casi siempre sobresalientes y notables altos...

—Bueno, yo soy igual que tú en ese aspecto...

—¿Y a qué a ti también te gusta divertirte, ir al cine, salir con los amigos...? –pregunté yo rápidamente

—¡Pues claro!

—Pues a ver si se lo haces entender a Lena. Es de una mente tan abierta como un troll –comenté con sarcasmo.

—Me voy, que llego tarde al entrenamiento y la profesora me va a castigar a limpiar retretes sin utilizar magia otra vez...

—¿Cuántas veces los has limpiado en lo que va de curso? –cuestioné curiosa

—Pues... –empezó mientras sacaba una especie de mini libreta-. Llevo exactamente... unas 106, si cuento esta. Lo he limpiado tantas veces que los profesores ya me llaman Mister Proopet. Mira, casi como las novias de Sirius.

—¿Tantas? ¿Pero tío, qué haces?

—Bromas, ya sabes. Ahora que me acuerdo... ¡Llevo una semana sin meterme con Quejicus! ¡He de decírselo a Sirius cuando acabe la clase de pociones! ¡Gracias Mary! –dijo mientras me daba un rápido beso-. ¡Ya nos veremos más tarde! ¡Adiós!

_Nada más decirme eso, salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble hacia el Campo de Entrenamiento del Quidditch... Puede que sea la práctica de huir de los profesores en cuanto éstos descubren un bromazo suyo... _

—Mirad, la enamorada está triste... –comentó una voz femenina a mis espaldas

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu novio prefiere el Entrenamiento antes que estar hablando contigo plácidamente y divirtiéndose? –dijo otra voz de mujer

_Me giré para ver quiénes eran, y al verlo, no eran ni más ni menos que Bellatrix y Narcissa, las amigas inseparables... Nadie sabía quién era más hortera de las dos._

—Las obligaciones van antes que la diversión. Para eso están los fines de semana –contesté yo fríamente

—Con una mentalidad como la tuya, nunca podrás divertirte de verdad –me respondió Bellatrix intentando hacerme daño

—Cada uno se divierte como le da la gana, yo soy feliz así, tal como soy, y vosotras no podéis hacer nada por mucho que lo intentéis.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves? –intervino Narcissa-. Tenemos cosas mucho mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo con una niñata como tú.

—¿Entonces, qué hacéis plantadas en medio del pasillo hablando conmigo? Yo tengo la hora libre, pero vosotras no... Ahora tenéis clase, ¿me equivoco? –respondí yo

—Vamos Narcissa, no pintamos nada aquí con ella –dijo Bellatrix con odio en los ojos

_Las dos se fueron. Que pena que no estuviese Lily, nos hubiéramos divertido aún más, tiene unas salidas muy buenas esa chica..._

_La que sí que estaba cerca era Lena, yo no lo sabía hasta ese momento, debía de haberlo escuchado todo... Es extraño que no me hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que ella disimula fatal, pero eso prueba que yo estaba realmente sumida en mis pensamientos._

_Siguió persiguiéndome un buen rato, hasta que al final me cansé de tanta persecución. Me giré y la pillé "in fraganti"_

—¿Qué quieres ahora? Si has venido ha decirme que soy única e irrepetible en mi extraña especie de "Adoramos los libros y nuestro Dios es el examen", adelante, te escucho, pierdes el tiempo.

—No he venido a eso. Quería disculparme, eso es todo.

—Lo siento, tengo una cita con la Biblioteca –comenté

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Deja de ser tan orgullosa!

—Es que me ha fastidiado eso que me has dicho en el baño, si hubieras sido otra persona, hubiese pasado, porque la opinión de los demás me trae sin cuidado, pero tú, se supone, que eres mi mejor amiga y por eso me ha chocado que viniese de ti.

—Es que yo... no valgo para los estudios... Soy un desastre... Digo que voy a estudiar y me pongo la tele... Digo que voy a hacer los deberes y me pongo un videojuego... No sé que hago en este Colegio...

—¿Tú no querías ser profesora? –le pregunté

—Sí, pero los profesores saben...

—Pues estudia, y sabrás. Mira, si apruebas el examen de mañana... ¡Vamos al cine y luego adonde tú quieras!

—¡Vale! ¿Me perdonas? He comprendido que cada cual se divierte a su manera y es feliz con sus cosas... por muy diferentes que sean de otras personas. Sobre gustos, no hay nada escrito, ¿verdad?

—Eso mismo. Venga, que ya son las 5 de la tarde, a estas horas ya habrán acabado Lily y Azalea, vamos con ellas a la Biblioteca para estudiar para el examen de mañana.

—Ok –dijo Lena

_Fuimos rápidamente a la Biblioteca pero llegamos tarde igualmente porque Lena se entretuvo hablando con Sirius... que no se entere Azalea, con lo celosa que es ella... Al decir Lena que íbamos a la Biblioteca a estudiar para el examen de mañana, vinieron con nosotras los cuatro chicos. Ese tarde hicimos de todo menos estudiar._

—Ostras... que buena está esta... –susurró James.

—¿Quién James, quién? –preguntó Sirius en voz baja, lástima que tuviese una voz grave.

—Mira, esta de aquí...

—Pues sí que está... –de repente, se calló al darse cuenta de... —. Un momento... ¡Esta es la revista que me robaste en tercero! –y levantó el tono de voz.

_La Bibliotecaria, para variar, nos dijo "Silencio, shhhh". Pero claro, ni puñetero caso._

—¿Qué revista? –preguntó Azalea.

—Ehr... –empezaron James y Sirius.

—Un PlayBoy –intervino Remus inocentemente.

—¿¡Tenías que decirlo, eh? ¿¡Tenías que decirlo? –chillaron James y Sirius.

_Nuevamente la bibliotecaria nos dijo "Silencio, shhhh". Pero claro, ni puñetero caso. _**(N/A: Joer..k pesaita la bibliotecaria... pobre vieja amargá..)**

—¿Prefieres a unas chicas de papel que a una de carne y hueso? –preguntó Azalea.

—No es eso, es que los hombres solamente responden a sus instintos y necesitan ese tipo de revistas para saciar su deseo sexual –intervino Lily. **(N/A: Toda una frase de una científica, bueno... y de alguien con sentido común n.n')**

—¿Y qué pasa con el PlayGirl que encontré anoche debajo de tu cama, Lily?–dijo James

—¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes? –respondió Lily avergonzada

—Bueno... todo se debe a una analítica de la situación, como lo has dicho y lo más importante, ayer estuvimos Sirius y yo registrando tu cuarto. Muy bonito, por cierto.

—¡Serás...! ¡Allanamiento de morada!

—SHHHHHHHHH –nos interrumpió la bibliotecaria

—¿Y cómo has entrado? ¡Si está prohibido! –preguntó Lily

—SHHHHHHHHH –nos interrumpió la bibliotecaria otra vez

—Si ella arma más escándalo que nosotras... –opinó Lena

—Sí... Ella y sus SSHHHHHH –dijo Sirius imitando la voz de aquella mujer ya madura

—Creo que eso no lo deberías de haber dicho, Sirius... –dije yo

_En efecto, la bibliotecaria se dirigía hacia nosotros con un paso firme y recto. Era muy estirada y anticuada, con viejas costumbres. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, negro y canoso. Tendría unos 63 años o así... _

_Aunque lo peor de esa mujer era su mal genio..._

_Nos echó a todos de la Biblioteca y fuimos derechitos al Gran Comedor, total, quedaban 15 minutos para la cena..._

—Al final, no hemos estudiado nada... –suspiró Azalea

—¿Cuándo es el examen, por cierto? –preguntó James

—Mañana por la mañana, James –dijo Sirius

—¡AAAARGHHH!-gritó James mientras corría hacia su dormitorio. **(N/A: ¿Nadie ha pensado en regalarle una agenda a este pobre xico?)**

—Bueno... aún tenemos toda la noche... –comentó Remus

—Sí, pero yo ni siquiera me lo he leído –intervino Lena

—Yo te ayudaré –afirmé

—Yo necesito ayuda –dijo Peter

SHUAAAAAAAAAAAA **(N/A: Sonido del viento, este no es ignorante, es con animos de ofender a Peter xD)**

_Pero nadie le hizo caso._

—Ya abren –dijo Sirius

_Entramos en el Gran Comedor, estábamos hambrientos ya que no habíamos merendado nada..._

_Lily y yo comimos como limas._

_Después rechacé la invitación de irme a estudiar todos juntos, seguro que pasaría lo mismo que en la Biblioteca... Lily se quedó a estudiar junto con Azalea en su habitación, yo me quedé con Lena y los Merodeadores... a saber._

_Bueno, aún son las 9 de la noche... tengo tiempo para estudiármelo que se me quede... al menos, eso espero..._

_Estuve estudiando hasta bien entrada la noche, me fui a dormir casi a las tres de la madrugada, Lena se había puesto a dormir a la una... Espero que apruebe, de verdad que se ha esforzado esta vez... _

_La mañana llegó y con ello, el examen también, encima era a primera hora... No teníamos casi tiempo para repasarlo... Yo sólo me repasé lo importante, pero Lena no sabía ni por donde empezar... Lily y Azalea hicieron lo mismo._

_Las puertas de la Clase de Historia de la Magia se abrieron, había llegado la hora de la verdad..._

**Copyright:**

**TaijiyaSango004: **Prohibido tomar los personajes de Mary, Azalea y Lena, da igual para que fines, ya me canso de decirlo. Este capítulo creo, a parte de que también es más corto, que me ha quedado más retorcido que los anteriores y que tampoco tiene mucho de divertido, pero eso ya lo diréis vosotros... Si es que alguien lo lee, claro xD Hawa, ¿tú que opinas?

**Hawa Black: **Po zi, ta un poco corto, pero también tiene sus cosas divertidas. A más, no tos los capítulos van a ser iguales no? Es lo k ay xD.

Bueno, gracias a todas por seguir leyendo nuestro fic! Esperamos sugerencias, felicitaciones... lo que sea.

Pronto volveremos con el 4º capítulo! Queremos hacer sufrir un pokito muhuahuaha (to sea pa mantener la intriguilla, k si no, no tiene gracia!)


	4. Sentimientos confusos

**Parte 4: James Potter**

**"Sentimientos confusos"**

**Día: Martes**

_Noté algo en el bolsillo, era el espejo mágico de Sirius. Lo saqué y lo coloqué debajo de la mesa para que la profesora no lo viese._

_Me asomé con cuidado y vi la imagen de Sirius reflejada en el espejo, susurrándome:_

—La número 6.

_Cogí la primera hoja del examen y en un despiste de la profesora, la puse encima del espejo. Al cabo de unos segundos oí un: _"gracias"_ y rápidamente quité la hoja, no sin antes susurrarle al espejo:_

—Ayuda con la 24.

—Ni puñetera idea —contestó una voz desde debajo de la mesa.

_¡Por más que me esforzaba no podía recordarlo!_

"¿Qué acontecimiento esencial para la Hechicería, ocurrió en 1793?"

_Seguramente lo habrían explicado el día que hice campana... ¿Pero cuál de ellos?_

_Por suerte compartíamos ese examen con los de Ravenclaw, y por mucha más suerte aún, Mary estaba delante._

—Mary, Mary —susurré.

_No me hacia caso. Decidí estirar un poco la pierna y golpear la silla._

_Mary miró a la profesora, y al ver que estaba leyendo giró un poco la cabeza._

—¿Qué quieres? —susurró ella algo enfadada.

—La 24, la 24 —le supliqué yo.

_Mary volvió a mirar a la profesora. Estaba buscando algo en el cajón. _

_Se volvió a girar y me susurró:_

—El descubrimiento de las propiedades de....

Pero no llegué a escuchar que descubrieron ya que la profesora chilló:

—¡Señorita Watson! ¿No sabe que en los exámenes está totalmente prohibido hablar?

—Yo... —intentó excusarse.

—¡Un punto menos! ¡Y que no le vuelva a ver hablar que le suspendo el examen!

_Mary se giró y continuó escribiendo._

* * *

_Al acabar el examen salí corriendo tras ella._

—¡Mary espera!

_Cuando la alcancé vi que estaba llorando._

—Ayer... ayer no estudié demasiado, y si ahora... encima me baja un punto... —intentó decir ella entre lágrimas.

—Lo siento, estaba muy desesperado y...

—¿¡Desesperado?! ¡¿TÚ?! ¡Pues no hagas tantas campanas! —me vociferó en toda la cara. _Segundos después se fue corriendo por el pasillo._

_Me quedé de piedra. Me había disculpad, ¿qué más quería?_

—No te preocupes, se le pasará enseguida —dijo una voz detrás de mi.

_Me giré. Era Lily. Iba con unos libros en la mano y me miraba con esos ojos esmeralda y me sonreía con una sonrisa muy tierna._

_Era la primera vez que me hablaba de buena manera._

—¿Tu crees? —pregunté mientras volvía a mirar a Mary como se alejaba por el pasillo.

—No me puedo creer que la conozcas tan poco —dijo ella riéndose—. Ven, daremos una vuelta.

_Estuve toda la hora de descanso con ella. Me contó cosas sobre Mary que ni si quiera hubiese imaginado. ¿Cómo podía conocer tan poco a mi propia novia?_

—...y al día siguiente vino corriendo a hacer las paces. ¡Y todo por una comida! —se reía. _No sabía de que estaba hablando, ya que tampoco la estaba escuchando. Sólo me fijaba en sus preciosos ojos. _

_Tenía que quitármela de la cabeza._

—¿Me estás escuchando? —me preguntó ella al ver que no decía nada.

—Sí, sí... —me apresuré a mentir.

—¿Y si vamos para clase? Ya va siendo hora.

_Ya eran las 11. Con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando junto a ella, y ya se tenía que acabar el descanso..._

—Yo tengo Runas Antiguas, ¿y tú?

—Hechizos.

—Pues nos vemos a la hora de comer. ¡Hasta luego! —se despidió y comenzó a andar por el pasillo. Se paró un instante y se giró hacía mí.

—Oye, James.

—Dime —aún no me había ni movido.

—Me alegro de haberme decidido hablar contigo, en el fondo no eres tan mal tío.

_Al oír eso, noté un vuelco en el corazón. ¡Tenía que acabar con aquella de alguna manera!_

—Es que hay que probarme para conocerme —dije intentando reír un poco.

_¿Pero se puede saber que estaba diciendo?_

_Lily se quedó tan sorprendida como yo._

—Esto...olvídalo—me apresuré a decir—. Gracias por eso que has dicho.

_Ella sonrió y esta vez si que se alejó por el pasillo._

* * *

—Lo siento, lo siento —me repetía Mary una y otra vez mientras me besuqueaba.

—Si ya te dicho que...

—Es que no te tendría que haber dicho eso, me he pasado.

—Si tenías razón... No tendría que saltarme tantas clases —decía yo al tiempo que le plantaba un buen beso.

—James, James... ¿Qué no ves que hay niños delante? —decía Sirius mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Peter.

—Muy gracioso —decía Peter algo enfadado desde el otro lado de la mesa.

_Sirius no oyó eso último, ya que en aquel momento llegó Azalea y se apresuró a levantarse._

—¿Pero donde estabas? ¡Pasan un minuto de las tres! Me estaba preocupando... —decía Sirius con cara de pena.

—Así que me echabas de menos eh... —decía ellas mientras se le acercaba cada vez más ..

—Un poco, solo un poco...

—Sólo un poco, eh.. Entonces no echarás mucho de menos esto —decía ella al tiempo que le daba un beso de aquello de película. _Incluso varios alumnos levantaron la cabeza de sus mesas. Sobretodo Lena, que parecía que iba a lanzarse encima de ellos. _

—Ey Azalea, cuidado que hay niños delante —_dije riéndome cuando ya habían acabado._

—¡¿Me queréis dejar en paz?! —decía Peter enfadado, mientras se ponía un gran cucharón de puré de patatas en el plato.

_Creo que le convendría hacer algo de régimen._

_

* * *

_

_Al día siguiente jugué un fabuloso partido de Quidditch. En poco minutos ganamos a Slytherin 150 a 70. _

_Pero lo mejor fue ver la cara de Quejicus cuando se acabó el partido._

—¿Qué te ha parecido el partido? —le pregunté.

—El Quidditch es una auténtica estupidez —contestó él sin mirarme.

—¿El deporte en sí, o los que pierden por ochenta puntos? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

_No me contestó nada. _

_En varios días no lo volví a ver. Yo creo que me esquivaba_

* * *

—¡Estoy contentísima! —decía Mary mientras me daba un montón de besos—. ¡Ese es mi niño! —_me estaba dejando sin aire._

—Dejalo respirar mujer —decía Lily riendo.

_Lily... ¿Por qué no me podía olvidar de ella de una vez por todas?_

—Ya queda menos para Navidad! —dijo Sirius.

—He oído que este año habrá baile —dijo Remus como si nada.

—¿¡Baile!? —se apresuraron a exclamar las cuatro chicas a la vez.

—¿¡Tenías que decirlo, eh!? ¿¡Tenías que decirlo!? –dijimos Sirius y yo a la vez, seguido de una mirada asesina.

—¡Claro! Así podremos comenzar a practicar —le dijo Azalea a Sirius.

—Esto... —comenzó a decir él.

—Yo de pequeño hacía clases de baile —dijo Peter con un hilo de voz.

—¿¡COMO!? —exclamamos todos a la vez.

—Mi madre me obligaba y... —dijo él nervioso.

—¿Tu madre o tu mismo? —dije yo.

—Es igual quien fuese —dijo Mary—. Así nos podrá enseñar un poco.

—Claro... —dijo Peter. Parecía contento hacía aquella idea.

—¿¡Enseñarnos?! —exclamamos Sirius y yo a la vez.

_No me pareció buena idea desde el principio y desde luego, no lo fue..._

_Aquella noche, la Sala Común de Gryffindor, estaba en fiesta. Como había tanta gente, Mary y Lena pasaron desapercibidas._

_Estuvimos toda la noche riendo y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, hasta que... la gente comenzó a irse a dormir._

—Será mejor que nos vayamos Lena.

—Si, antes de que venga McGonagall.

—Nos vemos mañana —me dijo Mary seguido de un beso.

_Todos se fueron a sus camas, consiguiendo así que me quedase a solas con Lily._

—¿No te vas a dormir? —le pregunté yo esperanzado.

—Tengo que estudiar un poco —contestó ella sin mover la vista del libro.

_No tenía nada de sueño, pero estar en la cama sería mejor que estar allí._

—Pues yo... me voy... me voy a dormir. Estoy cansado —me apresure a decir.

_¿Por qué demonios me ponía tan nervioso?_

—Buenas noches —me dijo ella levantando la vista del libro.

—Buenas noches.

_Subí rápidamente hacía la habitación. No podía ser... Tantos años buscando el amor y ahora que lo tenía a mi alcance dudaba de él. ¡Tenía que quitármelo de la cabeza!_

_

* * *

_

_Pero fue difícil quitarme a Lily de la cabeza.. A la noche siguiente comenzamos nuestras clases de baile. Decidimos ir a la aula de Historia ya que mirando el mapa del Merodeador, comprobamos que no había nadie._

_Azalea había traido uno de esos aparatos muggles llamados: RadioCassette._

—¿Y esto que es? —dijo Sirius mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces... Sirve para escuchar música... —le decía Azalea en tono cansino.

—Sorprendente... realmente sorprendente —decía él mientras se quedaba embobado mirándolo.

—¿Y si comenzamos? —preguntó Lily

_Rápidamente todos miramos a Peter. _

—¿Por-Por...porque...me-me miráis así? **(N/A: Miramos lo guapo que eres.. tu que crees? ¬¬')**

_Fue la noche más desastrosa de toda mi vida. No paraba de pisar a Mary._

—¡Ten mas cuidado! —repetía ella todo el rato.

—¡Ya lo intento!

_Pero aquello era imposible. No se como se las apañaba Peter para hacerlo tan bien._

—Yo voy a descansar un poco. ¡Me estas haciendo polvo los pies! —dijo Mary mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

—Pues yo también voy... —me apresuré a decir.

—¿Y si practicas conmigo un rato? —dijo Lily sonriendo. ¿Por qué lo tenía que haber dicho?

—Si te voy a pisar todo el rato... —comencé a excusarme.

—Pero si no practicas nunca lo conseguirás —me dijo ella mientras me cogía y me llevaba hacía el centro de la habitación.

—Venga Peter, ¡Música! —dijo ella muy contenta.

_Bailaba realmente bien. Con ella resultaba más fácil bailar ya que me indicaba como tenía que hacerlo. Conseguí pisarla solo una vez. _

_Todos nos aplaudían por lo bien que lo hacíamos. Lily me sonreía y me animaba para que siguiese bailando, pero a mi me iba a coger algo... Cada vez que se acercaba un poco a mí comenzaba a sudar. ¡No podía ponerme tan nervioso! Había decidido olvidarme de ella y eso es lo que haría._

_Paré en seco y ella se quedó asombrada._

—¿Por qué paras? Si lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Es que estoy cansado... —dije yo mientras iba a sentarme a una silla.

Ella se me quedó mirando extrañada.

—Y tu Remus, ¿Quieres bailar? —dijo ella mirando a Remus—. Tendrás que practicar para el baile.

_Entonces Lena miró a Lily. Lily miró a Lena. Las dos miraron a Remus._

_Él entendió lo que querían decir._

—Esto yo... Yo ya tengo con quien ir.

—¿Tienes pareja para el baile? —dijo Sirius riéndose—. ¿Y no nos has dicho nada eh...? —decía mientras le daba un codazo—. ¿Y quien es?

—Esto... —todos esperábamos impacientes esperando una respuesta—con...

—Venga, Remsy —insistió Sirius.

—Con Hilary —contestó al fin Remus con rubor en las mejillas.

_Lily y Azalea se miraron con cara de asco._

—¿¡Hilary?! ¿La misma Hilary de Gryffindor? —exclamaron las dos a la vez.

—Es que ella me lo pidió y... bueno... en el fondo no parece tan mala chica.

Las dos se volvieron a mirar.

—Pues tendrás que buscar mucho para encontrar algo bueno en ella —dijo Lily.

—Muy...muy... al fondo —puntualizó Azalea.

—Venga, venga, no será para tanto —dije—. Seguro que todo irá bien.

—Y mientras, ¿Por qué no practicas conmigo? —sugirió Lena.

—Claro —dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

_Y así estuvimos toda la noche. Sirius bailando con Azalea, Remus con Lena, Lily con Peter y yo... pisando a Mary todo el rato. _

_En el fondo tampoco estuvieron tan mal esas clases de baile, y por suerte no tuve que volver a bailar con Lily._

* * *

_El baile fue el día de nochebuena. Los alumnos que volvían a casa por Navidad marcharían el día siguiente, así que aquella noche, el Gran Comedor estaría lleno de alumnos._

_Me pasé toda la mañana practicando con Mary._

—Un dos tres, Un dos tres... — repetía ella—. Venga, venga, que cada vez lo haces mejor.

_Ya había conseguido pisarla solo una vez en todo el día._

_—_Has mejorado mucho —me decía Mary.

_Eso era cierto. Pero lo que ella no sabía era, que había hechizado los zapatos._

_

* * *

_

_Y con eso llegó la noche. _

_stabamos los cuatro esperando las chicas en la Sala Común._

—¿Pero piensan bajar algún día? —decía Sirius ya desesperado.

—Ya sabes como son las chicas... —le decía Remus para que no se impacientara.

_Entonces bajaron Azalea y Lily de la habitación. Azalea llevaba un vestido largo y arrapado de color lila oscuro con un corte en la pierna. Iba con unas botas negras que le combinaban muy bien con el pelo._

—¡Estás fabulosa! —le decía Sirius mientras le daba un beso.

—Gracias —contestaba ella sonrojándose.

_Lily venía detrás. Llevaba un vestido más largo que el de Azalea, de color esmeralda, el cual le hacía resaltar sus ojos del mismo color. Le quedaba realmente bien._

—¿Qué tal estoy? —preguntó ella.

—Te sienta muy bien —dijo Remus.

—De maravilla —dijo Sirius.

—¿Bailarás conmigo... verdad? —dijo Peter nervioso.

—Claro que sí —dijo Lily mientras le cogía del brazo—. Bailas muy bien.

_Pero yo no estaba haciendo caso a lo que decían. Solo sabía mirarla. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión_. **(N/A: "No es amor, no es amor, es una obsesión, uo uo" -Ya hemos dicho que no nos pagan por hacer publicidad verdad? xD. Aunque ya podrían ¬¬ , no crees Taijiya?)**

_Y detrás de Lily venía Hilary. No era muy guapa, pero ese vestido de color melocotón le quedaba estupendo._

—¿Qué te parece el vestido Remus? —le dijo Hilary muy sonrojada.

—Que te queda divino —le contestó él.

_No podía soportar tantos piropos. Tenía que irme de ahí ya e ir a buscar a Mary._

_Salimos de la torre de Gryffindor y nos dirigimos a la Gran Escalera._

**Hawa Black**: ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? No se si Peter realmente sabía bailar, (más bien la rata esa no sabía hacer nada bien), pero me parecía una idea muy graciosa que su madre le hubiese obligado a bailar xD

¿Cómo pensáis que ira el baile? ¿Conseguirá James bailar bien? No se no se... ya veremos en el próximo capitulo!

¿Y tu Taijiya, sabes bailar mejor que James? Yo creo que bailo igual que él uu'

**TaijiyaSango004**: ¿Yo, bailar? ¿Estás de guasa? No tengo ni idea XDD Ya me he recuperado del ataque de Hawa, ya estoy completamente bien, menos mal que tengo una cabeza de hierro xDDD (Y también que la tele era de poca calidad, todo hay que decirlo xDDD).

**Hawa Black: **

Pronto volvemos a comenzar las clases en el instituto, así que tarderemos un poco más en hacer los próximos capítulos. Aun así, esperamos que sigáis leyendo el fic. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!

Muchas tenéis mas ganas de Sirius a k si? Pues no os preocupéis! Haremos un capitulo sobre cada uno, y luego volveremos a repetir, así que habrá otro capítulo de Sirius.

Y sobre si haremos alguna broma a Snivellius, tampoco os preocupéis, porque el capítulo del baile será muy divertido!

**Taijiya y Hawa**: Hasta la próxima!!


	5. Oh, dulce, dulce navidad

**Parte 5: Lena Rogers**

"**Oh dulce, dulce Navidad"**

**Día: Viernes. El Baile de nochebuena**

—Ya no aguanto más –dijo James ya en la Gran Escalera-. ¡Están tardando demasiado!

—No creo que tarden mucho –comentó Sirius

_En efecto, Mary ya estaba lista y estaba bajando las escaleras. No llevaba nada de maquillaje, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y liso, le quedaba muy largo, por la cintura más o menos. No llevaba joyas, solamente un collar de perlas pequeñas y su vestido era rojizo, de terciopelo, largo, de cuello alto y con guantes largos. Llevaba zapatos de tacón de aguja, a juego con el vestido. Era un poco ajustado, pero no tanto como el de Azalea. _

—Yo ya estoy hace un buen rato –comenzó Mary-. Es Lena la que está mil años arreglándose

—Estás preciosa –susurró James ignorando mi comentario

—No digas tonterías… Te voy a dejar los pies como un colador con estos zapatos… Además, el vestido no me gusta…

—La que está diciendo tonterías eres tú… El vestido te está muy bien…

—Ehr… pero…

—¿Qué es lo próximo? –empezó Remus-. ¿Un beso? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un…?

_Se quedó de piedra al verme._

_Llevaba un traje muy elegante, negro, con escote de barco, y brillaba. De joyas unos pendientes enormes, de oro _**(N/A: Imitación, claro xD)**, con un collar y una pulsera también de oro. Los zapatos eran de tacón.

_¿Por qué me sonrojé al ver que Lupin me miraba? ¡Si yo estoy colada por Sirius!_

—Si que has tardado en prepararte, Lena –me dijo Mary

—Yo no sé como te has arreglado tan rápido, la verdad… -contesté

—Bueno… tú has estado una hora en el cuarto de baño y yo, sólo media hora…

—Pero porque te planchaste el pelo ayer por la noche…

—Ya, porque sino esta tarde hubiese estado más tiempo.

—¿Ya vale, no? ¡Siempre has de acabar tú! –dije yo

—Parad el carro –intervino Lily separándonos-. ¿No vais a discutir el día del baile, en nochebuena, no?

—Lo sentimos –respondimos Mary y yo al unísono

_Cada uno se puso con su pareja, James-Mary, Sirius-Azalea, Remus-Hilary, Lily-Peter y yo… bueno, no tenía pareja… Iba en medio de la pareja de Sirius y de la de Remus._ Me sentía un poco excluida del grupo.

_Llegamos al Gran Comedor, primero había una suculenta cena en la que seguro, Mary y Lily se pondrían las botas, luego, ya era el baile… Después de la cena, me iría… No quería interferir en las vidas de mis amigas… Esta noche había decidido no molestar a Azalea otra vez… Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que hacer… Parecía que le había dado fuerte a Sirius con esa chica… Últimamente he estado evitando a Azalea, me pregunto si lo habrá notado… _

—¡Lena, Lena! –oí que alguien me llamaba

—¿Sí? –pregunté yo

—Ya hace media hora que te llamamos, te habías quedado empanada mirando la puerta del Gran Comedor. ¿Es que no quieres entrar?

—No es eso –contesté yo rápidamente-. Venga, entremos.

_Lo último que quería era preocupar a mis amigas, y más, esa noche…_

_Entramos… Cuanta comida…_

_Las mesas eran de cinco. En una se sentaron Peter, Lily, Lupin y Hilary, y en la otra, Sirius, Azalea, Mary y James. Yo me senté con Mary. _

—Peter, no comas tanto, no querrás ponerte aún más gordo, ¿no? –comentó Lily

—… Déjame en paz.

—Lily tiene razón, Colagusano. No deberías comer mucho, ponte a dieta —dijo Lupin

—¿Eh? ¿Tú también, Remus? –preguntó Peter

—Yo creo que no deberías comer nada de postre, Pitar, ajaaaaaaaaaaaaa (**N/A: Risa tonta xD) **—dijo Hilary

—Es Peter.

—Lo siento, Peter.

_Parecía que se divertían._

_Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron, me pregunté quién tuvo la cara de venir media hora tarde… Eran Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix y un chico de Slytherin. _

_Narcissa llevaba un vestido rosa fucsia, supongo que para llamar la atención._

_Bellatrix uno… bueno, según ella era un vestido, pero para mí, solamente eran cuatro trapos apretados a su cuerpo gordo y un escote que le llegaba hasta el ombligo._

_Sirius y James se estaban partiendo el culo, al igual que muchísima gente. Hilary también se reía… y como se reía… su risa resonaba en todo el Gran Comedor, y mira que era grande. A Remus se le veía un tanto avergonzado._

_Bellatrix y Narcissa estaban enfadadas, de eso no cabía duda, pero por suerte la gente desvió su atención hacia otra persona, era..._

—¡Hey! ¡Mirad todos cómo va Snoopy! **(N/A:Snape)** —gritó a los cuatro vientos James

_Snape llevaba un horrendo traje roñoso, me pregunto si lo había lavado antes de venir al baile. Se notaba mucho que se había hecho un dobladillo en las mangas, ya que se veían muy largas. El traje era negro, al igual que su pelo que contrastaba con su blanca cara._

— Snoopy, creo que te has equivocado, la convención de vampiros no es aquí -comentó Sirius **(N/A: En cada cap. Le ponemos un mote diferente a Snape xD)**

—Prueba en la habitación de al lado a ver si hay suerte -le siguió el rollo James

_Él les contestó solamente con una mueca de asco y desprecio para después dirigirse a una mesa de Slytherin._

—Ajaaaaaajajajaja —continuó riéndose Hilary **(N/A: ¿Algún día se callará?)** —. Sabes Mary, tu novio y su amigo tienen muchísima gracia, ajajajajaja

—Dime algo que no sepa —le contestó Mary

—Y tú también eres muy graciosa, ajajajajaa

—¬¬'

_Mary le pegó con un bate de beisbol, ella quedó inconsciente y se la llevaron a la enfermería. _

_Bah, eso es lo que le hubiera gustado que pasase a Mary, pero seguía ahí riéndose sin parar, encima de que su risa no es muy agradable, se ríe fácilmente... puff..._

_Dentro de nada sacarían la tarta _**(N/A: hmmmm, tarta... xD)**_ y luego a bailar._

_Sirius y James estaban cuchicheando algo..._

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué vais a hacer esta vez? -preguntó Azalea en un tono de reproche

—Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaada -contestaron los dos a la vez.

_Azalea les miró desconfiada._

_Por fin, el momento más esperado por mis dos amigas Mary y Lily, llegó la tarta... Según ellas dos sería perfecta, pero para mí, era una tarta como todas. No me apasionan mucho los dulces, prefiero lo salado... El dulce me empalaga...La tarta era enorme, ¿quién dijo que el tamaño no importa? _**(N/A: Bromas aparte).**

— Es un gran honor para mí asistir a esta gran cena de Navidad con todos mis alumnos. Estoy muy orgulloso de vuestra conducta debido a que no han habido muchos problemas últimamente y... -dijo el directooor **(N/A : Ná, k no tenemos ni "Piiiip" idea d kien era xD)** que se había levantado de su asiento

— Joer el viejo ¬¬' Ya empieza a sermonear ¬¬ —comentó James

— Ahora voy a llamar al mejor alumno de toda la escuela, ¿o debería decir alumna? ¡Lily Evans!

— ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEA YO? —se quejaron James, Sirius y Mary

— Gracias, señor director —dijo Lily una vez a su lado

—¡UHHHHHHHH! ¡PELOTA! —el alumnado empezó a insultar a Lily

—Tengamos la fiesta en paz —intervino el directooor.

Lily cortó un trozo de tarta.

"Yo quiero ese trozo —pensó James con corazones en los ojos— ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?"

—James, vuelve a la realidad, después de esto habrá que preparar el plan anti-snivellius —musitó Sirius

—Tienes razón

_Pero no pudieron pensar ningún plan, ya que Lily..._

—¡Chúpate esa James! -chilló Lily con un trozo de pastel en la mano.

_El trozo iba en trayectoria hacia James, al menos, eso pensaba Lily porque cayó encima de Sirius._

_Sirius se enfadó y cogió otro trozo de comida que tiró a Lily, ella lo esquivó y le dio a otro. Poco a poco la gente se iba apuntando a la guerra de comida, el director había desaparecido y los demás profesores también, se habrían reunido para idear un plan que amansara a las bestias salvajes de sus alumnos y Snape seguía bailando mientras esquivaba trozos de comida. _**(N/A: Me recuerda a mi clase con las guerras de pandorinos...)**

— ¡Oh! ¡Me has estropeado el peinado guarra! —chilló una pija

— Eso no es para nada super fabu tia —le contestó otra pijilla

Las pijas decidieron que era mejor esconderse hasta que todo acabase, sería una desgracia si les estropease algo del maquillaje, traje, etc.

Yo estaba sentada en el mismo sitio, no participaba pero si me daba algún trozo de comida no cambiaba de expresión, me mostraba impasible, no tenía ganas de nada.

La música cambió, era un baile suave que se debía de bailar en pareja... Parece que funcionó porque las bestias empezaron a calmarse.

"_Me siento sola... Mejor me voy a la habitación ya... además, no tengo nada que hacer y no voy a incordiar a mis amigos..." _—pensé.

Me levanté pero de repente un chico me detuvo, me giré y no pude creer lo que veía...

_Rubio, ojos azules, alto, guapo, sonrisa encantadora, dientes blancos, pelo largo, parecía encantador..._

—¿Dónde ibas a ir ahora, preciosa? –me preguntó él

—Eh.. es que... no tengo pareja y me iba a ir ya...

—Ahora que tienes a una belleza ante ti, no puedes escapar, ¿quieres que bailemos?

—Claro... —dije yo embobada.

_Guapo pero... pijo, engreído, narcisista y pedante..._

—¿Cómo te llamas belleza?

—¿Eh? Me llamo Lena, ¿y tú?

—Dominick, encantado Lena.

_Incluso su nombre suena a pijo... Ahora que lo pienso, Hilary y este Dominick harían buena pareja..._

El director interrumpió el baile para anunciar el Concurso de Canciones, se puso a llamar a los participantes y a la primera le tocaba a Mary.

_Yo me senté junto con el Dominick, no participaba en ese concurso pero iba a ver actuar a mis amigos._

**(N/A: Melodía de la Oreja de Van Gogh "Puedes contar conmigo")**

Un café con sal,

Ganas de estudiar

mi mundo empezando a temblar,

presiento que se acerca mi final

Sí quiero ganar,

ahora eso es vital,

estoy cansada ya de estudiar,

de empollar sin parar,

y sólo quedaran,

los ochos los nueve y los diez,

que fueron de mí sola,

y hoy sólo puedo observar...

¿Qué recordarás?

Las tardes de Invierno en la habitación,

Estudiando, estudiando mogollón,

la tarde pasaba y yo sentía que iba a explotar,

de tanto de tanto empollar,

sentada en la silla sin pensar,

que puedo copiar contigo...

—Vaya, esa monada no lo hace nada mal —me dijo Dominick

—¿De verdad? Pues es amiga mía —contesté yo

—Bah, pero yo lo hago mejor.

—¬¬' ¿Y por qué no participas?

—No quiero hacer el ridículo ante tanta gente, perjudicaría a mi imagen.

—¬¬' Pijo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada, nada... Sigamos viendo esto.

Salió James 

**(N/A: Melodía de la Oreja de Van Gogh "Rosas")**

Escapando una noche del matadero infernal **(N/A: Más comúnmente Colegio)**

me encontré con una chava que no taba na mal,

con mi belleza la pude deslumbrá,

y mi sonrisa la dejó impresioná,

no tuve remedio que decirle adiós,

un placer coincidir en esta vida,

y ahí me fui corriendo hacia el bar no podía llegar tarde o me matarían...

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada que llegaras con tías,

con mil tías para mí, porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas que no importa

si es muy fresco soy así...

—Este tampoco lo hace demasiado mal... —dijo Dominick.

—Es el novio de la anterior —comenté yo.

—Yo seria mejor novio que él.

—¬¬' pijo

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada, nada...sigamos viendo esto

Salió Sirius 

—¿Ese es uno de los sex-symbol de la temporada? -preguntó Dominick

—Sí, ¿a qué está como un queso? -comenté yo

—No pongo en duda que sea guapo pero... yo soy mejor.

—¬¬' Pijo

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada, nada... Sigamos viendo esto. **(N/A: Cm se raya xD Pobre chica, su vocabulario no da para más xDD)**

**(N/A: Añadir melodía de la canción "antes muerta que sencilla" de María Isabel)**

El desorodante, un toque de axe,

para atraer a las tias a un instante,

peluquería , crema hidratante,

y perfume que es la alegría al instante,

abrid la puerta que no vamo pa' el baile,

y no m importan lo que digan por ahí...

Antes muerto que sin tias, ay que tias, ay que tias...

Antes muerto que sin tias, ay que tas, ay que tias...

Y es la verdad porque soy un playboy

me gusta ligar, me gusta presumir,

mi belleza es conocía en cualquier lao,

mira en Londres o en Milán,

en San Francisco o en París

y hemos venido a bailar,

para beber y fumar,

de tanto, tanto trabajar

os tenéis que relajar

venir con Papi Sirius q os va q os va q os va a enseñar...

_Todas las chicas se quedaron babeando mirando como cantaba Sirius, y muchas de ellas empezaron a tirarse al escenario._

—¡¡¡Ah! ¡¡¡Guarras! ¡Que me quitan el novio! —gritó Azalea mientras se abalanzaba ella también.

_Pero de repente algo apareció en el escenario que interrumpió la canción de Sirius, era otra tarta enorme que se rompió y se pudo ver a una persona dentro, ¡era Lupin!_

_Estaba borracho y se puso a cantar..._

**(N/A: Añadir melodía de uno mas uno son siete, de Fran perea)**

En un andén de Charing Cross

Hay un tren muy molón

Que te lleva aun paraíso

Que ningún muggle antes vio

Vente pronto a ver un lago

Donde vive un calamar

Y saber que todo esto es verdad..

Ahora tengo mucho más

Dos amigos animagos

Y una rata que da asco de verdad

Y una copa de cristal

Donde hay una poción

Que protege de una luna

Que me convierte en un lobito muy gruñón

Mis cuentos no hablaban de historias,

Hechas de casualidad,

Nadie me dijo que el destino

Diera esta oportunidad

Dos mas dos son cuatro

Quien me lo iba a decir?

Que era tan fácil, ser feliz

Cinco años llevo aquí

Dos me pueden quedar

¿Cual es la poción exacta

Anti-licantropal?

Quien se acordará de mi?

Una vez al mes

Cuando la luna tenga forma de pastel.

Mis cuentos no hablaban de historias...

_Pocos se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella aparición, ya que eran pocos los que quedaban. James se había acercado al poco pastel que quedaba mientras la gente miraba el espectáculo, así podía pasar desapercibido y Sirius le siguió... Snape en ese momento se encontraba de pie, James le hizo la zancadilla y Sirius le puso una araña por la espalda. _

Snape bailaba al son de la música de fondo, la araña tenía un hechizo que hacía que se moviera **(N/A: Pobre, al día siguiente tendrá unas picaduras...)**

Pues con todo esto, Snape se fue directo hacía el pastel, y la gente se animó y comenzó una nueva guerra de comida.

Dejé a Dominick plantado **(N/A: Era una buena diana para mucha comida en aquel momento xD)** y me refugié detrás de unas columnas, y allí...

**Continuará en el diario de Lupin!**

**TaijiyaSango: **Pido perdón por el retraso porque en parte ha sido culpa mía, así que dadme tomatazos sólo a mí xDD (para que veas que buena amiga soy, Hawa xD). Es que en lo que llevamos sin actualizar, se me ha estropeado el ordenador 2 ó 3 veces… Y con líos y más líos pos… pasa lo que pasa xDD Sorry Hawa, no te puedo llevar el malibú que me pides ni tampoco puedo abanicarte xDD Bueno, acepto cualquier tipo de amenaza siempre que sea constructiva, gracias por vuestra atención y seguid leyendo nuestro fic, please xD

**HawaBlack:** Heeeeemosssssss vueltooooo! Cuanto tiempo he! Bueno bueno, no os podreis quejar, pk os hemos traído dos capitulos de golpe! Si, sí dos! Por eso k ya stais dejando de tirarnos tomates, y leyendo el otro capitulo!


	6. El peor regalo de navidad

**Parte 6: Remus Lupin**

"**El peor regalo de navidad: una resaca insoportable"**

Día: Sábado. Navidad 

_Aún ahora no paro de darle vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas a todo el asunto. Fue todo culpa de mi estúpida borrachera o lo sentía de verdad? Como tampoco puedo recordar demasiado sobre lo que ocurrió..._

FLASHBACK 

—Y entonces, él me dijo que ella se lo había dicho, y que ella se lo había dicho, porque Robert le había aconsejado que se lo dijese, ¿te lo puedes creer? Ósea, es super fuerte! No te los vas a creer, esto si que no... ¡Todo fue idea de Nadia! Porfa plis, ¿cómo pudo llegar a tanto? ¿Me estás escuchando Remus?

Hilary no sabía que yo ya llevaba rato sin escucharla. Lo único que hacía era beberme una copa detrás de otra.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto, me parece increíble... —contestaba yo de tanto en tanto.

—Bueno pues lo que te decía... —continuó Hilary.

_Entonces yo cogí otra copa de hidromiel y me senté mientras ella seguía hablando sin parar. No se como no se quedaba afónica. Llevaba toda la noche hablándome sobre su vida, y sus tonterías de niña mimada._

_No se como pude pensar que Hilary era de otra manera... Supongo que quería quitarme a Lily de la cabeza con la primera que pillara. Sí, Lily... Al principio no me gustaba, pero de tanto oír a James hablar de ella...Yo se que en el fondo, los dos se gustan, aunque no quieren reconocerlo, y yo no quiero ser la causa de ello._

Hilary había vuelto a explicarme su historia, y yo seguía sentado en la silla, cuando comenzamos a ver volar trozos de comida y oír a la gente gritar.

—¿Pero qué está pasando? —preguntó Hilary, interrumpiendo su historia.

Y en ese preciso instante, como respuesta, le calló un trozo de pastel en todo el escote.

Hilary se quedo estupefacta y con una cara de asco cogió lo que le había caído encima.

—¿Quién me ha tirado esto? ¡Mi nuevo vestido de channel estropeado! —dijo entre sollozos.

_Y reaccionando instintivamente, yo me fui de ahí. No por miedo a que me cayesen trozos de comida, sino para huir de Hilary, que en aquel momento era un huracán capaz de atrapar a cualquiera._

Me refugié detrás de una columna mientras duraba la guerra de comida. Pero no era el único, a mi lado tenía a Lena. Estaba cogida de las rodillas y tenía la cabeza apoyada en ella, mirando al infinito. Me fijé un poco más, y pudo ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le pregunté.

Al parecer, ella no había notado mi presencia, y al oír mi voz, se sobresaltó, pero al ver que era yo, se volvió a relajar.

—Que susto me has dado Remus —dijo ella intentando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien? —volví a preguntar yo.

—Eh... sí... sí, estoy bien —contestó ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás llorando? Venga, no me engañes...

—Nada... si... sólo que... sólo que mi pareja de baile no ha salido como yo esperaba.

—Pues ya somos dos —dije riéndome.

—¿Hilary tampoco resultó ser lo que pensabas? —preguntó Lena con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Resultó ser una pija niña de papá —contesté yo con una mueca.

—Pues entonces harían buena pareja ella y Dominick —dijo riéndose.

—¿También resultó ser un pijo atontado? —pregunté.

—Exactamente —contestó ella haciéndose la seria.

Los dos nos reímos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

Y en ese momento aparecieron James y Sirius vestidos de travesti y me dijeron que... no, espera, eso no fue. ¡Ah, ya! Apareció una nave espacial y nos abdujo a todos...no, eso tampoco... Por eso mismo estoy hecho un lío, porque, ¡no tengo ni idea de que pasó después!

Al día siguiente me desperté con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. A cada ruido que oía, notaba como miles de campanas me retumbaban en la cabeza. Y para acabarlo de rematar entró Sirius gritando:

—¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

—¡En Australia no te han escuchado aún! –le dijo James.

—Vaya pues, tendré que gritar más... ¡Feliz...!

—¡Ni se te ocurra! –le interrumpí yo.

—Uo! ¡El borrachín se ha despertado! —dijo Sirius haciéndose el gracioso.

Me levanté y todos se rieron. Realmente llevaba unas pintas espantosas: la túnica de la noche anterior estaba arrugada y medio desabrochada, el pelo parecía un montón de paja mal colocada, y la cara parecía estar al borde de una noche de luna llena.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté. No se me ocurría nada más que decir en una situación como esa.

—Pues... hora de preparase para bajar a comer, ya son las dos y media... –dijo Peter mirando el reloj.

—¿¡LAS DOS Y MEDIA? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABÉIS DESPERTADO ANTES? —grité mientras iba de un lado a otro buscando algo que ponerme.

—Tranquilo Lunático que hoy no hay clase —dijo James.

Me paré de golpe y dejé caer la ropa que tenía entre las manos.

—Claro, si es Navidad... —dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Y que he dicho yo cuando he entrado? –preguntó Sirius con una mirada sarcástica—. ¿Tan poco caso me hacéis?

—Pues sí —dijo James sin la menor importancia.

Los dos se miraron con miradas asesinas.

—¡¡¡Ah! —grité mientras recogía lo que había tirado e iba de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué te coge a ti ahora?

—¡Pues eso! ¡Que es Navidad! ¡No querrás que llegue tarde a la comida de Navidad!

—Ay ... Este Remsy... —dijeron James y Sirius al unísono mientras movían la cabeza en señal de negación.

Azalea y Lily estaban en la Sala Común hablando, y al verme las dos se giraron de golpe.

—¿Qué? —pregunté. Ya me había duchado y cambiado de ropa, así que el aspecto que aparentaba era mejor que el de antes.

Las dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistí yo.

—¿No te acuerdas... de nada? —intentó decir Azalea entre risas.

—¿De qué me tendría que acordar? —no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaban pensando.

—¿Nada, nada, de nada? —preguntó Lily mirándome como si fuera estúpido.

—¡Os he dicho que no!

Y sin más, se volvieron a partir de risa y a revolcarse por el sofá.

—¿Vosotros sabéis algo? —les pregunté a James, Sirius y Peter que se habían quedado detrás aguantando la risa.

—¿Para una vez que se emborracha vamos a dejar escapar la ocasión? —le preguntó James a Sirius.

—Mmm... deja que lo piense —contestó Sirius adoptando una pose duptativa—. No.

Y los tres se volvieron a reír.

—Venga, vamos a comer, y ya te irás enterando poco a poco... —intervino Azalea mientras me conducía hasta la puerta. **(N/A: Remus, ¿qué has hecho ahora? XD)**

Cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor, pudimos comprobar que los alumnos que volvían a casa para Navidad ya se habían marchado, puesto que sólo había una mesa llena de pocos comensales.

—Se os va a enfriar la comida —dijo Mary cuando nos vio entrar.

—Estábamos esperando a Remsy —comentó Sirius riéndose.

—Podríais haber bajado perfectamente vosotros —le contesté mirándole con cara asesina.

Al oírme, Lena se giró y me miró como a un desconocido.

—Feliz Navidad —le dije sonriendo. No sabía porque me ponía esa cara, así que lo mejor era animarla.

—Feliz Navidad... —dijo ella fríamente mientras se volvía hacía el plato.

—¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Venga, sentaos, sentaos —dijo el director. **(N/A: Ná que no hay manera de recordar quien era xD)**

—Feliz Navidad —contestamos mientras nos sentábamos **(N/A: Que rayada aquí con el "Feliz Navidad" xD. Sorry)**

_En la mesa nos estaba esperando un gran banquete con todo tipo de comida:_

_Trucha ahumada, pavo asado, bombones de chocolate, toda clase de polvorones, pizza italiana, ensalada de arroz, pescado crudo, caballa con salsa verde, solomillo con salsa de roquefort, turrones… ¡DE TODO! Para paladares finos y para no tan finos. _

Ya cuando llevaba un rato comiendo, noté como alguien no paraba de clavarme la mirada. Era McGonagall. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la mirada se sonrojó. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa, y eso hizo que se sonrojara aún más. Bajé la mirada hacía el plato, pero la volví a subir ya que Sirius y James se estaban riendo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —les pregunté.

—Nada, nada —contestaron entre risas.

Seguí comiendo tranquilamente sin prestar más atención a las miradas de McGonagall y a las risas de esos dos.

_Hacía un día estupendo así que después de comer decidimos ir a jugar un rato a Quidditch. Estuvimos una hora jugando los tres mientras Peter no paraba de sorprenderse a cada gol _**(N/A: Esto… ¿en el quidditch se dice "gol"?) **_que metíamos._

—¡Oh...!¡Oh...! ¡¡¡Oh! —decía una y otra vez como si estuviese viendo un castillo de fuegos artificiales.

Y en una de esas veces en que Peter dejaba escapar un gran "Oh", apareció Alan el capitán del equipo.

—¡Buen pase James! —exclamó cuando James le pasó una bludger a Sirius y este la marcó.

—¡Eh Alan! ¿Tú también te apuntas?

—Yo solamente pasaba por aquí y he venido a ver como entrenaba una de mis estrellas del Quidditch —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, se hace lo que puede —contestó James mientras le pasaba una bludger a Alan.

—Pero... ¿eso no iba por mí? —preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

—Que creído que eres —le replicó James.

—Míralo...también puedes serlo tú, el creído —le dijo Sirius con una mirada asesina.

—¿Por quién iba? —le preguntó James a Alan para acabar con la discusión.

—Esto pues... —miro a uno y al otro. No quería tener que enfrentarse a ninguno de los dos. Esas miradas que presentaban no eran muy buenas—. Hablaba de Remus como no.

—Qué gracioso —contesté con ironía.

—¿Habéis visto los nuevos trajes del equipo de Ravenclaw? —cambió de tema Alan

—Yo sí. Creo que los verán desde China, con ese color azul tan chillón.

—¿Azul...? —dijo Sirius

—...¿Chillón? —terminó James.

—Sí.

_Y los dos se comenzaron a partir de risa._

—¿Qué os pica a vosotros ahora? —preguntó Peter,

_Alan ya no decía nada, se había quedado de piedra ante esa reacción_.

—¡Trajes azul brillante! —le dijo James como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¡Ah! Claro...jeje —dijo Peter con media sonrisa—. Esto... no lo cojo **(N/A: Rata askerosa ¬¬' k tiene el celebro de un mosquito, k va a captar...ay... Es tonto perdio ¬¬')**

—Ay, Peter, Peter... y eso que pasó ayer... te tendremos que refrescar la memoria —le dijo Sirius mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima.

FLASHBACK 

—Pajaritos por aquí, pajaritos por allá, piu, piu, piu, piu.

—Venga Remsy, tira —dijo James mientras le empujaba.

—¡No quierogh! ¡Voy a gnoghigh aguigh! (N/A: No quiero! Voy a dormir aquí!)

—contestó un Lupin más borracho cada vez.

—¿Cómo vas a dormir en medio de la escalera? ¡Venga! —dijo Sirius.

Y en ese momento, apareció McGonagall desde lo alto de la escalera, con un vestido que le quedaba radiante, de color azul muy chillón.

—¿Se puede saber que hacéis los cuatro ahí?

—Estamos ayudando a Remus que se encuentra mal —dijo Peter inocentemente.

—¡Ei Minerva! Eeessse vestido que llevas esta noxeeeeee, te queda muy muyyy... —dijo con aire pensativo—. Muy...¿cómo lo diría yo?

—Mejor no digas nada... —le aconsejó Sirius.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya se! —siguió Remus ignorándolo— Te queda muy "sesy".

Y al decir eso, subió por las escaleras haciendo eses y se fue por el pasillo.

La profesora se quedó de piedra ante aquellas palabras, y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

—¿Vosotros creéis que me sienta bien este vestido?

Al oír eso, los tres chicos pensaron, que lo que le había sentado mal era la cena.

—Pues, yo estoy de acuerdo con Remus —dijo James como si nada, y subió por las escaleras siguiendo a Remus.

Sirius y Peter se miraron el uno al otro estupefactos y luego miraron a la profesora.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella confusa.

Y ahorrándose las palabras y cualquier comentario ofensivo, subieron las escaleras hacía la torre de Gryffindor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

Los tres, incluido Alan, se estaban partiendo de risa después de escuchar la historia de Sirius.

—Venga Sirius no te inventes más chorradas que ya tengo el día bastante malo –dijo

Remus ignorando las risas de sus amigos.

—Ojalá se lo hubiese inventado... —intervino James aguantándose la risa.

—Entonces... —comenzó a decir Remus intentando recordar algo-. Por eso me miraba de una manera tan rara McGonagall antes en la comida...

—Quizá se ha enamorado de ti y todo —dijo Sirius riéndose—. Ay, pillín, pillín.

Lupin le hizo una mirada asesina de las de verdad, de aquellas que si las miradas matasen, Sirius ya estaría carbonizado.

—Únicamente... era una... sugerencia —dijo Sirius temblando al ver la cara de Remus.

_Oh, dulce, dulce navidad...Cada año esperándola con deseo, ¡y ahora quería que se acabase de una vez por todas!_

Como éramos pocos en el castillo, nos dejaron salir a Hogsmeade. Decidí ir, a ver si así, me alegraba un poco aquel día tan desastroso. No sé si era una sensación mía, o el ambiente era bastante denso. Azalea y Sirius iban juntos por todos lados, Mary, Lily y James parecían evitarse, ya que se turnaban por estar con Peter y conmigo. Cuantas cosas me había perdido la noche anterior...

—¡Achús! —estornudé.

—Toma —me dijo Mary mientras me daba un pañuelo.

—Gracias

—Oye... no me había fijado hasta ahora —dijo mientras me miraba bien de cerca.

—¿Qué tengo?

—¿Cómo te has hecho ese moratón en la cara? —preguntó ella incrédula.

—Un... ¿moratón? —fui corriendo al primer escaparate para verme. Yo tampoco me había fijado hasta ahora. Llevaba un moratón debajo del ojo.

—¿Pero qué...?

A través del cristal, vi a Azalea y Lily riéndose detrás de mí.

—¿Más cosas por explicar? —les pregunté.

—Pues... sí —dijo Azalea entre risas.

—Mira, te vamos a refrescar la memoria...

**FLASHBACK**

La guerra de comida estaba dejando todo el comedor perdido. Todos estaban llenos de comida y pastel. En un rincón estaban Lily y Azalea, que se habían protegido de los ataques de comida.

—¿Pero se puede saber quién ha empezado esto? —preguntó Azalea.

—No lo sé...pero por su culpa, ahora tengo el vestido y el pelo perdido... —contestó Lily, mientras se intentaba quitar unos espaguetis que tenía enredados en el pelo.

—Mira, Remus parece que se ha librado de una buena —dijo Azalea señalando a un Remus borracho que intentaba subirse encima de una mesa.

—¿Pero qué hace? —cuestionó Lily mientras iba corriendo hacía donde estaba—. ¿¡Remus, se puede saber qué haces ahí arriba?

—Quiegogh gantagh ogna cangshiongh **(N/A: Quiero cantar otra canción)**

—contestó él, mientras se intentaba subir a la mesa.

—¿Remsy borracho? ¡El mundo está cambiando! —exclamó Azalea que había decidido ir también a socorrerle.

—Tenemos que bajarle de ahí como sea —comentó Lily mientras se acercaba a él.

—¡Gno hage fagta que te moghete Guigy! ¡Pogue gno vogh a bagar! —gritó Remus desde arriba. **(N/A: no hace falta que te molestes Lily. Porque no voy a bajar)**

Y mientras las dos chicas intentaban convencer a Remus para que bajase, apareció un Snape lleno de pastel de arriba a bajo.

—¡Ei Snivellius! —dijo Remus mientras le hacía un hechizo a la varita, para que de esta sonase música—. ¡Te vogh a gagicar una cangshiongh! **(N/A: Te voy a dedicar una canción)**

—¿Eh? —dijo Snape que en aquel momento no tenía ganas de más bromas.

Pero la varita de Remus ya había comenzado a sonar, y la canción también:

**(N/A: Añadir melodía de Mama Mia, de ABBA)**

Oh, Snape,

Que sexy te ves,

Todo, llenito de pastel,

Oh, Snape,

Que sexy te ves,

Con todo, el traje lleno de miel.

Yo quiero chocolate **(N/A: del que se come ¬¬' ¿De cuál si no? o.o )**

Y tú me vas a dar un corte,

Porque, tienes todo el cuerpo lleno de pastel

Oh, Snape,

Que sexy te ves,

Todo, llenito de pastel.

Todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta por el suelo, tras escuchar esa canción tan pegadiza.

—Uau... canta de maravilla... —comentó Azalea incrédula.

—Ya ves... —respondió Lily sin saber que decir

Pero a Snape no le había gustado demasiado aquella canción, y cuando por fin Remus se decidió a bajar de la mesa, éste le metió una bofetada en toda la cara y se fue sin decir nada más.

—Ezo e pogue le ha gugtago mugo —dijo Remus sin preocuparse por el dolor. **(N/A: eso es porque le ha gustado mucho)**

—Sí... va a ser eso Remsy, venga vamos para la torre... —le contestó Lily.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Todos se estaban partiendo el culo, ante aquella nueva historia.

—Eso no me lo habías explicado, ¿eh? —les dijo Sirius a Azalea y Lily—. Lo tenías bien guardado...

—Es que no sabíamos que hacer... Pero creo que lo mejor era que lo supiese —dijo Lily riéndose aún.

—Ay, Remsy, Remsy... ya veo tu Nuevo futuro: Lunático presenta: La banda de la luna llena con su nuevo disco "Oh, luna, luna querida".

—Que majo que eres... —le respondió Remus con una mirada asesina.

—Pues te lo tienes bien merecido —intervino Lena enfadada. Y al decir eso se fue corriendo.

—¿Qué le pasa a ésta...? —comencé a decir.

—Lo mejor será que vayas a hablar con ella... —me interrumpió Azalea.

—Pero...

—¡Ni peros ni nada! ¡Ves! —insistió.

No entendía nada de todo aquello, pero si según ella aquello era lo mejor. Fui corriendo detrás de Lena hasta que la alcancé.

—¡Oye, espera!

—¿Qué quieres tú ahora? —preguntó ella sin girarse.

—Pues la verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé... —dije yo. Realmente aquello parecía una estupidez—. Azalea me ha dicho que lo mejor era que fuera a hablar contigo... Mira... realmente no me acuerdo de nada de lo que pasó anoche, así que si te hice algo que te molestara, lo siento. Comprende que en aquel momento...

Ella se giró y me dijo sonrojada:

—No es que hicieras algo que me molestara... más bien al revés...

—Si no me ayudas un poco...

—Me dijiste que... me... que me querías —dijo ella poniéndose cada vez más roja— Y yo te dije que... tú a mi también.

Y en aquel momento me plantó un beso que me dejó embobado.

¿Como podía haber olvidado todo aquello? **(N/A: Porque estabas borracho xD)**

**HawaBlack: **Wolaa! Que os ha parecido este cap? Hemos intentado que fuera un poquito más larguito, para compensar el tiempo que hemos tardado en publicar. Se que el final ha quedao un poco así... pero es k keremos darle intriguilla! A que si sango?

**TaijiyaSango: **Puede que queramos darle intriguilla o también puede que no sepamos como continuar y lo dejamos en un punto culminante xDDD Juer, que borde estoy hoy XD Bueno, esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo también como los demás nn Hay que decir que Lupin borracho queda raro porque él es un buen chico, en fin, hasta la próxima! (se nota que no sabía que decir y he puesto eso para alargar mi mensaje xD)


	7. Esto va de amores

**Azalea Holmes**

"**Esto va de amores"**

_Definitivamente, me he convertido en una consejera. Me tendrán que pagar y todo a este paso..._

_Y todos me preguntan sobre lo mismo...sobre amor. Amor, amor, el mundo está lleno de amor...vivimos de amor, el amor es como el oxígeno, el amor nos eleva a nuestra esencia¡todo lo que necesitas es amor!" **(N/A: Moulin Rouge, disponible en video y DVD xD).**_

_Pero... ¿y por qué es a mí a quién acuden a preguntar? Tampoco es que tenga tanta experiencia en ello... ¿O es que mis consejos son buenos? Seguramente será eso..._

_Todo empezó el día del baile de nochebuena..._

**FLASHBACK**

_Después de ver a Lena y Lupin besándose, Lily y yo nos quedamos muy sorprendidas._

—¿Pero desde cuándo él y ...? —dije.

—Yo creo que más bien habrá sido la borrachera que lleva encima —contestó Lily.

—Pues vaya chasco se va a llevar luego Lena... porque ella está coladita por él.

—¿De verdad¿Y él?

—¿Él? Pues... no sé nada.

_Y en aquel momento tampoco me podía imaginar que todo aquello sería más lioso de lo que esperaba._

_De repente apareció Sirius._

—¿Qué? Con que no ibais a hacer nada¿eh?... —le dije mientras le miraba con mala cara.

—Venga... si Lily empezó su propia guerra.

—Bueno...ehm... —intentó excusarse Lily—. También necesito divertirme¿no?

_Los dos nos la quedamos mirando con furia._

—Voy a... a buscar a Peter... ¡Sií, eso! Que seguro que se habrá quedado atrapado ahí, entre el puré de patatas y las costillas de cerdo... –dijo mientras señalaba hacia él

_Lily se fue corriendo a meterse otra vez en la guerra de comida, en busca de Peter._

—¿Y si aprovechamos nosotros para tomar un poco el aire? Y así de paso nos libramos un rato de la batalla —me dijo Sirius.

—Claro —contesté con una sonrisa.

_Salimos fuera y nos sentamos detrás de unos árboles cerca del lago. No había nadie más, así nos podíamos librar de la guerra de comida, pero hacía muchísimo frío._

_Sirius se dio cuenta de eso y me pasó su capa por encima._

—Gracias —dije algo sonrojada. **(N/A¿Quién no desearía que un chico le hiciese eso? Que romántico. Bajemos de las nubes...TT).**

_Sirius me comenzó a besar con pasión y yo hice lo mismo. Parecía que quería continuar a más pero yo le paré._

—Puede venir alguien —le susurré.

—Da igual.

_Pero en ese momento escuché unas voces muy cercanas. Parecían que estaban discutiendo._

—Hay alguien cerca.

_Miré detrás de los árboles._

—Son Mary y James –comenté yo

—Tendrán una discusión de pareja... —dijo Sirius sin darle importancia.

—Ven, desde aquí lo oiremos mejor.

—¿Tenemos que ir? Ahora que... —se quejó él

—¡Que vengas! —le cogí del brazo y lo llevé hasta unos árboles que quedaban muy cerca de ellos. Desde ahí lo podíamos escuchar todo.

—¡...y nunca me has querido! —gritaba Mary.

—¡Claro que lo hice¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —se defendía James.

—¿Pero no tanto como a ella verdad?

_James se quedó sin saber que decir._

—Cuando decidí salir contigo ya sabía que a ti desde siempre te había gustado pero... pensé que si salías conmigo, en una temporada se te pasaría… —dijo Mary mientras le daba la espalda.

—No sé que decirte la verdad... —él seguía en el mismo sitio— A mí Lily me gustaba...sí, es cierto. Pero cuando te conocí todo cambió... conseguí olvidarla y quererte a ti, pero...

—Pero, yo no era ella¿no? —se giró y le clavó su mirada.

_Él se volvió a quedar sin palabras._

_Sirius tampoco decía nada, se había quedado perplejo ante aquella conversación. Yo tampoco sabía que decir. _

_Pero Mary siguió:_

—Mira, si al fin y al cabo ya me tenía que haber imaginado que pasaría esto... Soy una estúpida.

—No, no claro que no. No digas eso —le decía James mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—. Soy yo por no apreciar lo buena que eres. Tú necesitas a alguien mejor que yo y lo sabes.

_Mary sonrió por primera vez y le dio un último beso. _

_Ella salió corriendo hacía un lado, y James se fue caminando con parsimonia hacía el otro._

—¡Voy a hablar con Mary! —le dije a Sirius mientras salía de donde nos habíamos escondido.

—Si seguramente querrá estar sola... Quédate conmigo —dijo con cara de corderito degollado. **(N/A: La carita del sapo eh Mery! XD jaja)**

—Luego nos vemos —le dije al tiempo que le daba un beso y me iba corriendo tras Mary.

—¡Espera! —grité cuando ya la tenía cerca.

—¿Azalea¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—Bueno nosotros no queríamos escucharlo pero...

—He sido una tonta —me abrazó y comenzó a sollozar.

—Claro que no, no digas eso. Si él ya te lo ha dicho muy claramente: él es quién no ha sabido apreciarte. —la aparté un poco y la miré a los ojos—. Mírame, me tienes que prometer que no volverás a llorar más¿eh? Que llorar por un tío es lo peor que se puede hacer en esta vida.

—¡Tienes razón!—contestó mientras se volvía a secar las lágrimas.

—Y si ahora... ¿volvemos ahí dentro y nos divertimos con otra guerra de comida?

—¡Yo a por más pastel de chocolate! —gritó Mary toda feliz.

_Y los días siguientes los pasó bastante bien, a mi parecer. Se la veía bastante alegre o al menos lo intentaba. Un día en clase de Historia de la Magia, vi como se hartaba de escribir en un gran pergamino: "No tengo que llorar por un chico, no tengo que llorar por un chico..." _

_En ese momento me quedé más tranquila, al parecer lo estaba comenzando a superar._

_Pero no todo se quedó ahí. Aún había más personas que querían hacer su consulta en el "Consultorio de Azalea"._

_El siguiente fue Remus, que vino corriendo a hablar conmigo después de su encuentro con Lena en Hogsmeade el día de Navidad._

_No sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado. Después de que Lena le explicase lo que había pasado la noche anterior, él se había ido corriendo._

—¡AAAAAAH! —decía él una y otra vez mientras se apretaba la cabeza con las manos, como si le doliese—. ¡Soy imbécil¡Un tonto¿Cómo la he podido dejar ahí?

—Venga, tranquilo. No te preocupes más con eso. Cada persona reacciona de una manera. Otro se hubiese quedado ahí diciendo tonterías, otro le hubiese dicho que no... y tú te fuiste, ya está... no pasa nada. Ahora lo importante es que sepas que quieres decirle.

—¿Qué… qué quiero decirle? —preguntó como si no lo entendiese.

—Que si ella te gusta o no —le dije lentamente para que lo entendiese.

—Bueno...pues... el dilema está ahí... Que no estoy seguro... —dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la Sala Común. Por suerte solo estábamos nosotros, y un grupo de alumnos de primero que no paraban de contarse chistes y reírse.

—¿Y bien...? —insistí yo.

—Es que... —dijo acercándose un poco más a mí y con la voz más baja—. Creo que también me gusta Lily.

_Yo me quedé de piedra. Si Remus se enteraba que a James también le gustaba ahora... Además que yo creía que Remus estaría mejor con Lena._

—Vaya...pues sí. Tienes un problema —fue lo único que pude contestar—. Pero se puede solucionar.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —dijo él desesperado.

—Yo de ti intentaría ver quien me gusta más... Haber... ¿Cuál de las dos te llamó antes la atención?

—Pues... supongo que Lily. Fue en la época en que James no paraba de perseguirla... de tanto oír hablar de ella pues... me encapriché un poco.

—Entiendo —dije para hacerle ver que le escuchaba.

—Pero, luego apareció Lena y... no sé, me encantó lo activa que era, el carácter tan alegre que tenía... y entonces fue cuando me comencé a bloquear. Y para acabarlo de rematar, James ya no hablaba de Lily y además había comenzado a salir con Mary, así que yo tenía vía libre y no sabía que hacer... Y la otra noche... bueno supongo que ya lo sabes... ¿no?

—Pues... bueno os vi... y... —comencé a decir. _No creía que fuese muy conveniente decirle que Lily también lo había visto. Eso sí que lo destrozaría del todo_—. Bueno que, eres tú quien tiene que saber si lo hiciste porque realmente querías o porque ibas con unas cuantas copas de más...

—Yo creo que era un poco las dos cosas... A mí ella me gusta, pero no me atrevía a decírselo, y borracho pues pasó lo que pasó, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Cada vez que veo a Lily, me da un vuelco al corazón…

_No sabía que más podía decirle en ese momento. Él parecía muy confuso y yo también. Sabía que a Lily no le gustaba Remus, pero tampoco sabía si lo más conveniente era decírselo así de golpe. Aún pensaría que yo quería desmoronarle todo..._

—Mira, ya se que puedes hacer. ¿Por qué no hablas con Lily y averiguas que piensa ella de ti?

—¿Quieres que le pregunte si le...? —dijo él incrédulo.

—¡No, no¡Eso ni se te ocurra! —le corté enseguida—. Sólo queda con ella. A ver que pasa. Como ves tú la cosa. Mira bien lo que sientes en ese momento y lo que siente ella...

—¿Seguro que eso funcionará? —preguntó él aún algo indeciso.

—No tienes nada más que hacer... Ya sabes lo que Lena siente por ti, ahora tienes que averiguar que siente Lily por ti. _—"Si, eso es lo mejor, que lo descubra por si mismo", pensé._

—Bueno, pues lo intentaré —respondió él con una sonrisa—. Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti —y me dio un abrazo.

_Y en ese momento apareció Sirius._

—Que¿qué haces con mi novia, Remsy? —dijo haciéndose el enfadado.

_Remus se sonrojó y se puso algo nervioso. Yo me reí._

—Sólo me estaba pidiendo consejo —dije riéndome.

—Uhm... —dijo Sirius mientras cruzaba los brazos—. Bueno, si es eso lo dejo pasar —Y se tiró al sofá, en medio de Remus y yo— Ay, que inocente que eres Remsy —le dijo mientras le cogía de la mejilla.

—Y tú que graciosillo que eres Padfy... **(N/A: Nos encanta cambiarles el mote en cada capítulo xD Y que lo digas xDD Mola xD)**

_Y al día siguiente me encontré con otro pobre necesitado de ayuda. Iba por el pasillo cuando me tropecé con un Peter que iba completamente embobado._

—¡A ver si hacemos un poco de dieta! Que con lo gordo que estás, no cabes en el pasillo —le dije riéndome.

_Él se quedó allí, embobado, sujetando un libro entre los brazos._

—¿Peter? —me acerqué a él y le miré a los ojos. Parecía estar en otro mundo.

—Me ha dicho... me ha dicho gracias... —al fin se decidió a decir algo.

—¿Gracias¿Quién?

—Morgana...

—¿Morgana? —dije incrédula_. Morgana era la chica más popular de todo Hogwarts. Siempre tenía a un grupito de tíos babeando detrás de ella_—. ¿Morgana la de sexto¿La de Ravenclaw¿La super pijita¿La super fashion¿La ricitos de oro¿La super...

—Sí, esa… —me cortó Peter.

—¿Pero qué le has hecho¿Un hechizo o algo¿Cómo...?

—Se le han caído los libros y yo se los he recogido —contestó él. Seguía embobado mirando al infinito.

_Yo me quedé de piedra. ¿Y por eso se emocionaba? Lo que había que oír…_

—Bueno... es lo más normal cuando alguien te recoge los libros que se te han caído...

—Pero que lo diga un ángel no es lo mismo.

—¿Un...ángel? —dije aún más incrédula.

—Morgana es un ángel para mí —y comenzó a bailar y saltar como Heidi por el pasillo—. Con ese pelo, que parece oro cuando brilla con la luz del amanecer. ¡Y esos ojos¡Oh, que ojos más preciosos que tiene!

_A mí ya me estaban entrando arcadas de sólo imaginar a Morgana saliendo con un engendro como Peter. Pobrecillo... de ilusiones también se puede vivir._

—Bueno y que¿no le has dicho nada tú? —dije con una sonrisa pícara.

—Pues... cuando ella ha dicho "Gracias", yo le he dicho "de nada".

_Me quedé pasmada otra vez, ante aquella respuesta._

—Eso es obvio...me refiero a que si le has pedido para salir o algo...

—¿Yo? Pero... ¡Yo soy incapaz!

_Esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que esperaba._

—¿Y si le escribes una carta?

—¿Para qué? Si la puedo ver cada día, no le voy a enviar una carta con la lechuza a su...

—Me refiero a una carta de amor —le costaba pillar las cosas más de lo que pensaba. **(N/A: Que tonto que es el pobre �' Muerte a la rata! XDD )**

—¡Ah! —por fin se le encendió una neurona en su minúsculo celebro—. ¡Una carta de amor!

—¡Eso mismo! —dije yo participando en su tonta emoción

—Pero yo no sé escribir cartas de amor... —dijo él desmoronándose otra vez.

—Bueno... ya te ayudaré yo _—"que bien me lo iba a pasar", pensé._

_Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, Peter y yo nos liamos a escribir cartas de amor cursis para Morgana._

—Que te parece si pongo... ¿Tienes los ojos como el lago donde vive el calamar? —me preguntó Peter.

—Eh...Sí, sí, deja eso. Seguro que le gustará.

_Pobre Peter. En el fondo me daba un poquillo de pena. Pero me lo estaba pasando a lo grande._

_Luego, por la noche, en la habitación, le conté todo lo de Peter a Lily. Ella no pudo dejar de reírse._

—¿Y ya le ha dado alguna carta?

—Mañana comenzará el plan "Una serie de catastróficos intentos de conquistar a Morgana".

_No podíamos parar de reírnos. Fue Hilary la que nos ayudó._

—Mirar, el día de Nochebuena, creo que nos hicimos buenas amigas, porque nos reímos mucho —dijo con su tono pijo de siempre—. Pero eso no quita que tengáis que hacer ruido a estas horas¿entendido?

_Me dirigí a su cama, y antes de correrle el dosel le dije:_

—¿Y las amigas no se soportan unas a las otras¡Pues ahora tienes más motivos para aguantarnos!

_Volví a la cama y entonces Lily me preguntó:_

—Oye¿sabes si le pasa algo a Remus?

—¿Por qué...por qué lo dices? —dije algo nerviosa.

—Es que estos días se pone muy nervioso cada vez que me ve. Creo que siempre intenta decirme algo pero nunca lo consigue...

_Tenía que inventarme alguna excusa rápidamente. _

—Es que... ¿sabes el trabajo para Historia de la Mágia? Pues... ¡Quiere que le ayudes!

—Que yo... ¿le ayude a él?

—¿No sabías que a Remus se le da muy mal la historia? —me inventé yo.

—Pues la verdad es que no...

—Por eso mismo le da tanta vergüenza pedírtelo. Así que si tú quedaras con él para ir a la biblioteca un día de estos para hacer el trabajo, pues le ayudarías mucho.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo ella algo divertida. Sabía que Remus era tímido, pero no se imaginaba que lo fuese tanto como yo lo pintaba.

—¡Sí!

—Pues ya se lo diré mañana. Vaya pobre... No sabía que estuviera así por una tontería como esa...

—Eh...ya sabes lo tímido que es.

—Tienes razón.

_Al día siguiente, sucedió algo que no esperaba. Apareció James cuando yo estaba estudiando en la sala común. Él también quería hacer una pregunta al "Consultorio de Azalea"._

—Aza, Aza¡necesito ayuda¡Help! —dijo desesperado mientras se acercaba a mí.

_Yo cerré el libro y le dije:_

—Muy bien, muy bien, pero no me digas Aza, porfavor —dije algo molesta. Es que Aza... ¿Suena un poco mal no?

—De acuerdo, pues Azalea¡me tienes que ayudar!

—¿Qué sucede?

_Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a explicármelo:_

—Supongo que Mary te lo habrá contado todo¿no?

—No dudes de ello —dije algo divertida.

—Bueno tampoco importa, así ya me ahorro de explicártelo. Bueno pues el caso es que...sí, es verdad. Me gusta Lily y ya no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Crees que me sorprende oír eso acaso? —pregunté yo un poco chuleando.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, que... ya sabía que te gustaba.

—¿Tanto se nota?

_Yo me encogí de hombros._

—Bueno, eso tampoco importa, otra cosa menos que hay que explicar el caso es que...

—Quieres salir con ella¿no? —dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Tú eres consejera o adivina? —preguntó él con una mirada sarcástica.

—Un poco de todo —dije sonriendo—. Pero hay una cosa que no sé¿cuál es el problema entonces? No me digas que no te atreves a pedirle una cita.

—Pero ella no querrá... no le gusto para nada

"_Más de lo que tu crees..." -pensé._

—No tienes porque decírselo de golpe. Puedes ir quedando con ella a poco a poco, en plan de "amigos". Hacer cosas que sean normal entre amigos, pero las cuales también sean algo románticas...

—¿Cómo qué?

_Pensé un poco. En un momento se me encendió la bombillita._

—¡Ya sé! Podéis ir al cine!

—¿Al qué?

—C-i-n-e —esto parecía barrio sésamo.

—Ya, ya, gracias por considerarme un subnormal pero a eso llego, lo que no sé es lo que es un Cine.

_Me llevo largo rato explicarle que era el cine, de una manera que lo entendiese. Que pocas cosas maravillosas conocían los magos... ¡Si el cine era estupendo! _

_Y de esa manera, conseguí que James pudiese comenzar a salir con Lily. Hice un buen trabajo¿no? Pero sólo había un pequeño problema: Remus._

_Yo ya le había dicho a Remus que fuese a la biblioteca, que ahí encontraría a Lily para hacer un trabajo. Él me lo agradeció encantado, y se fue a preparar para ir. Mientras yo, fui a buscar a Sirius._

_Estaba jugando al ajedrez mágico con un alumno de segundo._

—¡Y otra partida ganada¡Yuppie! —gritaba de alegría Sirius—. Venga, suelta la pasta, chaval.

—Toma —dijo el chico a regañadientes—. Pero yo no vuelvo a jugar contigo jamás. Eres invencible —dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y se iba.

—¡Es que soy el gran Sirius¡Ja, ja! —decía todo emocionado.

—Pues el gran Sirius se va a ir ahora con su novia a la biblioteca.

Se giró y yo le sonreí con una sonrisa como diciendo: "¿Quién es más chulo de los dos, eh guapo?" **(N/A: Obviamente es él, pero...habrá que imponerse aquí! XDDD)**

—¿Estudiar¿Ahora? No tengo ganas...

—¿Quién ha dicho que íbamos a estudiar? —dije con una sonrisa malvada.

_Minutos después nos encontrábamos detrás de unas estanterías, espiando a Lily. _

—Lleva media hora leyendo sin parar —se quejó Sirius.

—Ahora vendrá la emoción... —dije yo—Mira, ya esta aquí.

_Remus entró por la puerta. Se le veía nervioso y algo despistado. Lily levantó la mirada de libro y le hizo una señal para que la viese. Él se acercó con algo de miedo._

—¿Por dónde podemos empezar¿En que quieres que te ayude? —dijo Lily muy amable.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Remus algo incrédulo

—Uy... se me olvidó decirle que Lily pensaba que venían a estudiar —le susurré a Sirius detrás de la estantería.

—¿Todo esto lo has planeado tú? —preguntó él alzando un poco la voz.

—Sssh...-calla.

—¿Qué por dónde empezamos el trabajo? —volvió a repetir Lily.

_Lupin por casualidad miró hacía donde estábamos nosotros. Entonces yo, saqué un libro de la estantería y le saludé por el otro lado. Él se quedó algo sorprendido, pero creo que entendió lo que quería decir:_

—Ah...sí claro el trabajo...pues...por la parte que tú quieras...

_Lily se quedó más tranquila y Remus me dedicó una mirada asesina desde su asiento._

_Se estuvieron bastante rato, estudiando y haciendo en el trabajo. Sirius ya se estaba cansando. Yo me había sentado en el suelo y había comenzado a leer un libro. _

—¿Y nosotros qué pintamos aquí? —preguntó él al fin.

—Bueno pues... en teoría ayudar a Remus.

—¿Y desde ahí en el suelo crees que podrás ayudarlo? —preguntó él con una miradita de reojo.

_Me levanté enseguida algo molesta, y miré hacía el otro lado. Vi que Remus estaba más nervioso de lo normal. _

—Oye, Lily... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —comenzó a decir.

—Por supuesto, dime.

—¡Oh, no¡Se lo va a decir! —dije yo.

—Sshh, calla, que quizá le pregunte otra cosa, tú deja —me dijo Sirius.

—A ti... ¿a ti te gusta James?

_Lily se lo miró sorprendida. Creo que no se esperaba para nada esa pregunta. Al igual que yo y Sirius._

—¿A MÍ¿ESE IMPRESENTABLE¿GUSTARME? —dijo gritando mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—¡Basta ya! En la biblioteca no se puede hablar. ¡Y menos chillar¡Fuera los dos! —les dijo la bibliotecaria **(N/A: The amargá bibliotecaria returns… xD)**

—¡Oh, no! Remus ¿qué has hecho? —dije yo desesperada mientras me iba hacía donde estaba él. Lily ya había salido corriendo por el pasillo.

—Tú me dijiste que... —dijo él que aún no se creía su reacción.

—¡Te dije que sobretodo no le preguntaras nada de sentimientos¡Ni tuyos ni de ella! —le dije algo enfadada. _Todo estaba saliendo al revés._

_Y para empeorarlo, vi a James que bajaba del piso superior. En un momento u otro se iría a cruzar con Lily y... ¡Tenía que evitarlo!_

—¡No¡James! —salí corriendo de la biblioteca. Dejando pasmados a Remus, Sirius y la bibliotecaria que había mandado silencio otra vez.

_En un momento lo pillé y le agarré del brazo. _

—¿Qué haces? Ahora era un buen momento para decírselo, iba ella sola…

—¿Pero que no ves que va con un humor de perros? —le dije yo señalándola—. Los tíos nunca os fijáis en esto¿eh? ...

—Tienes razón...gracias me has salvado de una buena... —dijo el sonriéndome.

_Enseguida aparecieron Sirius y Remus por detrás._

—¿Pero qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Sirius algo intrigado.

—Esto... Sirius no metas la pata... —le dije intentando que solo lo escuchase él.

—¿Meter la pata en qué?

"_A veces parece imbécil" -pensé._

—¿Qué hacéis todos ahí tan serios? —comentó Lena que había aparecido por el pasillo junto a Mary.

—Eso mismo... ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Remus.

—¡Ayuda¡El novio de Morgana me quiere pegar! —gritaba Peter mientras se acercaba a nosotros por el pasillo.

—¿Pero qué es esto¿Qué pasa hoy? —preguntó también Mary.

_Todos comenzaron a hablar unos con los otros. Era ininteligible lo que decían._

—¡BASTA! —grité yo. Y todos se callaron y se me quedaron mirando. _Me sentí un poco rara. Parecía una presidenta hablándole al pueblo. Estaba enfadada, y harta de todo esto. Todo el mundo venía a hablar conmigo pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar con el otro_—. ¿Queréis saber que pasa? Pues yo os diré que pasa. Remus estaba confuso, no sabía si le gustaba Lily o Lena, y por eso le dije que quedase con Lily haber que pasaba. Han quedado en la biblioteca y Sirius y yo hemos venido a ver come le iba. Pero Remus ha metido la pata preguntándole a Lily si le gustaba James. Como evidentemente en el fondo, a ella le gustaba James, pues se ha enfadado, le ha contestado de mala manera y se ha ido corriendo. James ha aparecido en ese momento y como él también está coladito por ella, quería pedirle una cita (recomendación mía), pero yo se lo he impedido, porque ella estaba muy enfadada y entonces lo mandaría a la mierda ¿Entendido?

**(N/A: Uff...¿Cómo ha podido decir todo eso de golpe la xica? xD)**

_Me había quedado sin aire después de decir todo aquello sin parar un momento. Todos se quedaron estupefactos sin saber que decir. Creo que nunca se hubieran esperado una reacción así de mí._

—¿Entendido? —repetí.

_Todos asintieron._

—Muy bien, pues entonces esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Tú, Remus¿quieres irte con Lena de una vez¿No ves que ella está esperando que le des un beso? Y además es lo que tú deseas.

—Bueno yo...

—Tú, Sirius —dije cortando a Remus—. Vete a ayudar a Peter que seguro que tú puedes cien veces más con el novio de Morgana.

—¡Claro!

—Tú, James. ¿Quieres ir a buscar a Lily? Ya han pasado cinco minutos, seguro que ya se le ha pasado el enfado sabiendo como es. Venga venga¿a qué esperas?

—¡Voy, voy!

—Tú, Mary. Vente conmigo, que vamos a buscarte un novio.

—Si insistes...

_Y con todo este sermón y órdenes de generala, solucioné todos los problemas que tanto preocupaban a mis amigos. Hay que reconocer, que soy buena consejera¿No¿Cómo que no? Continuemos con la historia..._

_Al día siguiente, Remus y Lena ya iban acaramedalitos a todas partes, eran la pareja perfecta. Todo Hogwarts hablaba de ellos. _

_Sirius había conseguido dejarle las cosas claras al novio de Morgana, diciéndole que el pobre Peter tenía que tomar una medicación muy fuerte para el estreñimiento, que le afectaba un poco la cabeza._

_Le presenté a Mary un chico muy guapo y simpático de Gryffindor, para ser más concretos el capitán de quidditch, Alan, creo que han conectado bastante bien._

_Y James...James consiguió quedar con Lily para ir al cine, y por eso mismo, esa misma tarde, obligué de nuevo a Sirius a que me acompañara._

—¿Por qué hemos tenido que venir? —renegaba él una y otra vez.

—Para ayudar a James, él solo no podrá.

—Me he tenido que perder un partido de Quidditch muy bueno...

—Deja de quejarte, Y tú... ¿Por qué vienes así vestido? Teníamos que pasar desapercibidos, no llamar aún más la atención —le miré de arriba abajo. _Se había vestido de tía. Llevaba una peluca pelirroja que le llegaba por los hombros, una jersey de cuello alto de color negro (se había puesto un montón de relleno �) y una minifalda de cuadros Burberry con unos leotardos y zapatos también negros. Al menos había tenido buen gusto para vestirse._

—Si luego me haces una foto puedo ganar 10 knuts.

_Me quedé sorprendida, aunque de él se podía esperar cualquier cosa._

—¿Una apuesta? —pregunté.

—Pues sí... los del equipo de Quidditch me dijeron un día que yo me atrevía a todo, excepto a disfrazarme de tía. Y yo obviamente... —dijo adoptando una pose muy chula—. Les desafié.

—Y aquí estás, vestido de tía, acompañando a tu novia a que espíe como tu mejor amigo intenta conquistar a mi mejor amiga...interesante¿no?

—Demasiado interesante como para repetirlo otra vez...

—Prometamos que nunca más volveremos a hacer el pena de esta manera —le dije alargando una mano.

—Claro —contestó el apretándomela.

—Mira, ya vienen

_Nosotros estábamos sentados en la parte derecha por la tercera fila y ellos se sentaron en la quinta fila del medio. Nos levantamos y nos sentamos en la cuarta fila, para poder escucharlos, pero sin que nos viesen. Como no había mucha gente en el cine, podíamos escuchar perfectamente lo que decían._

—¿No echaban otra película? —preguntó James.

—¿No dijiste que la peli la elegía yo? —le respondió Lily.

—Pero es que..."Hulky, el sapo asesino"... Es la primera vez que veo una película de estas, pero por solo el título...

—Dicen que es muy buena.

—Debe ser cómica o algo así¿no?

_Lily se quedó pasmada mirándolo._

—Va sobre un sapo que de día es un sapo normal y corriente, que caza moscas y todo lo que hacen los anfibios, pero de noche… Su pasatiempo favorito es devorar gente, no sin antes descuartizarlos.

_La cara de James cambió por completo. Se puso pálido. Creo que no le van mucho las películas de terror._

—Glups... ¿Y a ti te gusta eso?

—Me divierten mucho las películas de terror. —dijo Lily toda feliz—. Mira, que ya comienza.

_En la pantalla del cine, empezaron los trailers._

—Oye¿Cómo es que no ha podido venir nadie más? —le preguntó Lily a James.

—Pues, Lena y Mary aprovechaban el día para ir de compras a Hogsmeade, Remus se ha quedado haciendo un trabajo con Azalea, y Sirius ha ido a practicar Quidditch —dijo rápidamente. Se notaba que llevaba las excusas preparadas—. Y Peter... debe estar por ahí.

—Vaya, que lástima... me hacía gracia que viniesen los demás.

_Eso le debió sentar como un tiro a James._

_Durante un rato no volvieron a decir nada más. Mientras yo y Sirius nos dedicamos a mirar la película. _

—¡AH¡EL SAPO! —gritaba Sirius una y otra vez mientras me cogía del brazo.

—¿Y tú te haces llamar hombre, media nena? —le decía yo con mirada asesina.

—Esto... —comenzó él—. Lily está hablando.

—No oigo nada de lo que dice.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Y si hacemos algún conjuro? —me preguntó.

—¿Un conjuro para subir el volumen de la voz? No sé... —pensé durante unos segundos—. ¡Ya! Voluminous!

_De mi varita salió una chispa de color azul y la voz de Lily se elevó:_

—...Y HE VENIDO PORQUE...!

—¡Te has pasado! —dijo Sirius.

—¿Por qué gritas tanto? —le preguntó James a Lily.

— YO NO SOY. NO SÉ QUE PASA. ¡DEBE SER UN CONJURO!

—¡Queréis callar! —dijo un viejo.

—¿Cuál es el contrahechizo? —le pregunté alterada a Sirius.

—¡No sé ni que hechizo has hecho!

_Gritábamos tanto que Lily y James se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia._

—¿AZALEA? —dijo Lily.

—¡Lily! —dije yo.

—¿Azalea? —dijo James aún más incrédulo.

—¡James! —dije yo intentando sonreír.

—No me habéis nombrado a mí —dijo Sirius algo indignado.

—¿SIRIUS? —dijo Lily.

—Ahora está mejor, Lily —respondió Sirius satisfecho.

—¿Sirius? —dijo James.

—¡ES HULKY¡EL SAPO ASESINO! —dijo el de la peli.

—¡Yo no soy ningún sapo! —dijo Sirius.

—Nadie ha dicho que lo seas, lo han dicho en la peli —le dije yo.

—¿Ha vuelto a salir el sapo¡Me estoy perdiendo el argumento!

—¡ESO AHORA NO ES IMPORTANTE¡LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE HACÉIS VOSOTROS AQUÍ! —miró bien a Sirius—. ¿Y TÚ DÓNDE VAS CON ESAS PINTAS?

—Bueno, ya me he cansado. ¡Voy a llamar al acomodador! —dijo el viejo que nos había llamado la atención antes.

—¿Por qué no hacéis el contra hechizo? —preguntó James.

—No me acuerdo —respondí yo.

—¿QUÉ CONJURO ERA? —preguntó Lily.

—Voluminous.

—¿ESO EXISTE? —preguntó extrañada.

—Por lo visto sí… —dijo Sirius.

—Es Sounimulouv —dijo James muy serio.

—¿El qué? —le preguntamos todos a la vez.

—El contra hechizo.

—Sounimoulov! —dije.

—No, no Sounimulov.

—Sonimuolov! —repetí.

—No, que no, que es Sou-ni-mu-louv.

—Y pasaron la una y las dos y las tres...y el contra hechizo no sabían hacer... —comenzó a cantar Sirius.

_Entre todo el jaleo, el acomodador llegó y nos echó de la sala (Obvio). _

_Al salir fuera, logré por fin decir el contra hechizo y la voz de Lily volvió a la normalidad._

—Muy bien, y ahora las preguntas¿Tú no estabas estudiando¿Y tú entrenando?

_Los dos contestamos lo mismo y la respuesta no valía para las dos preguntas._

—Llovía.

—¿Y que tiene que ver que llueva para no estudiar? —me preguntó Lily.

—Era un trabajo sobre... la arena seca... —no se me ocurría una estupidez mejor para decir.

—Ya… Y habéis decidido venir al cine¿me equivoco?

—Exactamente.

_Lily cada vez nos miraba peor. James se había quedado en un segundo plano._

—Ya... ¿Y quiénes son los protagonistas de la película, Sirius? —le preguntó Lily, con una mirada penetrante.

—Esto... —Sirius miró enseguida el cartel que había en la puerta, y para acabar de meter la pata del todo se puso a leerlo lentamente—. Son...Ash...Ashton Kutcher...y... Ni...Nico...Nicole Kidman.

—Esos son los actores —le dije negando con la cabeza. _La cosa ya no podía ir a peor._

—¿Los qué? —preguntó Sirius.

—Si no sabes ni lo que es una película Sirius. A ver¿a que habéis venido?

—Déjalos Lily —dijo James que al fin se decidió a decir algo—. No es verdad que no hayan podido venir, es que... yo quería quedar a solas contigo y sabía que si no te decía que venía alguien más, me dirías que no.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Lily sorprendida ante aquello.

—Venga Sirius, aquí sobramos. —le dije mientras lo agarraba del brazo.

_Y ahí hemos dejado a Lily y James. Ya es tarde y Lily aún no ha vuelto. ¿Estará con él? _

**TaijiyaSango:** Uy uy uy… esto se está poniendo interesante¿no? Cada vez los capítulos son más largos o.o Yo me pregunto lo mismo que Azalea¿estará Lily con James? O, por el contrario¿habrá acabado su amistad¿Estará enfadada Lily¿Qué pasará entre ellos dos? Ni yo misma lo sé XDDD Tengo que hablarlo con Hawa xDDDD ¡Hasta otra y gracias por leernos!

**HawaBlack: **Pues...hasta próximo(s) capítulos no lo sabremos! Así que os quedáis con las ganas, muahuahua!

Gracias a tods por los reviews, y ya sabeis que siempre tenemos ganas de k nos dejeis reviews nuevos con comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, decirnos k os ha gustado mas, amenazas de muerte (las cuales no se lleven a cabo)... De tó!

Lo de hacer un episodio sobre Peter ya lo habiamos pensado, a nosotras también nos hacía gracia xD. Pero de momento acabaremos escribiendo lo que tenemos preparado y en un episodio de esos en el cual no sepamos que poner, ya lo haremos!

Seguir leyendo los próximos episodios! Gracias a todsde nuevo!


	8. Buscando a Nessy, a Sapos y al Amor

**Capítulo 8: Mary Watson**

"Busando a Nessy, buscando sapos y buscando amor"

Sábado

Hace poco… Salía con James y ahora salgo con Alan. Bueno, todo empezó gracias a Azalea, cuando rompí con James ella me dio consejo, me apoyó e intentó presentarme algún chico para que conectásemos…

**FLASHBACK**

-Ah, así que tú eres hijo de muggles… -dije yo

-Sí, tú también¿no? –me contestó el chico que me acababa de presentar Azalea

-Oye¿tú quieres estudiar? –pregunté ignorando sus palabras

-¿Estudiar? Yo no estoy hecho para eso, ya he repetido curso así que imagínate…

-OO Ah, ya, ya hablaremos, ja ja ja…

Y salí corriendo de allí.

-Jo Mary¿ese tampoco? –dijo Azalea

Ya era el tercer chico que me presentaba.

-Era bastante mono –continuó diciéndome mi amiga

-Pero ha repetido curso y…

-Tú suspendiste Historia¿no?

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

-La suspendí por culpa de James ¬¬ Me salía aprobado pero me bajaron un punto, por eso tuve que presentarme a la recuperación, que irónico… Pero luego saqué un sobresaliente –le contesté felizmente

-Pero es que tú les sacas pegas a todos los chicos ¬¬ Mira¡te voy a presentar a Matt!

Dicho esto salió corriendo tras un chico que acababa de pasar por ahí.

-¡Tú conoces a todo el mundo! –le chillé

-¡Eres tú la que no conoce a nadie!

Al final paró a ese chico.

-Mary, este es Matt. Oye, mi amiga ha dicho que quiere conocerte –comentó Azalea mientras guiñaba un ojo al chico

-¿Eh¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí. Hola.

-Hola –me respondió él

SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Esto… ¿A qué casa vas? –dije yo para romper el incómodo silencio que había

-A Huflepuff.

-¿Qué casa es esa? –pregunté

Azalea me cogió del brazo y nos fuimos corriendo.

-¡Lo siento mucho! –gritó mi amiga

El chico se quedo perplejo.

-¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO!

-Mujer… Tú eres de Gryffindor, nuestros némesis son de Slytherin y yo soy de Ravenclaw… _(**N/A**: En Harry Potter se margina un poco bastante a Hufflepuff XDD)_

-OO La has cagado ¬¬ Ese chico era guapo y estudioso.

-Y de paso bueno en los deportes… ¿Qué es, un Dios?

De repente a Azalea se le hizo la iluminación.

-¿Puedes quedar esta tarde?

-Eh… Bueno…

-A las 6 en la Bolera que hay aquí cerca en un barrio muggle¿ok?

-¿La Bolera el Sapo? –quise asegurarme yo

-¡Esa misma!

Nada, me reuní allí a esa hora y…

-¡Hey Mary¡Mira! He traído a Sirius y a un amigo suyo para que no estés tan sola. –me dijo Azalea

-Se llama Alan, es amigo mío y de James y es el capitán del equipo de quidditch. –prosiguió Sirius

-Encantado –dijo impasible

-Lo mismo digo –contesté algo seria

-Bueno¿qué¿Jugamos o tomamos algo? –preguntó Azalea

-Yo quiero jugar, me hace ilusión –intervino Sirius

-Yo… no sé jugar a los bolos uu –dijo Azalea

-Tranquila cariño, yo te enseñaré… -contestó sólo como él sabe sonreír.

-Gracias… -respondió ella levemente sonrojada

Sirius colocó su brazo alrededor del cuello de su novia.

-Iros a un motel ¬¬ -comenté yo-. Además, hay una pega… ¿Cómo quieres que Sirius te enseñe a jugar si ni siquiera sabe qué es una Bolera?

-Da igual, yo jugaré con él, tú con Alan¿vale?

-No, yo paso… Os espero en esa mesa de allí

Y me senté.

-¿Y cómo se coge esto? –preguntó Sirius

-Ay, mira, es así…

-Gracias Aza ;)–dijo Sirius

-No me llames así –contestó Azalea enfadada

-Lo siento cari.

-¡No me hables con voz de pito¡Ni me llames cari¿Te gustaría que yo te llamase "Tocinito de cielo"

Sirius dudó.

-Gracias Azalea Holmes –dijo sonriendo.

Azalea, que había cogido la bola, abrió la mano para regañar a Sirius y la bola cayó encima de su pie.

-¡AH!

Su grito se oyó en toda la bolera.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –se disculpaba Azalea continuamente

-No, no pasa nada… Ay, como duele… -se quejó Sirius

-Jugamos o me largo –intervino Alan, que había aparecido en ese instante

-¿Podrías ser más sensible, no¡Que a mi novio parece que se le ha roto el pie!

-Has sido tú la culpable.

Definitivamente ese chico y Azalea no iban a llevarse bien.

-Oye tú –contestó Azalea sin saber que decir, él tenía razón.

En eso que apareció Mary.

-Azalea, lleva a Sirius a que le venden el pie, yo me quedo con Alan.

-¿En serio? –preguntó ella incrédula

-Sí.

-¡Ok¡Ya me contarás!

-Cotilla.

-Oye tú…

-¿Alguien podría llamar al Hospital, por favor? –preguntó Sirius

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Alan a Azalea

-¡No me hables en ese tono! –se quejó Azalea

-¡No paséis de mí! –chilló Sirius

-Ya, pero me apetece meterme contigo, no eres tan tonta como pensaba –respondió Alan sin hacer caso de lo que Sirius decía.

-¿Pero qué te has creído? –dijo furiosa Azalea

-¿QUERÉIS HACERME CASO DE UNA VEZ¿OS HABÉIS CONFABULADO PARA HACERME EL VACÍO O QUÉ? –gritó Sirius aún más enojado

Toda la bolera se giró a mirarnos.

¿Por qué nunca podríamos pasar desapercibidos?

Empezamos a pedir perdón a todos para que no nos echaran, excepto Alan, que pasaba, era un poco frío.

Azalea se fue con Sirius y Alan se quedó conmigo, creía que me diría algo pero en vez de eso, se puso a jugar a los bolos, yo me senté cerca de él.

La verdad, los bolos no se le dan nada mal…

Me puse a leer un libro y cuando levanté la vista, vi a Alan rodeado de un montón de chicas… Tenía bastante éxito a pesar de ser un antipático y un borde.

-¿Vas acompañado? –le preguntó una chica con el pelo corto y rizado

-…

-Podríamos ir a tomar algo… -le dijo otra chica

-… Lo siento, vengo con esa chica

Pude ver como me señalaba, aunque no sabía muy bien de que estaban hablando, así que me acerqué disimuladamente a una mesa más cercana a ellos, para escucharles mejor.

-¿Y por qué no juega contigo¡Es tonta!

-Bah, déjala, a esa chica sólo le gusta leer y no para de estudiar para sacar las mejores notas, es una engreída que no sabe divertirse.

Lo dijo bastante alto para que le oyera, parece que lo estaba haciendo para provocarme.

No iba a caer en su treta tan fácilmente.

-Además, seguro que no sabe jugar a los bolos y le da vergüenza hacer el ridículo.

Sí, definitivamente lo estaba haciendo para provocarme pero eso ya no lo toleraba. Fui hacia él con paso firme y decidido.

-Anda, déjala y vente con nosotras… -intervino una tercera

-¿Qué se vaya con quién, pija? –pregunté yo de manera arrogante

Las chicas que estaban hace unos instantes, ahora ya no estaban.

-Que brutas eres Watson… -me dijo Alan

-¿Eh¿En serio? –le contesté yo sorprendida

-Lo has dicho con un tono…

-No… no era esa mi intención –respondí algo apenada

-Hasta a mí me ha entrado el cague… -pensó él-. ¿A qué has venido?

-A demostrarte que soy mejor que tú en esto.

-¿Me estás desafiando?

-¿Es que no lo ves, subnormal? ¬¬''

-Eso… lo veremos. Empieza a tirar tú.

-Oh, que gentil.

Cogí la bola, me preparé, iba a tirarla pero…

-No te has puesto el guante.

_¡No me había dado cuenta!_

_Bien Mary, primera cagada de la tarde._

Alan sonrió maliciosamente, burlándose de mí. Había hecho el ridículo más espantoso y… ¡No¡No me iba a desanimar por eso!

De nuevo, me puse el guante y así la bola, me preparé para tirarla pero…

-Eh, esta no es mi bola –dije

-¿Tienes bola pro…?

No acabó la pregunta porque pasé de él y me dirigí hacia mi bolsa.

Saqué una bola roja, con mi nombre grabado en ella con letras doradas y el borde granate, para después, sacar mi guante, el cual era de los mismos colores que mi bola pero éste, en vez de tener mi nombre completo, estaban bordadas mis iniciales, M.W.

Ahora sí que estaba lista.

Fui otra vez adonde estaba Alan, tiré la bola y…

Strike.

Todos los bolos cayeron y la gente se quedó mirándome asombrada.

-Hmph, mis amigas muggles y yo veníamos a menudo a jugar a los bolos, yo era siempre la campeona y me pusieron como mote "La Gran Boleadora Violenta", era tan cutre que no se lo dije a nadie.  
Seguro que te has quedado de piedra¿eh, Alan?

Me giré con una sonrisa satisfactoria en mis labios.

-Ju, quien ríe el último, ríe mejor, ku ku ku _(**N/A**: Típica risa de malo XD)_

Cual fue mi sorpresa al voltearme que…

¡No estaba allí!

Había ido a la barra, estaba comprando algo.

-Déme una Coca-cola y una hamburguesa con queso por favor –pidió él al bar de la bolera

-¡ALAN! –chillé a todo pulmón

Vino y me dijo que hasta que no acaba lo que había pedido no jugaría.

No tuve más remedio que esperarle.

Jugamos una partida en serio, íbamos muy reñidos pero al final le gané yo, ju, no había jugado tanto tiempo a los bolos como para perder.

El resultado fue trescientos a doscientos noventa.

Después nos dirigimos ya a Hogwarts porque era tarde y ni Azalea ni Sirius habían vuelto aún.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-¡Hey Lena¿Qué me escuchas? –dije yo en los dormitorios del Colegio

-¿Eh¿Qué?

Estos días estaba insoportable, el rollo de Lupin se le había subido a la cabeza…

-Voy a comer algo.

Me levanté de la cama y bajé a la cocina cautelosamente, a esas horas estaba prohibido ir, había elfos domésticos allí pero estaba segura que no se chivarían.

Más que nada porque ya lo había hecho muchas veces, algunas con Lily, y nunca lo habían dicho a nadie.

¿Qué culpa tengo yo si ponen poca comida para cenar?

Algún día de estos me quejaré al director, vaya que sí.

Entré y me di cuenta de que no estaba sola…

Alguien se había escondido debajo de la mesa, levanté el mantel y encendí la linterna, enfocando a esa persona. _**(N/A**: L'assassí és… aquella persona! Vale, me confundí de serie xD)_

-¡No me la pongas en los ojos! –exclamó una voz conocida

-¿Lily? –pregunté

-¿Mary? –me respondió

-¡Lily!

-¡Mary! _(**N/A**: Juer nen, que repetitivo xD)_

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le dije

-¿Qué crees que se hace en una cocina? ¬¬'

-Que borde estás ¬¬ Eh¿has llorado?

-¡Sí¡De rabia!

-¿De rabia¿Se puede llorar de eso? –comenté sorprendida

-¡Sí¡Porque James es un idiota¿Te puedes creer que no tuvo valor suficiente como para pedirme una cita¡Para colmo, vinieron Sirius y Azalea para ayudarle¿Se puede ser más idiota?

-Peter lo es.

-Ése es un caso aparte. ¡Es que me entraron unas ganas tremendas de partirle la cara allí mismo!

-Mujer, no exageres…

-¡No exagero¡James está jugando conmigo, Mary¡Se estaba burlando de mí!

-Yo creo que es sólo un cobarde… -dije para intentar calmar la situación pero tuvo el efecto contrario

-Un cobarde, un idiota, un mujeriego, un…

-Vale vale… Lo que digas… En mi opinión, le gustas, es sólo que cree que tú le odias y por eso te montó aquel numerito, tampoco hay para tanto… Intenta ser menos exagerada¿sí? Y si no, pídele consejo a Azalea, ella es la experta y no yo…

-Lo haré… Gracias… Oye¿a ti qué tal con Alan? Me contaste lo de la bolera pero no lo que pasó después…

-¿Eh? Ah, yo creía que sí… Pues verás… El director quería que los alumnos más brillantes del Colegio fueran a Escocia (lo que nadie sabe es que lo hizo todo en una ruleta, a sorteo, entre los estudiantes que habían sacado mejores notas esa temporada) y Alan y yo fuimos elegidos entre otros muchos.  
Lo que teníamos que hacer era encontrar al Nessy, el monstruo del lago Ness _(**N/A**: Obvio xD)_, a cambio, los del Ministerio de Magia nos darían un premio pero sólo a los que fueran capaces de encontrarlo.  
La recompensa era todo un misterio y el por qué querían al bicho ese, también.  
Al fin y al cabo, nosotros somos unos mandados. Y bueno…

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Eh? –me quejé yo-. ¿Por qué me ha de tocar compartir tienda con Alan?

-Ya están hechas las parejas y sólo quedáis vosotros dos… Es eso, o uno en cada tienda.

-¡Me niego rotundamente¡Prefiero estar en una tienda sola!

-No –dijo Alan-. Es peligroso que una chica esté sola en el bosque de noche.

-Estoy con muchísima gente a mi alrededor ¬¬' Te recuerdo que los profesores y los alumnos tendrán las tiendas a nuestras cercanías ¬¬''

-Aún así…

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés?

-¿Eh¿Qué insinúas?

Se había sonrojado.

Estaba bastante mono.

…

¿QUÉ ACABABA DE PENSAR?

¡NO!

-Alan –comentó la profesora-. Si la señorita Watson no quiere, estaréis cada uno en una tienda.

-De acuerdo…

-¡Sí! –afirmé yo

Llegamos a Escocia de noche, así que nos pusimos todos inmediatamente en nuestras tiendas para dormir.

¿Por qué tenía que haber tormenta?

¿Eh?

¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué?

Me repetía una y otra vez.

Desde siempre me habían asustado las tormentas…

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que ir a la tienda más cercana, para estar con alguien más.

Sí, acertasteis… Era la de Alan pero yo no lo sabía.

-Esto… ¿Os importa si duermo aquí con vosotros¿Me hacéis un hueco?

Alcé la vista y…

-¡Tú! –exclamé

-Vaya… ¿Mary asustada por una estúpida tormenta?

-Grr… Si vas a burlarte de mí, adelante, hazlo pero…

-Ya lo he hecho.

-Mira… Eres un maldito bordeeeee.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-. Todo el mundo teme a algo.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

Le miré con sorpresa en mi rostro.

Cayó un rayo por la zona y chillé tirándome al suelo.

Alan estaba antes y, sin darme cuenta, caí en sus brazos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos que a mí me parecieron eternos y me separé de él nada más tener conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, sonrojada, intenté disimular bajando la vista y mis largos cabellos cubrían mi rostro.

-Perdona… -susurré

_¿Por qué narices me disculpo?_

-Está bien… ¿Te has traído el saco?

-Sí… ¿Te importa?

-En absoluto.

-No, no te pregunto si te importa que me quede aquí… Me refiero a si te importa… Bueno… que te ate con una cuerda…

-¿Qué¿Estás loca?

-¡No! Es sólo que… no me fío… ¬¬''

-Oh vamos, no voy a hacerte nada y aunque lo intentara, están todos a nuestro alrededor, nos oirían en seguida.

-¡Ah¡Así que lo has pensado!

-¿Qué¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-¡Alan mira¡Mira quién está a la puerta!

Giró la cabeza.

-Oye Watson, allí no hay nada… ¿Eh?

Me abalancé sobre él y le amordacé.

Ahora sí que podía dormir tranquila.

Me aseguré de que había cerrado bien la tienda y me metí en mi saco de dormir.

No pegué ojo en toda la noche y me despertaron unos rayos de sol cuando amaneció.

Miré a Alan y por su expresión, deduje que él tampoco había dormido mucho.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Luego la exagerada soy yo –dijo Lily

-¡Hey¡Que no he acabado!

**FLASHBACK**

Al día siguiente todos en busca del Nessy por el lago.

Yo, como no, iba con Alan de pareja.

Estuvimos todo el día buscándolo, pero nada, no le encontrábamos.

Los demás tampoco parecía que tuviesen suerte.

Al final, todos desistieron y se fueron a cenar.

Alan y yo no, nos quedamos allí, continuando nuestra búsqueda.

Tras mucho buscar vimos algo en una zona alejada del campamento, parecía una aleta… Seguramente sería un vulgar pez así que pasé de largo.

Noté como Alan se aferró de mi suéter.

-¿Qué haces¡Suéltame!

-Shh… Eso de allí… ¿No será…?

-No –negué segurísima

-Mira… asoma otra aleta del lomo…

-Vamos Alan, es sólo una leyenda… ¿No me digas que crees en que existe? Yo esto lo veo una chorrada, pero en fin, no puedes decir "no" a un profesor y…

-Cállate y observa.

No me lo podía creer.

Lo que estaba emergiendo del agua era…

¡Era Nessy!

Me quedé paralizada, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos.

Era imposible.

Alan me miró con aire de superioridad.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije.

-Es muy cruel, ruin, rastrero y retorcido restregarle en la cara a alguien que no tenía razón… -respondí

-Eso no importa…

-Claro que importa, que me dices de…

-Oye… se está acercando a nosotros…

-¿Qué?

Por un tiempo me invadió el miedo, ese monstruo podía aplastarnos a los dos fácilmente y luego irse¿quién iba a sospechar que Nessy existía y, que había matado a dos jóvenes que estaban buscándole?

Era absurdo.

Para mi sorpresa, se paró justo enfrente de nosotros y… ¿habló?

Me froté los ojos para comprobar que era verdad y volví a mirarle.

Estaba ahí, no había desaparecido.

-Hola

¡Y habló otra vez!

-Hola… -le respondió Alan

-Por favor… No digáis nada de que existo o de que me habéis visto… Últimamente vienen muchos turistas que quieren encontrarme…

-Euh… Vale… -hablé por fin yo

-Es que aquí, en mi lago estoy muy tranquilo… No quiero problemas… Me entendéis¿verdad?

-Sí… No diremos nada. ¿Mary?

_Me ha llamado por mi nombre… _

_Me gustaba como sonaba…_

_¿Qué?_

_¿Me está empezando a gustar este tipo?_

-No, seremos unas tumbas.

-Gracias –dijo Nessy

Iba a volverse a meter en el lago, pero…

-Oye Nessy –Alan-. ¿Cómo podemos volver al principio del lago? Es que nos hemos perdido…

-Es fácil –sentenció-. A estas horas los sapos escoceses _(**N/A**: He inventado un nuevo tipo de sapos¿algún problema? ¬¬'')_ vuelven al principio, hacia sus guaridas… Tenéis que seguirles y volveréis sin problemas.

-¿Qué sapos? –pregunté

-Ahí tienes un grupo grande -respondió Nessy señalándome a un montón de sapos que caminaban en fila

-¡Muchas gracias!

Nessy desapareció y nosotros empezamos a perseguir a los sapos…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Abrevia –comentó Lily

-¬¬'' Calla y escucha.

-Eso hago. Pero es que te estás enrollando mucho.

-Vale vale…

**FLASHBACK** _**(N/A**: Aquí hay más flashbacks que en Naruto XDDD)_

-Dios… -comenté-. Estos sapos van más lentos que el caballo del malo _**(N/A**: Me gusta esa frase xD)_

-…

Alan me miró extrañado.

Había estado muy callado en todo el trayecto.

Vale, eso era normal¿pero tanto?

Estaba claro que algo le pasaba.

Iba tan absorta que no me enteré de que tenía una piedra bastante grande justo delante de mí y tropecé, cayéndome de morros…

-¡Mary¿Estás bien?

Sí… No me he hecho nada…

Me levanté pero no pude, me había torcido el tobillo.

Maldita sea…

Llevaba unos días horribles...

Todo me pasaba a mí y para rematar, esto… Tener que ir en brazos de la persona que más detestas…

¿Qué más me puede pasar?

-¿Me odias, Mary? –preguntó Alan unos cinco minutos después de cargarme

-¿Eh¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-… Es que… Tú… Tú…

Espera…

¿Qué estaba intentando decirme?

No sería…

No sería…

-Tú también eres odiada por mí.

Ja.

Que iba a ser una declaración de amor…

No sueñes Mary…

-Bravo Alan… Eres un experto metiendo la pata… -pensó

-Vaya, me alegro de que sea mutuo.

Silencio.

-No es mutuo.

Musitó.

-¿Cómo?

No me pareció extraño.

Últimamente no me sorprendía absolutamente nada, al final una se acostumbra.

-Pues… ¡Megustas!

Dijo algo muy rápido, no le entendí muy bien pero si creo que me ha dicho lo que pienso…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-… Que… Desde que te vi… Me gustaste…

-¿En… en serio?

-Sí… Por eso he actuado así contigo… Soy muy torpe en estas cosas…

-Se nota ¬¬''

-Bueno… ¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué que digo a qué?

-A… Te estoy pidiendo para salir, idiota.

-¿Eh?

-…

-Pues… Dame tiempo… ¿Sí?

-¿Cuánto?

-No sé… Déjame poner las ideas claras… Es que hasta hace poco estaba saliendo con James… Y…

-A James le gusta Lily.

-¡Ya lo sé¡Pero no se puede olvidar tan rápidamente a alguien¡Las cosas no funcionan así!

-Pues James ya te ha olvidado, me dijo que iba a pedirle para salir a Lily.

Eso me sentó como una patada en el culo.

-Bájame…

-No, en tu estado…

-¡Que me bajes!

-Pero…

-¡BÁJAME!

Hizo lo que le pedía y empecé a correr… Siguiendo a los sapos…

Me dolía muchísimo el tobillo pero lo ignoré. Al menos, ya podía correr.

No quería que me viera llorando…

No lo soportaría…

-Mierda… Azalea tenía razón… Soy un insensible…

**FIN FLASBACK**

-Mary… A ti… ¿Todavía te gusta James?

-No… Ya no… Esto ocurrió hace una mes… Entonces sí que estaba afectada pero ahora no.

-¿No estarás saliendo con Alan para olvidar a James, no?

-Te digo que no… Ahora el que me gusta es Alan… James es agua pasada… Tienes vía libre Lily…

-¿En serio?

-Que sí pesada…

**FLASHBACK** _**(N/A**: Definitivamente, aquí hay más flashbacks que en Naruto xDDD)_

Subí al autobús… Teníamos que volver a Howgarts.

Me senté en un sitio yo sola, no me apetecía hablar con nadie.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Era Alan.

-Si quieres…

Y se sentó junto a mí.

-… Lo siento… No pretendía herir tus sentimientos.

-… Te creo…

-¿Sí? No lo parece…

-He dicho que te creo y es que te creo. A mí no me gusta mentir.

-Por eso me gustas.

Me puse colorada.

-No digas… tonterías…

-Es la verdad.

¿Por qué había cambiado tan de repente?

De borde a encantador… Eso no se hace…

-Esperaré hasta que olvides a James. _(**N/A**: Que bonitoo XD)_

No supe que contestar exactamente así que le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Gracias.

Me sonrió y me cogió la mano, apretándola con fuerza.

No le repliqué nada y miré por la ventanilla, para apreciar el paisaje.

Llegamos al colegio y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Yo… tenía que hacer una visita a alguien…

ÑIEEEEC _**(N/A**: Sonido de puerta antigua y oxidada abriéndose (más bien las bisagras XD)_

-¿Qué quieres a estas horas, Mary? –preguntó Azalea con los ojos entreabiertos

-Perdona… ¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Sí, **estaba** durmiendo ¬¬''

-Lo sientoooo. Es que… Tengo una cosa que contarte… Y es urgente…

-Venga, rápido y te salvas porque mañana es fiesta que si no…

-De acuerdo.

Se lo conté todo con pelos y señales y ella cada vez abría más los ojos hasta llegar a estar completamente desvelada.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mmm… Eso creo…

-Entonces dile que sí y ya está.

-¿Tan simple?

-Claro… Tú le gustas y él te gusta¿qué hay de malo en que le digas que sí?

-Mmmm…

-¿Piensas que James se enfadará contigo?

-¡No! Es que…

-¿Te da miedo confiar de nuevo en alguien por si te deja¿No quieres pasar otra vez por eso? Lo pasaste mal¿cierto?

Había acertado.

-Algo me dice que esta vez no será así. Mañana, quiero que vayas a Alan y aceptes salir con él, siempre puedes probar y si ves que no te gusta pues le dejas… Eso sí, si no te gusta, si es por otro motivo ven a hablar conmigo, eh? ¬¬'

-…

-No dejes que las lágrimas te impidan ver las estrellas.

Dijo de repente.

-¿Eh?

-Es un proverbio…

Me quedé recapacitando un rato sobre lo que me había dicho y supe que tenía razón.

-Muchas gracias, Azalea –dije esbozando una sonrisa-. Ahora me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Y al día siguiente le dije que sí a Alan. Esa misma tarde fuimos al cine.

-Vambha… Unga jisthoria muygh intghegesantghe… -dijo Lily comiéndose un trozo de pastel enorme _**(N/A**: Vaya… Una historia muy interesante)_

-¿Quieres no hablar con la boca llena?

-Yeeee… Me he tragado toda tu historia, déjame comer. Ah¿qué pasó con el pie de Sirius?

-Nada, que es un exagerado. Sólo le dolía por el golpe pero ya está. Todo lo que hace con tal de llamar la atención...

-Yo me vuelvo a mi habitación. Hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente…

Iba andando por los pasillos y divisé a Alan un poco más lejos. Fui corriendo hacia él y le abracé por detrás.

-Ei Mary! –me dijo mientras se giraba para verme.

Mientras lo volvía a abrazar vi a James acercarse por el pasillo.

Pensaba que pasaría de largo sin decirme nada, pero todo lo contrario...Al verme agarrada a Alan me dedicó una sonrisa.

Yo se la devolví.

-Oye Mary…

-¿Sí?

-Sabes… Dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de Sirius…

-Anda, tienes razón, mira que olvidárseme…

-Todo el grupo ha pensado que…

* * *

**TaijiyaSango**: Mmmm… Creo que este capítulo ha quedado algo romántico… Pero de eso trataba¿no? De cómo empiezan a salir Mary y Alan xDDD (Y también escuchar música romántica ayuda XD) Ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba o.o Y eso que hemos ido improvisando un poco XD Tampoco hay mucha cosa divertida… Este, más bien, es sentimental XD Bueno, el siguiente ya es más divertido Un fic ha de tener un poco de todo¿no?

**HawaBlack**: Hey!Huy!Hay! xD. Es mi Nuevo saludo.

Pos a mi me ha parecido bien el capitulo Sango, ay ay k negativa eres.. xD. Y espero que a tods los demás también os guste!

Cm digo siempre (que repetitiva que soy), gracias por vuestros comentarios, sugerencias, alabanzas, amenazas de muerte (que por suerte aun no ha habido ninguna xD), y todo lo demás.

Y haber cuando hacemos el capítulo de la rata askerosa eh Sango? XD.


	9. ¿Cumpleaños feliz?

**Sirius Black  
"¿Cumpleaños feliz?" **

Día: Jueves 

_Dicen que lo que comienza bien acaba bien, por lo tanto, lo que comienza mal tiene que acabar mal, ¿no? Pues mi historia demuestra que eso no es cierto._

_Me levanté antes de que sonase el despertador. Me quité las sábanas de encima y las tiré junto al cojín por el aire_

-¿Se puede saber quien me ha tirado esto? –gritó James que se había acabado de despertar.

-¡Venga levántate ya! –le dije yo lleno de felicidad.

_Miró el reloj y vio que aún no eran y media_.

-Va, déjame cinco minutos más –dijo mientras se volvía a dormir.

-¡Pero si hoy es un día muy especial! –grité a la vez que lo destapaba.

-¿Tenemos un examen acaso? –preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados

En ese momento sentí que todo se me caía encima. ¿Cómo no podía acordarse?

-¿Sabes que día es hoy? –pregunté.

-Jueves... –dijo con tono cansino.

-¿Día...?

-¡Somos Jueves 28 de Enero de 1975 del siglo XX! –gritó Remus enfadado desde la otra cama-. Y ahora, ¿nos dejas dormir un poco?

¿Mis mejores amigos no se acordaban que era mi cumpleaños?

_Y mi novia no iba a ser de más... _

_Azalea se me abalanzó encima abrazándome como cada mañana en medio del Gran Comedor._

-¿Cómo está mi cielo? –me decía mientras me besuqueaba.

-¿No te cansas de hacer cada día lo mismo? –dije yo algo avergonzado. Todos nos estaban mirando.

-No –dijo toda feliz.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Pensé que en ese momento me diría un "Feliz aniversario" ,pero no, lo que dijo fue:

-¿Nos sentamos?

De nuevo se me cayó el mundo encima. Y de nuevo volví a probar con la táctica de antes.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?

Ella pensó un poco.

-¿Jueves?

-¿Qué día?

Se lo volvió a pensar.

-¿28? –dijo algo extrañada.

-¿Mes?

-Ay...¡Que pesado que estás hoy con el día eh! ¿No te he dicho que estábamos en 28 de Enero del 1975? –dijo Remus.

-¿Qué Sirius, aprendiendo los días de la semana? –contestó una voz detrás mío.

_Era Snivellius y me miraba con los brazos cruzados y una de sus sonrisas retorcidas de siempre._

_¿Después de todo lo que le hacíamos aún se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera?_

-¿Qué Snivellius, ya te has podido quitar todo el pastel de ese horroroso traje?

La sonrisa se le desapareció en un momento.

-No creo ni que se haya molestado en limpiarlo. Lo habrá tirado directamente a la basura que es donde tiene que estar ese trapajo

–se unió James.

Enseguida se cansó de nosotros y se fue no sin antes dejarnos una de sus miradas asesinas que daban realmente asco.

-Tendríamos que repetir lo de Nochebuena, eh Sirius –me dijo James desde la silla.

Me senté y no le contesté nada. Ni siquiera Snape se acordaba de que era mi cumpleaños.

-¿Sirius?

_Volví de nuevo a la realidad._

-¿Qué? –pregunté medio empanado.

-¿No tienes hambre? –me preguntó Mary mientras la boca se la hacía agua ante toda aquella comida que habían puesto para desayunar.

-Seguro que no tanto como Peter –dijo Lena entre risas mientras señalaba a Peter que estaba engullendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-¿Gue pagta? –preguntó con la boca llena **("¿Qué pasa?")**

Todos se rieron excepto yo. Por más que le diese vueltas nada encajaba. ¿¡Porque no me felicitaban!

_Todo el colegio se comportaba de una manera muy rara aquel día. Cada vez que me cruzaba con alguien conocido, esperaba a que me felicitara y él rápidamente me giraba la cara. _

_También me encontré con varios alumnos mirando fijamente un muro vacío._

_Me uní a ellos y les pregunte:_

-¿Es divertido mirar la piedra?

Al oír mi voz todos se giraron y comenzaron:

-¡Es él, es él!

Y se fueron corriendo por el pasillo. En ese momento aparecieron Lena y Lily y se me acercaron.

-Oye Sirius, ¿tienes planes para esta tarde? –me preguntó Lena.

-Hoy la tenemos libre, ¿verdad?

-Si, por eso te lo preguntábamos. Por si te querías venir con nosotras a Hogsmeade. Vamos a hacer unos recados y así damos una vuelta...

¿Irme de compras? ¿Con ellas? Realmente el mundo había cambiado completamente ese día.

_Las dos me miraban con una carita de corderito degollado que no se podía resistir. ¿¡Porque me hacían esto?_

-Bueno si tanto queréis que venga...

-Es que necesitamos a un chico para que nos aconseje un poco en la ropa y tal... y todos los demás están ocupados...

-¿Un chico para que os aconseje en ropa? Pero si yo... –comencé a decir extrañado.

_Esas cosas se me dan fatal._

-¡Ya veras que bien nos lo vamos a pasar! –decía Lily mientras me cogía del brazo.

-Mira, ¡traigo un mapa donde están situadas las tiendas más rebajadas! –dijo Lena enseñándome el mapa toda ilusionada.

-¡A ver, a ver! ¡Déjame mirar! ¡Has visto que precios! ¡Y mira que vestido más cuqui!

_Oh, Dios mío...lo que tendría que aguantar esa tarde..._

Y para acabarlo de rematar tuvo que aparecer esa energúmena que dicen que es mi prima...

-¿Qué Sirus? Cada día nos volvemos más mujeriegos eh... –me dijo con una sonrisa torcida de las suyas, la cual dejaba ver sus horrorosos dientes torcidos.

-Y tú cada vez más encantadora –contesté con una sonrisa forzada y con sarcasmo

-A ti te convendría pasarte algún día por alguna tienda de ropa eh... –dijo Lena mientras repasaba de arriba abajo su túnica toda desgarrada.

-Y por una buena peluquería también –añadió Lily mirando su estropajoso pelo.

Levantó la tez de manera toda chula y se fue por el pasillo intentando caminar como una modelo.

-¡Mira este! ¡A MITAD DE PRECIO! –decía Lily toda histérica mientras iba de un lado a otro de la tienda.

-¿Y este que te parece, Sirius? –me preguntaba una y otra vez Lena.

-Ehm... el verde te sienta mejor...-había escuchado esa frase de Lily, y todo el rato se la repetía.

-Toma aguanta el bolso, que me voy a probar este...este también...este otro... este no lo quiero... este lo puedes dejar donde estaba... ¡Ay! ¡Ese de ahí me lo dejaba! Y este es horroroso, ¿cómo lo he podido coger? Y aguántame la chaqueta también. Gracias Sirius

–dijo al fin Lily, dejándome con un montón de ropa que me llegaba hasta el cuello y una marca de pintalabios en una mejilla en señal de "agradecimiento".

-¿Y con este que hago Sirius? ¿Crees que me sienta bien? –me preguntó Lena, que ya se había probado otro vestido. Me había hecho caso y se había probado un vestido de muselina de manga larga y de color verde.

-Un poco... ¿anticuado? –dije mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué me sugieres pues?

Eché un vistazo rápido a toda la tienda y mis ojos se pararon en un maniquí. Lo habían vestido con un mallot negro, medio cuello de una camisa con una corbata negra atada, y en cada muñeca un puño de camisa blanca. Y para acabar, unas orejitas de conejito Playboy.

Comencé a imaginarme a Azalea dentro de ese vestido... Con las orejitas entre sus cabellos largos y negros...

-¿Sirius? ¿¡SIRIUS?

Bajé de las nubes y vi que Lena me pasaba la mano de un lado a otro por delante de la cara.

-¿Qué, qué, qué?

-¿Estás aquí? –dijo riéndose.

-Ahora sí, gracias.

-¿Qué me pruebo?

Volví a mirar el traje de conejito.

-¿Ese? –dije mientras intentaba sacar una mano entre toda la ropa que sujetaba y señalárselo.

-¿El de conejita? –me dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Te sentaría muy bien...

Me miró fijamente mientras me ponía una cara glacial.

-Aguántame el bolso, esta bolsa, esta otra, esta también, el abrigo, este vestido, la camisa, el jersey este, la falda, los pantalones, la camiseta, esta otra bolsa, esta chaqueta y todas estas otras camisetas –dijo enfadada mientras me colocaba otro montón de ropa encima y se iba a probar más ropa.

¿¡Porqqqqqquuuuuuuuéééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé?

Aunque parezca mentira **(N/A: "Me pongo colorada cuando me miras..." xD; somos pesadas, ¡¡pero volvemos a insistir que no nos pagan por hacer publicidad! xD)**, pude aguantar una tarde entera yendo de un lado a otro de Londres visitando una por una todas las tiendas de ropa y complementos.

Al fin, Lily y Lena se cansaron de tantas compras y fuimos a uno de esos "Shines" (donde había estado anteriormente con Azalea), para descansar un rato viendo una de esas imágenes muggles que se mueven, llamadas películas.

-¿Cuál podemos ver? –preguntó Lena mientras miraba los horarios de las películas.

-¡"Hulky se vuelve romántico"! –gritó Lily emocionada cuando vio el cartel de un sapo con cara de asesino, colgado al lado de la sala 5.

-Estas de suerte, porque esta la echan dentro de cinco minutos.

-¡Vamos a por las entradas! –gritaba Lily mientras nos agarraba a los dos de los brazos y nos llevaba a la taquilla.

-¡No quiero mirar! ¡Dime cuando haya pasado todo! –decía mientras me tapaba los ojos. Aquella "perricula" era horrenda.

-Mira ahora –dijo Lena entre risas.

Levanté la vista y vi a un sapo enorme, con la boca llena de sangre, destripando el cuerpo de un pobre ciervo.

-¡¡AAAAAAH! –grité a la vez que me volvía a tapar la cara.

-Un día de estos tendremos que hacer la manicura a Sirius, ¿eh Lily? Porque se nos está volviendo algo nenita...

-Y tagmbiegn le cogagmeno eghe pego –dijo Lily con la boca llena de palomitas **(N/A: "Y también le cortaremos ese pelo")**

-¡No! ¡Ni se os ocurra tocar mi precioso y adorado pelo! –me puse las manos encima de la cabeza para que no se atrevieran ni a acercarse.

-¿Y unas colitas, que tal le quedarían? –dijo Lena a Lily mientras me cogía el pelo en dos partes.

-Le guegaguian megor unag gagtagh –contestó Lily con la boca cada vez más llena de palomitas. **(N/A: "Le quedarían mejor unas rastas")**

Y así se pasaron la mayor parte de la "perrucula"... Hablando sobre posibles cambios que podían hacerme. ¿Pero que quieren cambiarme? Si ya soy perfecto... **(N/A: Es un engreído… aunque hay que reconocer que tiene razón, ¿verdad xicas? XD ¡Estoy de acuerdo! XDD**)

Llegamos a Hogwarts muy reventados y con unas ganas tremendas de sentarnos en un sofá.

Mientras subía las escaleras me asaltó de golpe la idea que llevaba todo el día en la cabeza: ¿Cómo se habían podido olvidar de mi cumpleaños? Era totalmente imposible. ¿Estarían enfadados por algo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les había hecho yo?

_La Sala Común estaba bastante llena de estudiantes haciendo sus deberes, pero mirase por donde mirase, no veía a los demás por ninguna parte. ¿Aún no habían llegado? Tampoco tenía ganas de saberlo. No tenia ganas de nada, así que decidí ir a acostarme y acabar con ese día de una vez. _

-Me voy para la habitación estoy bastante cansado... –dije a Lena y Lily.

-Nosotras también vamos –contestaron mientras subían detrás de mí.

_Pero ese día nada me salía tal y como yo esperaba. Al abrir la puerta un montón de serpentinas se me vinieron encima._

-¡FELICIDADES!

Me quedé de piedra. James, Remus, Alan, Peter, y Mary me sonreían.

-Pero...

-¿Te pensabas que no nos íbamos a acordar?-preguntó James mientas se me acercaba.

-Bueno pues...

-¿Y que no te íbamos a preparar una fiesta? –preguntó Lily que aparecía detrás de mí.

-Yo...

-¿Y que no te íbamos a regalar nada? –preguntó Lena que también había entrado en la habitación.

-Pensaba que...

-¿Y que no...?

-¡Pero me dejáis hablar!

Todos se callaron de golpe. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación.

-Esto... solo quería que me hicieseis un poco de caso… -contestó un poco avergonzado

Y como en los dibujos animados todos se cayeron al suelo haciendo un gran "TISH".

Los volví a mirar a todos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Y... Azalea?

-Ha ido a buscar las bebidas.

-Ha ido a buscar la comida –dijeron Lena y Mary al unísono.

-¿La comida o la bebida? –pregunté.

Se miraron.

-La comida y la bebida.

Miré detrás de ellos. Había una gran mesa llena de bebidas y un montón de comida.

-Pero si eso ya está ahí –les dije con ironía

Todos se volvieron a mirar.

-Se está arreglando.

-Está en el lavabo –dijeron esta vez Remus y James.

Los volví a mirar con mala cara.

-En el lavabo arreglándose –respondieron.

-En fin, que ahora vendrá –dijo finalmente Lily-. ¿Y si mientras comemos algo?

-¡Si! ¡Empecemos el pastel! –gritó Lena llena de alegría.

-¡Voy a por él! –dijo Mary mientras iba corriendo a buscar un inmenso pastel que había apartado en un lado de la habitación. Era tan grande como ella.

Tenía un cartel que ponía "Cómeme".

Era de chocolate, de un apetitoso chocolate rodeado de mucha nata.

-Pedazo pastel... –dije boquiabierto.

-¡Venga Peter, mete música! –dijo James animado.

-¡Voy!

Peter fue rápidamente a encender ese aparato muggle llamado dadicasette, o... ¿casicasette? Bueno en fin... a poner música.

-Donde está la llave Matarile, rile, rile, rile...–se escuchaba de fondo.

Todos dirigimos rápidamente unas miradas asesinas hacia Peter.

-Me he equivocado de CD... –dijo mientras el sudor se le caía por la cara.

Cogió otro CD de esos de la mesa y esta vez sonó otra estrepitosa canción:

-Bajooooo del maaaaaar, bajooo del maaaaaaar, vives contenta, siendo sirena eres feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz.

-Este tampoco... –se excusó enseguida.

-¡Déjame a mi! –dijo Lily mientras apartaba a Peter del Dariocassette y ponía un nuevo CD con música.

-Piripiri, pipí, piripipí pipi, tutun tun tun **(N/A: Na, Música de streaptease xD)**

Entonces me fijé que el pastel se comenzó a mover. Unos brazos levantaron la parte superior desde el interior. Después unas orejas de conejo se asomaban. Azalea salió del pastel vestida de conejito Playboy. Estaba realmente sexy.

-¿Pero qué? –pregunté asombrado.

-¡Cumpleaños felizzzzzz, cumpleaaaaaaños feeeeeeliz, te deeeseeeeeeeeamoooooooos Siiiiirius, cuuuuuumpleeaaaaaños...FEEEEE...LIZZZZZZZZ! –cantaron todos incluida Azalea.

_Sin pensármelo dos veces, fui corriendo a darle un gran beso de esos de película (era uno de mis sueños)** -(N/A: Y de cualquiera...¬¬ xDD)**_

-Bueno, bueno, que la vas a ahogar Sirius –dijo Remus.

Azalea me miró incrédula y luego de sonreírme se fue hacía al pastel.

-Toma tu regalo –me dijo Azalea mientras sacaba una caja del interior del pastel.

-Pero, ¿el regalo no eras tú? –le dije con una sonrisa.

-En parte... –dijo ella sonrojada-. Venga ábrelo.

Cogí la caja. Era bastante grande y alargada. ¿Sería lo que me estaba imaginando? Desenvolví el papel rápidamente y... ¡Sí!

-¡Una barredora 1.000! –dije sorprendido.

Fue una gran y larga noche. Todo el mal día que había pasado se me olvidó de golpe y me lo pasé de maravilla haciendo el pardillo con aquellos. Eran de lo que no habían...ay, ay.

Acabamos la fiesta a las tres de la madrugada, después de haber bailado todos los discos que tenían, haber visto tres películas de ese horrible sapo y de haber acabado con todas las botellas.

El cuerpo de Peter ya no daba para más. Estaba durmiendo en el suelo del lavabo, abrazado a una toalla y chupando un extremo, pensando en que sería un osito de peluche (pobre ignorante de la vida...).

Mary y Alan se habían quedado acurrucados en mi cama (¿Dónde iba a dormir yo?).

Lena y Remus se habían puesto otra entrega de "Hulky el sapo asesino" (Lily les había contagiado este fanatismo…)

Y yo aproveché para dar una romántica vuelta a la luz de las estrellas con la más bella de ellas **(N/A: Ale, ¡Pero que bonito ma quedao! Jaja xD).**

-¿Cómo habéis conseguido que nadie me felicitase? –pregunté a Azalea.

Azalea se puso a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, no te han felicitado porque no han querido –dijo ella riéndose.

-¿!Cómo?

-Aix, déjalo, que esto es demasiado para tu ego. Pues hemos hechizado todas las paredes. Tú eras el único que no veía lo que había escrito.

-¿Y qué ponía? –pregunté curioso.

-Salía una fotografía tuya y debajo: "Si veis a este mago, alejaos lo más posible de él. Ha tenido un accidente con una poción, y en estos momentos es de lo más peligroso".

Me la quedé mirando con una ceja levantada.

-No venga, en serio, ¿qué ponía?

Azalea me miro aún más extrañada.

-Ponía eso. (**N/A: Pobre Sirius XDDDD)**

Al cabo d unos segundos Azalea se dio cuenta.

-¡Oh! No, nadie tiene miedo de ti cariño, pero era la única manera...

-He tenido un día espantoso...He estado toda la tarde con Lena y Lily de compras... ¡Y encima me han hecho ver una película del sapo asesino ese!

–dije muy deprimido.

**(N/A: Powe...se cree el mejor. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? XD)**

-¡Oh! Ven aquí que de mamí no te asustarás, ¿verdad? –insistía ella mientras me abrazaba.

-Claro que no...-contesté yo a la que le daba uno de esos besos de película que tanto me gustaban **(N/A: Vicioso ¬¬' xD)**

Y ya cuando la cosa se estaba comenzando a animar, el instinto "chismoso" de Azalea se despertó.

-¿No oyes voces? –preguntó.

-Sólo te oigo a ti –intentaba disimular.

-Son Lily y James.

¿Cómo podía tener tan buen oído?

Este James...siempre tenía que aparecer en el momento más oportuno…

-Ven, nos esconderemos aquí detrás –me cogió del brazo y me llevó detrás de unas columnas donde se podía ver a Lily y James, uno enfrente del otro.

-¿Por qué te empeñas siempre en espiar a los demás? –pregunté.

-Porque así ellos se ahorran el tiempo de explicármelo luego –dijo toda feliz. **(N/A: Buena respuesta XD)**

-Eres de lo que no hay…-dije negando con la cabeza.

-Por eso estás conmigo –contestó ella después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya puedes imaginarte porque he hecho todo esto Lily... –decía James a unos metros de nosotros.

-Lo sé, lo sé... y tú también tendrías que imaginarte porque no te he comentado nada.

Pareció que James no se esperaba esa respuesta, o que no se la esperaba.

-No te entiendo demasiado...-dijo James.

-Verás, yo...

**HawaBlack**: ¿k pasa neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeghn? ¿Cómo vamos? ;) No os parecera cortito ete capitulito eh! XD pobre de vosotros ¬¬'. Y ese final! Jiji! Soy mala ¬¬ juju.

**Taijiyasango: **Hawa, cuantas faltas de ortografía cometes, eh? Menos mal que yo superviso que si no… xDD En los comentarios no retoco nada porque son, eso, comentarios personales xD Ya me tienes que explicar que tienes en mente, eh? ¡Que yo también me he quedado intrigada al leer el final! (y eso que también es mi fic XD En fin…).

Ah, sí, por si no os habéis dado cuenta estamos un poco obsesionadas con los sapos… (no si al final se convertirán en mi animal preferido y todo xDDD)

¡Os vemos en el próximo capítulo!

No os quejaréis, eh? ¡Hemos tardado mucho en actualizar pero dos capítulos de golpe y bastante largos!

Que los disfrutéis

Y dejad review plz TT Que no cuesta nada y eso da ánimos TT Aunque sea para decir "Hola" o "He leído vuestro fic" TT

Gracias nn


	10. Capítulo especial

"**Peter Pettigrew**

**Como me uní a los Merodeadores"**

**Día: No se sabe (Peter aún no sabe los días de la semana)**

_Querido diario, mi vida es una desgracia. Desde que nací supe que yo era distinto a los demás; nadie quería ser mi amigo. _

_Primero pensé que era yo el que no servia para tener amigos, pero luego me di cuenta de que eran ellos los raros, yo era alguien especial que necesitaba encontrar a alguien que fuese como él_ **_(N/A: Na que no se entera que nadie lo quiere xD)._**

_Y cuando llegué a Hogwarts esperaba encontrar a esa persona. Como aquí todos eran magos, supe que tendría la oportunidad. _

_¡Y la tuve! Y no encontré sólo a una persona, ¡si no a 3!_

_Eran los chicos (y siguen siendo), más populares del colegio. _

_No teníamos ningún tipo de relación, lo único que compartíamos era dormitorio. _

_Yo no era más que otro mueble para ellos._

**Flashback**

-Tíramela James, ¡¡tíramela! -gritaba Sirius a James para que le tirase una pelota **_(N/A: Como los perritos)_**

-Venga, ¡busca perrito!

La pelota cayó encima de Peter. Éste, que estaba sentado en su cama, se dio contra la pared y cayó medio inconsciente sobre la cama.

Sirius corrió a por la pelota que estaba en la cara de Peter incrustada y la cogió para ir corriendo hacia James con ella.

-¡¡La tengo James, la tengo! -decía todo feliz

**Fin del Flashback**

_Tenía que llamarles la atención de alguna manera. _

_Durante semanas de ir controlando sus movimientos se me ocurrió un plan infalible. _

_Fui a la biblioteca y ahí encontré la poción que buscaba._

_Unas horas en el baño fueron suficientes para mi transformación._

**Flashback**

-Hey muñeca, ¿quieres venirte a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla conmigo?

-¿Contigo o con tu pelo? -decía la chica entre risas mientras se iba otra vez por el pasillo.

_¿Cuál era el motivo de tantas risas?_ **_(N/a: es evidente k era peter y kien no se va a apartar... xD)_. **

La idea de Peter había sido teñirse el pelo de color negro y hacerse un peinado parecido a Sirius Black con el único objetivo de ser un casanova como él.

Evidentemente, la cosa no funcionó y se estuvo todo el día paseando por Hogwarts, con esas pintas de estropajo recién lavado, intentando ligar con alguna chica.

_Seguía caminando por los pasillos, buscando a alguna chica que estuviese dispuesta a salir conmigo pero ninguna quería. Caminé y caminé por todo el colegio hasta llegar a una zona bastante alejada de él y vi a una chica bastante atractiva que estaba sola, me acerqué a ella._

-Hola guapa, ¿qué haces tu sola?

-... Piérdete.

-Ni siquiera me has contestado.

-No quiero nada contigo.

-¿Por qué? No me conoces...

-Estoy esperando a mi novio

-¿Eh? ¿A tu novio?

-Sí, mira está ahí.

_Me quedé de piedra. _

_Era muy corpulento, el doble de grande que yo._

-¿Quién es este enano, Jaene?

-Nadie.

-¿Te ha molestado?

-Un poco.

_Me miró con ansias asesinas._

-Euh... Yo… No... De verdad... No he hecho nada...

_Retrocedí un poco pero él se acercó a mí y me pegó una patada en la espinilla._

_Después, se fueron._

_Me dolía muchísimo y me costaba gran esfuerzo caminar._

_No me di cuenta de que el cielo estaba oscureciéndose y que había un cúmulo de nubes._

_Entonces, empezó a llover._

_Maldije mi suerte por lo bajo e intente volver a los dormitorios, que no es que se encontraran cerca precisamente._

CHAF!

_¿Y ahora qué?_

_Bajé la vista y vi mi pie sucio de una sustancia marrón... _

_¡Había pisado una mierda de perro!_

_Ya andaba con dificultad como para que encima me pasase esto._

_La gente me miraba con pena, me describían como a un tipo que se arrastraba, mojado y sucio._

_Me hizo gracia **(N/A: Ya sabemos que es idiota)** y me empecé a reír como un loco._

_Ahora la gente ya no me miraba, bueno sí, pero me señalaba y salía huyendo de allí._

_En mi camino no vi a nadie, todos iban por el contrario gritando y corriendo._

_Al final logré llegar al dormitorio, estaba muy cansado y adolorido pero no tenía otro remedio que ducharme, pero la ducha estaba ocupada._

_Oía a James duchándose que cantaba alegremente: "Lily, algún día serás míaaa " o algo así y esperé._

_Me quedé de pie en una esquina de la habitación, intentando no ensuciarla (más de lo que estaba). _

_Alguien abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Eran Sirius y Lupin que venían conversando animadamente. _

_Al verme ahí parado de pie y con esas pintas se callaron a la vez. Me repasaron todo entero con la mirada una y otra vez **(N/A: aun se creiria k staban apreciando su belleza xD).** Sirius fue el primero en hablar._

-Esto... ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? -preguntó todo serio.

_Esperaba que se partieran en dos riéndose de mí y no que me preguntara eso._

-Bueno yo… esto...quería hacerme un peinado estilo al tuyo y...

-¿Un peinado como el mío? -gritó Sirius todo ilusionado-. ¿Ves Remsy? ¡Como a la gente le gusta mi pelo! ¡Es que es adorable! ¡Es precioso! ¡Es brillante y sedoso! **_(N/A: Y sin haberlo deseado, me ha salido un pareado)_** ¡Impacta a todo aquel a quien lo vea! –recitaba Sirius más emocionado cada vez.

_Lupin se le quedó mirando un poco (bastante) pasmado._

-Claro, les gustas tanto que quieren parecerse a ti, ¿no? -preguntó Remus algo sarcástico.

-¡¡Por supuesto! -dijo todo contento.

_Se paró en seco un momento. _

_Me miró de arriba a bajo_

-¿Tú...no...? -dijo todo asustado mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

_Suerte que en ese momento James salió del baño, así tuve unos instantes para recapacitar todo lo que estaban tramando esos dos._ **_(N/A: na k su inteligencia no da pa más xD)._**

-¿Que hacéis los tres ahí parados? -preguntó.

-Nada, que Sirius cree que a Peter le gusta -dijo Lupin negando con la cabeza.

_Ah...así que era eso lo que estaban pensando. _

…

REC REC

Procesando información.

Información procesada. **_(N/A: Recordamos que es lento de reflejos (bueno, de todo XD))_**

_¡¿Cómo!_

_James me miró con una cara que no podría describir; entre asco y curiosidad…_

-¡Eh, eh! Yo no, no... ¡No penséis eso! ¡Yo sólo quería parecerme a él para poder ligar con las chicas tanto como él!

-¡Oh! ¡Alguien que me aprecia de verdad! -dijo Sirius mientras venía a darme un abrazo. Al darse cuenta que iba todo mojado y realmente guarro, se apartó de mí-. Bueno, mejor...dejemos los abrazos para cuando te duches...

-¿Es que no sabes lo qué es un paraguas Peter? -me preguntó James

_¡Sabía mi nombre! ¡Me había llamado por mi nombre!_

-Es que… Me ha pillado desprevenido y...

-Venga va, ya tienes la ducha libre. ¡Cámbiate de una vez!

_Por fin pude ducharme y quitarme todo lo que llevaba encima._

_Me quité el mal olor que llevaba encima, olía como las ratas de alcantarilla **(N/A: ¿Pilláis el doble sentido? XDD ¿Lo pilláis? XDD Ju, pobres ratitas )** y salí._

_James, Lupin y Sirius ya no estaban y me habían dejado solo_ **_(N/A: No sería la primera vez)._**

_Encima de la mesa vi una cerveza de mantequilla y al lado ponía: "Para Peter"_

_¡Oh!_

_¿Lo habían hecho para mí?_

_¡Qué considerados!_

_Me la tomé rápidamente muy emocionado y luego salí a dar una vuelta._

_Al cabo de unas horas, me entraron retortijones y fui corriendo a los baños más próximos._

_Volví a meter la pata porque no me fijé en cual entraba y me metí en el de mujeres.  
Empezaron a gritarme que era un sátiro y salí huyendo del lugar._

_Más tarde me volvieron a dar los retortijones y entré en el baño de nuevo, esta vez de hombres._

_¿Por qué me pasaba esto?  
¿Me habría sentado mal algo de lo que he comido?_

_Sería lo más probable._

_¿Las cervezas de mantequilla me sentaban mal?  
Quizá, a partir de ahora no pienso tomar ninguna más, por muy buenas que estén._

_Iba caminando por los pasillos de nuevo y vi mi cara en un anuncio que rezaba _"Peter Pettigrew. Si le ves no te acerques a él, es un maníaco sexual"

_Lo habría puesto alguna chica del baño de antes._

_¡Genial! _

_¡Si antes no podía ligar ahora esto lo arreglaría!_

_¿Qué más me puede pasar?_

_Pisé una piel de plátano y me caí al suelo._

_Eso me pasa por preguntar._

_Iba de camino a la torre cuando me encontré a un grupo de chicas que se escondían detrás de mí al verme._

-¡Es el maníaco sexual! -gritaba una de ellas.

_Cuando me enterase de quien había hecho todo aquello, le iba... le iba**… (N/A: K le ibas a hacer tú, atontao?¬¬),** le iba... a... no le invitaría a mi fiesta d cumpleañosUu** (N/A: ¿Y eso qué? ¬¬')**_

_Al llegar de nuevo a la torre me los encontré a los 3, sentados en sus respectivas camas. _

-¡Ei, Peter! ¿Qué tal la cerveza de mantequilla? -preguntó James.

_Le miré de reojo._

-Venga va, que ninguno de los merodeadores se ha unido al grupo sin haber probado una de esas -dijo Sirius riéndose.

_¿Era de su grupo? ¿Yo? ¿Yo formando parte de un grupo? ¡Era el día más feliz de mi vida! _

-¿Soy de vuestro grupo?-preguntó Peter

-S...

Lupin **(_N/A:Ya sabemos q es el menos gamberro de los tres xD)_** iba a decirle que sí, pero James le tapó la boca.

-No, aún no -intervino Sirius-.Tendrás que hacer unas pruebas para entrar. Tal como hizo Lupin para unirse con James y conmigo.

-Pero si yo...

_James le volvió a tapar la boca._

_Yo acepté_ **(N/A: Como no).**

_Aunque tenía tanto sueño que me puse a dormir._

-¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?-preguntó Lupin a sus dos amigos

-Eso lo hará más divertido-dijo James

-Sí, además, este tipo es estúpido, se lo ha creído y todo-Sirius

-Mañana vamos a Hosmeade –dijo Lupin cambiando de tema

-¡Sí, será mi oportunidad de conquistar a Lily!

-Ahora a dormir que si nos pillan los profesores a estas horas, nos caerá una buena…

_Al día siguiente hacía un día perfecto para ir a Hogsmeade; pero si hubiese visto lo que me esperaba no hubiese pensado lo mismo..._

_Aquellos tres ya tenían preparado lo que pensaban hacer conmigo._

-Oye Peter, ¿ves a aquella chica de allí?-me indicó Sirius.

-¿La morena del pelo largo?

-Esa misma, ¿la ves?

-Ya hemos comprobado que no es ciego Sirius...-dijo James-. Venga ve al grano.

-Voy, voy... Bueno pues, si quieres ser uno de los nuestros tendrás que conseguir una cita con ella. Todos los que estamos aquí hemos estado alguna vez con una chica, ¿verdad? -dijo Sirius con algún que otro aire de superioridad.

-Sí, claro, claro...-dijeron Lupin y James al unísono

_Al llegar a Hogsmeade estuvimos siguiendo a la chica todo el rato. Yo no sabía como acercarme a ella y menos aún que decirle._

-Venga Peter que es para hoy -dijo Sirius mientras me daba una leve empujadita.

_Venga Peter tu puedes, me repetí a mí mismo una y otra vez_ **_(N/A: Confianza ciega en si mismo… xD)_**

_Cuando ya me estaba acercando a ella, me tuvo que pasar la primera desgracia del día **(N/A: O.o ¿sólo la primera?)**_

_Una mujer salió de un portal y sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba en medio, vació un cubo de agua sucia encima de mí.  
Tampoco se dio cuenta luego, y no me pidió disculpas ni nada... **(N/A: Es invisible XD)**_

_En ese momento, la chica se giró y me vio todo mojado y sucio._

-Pettigrew... ¿podrías ducharte algún día no?

_Y la chica se fue corriendo, huyendo de mí._

_En eso que vinieron los demás._

-Peter, estás hecho todo un casanova, ¿eh? –me dijo Sirius

-No tiene gracia –le contesté

-Vaya si la tiene…

_Al final acabó la excursión, tenía muchas ganas de que terminara porque todo fue un auténtico infierno, una cosa tras otra, que si lo del agua, que si me resbalé y me caí encima de un gato (el cual, su ama me pegó por haber aplastado a su gato, menos mal que salió vivo, si no, no se que me hace) y llevé arrastrando toda la suciedad del cubo de agua.  
También oí como James maldecía por lo bajo por no haber tenido ni una sola oportunidad de acercarse a Lily._

_Nada más llegar a la habitación me duché y cuando salí, estaban los tres esperándome._

-¿Quieres entrar en nuestro grupo, Peter? –preguntó James

-Sí –respondí sin dudar

-Entonces tendrás que pasar tres pruebas.

-¿Aún más?

-Sólo son tres.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-La primera es simular que hay un incendio.

-¿La tengo que hacer ahora?

-Si quieres unirte a nosotros sí… -concluyó Sirius

_No dije nada más y salí de la habitación._

Simultáneamente…

-¿No os estáis pasando un poco? –preguntó Lupin

-No –respondieron James y Sirius a la vez

_Busqué la alarma antiincendios y la apreté, mientras gritaba "¡¡FUEGO! ¡¡FUEGO!" por los pasillos._

_Rápidamente vi una conglomeración de personas saliendo de las habitaciones y dirigirse al exterior. _

_A mí no me vieron y me aplastaron, quedé pegado al suelo durante un rato._

_Cuando conseguí levantarme, el director estaba delante de mí._

-Me han dicho que tú has sido quien ha infundido el rumor del incendio.

-Mira tú que bien, no me ven para pisarme y me ven para darse cuenta que he empezado yo todo esto… -pensé-. Euh…

_Me castigaron a limpiar los retretes sin magia._ **_(N/A: Parece ser el castigo predilecto por los profesores xD)_**

-Hola Peter –oí a mis espaldas

_Esa voz me era conocida…_

_Sí, era Sirius._

-Hola –contesté-. ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

-A decirte la siguiente prueba.

-¿Cuál es?

-Tienes que hacerle la zancadilla a Snoopy.

-De acuerdo… Cuando acabe con el castigo…

_Se fue (N/A: Se fue, se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos, se fue, se fue...)_

_Snape iba caminando por los pasillos con dos libros, con su peculiar peinado grasiento y grabado en su cara la mueca de asco que siempre llevaba._

_Yo, escondido en un cruce, le estaba esperando._

_Pasó por mi lado, le hice la zancadilla y me volví a esconder para disimular._

_Snape se dio de bruces contra el suelo y, por consecuencia, se le levantó la capa y se le vieron los calzoncillos marca Calvin Klein._ **_(N/A: ¡Con la publicidad que hacemos ya nos podrían pagar, ya!)_**

_Un montón de chicas salieron despavoridas por tal escándalo y los chicos estaban que no podían de la risa._

_Snape se levantó y se arregló un poco la capa para luego irse de allí._

-¡Bravo! Ha sido muy bueno, te felicito –me dijo James que acababa de aparecer-. No eres tan cobarde después de todo **_(N/A: Ni yo me lo acabo de creer xD)_**

-Sólo me queda una, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿De qué trata?

-Tienes que entrar en la habitación de las chicas de Slytherin, la de Bellatrix para ser exactos, y echar esta cosa.

_James metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y me sacó…_

-¿Una bomba fétida? ¿Quieres que tire eso? ¡Si me pillan me matarán!

-Bueno, si no quieres estar con nosotros… -al mismo tiempo que me decía esto, se guardaba el cacharro.

-¡No! ¡Espera!

_Necesitaba urgentemente estar dentro de un grupo pero ya._

_James sonrió para sus adentros._

-Bien, toma.

Y me la dio.

-¿Pero cómo voy a entrar? Necesito una contraseña…

-De eso me encargo yo. Ven.

_Sacó una especie de pergamino, pronunció unas palabras que deberían ser la contraseña (no pude memorizarlas porque las dijo muy rápido) y para mi sorpresa era un mapa del Colegio._

-Sígueme.

_Le hice caso y fuimos por un pasillo que estaba detrás de una estatua, cerca de la entrada de Slytherin._

_Llegamos justo a la habitación de las chicas que, por suerte, no había ninguna._

_Salí del pasadizo, tiré la bomba fétida e intenté irme, pero el pasadizo estaba cerrado y James ya se había ido._

_Intenté abrirlo pero fue en vano, así que me dirigí a toda prisa hacia la salida antes de que me pillaran pero para mi desgracia, volvieron las chicas._

-¿Ese no es Peter Pettigrew "El maníaco sexual"? –preguntó una de ellas.

-¡Si! ¡Es él! ¡Dicen que colecciona ropa interior de las chicas de Hogwarts!

-Ya decía yo que me faltaba un tanga de color verde fosforescente... –intervino Bellatrix que también había aparecido en ese momento.

_¿Bellatrix con un tanga? ¿Y de color verde fosforescente? Blacz, no quería ni imaginármelo..._

-Uhm...¿a que huele la habitación?

_Al descubrir que el fétido aroma que inundaba la habitación provenía de una bomba fétida salieron corriendo persiguiéndome._

_Nos detuvieron los profesores y tuve que explicar lo ocurrido._

_Tras todo este alborotador día, volví a mi habitación hecho polvo._

-¿Cómo ha ido Peter? –dijo Sirius

-A parte de que me han vuelto a castigar, todo bien.

-Al final has cumplido todas las pruebas, ¿verdad? –preguntó James

-Sí…

-Bien, ¡estás admitido! –exclamó Sirius

_Yo, que no podía estar más contento de la emoción, me puse a llorar de alegría mientras daba saltos en la cama._

-¡Por fin! ¡Por fin me he unido a UN grupo! –chillé eufórico

-Llorón, cobarde y escandaloso. ¿Estáis seguros de que le queréis en nuestro grupo? –intervino Lupin que hasta ahora había estado callado

**TaijiyaSango: **¡Hemos vuelto! (otra vez xD) ¿Por qué tan pronto? Bueno, pues porque esta semana se cumple un año de que estamos publicando este fic! nn Y lo hemos celebrado con un capítulo especial de la rata asquerosa metiéndonos con él y haciéndoselas pasar fatal xDD ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí o sí? xDD

**HawaBlack: **Sabíamos que a tods vosotrs os haría mucha gracia un capítulo sobre Peter y esto es lo que ha salido de nuestra imaginación...esperábamos que fuese mucho más divertido, pero no hemos podido más! Aún así, esperemos que os guste igual y sigáis el fic de los merodeadores como hasta ahora! Gracias!


	11. Operación Snoopy en San Valentín

**Capítulo 11**

**Operación Snape en San Valentín.**

**Febrero.**

-Ven, nos esconderemos aquí detrás –me cogió del brazo y me llevó detrás de unas columnas donde se podía ver a Lily y James, uno enfrente del otro.

-¿Por qué te empeñas siempre en espiar a los demás? –pregunté.

-Porque así ellos se ahorran el tiempo de explicármelo luego –dijo toda feliz.

**-**Eres de lo que no hay…-dije negando con la cabeza.

-Por eso estás conmigo –contestó ella después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya puedes imaginarte porque he hecho todo esto Lily... –decía James a unos metros de nosotros.

-Lo sé, lo sé... y tú también tendrías que imaginarte porque no te he comentado nada.

Pareció que James no se esperaba esa respuesta, o que no se la esperaba.

-No te entiendo demasiado...-dijo James.

-Verás, yo...

-¿Tú qué? Lily¿no me habrás llamado para perder el tiempo, verdad?

-¡Déjame hablar¡Es que es difícil¿Sabes?

La chica cogió aire y miró directamente a James.

-Yo… Pues que me gustas –contestó en un susurro.

-¿Qué? No te he oído.

Oh sí, el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada a Lily. Ya le era complicado decir eso, como para que encima se lo tuviese que repetir.

-¡QUE ME GUSTAS! –chilló ella

James se quedó paralizado, pero más se quedó Sirius que parecía una estatua.  
Azalea estuvo mirándole un buen rato, no podía negar que le había sorprendido la noticia pero no le había afectado tanto como a los chicos. Como veía que su novio seguía sin reaccionar, le sacudió un poco.

Pero nada, la mente de Sirius estaba en otro sitio.

-¡Yo también te quiero Lily! –exclamó James

-¡Bésame!

-¡De acuerdo!

Y los dos empezaron ahí a abrazarse, a besarse y a quitarse la ropa, haciendo cosas no aptas para menores de dieciocho años.

-¿Quieres palomitas? –preguntó Azalea a Sirius

-Bien, yo tengo dos magicoca colas¿quieres una?

-Dame.

Los dos estuvieron mirando un rato, hasta que a Sirius se le ocurrió una idea genial.  
Puso un estante cerca de allí con un cartel que decía "Pasen y Vean, James y Lily, la parejita del año, por tan sólo 10 knuts"  
Y empezó a cobrar entrada a los curiosos que se aproximaban al lugar.

-Tú no –dijo Sirius imponente-.Aún vas a primer curso, podría ser perjudicial para ti.

-¡SIRIUS¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO COMO PARA QUE ESTÉS BABEANDO?

-¿Eh¿Qué?

Volvió al mundo real.

-¡Ah¡Lily¡James¡No chilles que te van a oír!

-Esos dos hace rato que se han ido –afirmó ella.

-¿Qué¿Qué se han ido?

-¡No me hagas repetir las cosas!

-¿Y qué ha pasado después de que Lily dijera "Te quiero"?

-Pues que James se ha puesto eufórico de la ilusión, tanto, que Lily le ha tenido que llevar a enfermería.

-No va, en serio¿qué ha pasado? (**N/A**¡Otra vez! Se repite xDD)

-Eso, te lo he dicho.

Sirius no sabía que responder, así que optó por levantarse y volver con Azalea a los dormitorios, era bastante tarde y si les pillaban, podrían castigarles.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo completo estaba reunido.

-Pronto será el Día de San Valentín –comentó Lena

-¿Haremos algo especial? –preguntó Mary en un tono monótono

-Pues… Lo típico. –dijo Lily

-Ei. ¿Por qué no hacemos un Plan contra Snoopy? –sugirió Sirius

-¿Un plan contra Snoopy? –repitió Azalea sorprendida

-¿Cómo, Sirius? –intervino Lupin

Sirius, que le encantaba ser el centro de atención, sonrió triunfante al ver todas las miradas de sus amigos postradas en la de él.

-Podríamos mandarle una carta anónima, de una chica que le quiere conocer…

Se calló esperando las respuestas de sus compañeros, pero al no ver ninguna, continuó hablando.

-Y luego, el Día de San Valentín por fin le pide una cita…

Se volvió a callar y esta vez sí que hubo alguna contestación.

-Perfecto Sirius, no esperaba nada menos del genial Sirius Black. –dijo Lupin

-Gracias Remus, amigo mío, no tienes por qué y…

-Tienes un fallo –Lupin-. ¿Quién será esa "chica" el día de la cita?

El hombre lobo se quedo expectante a la respuesta de Sirius.

-Uno de nosotros se disfrazará de chica –contestó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

-¡Yo no quiero! –exclamó Peter

-No, tú no, que eres demasiado bajito y queda horrible… -comentó Azalea

-Yo tampoco quiero –dijo Lupin

-Y yo menos –James

-Podríais hacerlo a Piedra, Papel y Tijeras –opinaron Mary y Lily a la vez

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirándose y segundos después, se pusieron a discutir quien lo había dicho antes, Mary usaba argumentos como que ella lo había dicho una décima se segundo antes que la pelirroja (**N/A: **_Eso me recuerda a cierto pelirrojo que… ¡Argh! Sango, que te vas a otra serie ..'')_ y ella lo negaba totalmente.

-Pasemos de esas dos –dijo Azalea-.Es una buena idea.

Los tres chicos hicieron el Piedra, Papel y Tijeras y el desafortunado que le tocó hacer de chica fue…

-¡Sirius¡Has perdido! –chilló Lena

Lupin y James suspiraron agradecidos de que no les hubiese tocado hacer de mujer, no les apetecía ponerse pelucas y demás atuendos para hacerse pasar por una de ellas.  
Al que le había tocado tampoco estaba muy conforme…

-¡Venga Sirius¡Tú ya tienes práctica! –intentaba animarle Azalea

-Sí, y también tienes la ropa –dijo James

-¡Dejad de burlaros de mí! –se quejó Sirius

-¿Por qué no dejáis de pelearos y empezamos la carta de una buena vez? –interrumpió Mary, la que unos momentos antes se estaba peleando con Lily por una tontería.-.Ah, Alan, di algo, que parece que no estés aquí…

-¿Qué vamos a poner en la carta? –preguntó el aludido

-Dejádmelo a mí –dijo Sirius muy seguro de sus capacidades.

Sacó de su mochila una libreta y un bolígrafo y se puso manos a la obra.

Una vez la terminó, se la enseñó a los demás.

_Querido Severus Snape._

_Me he enamorado de ti perdidamente y me gustaría conocerte, una cita el Día de San Valentín estaría bien._

_Anónimo.  
FIN_

A todos les salió la gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Mary

-¿Soy o no soy genial? –respondió Sirius

-Cariño, perdona que te lo diga pero… Es horrible –dijo Azalea (**N/A: **_La única que le llama cariño xD)_

-Y además, tampoco le has dicho dónde quieres que te responda…. –comentó Alan

-¡Pues escribidla vosotros! –dijo asqueado

-Dame, anda…

Lena le arrebató la libreta.

-¿Y esto qué os parece? –preguntó ella levantando la libreta para que la cogieran

_Para Severus Snape_

_Dudo que te acuerdes de mí, pero nos conocimos no hace mucho en los pasillos del colegio, yo iba muy ataviada con muchos libros y tropecé contigo, tú lo único que hiciste fue gruñir molesto, pero yo me fijé en ti y creo que lo que tuve fue un flechazo._

_Me gustaría conocerte mejor.  
Voy al mismo curso que tú pero no soy de la misma casa._

_Quisiera tener una cita contigo el Día de San Valentín._

_Si estás de acuerdo, te estaré esperando en los Jardines que están en la parte trasera del Colegio, cerca del entrenamiento de Quidditch, por la tarde, allá las tres…_

_Te estaré esperando._

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó ella

-Esto está ya mejor –dijo Lily

-Estoy de acuerdo –comentó James

El resto asintió con aprobación.

-¡Si sólo tiene cinco líneas más que la mía! –exclamó Sirius indignado

-Sirius, un consejo, no te dediques a estudiar Literatura… -dijo Lupin

Snape fue hacia su taquilla, a coger los libros de la próxima clase, cuando vio una carta que no reconoció.

La abrió, la nota estaba metida cuidadosamente en un sobre de color anaranjado y cuando la leyó se quedó muy sorprendido.

No esperaba que le escribieran una carta de amor.

Tampoco recordó el incidente aquél pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

Sirius esperaba impaciente a que llegara Snape. Se había puesto la misma ropa que la vez que se disfrazó de chica excepto en el pelo, que llevaba una peluca rubia.

-¿Estáis en vuestros puestos? –preguntó Sirius

Llevaba puesto un micrófono oculto en el cuello, que era tapado por el pelo, por el cual le escuchaba todo el grupo, que llevaban walkie talkies.

Sirius les oía con un auricular pequeño que tenía puesto en la oreja que apenas se podía ver.

-¡Atento! Snape ya se acerca –afirmó Lily

El chico se arregló un poco el pelo cuando se encontraron cara a cara.  
Sirius se rió para sí al ver que Snape se había puesto muy elegante para una cita a ciegas.  
Snape no podía describir lo que sentía.  
Se quedó anonadado mirándola, se había enamorado a primera vista de ella.

-Hola, ji ji… -dijo Sirius

-Hola, tú eres…

-Euh…

-¡Kelly! –dijo rápidamente Mary

-Ke…

-¡Susan! –dijo Lily antes de que Sirius terminara de presentarse

-…Su

-¿Kesu? –preguntó Snape arqueando una ceja

-_Bravo Sirius-._Sí… Kesu…

-Es un nombre muy… raro…

-Es el que me pusieron al nacer.

-Encantado pues… Kesu…

-Lo comprendo.

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? –preguntó Snape ignorando el comentario arrogante que acababa de hacer Sirius

-Pues tengo que recoger unos libros de la Biblioteca¿te importaría acompañarme?

-Claro que no.

-_Bien, Sirius se ha aprendido bien el plan –_pensó Azalea

Llegaron a la Biblioteca y Sirius sacó una nota que tenía en el bolsillo de la falda y empezó a decirle a la bibliotecaria amargada los libros que quería.

-¿Me los puedes aguantar? –preguntó Sirius a Snape

Él asintió.

Al final salieron de allí, Sirius con las manos vacías y Snape con una columna de libros, que le impedían ver algo y que le hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo.

-Ay, que torpe eres Snape, ji ji ji.

El chico se levantó malhumorado y al ver que ella no recogía los libros, dio por sentado que esperaba que los volviese a coger él y así lo hizo.

-¿Dónde los tengo que llevar? –preguntó cuando ya los había recogido todos

-A mi habitación.

-¿A qué casa vas?

Sirius no sabía que responder, por su mente no pasaba ninguna idea coherente. Si le decía a que casa iba, lo más lógico es que él fuese con "ella" hacia su habitación, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que allí ninguna chica le conocía.  
Tampoco podía ir a ninguna habitación de las chicas que él conocía porque la compartían con otras y¿qué pasaba si estaba alguna de ellas en la habitación?  
Era domingo así que alguna se podría haber quedado en la habitación.

-¿Kesu? –preguntó Snape que esperaba impaciente

-¡Dile que tú los llevarás y que te espere aquí! –sugirió Azalea

Él hizo caso a su novia y Snape le esperó allí.

Suerte que Azalea le había ayudado porque si no, le habría descubierto allí mismo.

Al regresar vio que Snape seguía allí y que no se había marchado.

-He tenido una urgencia y tengo que ir al baño… ¿Me acompañas?

-¿No has estado en tu habitación? Podrías haber ido al lavabo allí…

-Es que me han entrado ganas ahora… Ji ji ji…-._En realidad le he dado los libros a James, que era el que mejor me pillaba…_

-Si no hay otro remedio…

Se quedó en la puerta, esperando que Kesu saliese.

Sirius empezó a acicalarse, sacó el maquillaje y se estuvo una hora y media de reloj ahí dentro.

Lily estaba también en el aseo y le ayudó, tuvo que desmaquillarle porque la manera en la que se había puesto el maquillaje era horrenda, parecía un payaso.

Después de eso, para hacer esperar más a Snape, sacó un libro y se puso a leer un buen rato.

Al fin salió y su acompañante estaba ligeramente enojado.

-¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? –preguntó

-Cosas de mujeres, ji ji ji.

-¿Te apetecería ir a…?

Snape no pudo terminar la frase porque Sirius le interrumpió.

-¡Vamos a dar un paseo en barca por el lago!

-Bueno…

Había bastante gente, estaba lleno de parejas y la cola era interminable.  
Pasaron bastante tiempo para poder subir a una barca y pagó Snape como "buen caballero" que era. También remaba él, por supuesto.

-Sirius… Desde aquí no te vemos bien… -comentó Alan

-Ahora te las tendrás que apañar tú solo para fastidiarle… -dijo James

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Azalea-.¡He perdido mi pulsera!

"Pulsera"

¡Claro! A Sirius se le ocurrió una idea genial según su punto de vista.

-¡Ay no! –chilló intentando poner una voz de niña tonta-.¡No sé donde he metido mi pulsera¡Era mi preferida!

-¿Cuándo la has visto por última vez?

-Cuando he subido aquí, todavía la llevaba… -respondió apenado

-Eso quiere decir que la has perdido… ¿En el lago?

-Seguramente… ¿Me la podrías buscar por favor?

Snape se encogió de hombros y se tiró al lago, antes se había arremangado y subido los pantalones que hizo que Sirius emitiera un gesto de disgusto y apartara la vista.

Estuvo buscándola durante un largo rato, pero nada, no la encontraba.

-A lo mejor está por la orilla… -dijo Sirius

El chico de Slytherin, a regañadientes, fue hacia la orilla para encontrarle la maldita pulsera, pero cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía como era y se lo preguntó.

-Es de plata y sencilla…

Nada.

No estaba.

Cuando ya había perdido toda la esperanza de encontrarla, volvió al notar que había pisado algo.  
Bajó la vista y lo cogió, se desilusionó al ver que no era lo que con tanto anhelo deseaba encontrar y lo tiró de nuevo.

De repente, algo surgió del mar…

¡Era el Calamar Gigante del Lago!

¡Eso había pisado, eso había cogido y eso había tirado!

Empezó a perseguir a Snape como un poseso para comérselo.

Snape, lo único que podía hacer era nadar, tenía que huir de ahí en seguida.  
Sirius miraba divertido la escena.

Por fin pudo librarse del calamar y estaba tan cansado que fue hacia el bote donde le esperaba Kesu.

-Lo siento –se disculpó él-. No te la he podido encontrar…

-No pasa nada y… ¡Anda! –dijo levantando el brazo y mirándose la muñeca-.¡Si la llevaba puesta! Ji ji ji ji jiji. ¡Tiene gracia! Ji ji ji ji ji.

Snape la miró enfadado.

-Vamos Snape… No te cabrees…

-A cambio, vas a hacer algo por mí tú ahora… -dijo él

-¿Cómo qué?

-Vas a dejar que te bese.

-¿Qué¿En la primera cita¡No vayas tan rápido!

-En la carta decía que estabas loca por mí.

-_Si tú lo dices…-._Pero sólo uno¿eh? Y cortito… Y cierra los ojos…

La distancia entre los dos cada vez era menor y Sirius estaba pensando que podía hacer.  
No quería besarse con un tío, ni ahora ni nunca, y mucho menos con Snape.

Azalea, que estaba viendo peligrosamente aquello, estaba que echaba chispas.

A Sirius no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tirar al lago un colgante que llevaba.

-¡Lo siento¡Se me ha caído algo al lago!

- ¡No! Ha tirado el colgante que le regalé yo –pensó Azalea

Sirius, de momento, se libró del beso y fue nadando hacia la orilla mientras aparentaba que buscaba la pulsera.

Snape lo siguió con la barca.

-¡Kesu¡Que te vas a resfriar!

Al salir Sirius del lago, tenía a Snape detrás intentándole poner la chaqueta por encima. Se quedó sorprendido al ver lo que hacía por él.

-Gra...gracias.

Después de eso, se fueron al cine, como sugerencia (más bien orden) de Sirius.

Entraron a ver una película que Sirius ya había visto, pero aparentó como si no la hubiese visto nunca. Pagaron a medias.

Snape no se enteró mucho de que trataba la película ya que Sirius estuvo molestándole prácticamente todo el rato, sobre todo en los momentos más interesantes y en el final.

Así, Snape había pagado su entrada para nada, porque es como si no hubiese ido al cine.

-Tengo hambre, vayamos a algún lugar a cenar.

-¿Ahí? –preguntó Snape señalando un lugar de comida rápida

-¿Cómo llevas a una chica en una cita así a cenar a un sitio como ese? Anda, yo te diré donde quiero cenar…

Sirius le guió hasta la zona más lujosa de la ciudad y entró en un Restaurante llamado "El Sapo Romántico" y el subtítulo era "Te quedarás tan lleno como un sapo con un bote de moscas a su lado".

Al acabar la cena, pidieron la cuenta y Sirius…

-Ay, que tonta, olvidé la cartera en la habitación, ji ji ji ji…

Para variar lo pagó todo Snape y volvieron al Colegio, uno enfadado y el otro feliz.

Al despedirse para ir cada uno a su respectiva casa, Snape se acercó a Sirius para darle un beso, pero él…

-¡Lo siento, tengo prisa¡Mañana he de levantarme temprano¡Ya nos veremos!

Y salió corriendo de allí para reunirse con sus amigos.

-Arf, arf… Que mal lo he pasado, ha estado a punto de besarme dos veces… -dijo Sirius

-Venga Sirius, que ya ha llegado la hora de los regalos, eso te quitará todos los males –dijo Lena

-Primero daremos el de Peter, como sabemos que no tienes novia ni admiradoras, te hemos comprado una caja de piruletas entre todos –dijo Alan

Peter las cogió agradecido.

Los chicos sacaron sus regalo y se lo entregaron a las chicas.

Eran todos idénticos, un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones.

Se miraron los cuatro de manera amenazante.

-¡Ei¡Te dije que yo le compraría esto! –dijo James

-¡Pensaba que lo dijiste en broma! –le contestó Sirius

-¡Yo lo había pensado primero! –intervino Alam

-¡Pero yo lo compré primero! –dijo Lupin

-¡Chicos¡Dejadlo ya¡Nos gustan los regalos y ya está!-exclamó Azalea-.¡Y vosotras dos! –dijo refiriéndose a Lily y a Mary-.¡Dejad de comeros los bombones por favor!

-Lo sentimos –se disculparon las dos

-Aquí tienes Lupin –dijo Lena dándole el regalo

-¡Es el cd de música que quería¡Gracias¿Y esto? –preguntó sacando una hoja que estaba dentro del cd.

-Es un poema… Lo he escrito yo…

Lupin lo leyó para luego darle un beso y se fueron.

-¡Ahora yo! –dijo felizmente Mary-.¡Toma Alan!

Él lo abrió.

-¡Una game boy con el juego de Pokémon! –dijo emocionado-.¡Gracias Mary!

-¿Te gusta eso tío? –preguntó incrédulo Sirius

-Sí¿algún problema? –respondió fríamente

-No, no, ninguno ninguno…

Lily le dio el regalo a James.

Era un jersey.

-Lo he hecho yo… -dijo ella sonrojada-.¿Te gusta?

-Todo lo que haces tú me gusta.

Sirius empezó a imaginarse otra vez cosas y Azalea le hizo volver dándole una colleja.

-¿Y tú, Azalea?

-Yo… te daré el regalo después… A solas…

-Vale, indirecta captada, nosotros aquí sobramos –comentó Lily

Azalea llevó a Sirius a un sitio desierto y bastante discreto.

Y… ¿PERVERTIDOS QUE ESPERÁIS LEER!

Cuando Sirius volvió de haber tenido una "noche loca" con su novia, abrió su taquilla y una avalancha de regalos le cayó encima.

-Este es el problema de ser guapo… Ay… No me extraña nada que todas me quieran, con lo bueno que estoy…

Al día siguiente vieron que Snape estaba buscando desesperadamente a Kesu, preguntaba a todo el que veía pero nadie la conocía.  
Al grupo le supo mal y decidieron escribirle otra carta, la dejaron en su taquilla.

Snape la abrió con prisas cuando la tuvo en sus manos y la leyó.

_Hola Snape._

_Soy yo, Kesu, siento haberte dejado así pero me he tenido que cambiar de colegio._

_Ya no nos podremos volver a ver._

El chico se quedó con la última frase:

_Siempre nos quedará el Sapo Romántico… La comida fue buenísima._

-¿La has escrito tú, Sirius? –preguntó Alan

-Sí¿os ha gustado?

-Sí, Sirius…

-¿Qué insinuáis con eso, eh¿Eh¿Eh?

-No seas plasta.

**TaijiyaSango**: Weeeeeee! Hemos intentado actualizar antes, que conste. Al principio no teníamos ninguna idea de cómo seguirlo… Y al final ha quedado esto UU Esperamos que os haya gustado también este capítulo… No hay muchos avances (excepto la noche loca de Sirius y Azalea XD). También es algo más corto que los anteriores… Vale ya, Sango, no paro de criticarme a mí misma ¬¬''  
Please! Dejad Review! Si hay alguna falta, es culpa del que, para empezar, había borrado las líneas ¬¬''

**HawaBlack**: Hei! Weno como sango ya ha puesto todo lo que había que decir¿qué me queda decir a mi? Poz ná, xD, Weno va...nas palabritas a los lectores:

GRRRRRRRACIAS POR LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER .. Nos alegramos siempre k hay un reviewww!Hasta los k dicen: "Vengo a por tiIiIi", k por suerte aún no hay ninguno pero weno...si alguien lo deja, señal de k se ha pasado por el fic no? xD

**Ticapotter,** que bien que tengamos nueva lectora! XD Ojalá sigas leyendo el fic y te siga gustando **Shady10**, que bien que te guste Alan tanto! (por eso quieres matar a Mary? XDD A mí me gustan todos los personajes excepto Peter (como no xD) De los principales claro). Cierto, la rata esa no da nada de pena, se merece todo lo que le pasa! ¬¬'' (y aún le pasa poco). **AosaBlack**, sorry por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que nosotras hacemos lo que podemos… Este lo hemos subido antes (por lo menos antes de que pasase un mes, algo es algo, aunque andamos faltas de ideas u.u), **AeLin, **xiqueta! No te pasas nunca por msn XDD Me tienes que ayudar con esa historia, eh? Espero que sigas leyendo! n.n  
En cuanto a **Em-brown, Kagome-Shampoo **(se te echa de menos, a ver cuando vuelves), **Steffy Potter, Kai, Erised, AguadeLuna, Karme, Mary Edogawa, Madeline, D Potter Black Lupin, Sh, Daniela Lupin de Black, Cinturo-chan, Leonita y Ying Fa Aome, **esperamos que no hayáis dejado de leer el fic y que en el próximo capítulo nos digáis que opináis! Repito¡muchas gracias a todos/as! (Creemos que no nos hemos dejado a nadie  
-- Si ha sido así, lo sentimos UU)

¡Hasta el próximo episodio!  
P.D: Se aceptan ideas, sugerencias, críticas (siempre que sean constructivas y no destructivas)


	12. Historia de 3 animagos y un hombre lobo

**Atención: **¡Lo sentimos mucho! Tras haber subido el capítulo de Halloween y haber leído los reviews, nos hemos dado cuenta de que nos hemos saltado de Febrero de 1976 a Octubre de 1976¡nos hemos saltado un montón de meses sin habernos dado cuenta! De quinto a sexto directamente, sin explicar nada más de ese curso… Sigh… Esperamos que no os liemos mucho… Sorry. Por eso hemos borrado el capítulo de Halloween, pero lo subiremos cuando estén en sexto Aunque aquí contestaremos los reviews del capítulo.

**Disclaimer**¿Hace falta ponerlo? Si ya se sabe que la obra de Harry Potter no nos pertenece y que lo hacemos por mero entretenimiento (sigh…).

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Sirius Black.**

**Mes: Marzo, Abril.**

"**Historia de tres animagos y un hombre lobo"**

_¡Sí¡Conseguimos transformarnos en animagos¡Si es que somos los mejores! (James y yo, por supuesto. A Peter tuvimos que ayudarle muchísimo porque no se aclaraba). Tras tres largos años intentándolo, por fin somos animagos no registrados. Así podremos hacerle compañía a Lupin las noches de luna llena. _

_Tengo muchas cosas que contar… El concurso, la acampada, lo de los animagos, las vacaciones de pascua… No sé si alguna más, la verdad._

_Vayamos por partes…_

-¿Hay que poner esto aquí? –preguntó Peter

-Sí, Peter, sí¿cuántas veces te lo tenemos que decir? –dije molesto

-Ya está. –me contestó él

-Bébetelo a ver que pasa. –intervino James

_Peter se tomó la poción dubitativo. _

-¿No pasa nada? –dijo Lupin

-Esto es muy raro. Se tenía que transformar. –James

-¿Estás seguro? Mira el libro por si nos falta añadir algo. –comenté

-Aquí dice que no… -respondió James

-Déjame ver. –intervino Lupin

-Yo también lo leeré.

-Pues no, está todo bien… -dijo James incrédulo.

-Que raro¿no os parece? –comenté.

-¿Y Peter? –preguntó Lupin

_Los tres miramos en la dirección en la que Peter antes estaba, pero sólo vimos su ropa._

-¡Ha desaparecido! –exclamó James

-Tienes un don para señalar lo que es obvio, James –dije

-Lo sé, Padfy.

-Que cruz. –opinó Lupin-. Eh, que no ha desaparecido. Se ha transformado en eso.

-¿En qué? –bajé la mirada, al igual que James

-Es una… ¿rata?

_La rata asintió._

-Hemos comprobado que funciona correctamente, va, James, te toca.

-Si ya sabemos que funciona… ¿Por qué no la tomas tú, Sirius?

-Lo mejor para el final, Jamsie.

-Entonces tú primero, Siri.

-A la vez.

-Vale, a la de tres.

-Una…

-Dos…

-¡Tres!

_Los dos hicimos como que íbamos a beber, pero en el momento justo, apartamos la poción._

-¡Has picado! –James

-¡Y tú también! –Sirius

-Que cruz. –repitió Lupin resignado-. Bebedlas ya¿no?

-Ya va, Remsy, que impaciencia. –James

-¿A la vez?

-A la vez.

_Volvimos a repetir la broma y como a Lupin se le hincharon las narices, nos convenció para que nos tomáramos las pociones de manera tranquila, sólo como él sabe hacer (la verdad es que nos ató a dos sillas, cogió las pociones y nos las hizo tragar)._

_James y yo nos miramos._

_Pasaron cinco minutos exactos y nos transformamos._

-¿Qué soy¿Qué soy¡Wau wau! –dije yo emocionado.- ¡Dímelo Moony!

-¿Y yo¿Y yo¡Vamos Lunático! –James

_Lupin no contestó, cogió una pelota y la tiró. Yo la cacé al vuelo._

-Vaya, soy un perro. ¡Noooooooo¡Ya tengo pulgas!

_Empecé a correr como un loco por toda la habitación._

-¿Y yo qué, Lupin?

-… Eres bambi.

-¿Qué?

-Que eres un ciervo, James.

-¡Bieeeeeen! Creo que a Lily le encantan los ciervos.

- Bien por ti, James… - dijo Lupin mientras se le entristecía la mirada-. Dudo que a Lena le gusten los hombres lobo… -dijo con un triste hilo de voz

-Vamos Lupin… No te preocupes por eso… -comenté deshaciendo la transformación y acercándome a él para pasarle el brazo por el hombro.

-No me toques, aún tienes pulgas.

-Bueno vale ¬¬

- James, deja de perseguir a Peter… -dijo Lupin de manera resignada

-¿Por qué¡Es divertido!

_Cuando se cansó, se volvió a transformar en James (Peter no pensó que si volvía a ser él, se acababa la gracia de la persecución). Y volvimos a nuestras habitaciones en la capa invisible de James._

-Buen regalo de cumpleaños¿eh Lupin? –dijo James

-¿Transformaros en animagos?

-No, que ya podremos hacerte compañía todas las noches de luna llena.

-Ah, cierto.

-No te creas que nos habíamos olvidado, eh? Sabemos perfectamente que el 10 de Marzo es tu cumpleaños –dije todo alegre.

-Te hemos comprado esto entre nosotros tres -dijo James-. Las chicas te lo darán mañana. Nosotros te lo adelantamos y te la damos la noche anterior a tu cumpleaños

-Toma –dije mientras le entregaba un pequeño envoltorio cuadrado.

_Lupin abrió el regalo y... ¡TA-TA-TACHÁN!_

-¿"Cómo ser un hombre lobo y sobrevivir en el intento"? –exclamó.

-Pensamos que te gustaría –dijimos con un hilito de voz.

-¡Es genial, gracias¡Me lo quería comprar!

_Todos suspiramos._

* * *

-¡Eh Sirius! –gritó James-. ¿Has visto este cartel? 

_Yo me acerqué para echar un vistazo._

-¿Un concurso?

-El premio consiste en dos entradas para un partido de quidditch oficial.

–explicó Lupin.

-¿Y si participamos? –preguntó James.

-Estaría bien –intervino Lily, que acababa de aparecer junto a Mary.

-Pues tenemos que ir a decírselo al profesor Slughorn –dijo Lupin.

-¿Lo ha organizado él? –pregunté.

-Sí –me contestó Lupin.

-Oi!... ¿A qué hora tenemos clase de pociones? –preguntó Mary.

-A las 10:45 am. Mary, mira que preguntar eso –respondió Lily.

-Es que son las 10:40 y estamos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor... Hay un trecho hasta la clase de pociones –afirmó Mary.

Fuimos corriendo hacia el aula de pociones y aún así, llegamos diez minutos tarde. El profesor ya estaba explicando lo que teníamos que hacer y se mosqueó un poco por nuestra tardanza. 

-¿Algún motivo por el que hayáis llegado tarde? –dijo Slughorn.

-Eh...

_Yo no sabía si era mejor responder o callarme._

-Lo sentimos mucho profesor –inquirió Lily-. No hemos podido venir antes...

-¿Lily? Oh, tranquila, no pasa nada. Sentaos. No os quitaré puntos.

_Slughorn apreciaba mucho a Lily y no se preocupaba en ocultarlo._

_Nos sentamos, Azalea me había guardado el sitio._

-Estamos haciendo un trabajo en parejas, por cierto¿qué os ha pasado? –me preguntó Azalea

-Es que estuvimos mirando el cartel del concurso¿sabes cuál es?

-Sí –afirmó-. Nosotras también queríamos apuntarnos.

-¿Lo habéis hecho?

-No, ha dicho el profesor que cuando finalice la clase.

Hablábamos en susurros, pero el profesor ya se había cansado de nuestra conversación y nos regañó.

-¡Black¡Holmes¡Callaos de una vez que estoy explicando¡Y ya sabéis que cuando un profesor habla...!

-No ha de ser interrumpido y bla, bla, bla. Siempre dice lo mismo profe –dije

-¿QUÉ¡Qué irrespetuoso¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!

-Bah, ganaremos igualmente –opiné yo.

-¡Cinco menos!

-Que sí, que sí.

-Diez menos.

_Me callé porque todos mis compañeros de Gryffindor estaban mirándome de manera asesina._

-¿Profesor? –dijo Lily.

-¿Sí, Evans?

-¿Puede explicarme esto? Es que no lo entiendo.

-Claro.

_En clase se oyeron unos cuantos murmullos de "pelota", "empollona" y demás, la mayor parte proferidos por mí mismo y por James. Yo aproveché para hacer aviones de papel y competir con James, para ver cuál de los dos llegaba más lejos. La clase quedó llena de aviones de papel._

-¿Ya lo entiendes?

-Sí, gracias.

-Profesor, esto no lo entiendo, explíquemelo –pedí yo.

-¡Black¡Que le estoy explicando esto a la señorita Evans¡Espérese!

-Pero…

-Ay... ¿Por qué no serás de Slytherin? –comentó a Lily pasando olímpicamente de mí.

-Je, je... –sonrió ella.

_-Este siempre se lamenta de que Lily no sea de Slytherin... –_pensó James

-Porque no es ni fea, ni borde, ni snob –le dije a Azalea, la cual se rió por mi estupendo comentario.

_De repente, se oyó una explosión que venía del pupitre de Peter y de Hillary_.

-¿Qué habéis mezclado, insensatos?

-Eh... Pues... Esto...

_Peter señaló unos ingredientes escritos en su libreta porque no entendía su propia letra y no reconocía el dibujo con nada_.

-¡Con razón ha explotado¡Fuera de clase los dos!

_Repentinamente, el megáfono sonó._

-Atención por favor, el alumno Remus Lupin que acuda inmediatamente al despacho del señor director por favor. Repito, el alumno Remus Lupin que acuda inmediatamente al despacho del señor director por favor.

-¡Eh, Lupin¿A quién has mordido? –preguntó James

-Tú siempre tan simpático, Prongsie.

-¡Dale recuerdos a Dumbledory de mi parte¡Hace casi una semana que no le veo! –chillé.

-Sí, Padfy.

_Esto debía de ser una broma... ¿Lupin¿Al despacho del director? Lo normal es que me llamaran a mí o a James¿pero a él?_

-Puedes salir, ya acabará Rogers la poción –declaró Slughorn.

_Lupin se levantó del asiento y se fue._

_Yo seguí con Azalea acabando la poción._

_Cuando terminamos de hacerlas, el profesor se encargó de valorar una por una._

-Mmm... No está mal la vuestra. Os pongo un nueve con cinco.

-Profesor, queremos participar en el concurso –dije. Me quedé callado, esperando su respuesta.

-Bien, esperad entonces que acabe de puntuar todas las pociones.

_No le contestamos pero afirmamos con la cabeza._

_Fue a la poción hecha por Mary y Alan._

-Como a Sirius y a Azalea, tenéis un nueve con cinco.

_Y cuando fue a la hecha por Lily y James..._

-¡Está perfecta¡Me ha llegado, Lily, me ha llegado¡Se nota que eres una de las estudiantes más brillantes de todo el colegio¡Tienes un diez!

-Gracias profesor.

-Tú, Potter, tienes un ocho con setenta y cinco.

-¿Qué¿Pero por qué? La hemos hecho juntos y la nota es para los dos.

-Pero ella ha hecho más que tú, Potter.

-¡Eso no es cierto¡Es injusto!

-Fin de la discusión.

-Señor Slughorn, Potter me ha ayudado mucho con la poción... –empezó a decir Lily.

-Bueno, vale... Tienes un nueve Potter.

-... ¬¬

_Al salir de clase James estaba que echaba chispas._

-¡Pero bueno¡Maldito profesor¡Me tiene una manía que no veas! –se quejó James una y otra vez.

-No te preocupes Cornamenta... No te tiene manía, sencillamente le caes mal

–dije intentando animarle un poco, en vano por lo visto.

-¡Es lo mismo!

-Eh, cambiando de tema¿alguien le ha dicho que queremos participar en el concurso? –preguntó Lena.

_¡Se nos había olvidado a todos!_

_Frenamos en seco y retrocedimos, por suerte no se había ido aún del aula._

_Nos apuntamos, todo y que se molestó un poco por nuestra intrusión._

_Seguimos caminando por los pasillos en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore, a ver si salía Lupin, pero nos encontró antes él a nosotros._

-¿Qué te ha dicho, Lunático? –pregunté preocupado

-Me ha nombrado prefecto.

-¿QUÉ? O.O

_Todos nos quedamos asombrados._

-Que me ha nombrado prefecto –repitió-. Me ha dicho el director que así os controlaré mejor.

-¿Y has aceptado? –interrumpió Lena

-Sí. ¿Por qué no? Puede estar bien.

-¡Es perfecto! –exclamó James ilusionado-. ¡Así nos podrás encubrir¡Será genial!

-No –dijo Lupin.

-¿No qué? –respondió James

-No pienso encubriros. Soy un chico responsable.

-James, pórtate bien o si no el señor prefecto te morderá el trasero –comenté.

_La gente me ignoró, como de costumbre, sigh…_

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó James con los ojos llorosos, obviamente fingiendo

¿No somos tus amigos?

-Sí, lo sois. No diré nada pero si me pregunta algún profesor, no pienso mentirles.

-...

-Va, si ya sabes que haré la vista gorda, Prongs.

-¡BIEEEEN¡Ese es mi Remus! –exclamó mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

-Por cierto Lena¿qué nota nos ha puesto en la poción?

-Un nueve con cinco. Si las notas siempre son las mismas, Lily diez y nosotros nueve con cinco, menos a Peter que le suspende y a James que le baja la nota porque le tiene manía.

_James se adelantó de nosotros y se fue muy enfadado. Sería mejor no recordarle el tema._

-¿Os dais cuenta de que dentro de tres meses están ya los exámenes del T.I.M.O? –dijo Lily.

-Yo ya he empezado a estudiar –contestó Lena-. Va mucho...

-¿Mucho? No será para tanto... –opiné con aires de superioridad.

-Hombre, si no consideras mucho a todo lo que nos han enseñado hasta ahora... –comentó Mary

-¿Y eso es mucho? –preguntó James feliz **(N/A¿Sigue sin agenda? xDD)**

_Lily dedicó a James una mirada asesina._

_Me quedé paralizado._

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? -cuestioné

-No. Ten en cuenta que ya estamos a finales de quinto curso… Antes de sexto están los exámenes del T.I.M.O –Mary

-¡Tengo que comprarme una agenda! –exclamó James

-¿Ya sabéis que queréis estudiar? –preguntó Lena-. A mí me gustaría dedicarme a la enseñanza. ¡Me encantan los niños!

-Yo auror –dijo Lily-. Necesito una media muy alta, pero me esforzaré todo lo que pueda.

-De pociones ya te puedes olvidar de estudiar, ese profe siempre te va a poner diez –añadió James, que había vuelto, con un deje de desprecio, no por Lily, sino por Slughorn.

-Dejemos el tema de pociones¿sí? –dijo Lupin para calmar el ambiente.

-Bah, ya estudiaré -dije

-Ei¿y Alan? –preguntó James

-Se ha ido porque tenía entrenamiento de quidditch –respondió Mary

-¡ENTRENAMIENTO DE QUIDDITCH! –exclamamos James y yo a la vez

-Vaya par... –opinaron Azalea y Lily a la vez.

-Lena¿tú no tienes entrenamiento? –preguntó Mary

-Primero va Gryffindor y luego ya va Ravenclaw.

* * *

-El entrenamiento de quidditch hoy ha sido durísimo... –dijo Alan. 

-Ten en cuenta que pronto serán las competiciones... Justo después de los exámenes –esta vez fue James quien habló.

-No, si yo lo decía porque se me ha incrustado una bludger en la cara. La señora Pomfrey me la ha curado y no ha habido ninguna secuela, por suerte.

-Bah, tampoco será para tanto, Jamsie. –respondí refiriéndome a las competiciones.

-Sirius, tú este año vas de sobrado, eh... –comentó James

-No voy de sobrado Cornamenta, es que estás hablando con el gran y genial Sirius Black por favor. ¿Cómo quieres que me asusten unos vulgares exámenes y unas competiciones de nada¡El gran Sirius Black no se asusta por esas nimiedades! **(N/A: Engreído xD)**

_James y Alan ya se habían ido._

_No era la primera vez que me lo hacían._

-¡Esperadme!

-A veces eres insoportable Padfy –dijo James

-¿Qué problema hay en que me quiera a mí mismo? T.T –dije con un tono de pena

-Ninguno Canuto... Ale, ale... –respondió dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda que no me gustaron demasiado.

-James será un buen padre –comentó Alan de repente provocando que me separara de James inmediatamente. Alan era un buen tío, pero a veces le daban unos venazos que déjalos ir...

-¿Y tú con qué sales ahora? –preguntó James.

-Nada, me ha dado esa impresión.

_A mí me picó la curiosidad y me imaginé cómo sería Alan de padre..._

_Me lo imaginé casado con Mary, cogiendo en brazos a un bebé de manera tierna y acogedora, cantándole una canción para que se durmiera..._

_-Charmeleon, warturtle, ivysaur, tentacruel, aerodactyl, omanyte, slowpoke, pidgeot, arbok..._

_No pude remediarlo y empecé a partirme en medio del pasillo._

-Jajajajaja, que bueno... Alan cantando el poké rap a su hijo para que se duerma en vez de una canción de cuna, jajajjaaja –pensé.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa? –dijo Alan.

-No sé... –respondió James.

_Si es que tengo unas salidas que me parto. Soy el mejor._

-¡Qué ganas tengo de que llegue la noche! –exclamó James

-¿Por qué? –le pregunté

-Porque he quedado con Lily, a solas. ¡Por fin¡Yujú¡Yuppie¡Viva¡Yehaaa!

-James… Esta noche Lupin se… -rápidamente me callé al ver a Alan ahí-. Ya sabes.

-Es verdad… Con la euforia se me había olvidado… Un día que puede Lily, sigh…

-Ya quedarás otro día…

_Ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta, pero Alan se quedó mirándonos con sospecha._

-Luego nos vemos –dijo Alan mientras se dirigía a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

_A mí eso no me hizo ninguna gracia…_

-James… Creo que sospecha algo… -le susurré-. Vamos a ver que planea este y Mary…

-¿Con Mary?

-¿No ves que va a la sala de Ravenclaw? Será para hablar con ella.

_Le seguimos y, en efecto, estaba hablando con Mary._

-Sirius le ha dicho eso a James –dijo Alan

-Bien, gracias por decírmelo. Lo he apuntado en mi libreta. Seguiré investigando.

_Nosotros…_

-Sirius…

-¿Sí, James?

-Opino que debemos destruir esa libreta.

-Me has leído el pensamiento Cornamenta.

**(N/A:Añadir música de Misión imposible)**

_James y yo descendimos con una cuerda por el conducto de ventilación de la habitación de las chicas de Ravenclaw. Ya estábamos allí, ahora sólo faltaba encontrar la libreta de Mary._

_Registramos su cama y sus pertenencias. Nada sospechoso a la vista._

_Una luz brillante apareció ante mí. ¡La tapa plateada de su libreta¡Allí estaba!_

_Iba todo dispuesto a cogerla cuando... "PIP ÑIUU ÑIUUU" (N/A: alarmas xD), un montón de alarmas comenzaron a sonar por toda la habitación._

-¡Sirius¡Tenemos que salir¡Coge la libreta!

_Intenté cogerla, pero algo me agarró a mí. Un troll había aparecido por la puerta del armario y me agarraba por la cintura._

-¡Pervertido¡Qué intentas hacerme!

-¡Sirius¡Sirius!

-¡Huye tú solo James!

-¿Qué huya yo solo¿Qué dices?

_Volví a la realidad. Estaba estirado en medio del pasillo. Un grupo de alumnos se había congregado a mi alrededor. Otra de mis alucinaciones... No podía ser. Tendría que tomar algún medicamento al final..._

_Volviendo con los otros dos._

-Ok. Nos vemos a la hora de comer que ahora tengo clase de transformaciones –dijo Alan.

-Yo tengo runas antiguas.

-¡Hasta luego!

-¡Bye!

_Alan se cruzó con nosotros al doblar la esquina._

-Eh¿qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Alan

-Es que nos tenías preocupado, te has ido tan de repente… -fingió James

-¿Te ocurre algo? –seguí el juego a mi mejor amigo

-No, no me pasa nada.

-Bueno¿vamos a clase de transformaciones? –James

_Nos dirigimos hacia allí y en las escaleras, me encontré con Azalea._

-Te estaba esperando –me dijo

- ¡Dime amor!

-¿Esta noche puedes quedar?

_James me pegó un codazo._

-¡Ya lo sé James¡Animal! –le chillé-. Lo siento Azalea, hoy no puedo.

-¿Qué¿Por qué?

-… No puedo.

-¡Una vez al mes me dices que no puedes quedar¿No tendrás un amor secreto?

-¿Un amor secreto¡Qué tontería¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí¿No confías en mí o qué?

-No es eso, es que como no me dices la verdad… Pues…

-Se lo prometí a un amigo, no puedo decirlo. Al menos, aún no.

-…

-A cambio vamos al cine a ver esa película del sapo que querías ver este fin de semana¿vale?

-Bueno, vale…

-Ah, Azalea, dile a Lena que yo tampoco puedo quedar –dijo Lupin

-¡AH¡Menudo susto! –exclamó James-. ¿Tú cuándo has venido?

-Acabo de bajar las escaleras ahora mismo, James –respondió Lupin-. Estaba en el baño de prefectos.

-¿En qué se diferencia del nuestro? –preguntó James

-¿Suena el himno de Hogwarts cada vez que tiras de la cadena? –dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Cómo lo has podido adivinar? O.o –dijo Lupin incrédulo.

_James y yo nos caímos de un plomazo al suelo._

-Yo le he visto venir. –intervino Alan

-¡Potter, Holmes, Remus, Black, Thomas (es Alan Thomas, nos lo acabamos de inventar xD)¿Entráis en clase o qué? –chilló la profesora McGonagall.

_Otra vez habíamos llegado tarde, sigh…_

_Me senté en el pupitre junto a James y a Lily. Azalea, Lupin y Alan en otro grupo._

-James¿no me quieres decir nada? –pude oír como le preguntaba Lily.

-Lily, que guapa estás hoy –contestó James.

-¡No es eso, imbécil!

-¿Te has cambiado el pelo?

-¡Sigue estando rojo!

-¿Entonces?

-… Deberías saberlo… ¿En serio que no me quieres decir nada más importante?

-Eh… No…

-¿Nada de nada?

-No.

-¿Nada?

-No, Lily… -¿Le tengo que decir algo¡Piensa James¡No quiero que se enfade conmigo!

-¡EVANS, POTTER¡SILENCIO! –se quejó McGonagall

-Que raro que no me de la tabarra para quedar… -pensó la pelirroja

_Nadie lo sabía, menos yo que lo vi claro está, pero Alan les había escuchado también. **(N/A: Da miedo xD).**_

_Después de comer teníamos la última clase, la de Aritmancia._

-Separad las mesas por favor. –dijo el profesor

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los alumnos

-Bueno pues sin por favor. Separad las mesas.

-¡No nos referíamos a eso!

-Hay examen sorpresa.

-O.O

_Ah, era eso. Un examen sorpresa._

_Espera…_

_¡UN EXAMEN SORPRESA!_

_¡NO HE EMPEZADO A ESTUDIAR AÚN!_

_¡SOCORRO!_

_Doy gracias a que hacemos el examen con Ravenclaw… Así, si no lo sabe uno de nosotros, tengo más personas a las que preguntarlo._

_Nos repartió el examen y me puse a ver de qué iba._

_Sería una broma¿no? Las preguntas eran de aritmancia básica, esto lo dimos en segundo y tercer curso…_

_Espera¡no me acuerdo de lo que dimos en segundo y tercer curso!_

-No hay ninguna duda. –sentenció el profesor

-A ver… No nos pongamos nerviosos Sirius, tranquilo… Primera pregunta¿una suma de fracciones de números? Aquí voy a sacar un diez pero fijo. Bien, la siguiente… Chupada, ya está. La tercera y la cuarta tiradas. La quinta, sexta y séptima facilísimas. La octava ya se empieza a complicar un poco… Mierda, la novena y la décima… ¿Cómo se hacía esto?

_Saqué el espejo mágico y le pregunté a James como se hacían._

-Chucho pulgoso a bicho cornudo, chucho pulgoso a bicho cornudo¿cómo se hace esto? Cambio.

-Roger (entendido) chucho pulgoso. Yo tampoco tengo ni idea de cómo se hacen. Repito, no tengo ni idea. Corto.

_Esa fue mi respuesta, sigh… Al lado tenía a Mary._

-Pss, Mary…

_Sin embargo, ella no me hizo caso._

-No pienso hacerle caso, aunque sea Sirius. No me volverán a bajar la nota otra vez. –pensó Mary

_La seguí llamando pero como me ignoraba, cogí la goma y se la tiré a la cabeza._

-¡Ouch¡Pero serás animal! –me dijo girándose hacia mí, lógicamente enfadada

-Perdona, pero necesito ayuda, quiero tener mi clásico diez en aritmancia¿cómo se hacen las dos últimas?

-No lo sé. Lo siento. Las he dejado en blanco.

-¡NO COPIÉIS! –chilló el profesor

_Mary y yo desviamos la vista hacia nuestro propio examen, intentando disimular._

_Por suerte, no era a nosotros a quienes lo decía._

-¡Pettigrew¡Sal! Te retiro el examen.

-¿Dónde?

-¿Cómo que dónde?

-¿Dónde tengo que salir? **(N/A: Estúpida rata xD)**

_La clase empezó a reírse de la rata._

-Hola amigos, os voy a enseñar la diferencia entre dentro y fuera. "Esto" es dentro –dijo señalando la clase e imitando la voz del programa ese muggle llamado barrio sésamo-. Y "esto" es fuera –dijo arrojando a Pettigrew por la puerta-. Mañana os enseñaré la diferencia entre "derecha" e "izquierda".

_Al cabo de quince minutos, entró en clase._

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que podías entrar –dijo el profesor-. Además, así no se entra, tienes que llamar a la puerta.

_El chico salió de la clase otra vez y llamó a la puerta._

-¿Puedo entrar?

_El profesor se hizo el interesante recapacitando la respuesta._

-No.

_La clase no podía parar de reír._

-¿Y el examen? –preguntó Pettigrew

-Estás suspendido. Por hablar y copiar. Y además por tonto.

_Me giré hacia Mary y la vi completamente pálida. Llegan a suspenderla por mi culpa, y no sé qué me hace… Bueno, casi que sí lo sé… Brr… -escalofrío-_

_Entregué el examen inventándome las dos últimas preguntas, a ver qué pasaba._

_El profesor dejó entrar a Peter cuando terminamos todos para que recogiera sus cosas._

_Era la última clase de hoy._

_Tres días después, nos dieron las notas…_

-Tenéis que estar orgullosos –empezó a hablar el profesor-. Sois la clase menos mala.

-¿Somos los mejores? –dijo James.

-No, Potter. Sois los que menos habéis suspendido. De 67 han suspendido 53. Un 19'1 de aprobados. Enhorabuena. Sólo hay un diez en la clase.

_Todos nos quedamos expectantes._

-Lo tiene el alumno Black, Sirius Black.

_Yo me levanté de la silla todo triunfante, sonriendo con altivez y le guiñé el ojo a todas las chicas de la clase. Ya te las podías ver con corazones en los ojos, embobadas y mirándome. Me encanta ser el centro de atención. Pero parece que a Azalea no le hace demasiada gracia, porque me miraba con instintos asesinos desde su pupitre._

-Después vienen Watson, Evans, Potter, Lupin, Holmes, Rogers y Thomas con un ocho. Y para acabar, tú, tú, seis, vosotras tres cinco y medio, y tú cinco. Los demás, suspendidos. Empieza la clase.

_Al salir de clase…_

-Sirius, ya te vale¿por qué no me dijiste las dos últimas preguntas si las sabías¿Querías atribuirte tú todo el mérito o qué? –me preguntó James asqueado.

-No es eso Prongs, es que me las inventé. No pensaba que estuvieran bien.

-… Me lo creo. Pero la próxima vez, aunque pienses que estén mal, dímelo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Eres Sirius Black?

_Oí una voz a mis espaldas y me giré. Estaba una chica más joven que yo, puede que catorce años, era de estatura mediana, delgada y bastante mona por así decirlo. Tenía un aspecto inocentón._

-¿Sí, pequeña?

-To-toma… -me dijo sonrojada dándome no una, sino dos cartas

-Gracias, cuando crezcas un poco hablamos. –comenté guiñándole un ojo de manera provocadora y sonriéndole como yo solo sé sonreír.

_Azalea me dio un pisotón._

-¡A-diós!

-Bye-bye.

_Me dispuse a abrir las cartas._

-¿No te da ilusión abrirla? –me dijo Lena extrañada-. Es una carta de amor¿no?

-Es que recibo tantas…

_Azalea me volvió a dar un pisotón._

-Jo Sirius, que mala leche, te ha dado en el sano. -James

-"Premio a la sonrisa más encantadora de la revista corazón de bruja para el señor Sirius Black, de quinto curso en Hogwarts." Aish… Si es que mi sonrisa enamora.

_Un grupo de fans mío apareció delante de mí asintiendo con la cabeza para luego irse._

-A ver la otra… "Para Potter James y Black Sirius, medalla conmemorativa de peligroso Dai". Toma, James, tu medalla.

-¡Mía! –la cogió al vuelo

-¿Qué medalla es esa? –preguntó Lily

-Se la dan a los más inconscientes jugadores de quidditch. A los que más tiempo pasan en la enfermería. –respondió Alan

-¡Eh! –nos quejamos James y yo.- ¡Se da para aquellos que han asumido más riesgos y peligros durante los partidos de quidditch!

-Eso mismo –dijo Alan

-…

-¿En Pascua alguien se queda en el colegio? –preguntó Azalea

-Yo. –respondí

-¿Sirius? –intervino James

-No aguanto mi familia, estoy harto. Es insoportable. Con decirte que prefiero estar en el colegio antes que en mi casa…

-¿Te quieres venir a la mía durante las vacaciones? –sugirió James

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, Padfy.

-Pero… ¿Tantos días¿Tus padres qué dirán?

-Buena pregunta, averigüémoslo.

-Tenemos que quedar, eh? –dijo Lena

-Claro.

_Tras unas semanas, dijeron el ganador del concurso._

_¡No me lo podía creer!_

_La primera vez que participo en un concurso¡y lo gano!_

_Azalea y yo fuimos a ver el partido el martes 16 de Marzo. Jugaban los Monstrose Magpies contra los Falmouth Falcons._

_El partido estuvo muy poco reñido, como los Falcons vieron que no podían ganar contra los Magpies, se dedicaron a intentar romper alguna cabeza del equipo contrario. El buscador de los Falcons se mosqueó porque la buscadora del equipo contrario estaba tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla mientras leía un libro. Y se mosqueó aún más cuando ella le dijo que le parecía demasiado fácil el partido, y que en su humilde opinión, deberían de poner una snitch más rápida porque esa se capturaba en seguida y no tenía emoción. Él intentó reventarle la cabeza, pero ella sacó triunfante la snitch que tenía en su mano y dieron el partido por acabado._

_Cuando salimos del partido, Azalea me dijo que quería dar un paseo a la luz de la **luna llena**, pero yo negué la invitación._

* * *

_Por fin llegó el día más esperado por todos, el jueves 25 de Marzo, jueves santo, donde empezaban las fiestas de pascua y podías desconectar un poco de los estudios. _

_Yo me fui a casa de James, como bien sabéis._

_Su casa era enorme, recuerdo que de pequeños nos perdíamos a veces cuando jugábamos y se nos ocurrió jugar al escondite un día por toda la casa y jardín, decidimos no volver a jugar al escondite, al menos no por toda la propiedad._

_James llamó al timbre y su madre, sonriente, nos abrió la puerta._

-¡James¡Te he echado de menos! –dijo abrazándole

_Su padre también salió a recibirle._

-¿Sirius? Perdona, no te habíamos visto. ¿Cómo estás?

_La madre de James me abrazó a mí también._

-¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó el padre

-Pues… -yo no sabía ni qué decir. No quería que pareciera que me auto invitaba.

-Se va a quedar durante las vacaciones de pascua. –contestó James-. ¿Os parece bien?

-Claro, ya sabes que Sirius siempre será bien recibido. Pasad.

-Por cierto James –dijo su madre-. Toda esa torre de cartas de allí… -señaló a la derecha y nos asomamos a ver.- Son de Howgarts, diciéndonos todas las fechorías que haces… -añadió en tono de reproche.

-Yo, mamá… Eh…

-Te castigaría si supiera que tiene algún efecto. –concluyó resignada-. Pero como sé que no, y que eres una buena persona y sacas buenas notas, te perdono. Y no seas tan cruel con Severus por favor…

-Lo tendré en cuenta, mamá.

-James…

-Vale… No seré tan malo con Snape, pero es que yo creo que me tiene envidia y siempre se está metiendo en nuestros planes para chivarse. Podría meter su desproporcionada nariz en otros asuntos. Que nos toca la moral.

-Aún así, prométeme que no te pasarás tanto con él.

-Está bien.

-Ju, pero nadie me ha nombrado a mí. –pensé.

-Sígueme Sirius. –me ordenó James

_Deshice mi maleta en el cuarto de James, que era muy amplio._

-¿Te acuerdas que el primer curso, al principio, nos llevábamos a matar?

–pregunté sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Sí, es que pensaba que serías como todos los Black.

-Admitimos que nos caíamos bien gracias a Lupin, la verdad. Aún lo recuerdo…

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Dejad de pelear de una vez! –gritó un harto Lupin de once años **(N/A: Que ricura! n-n)**, siempre estaba en medio de los dos evitando que se pelearan. Lupin era amigo de Sirius y a la vez, también de James, pero James y Sirius no se llevaban nada bien.

-Ha empezado él. –dije

-Es mentira. –replicó James

-Que cruz. –dijo resignado-.Haced las paces, que tú, James, ya has visto que Sirius no es como los Black, niega su linaje y a su familia, ya ves con que crueldad, frialdad e indiferencia trata a todos los Slytherin, a los Malfoy e incluso a su propia familia. Y como prueba, tienes que se ha relacionado contigo, que tienes los ideales justamente contrarios a los suyos. Por si fuera poco, el sombrero ha decidido que esté en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin, como los demás Black. Aunque no debemos olvidar el interesante caso de Peter Pettigrew, eso demuestra que el sombrero no es infalible. Y ahora tú, Sirius, le contestas porque hiere tu ego, eso también lo sé, y también sé que las peleas las empieza James, la verdad, tú no tienes culpa, ahora que lo pienso de manera racional.

-¡Oye! –se quejó James

-Da igual, haced las paces que se ve a la legua que os caéis bien. Discutís porque os parece divertido, que me lo dijo Sirius la otra noche.

-… Lo siento, Black…

_-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado eso… - _Llámame Sirius… -contesté con una sonrisa

-¿Eso es que aceptas mis palabras?

-¿A ti qué te parece?

_-Estos son capaces de empezar otra pelea-._ ¡Vale¡Ya está¡Solucionado¡Daos la mano!

-Vaya, vaya, Black… ¿Aliándote con el enemigo¿Cómo te atreves acaso tocar a un traidor a la sangre como ese Potter? –preguntó Bellatrix detrás de mí.

-Ah, Bellatrix, eres tan repugnante que a tu lado Severus Snape me parece encantador. –Sirius

_Bellatrix puso una cara de asco y dio media vuelta._

-¿A qué ha molado? –pregunté

-Sí, Sirius… -afirmó Lupin

_James, no obstante, sonreía con malicia._

-Eh, eh¿le gastamos una broma a esa víbora? –sugirió James

- ¿Como qué, James? –dije yo

-Podríamos meterle un troll en la habitación.

-Nah, eso ya se lo hice yo el verano pasado, cuando vino a casa unos días.

-Osti, tú¿cómo metiste un troll en tu casa? -_Me está cayendo muy bien el Sirius este-._

-En realidad era una ilusión, pero ella se lo creyó muy bien, estuvo dos horas catatónica. Ku ku ku ku.

-Mooooooola. Pues… ¿le metemos un cangrejo de fuego en los zapatos?

-Je je je je… Me gusta… Sencillo a la par que elegante. -declaré

-Yo me dedicaré a observar¿sí? –Lupin

-De acuerdo, tú lo grabas en vídeo. –James

-No era eso a lo que…

_Pero James y Sirius ya se estaban yendo._

_Ku ku ku ku, menudo chillido pegó mi prima cuando se puso los zapatos… Estábamos escondidos en la sala común de Slytherin, y la vimos andar de un lado a otro, pidiendo ayuda._

-Bellatrix, se te están quemando los pies¿lo sabías? –dijo Lucius leyendo tranquilamente el periódico.

-¡Ayúdameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Estoy ocupado.

-Bonitos zapatos tía. ¿Está de moda el efecto de fuego? –interfirió Narcissa

-¡Snape!

-No puedo.

_Snape estaba jugando con sus cacharritos de química. (N/A: Eso es vocación y lo demás son tonterías xD)._

_Poco después, Bellatrix salió de la enfermería con los pies escayolados, el cangrejo debería de haberle picado, je je je._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_James y yo nos estábamos partiendo en su habitación._

-¿Aún conservas la cinta? –preguntó James

-Claro, hice una copia y todo por si la perdía. -respondí

-¿Y cómo conociste a Peter? Porque yo primero conocí a Lupin y me hice amigo suyo, y después te conocí a ti con Peter.

-Le ayudé de unos que querían robarle el dinero del almuerzo y a partir de ahí, me siguió a todas partes alabándome para que le protegiera. Ya no pude quitármelo de encima. **(N/A: Otro que debe morir, la sucia rata!)**

-Yo me pregunto… ¿Cómo es posible que Peter fuera seleccionado para Gryffindor? Yo no le veo nada valiente, más bien es un cobarde.

-Se lo pregunté al sombrero, le hice chantaje diciéndole que si no me lo contaba, le quemaba. **(N/A: Imaginaos a Sirius cogiendo el sombrero y debajo una papelera con fuego xD Sirius¿No hablarás? Sombrero¡Hablaré¡Hablaré!)**

-¿Y qué te dijo?

**FLASHBACK**

-Mmmm… Pettigrew Peter…

-¿Por qué dudas, sombrero¿Es que soy apto para varias casas y no sabes a cuál mandarme?

-No es eso. –se apresuró a decir-. Es que eres demasiado malo para todas. Ravenclaw no, porque eres demasiado tonto, Gryffindor, no he visto persona más cobarde que tú, Hufflepuff, los demás te importan bien poco, a ti sólo te importa que te proteja gente más fuerte y robusta que tú, como ese Sirius Black y la mayor parte de la población mundial, y Slytherin… no tienes la ambición suficiente para conseguir lo que quieres por ti mismo.

-…

-Por eso, que no sé dónde mandarte, a parte de a la calle.

-¡Mándame a Gryffindor por favor!

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¡Porque ahí está Black¡Es mi amigo!

-Tu guardaespaldas¿no?

-¡No¡Mi amigo!

-Que sí, que sí. Bah, te mando a Gryffindor porque ya llevamos un cuarto de hora y la gente se empieza a impacientar, sobre todo la fila de alumnos que esperan a que les diga su casa.

_Yo le tiré un plato al sombrero porque era un lento y James le tiró una vajilla entera. Esa fue la primera de las muchas veces que Peter fue a la enfermería._

-¡QUE YA VA LECHES¡A GRYFFINDOR! Bueno, antes que nada a la enfermería.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Típico de él. –dijo James

-Cuanta razón hay en tus palabras, mi querido James.

-¿Te apetece jugar a la consola?

-Venga¡esta vez te ganaré yo!

-Ja, estás hablando con el genial James Potter, el Dios del Crash Bandicoot.

-¡Eso lo veremos!

_El último fin de semana de las vacaciones, habíamos quedado todos en casa de Lily._

_James me metió mucha prisa ese día, me dijo que no quería hacer esperar a su Lily (Que ella no le oiga decirle eso). Y llegamos muy puntuales._

_Lily nos recibió con una amplia sonrisa._

-¡Sois los primeros¡Pasad, he preparado té con pastas!

_James se entretuvo mucho viendo su casa. Era una casa sencilla, simple, con poca decoración pero a la vez hermosa._

_James y yo nos sentamos en el sofá y nos tomamos el té._

-Tienes una casa preciosa. –comentó James

-¿Eso crees? Vamos, no será para tanto… -Lily

**DING DONG.**

-¡Ya voy yo! –exclamó Lily

_Habían llegado Azalea y Lena._

-Buenas. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –dijo Azalea

-Muy bien¿y a ti? –contestó Lily

-Muy cortas, snif.

-Oi!

-Esa debe de ser Mary.

_Cierto, habían llegado Mary, Alan y Lupin._

-De camino aquí nos hemos encontrado con Lupin. –dijo Alan

-¿Estás sola, Lily? –habló Mary

-Sí, mi familia no está. Mejor, así no conocéis a la estúpida de mi hermana Petunia.

-Mmmmmffffff….nnnnnghhh….bwaaaahahahahahah….Petuniaaaa, se llama Petunia… -me reí yo. James fijo que se estaba aguantando la risa, le temblaban los hombros, pero no quería ofender a Lily.

-Así se llamaba mi bisabuela. –dijo Lily con mirada asesina.

-Un nombre precioso. –dijo James mientras me pegaba un codazo

-Falsos…. –dijo Azalea con otra mirada asesina. ¿Estas chicas ensayaban sus miradas o qué?

-Bah. Venga, que el té se enfría.

_Estuvimos comiendo, hablando y viendo la televisión (ya me sé el nombre)._

-¡Hay gente atrapada en esa caja¡James, tenemos que salvarles! –exclamé.

-Mira que eres cazurro, Canuto… Ja ja ja ja.

-¡SIRIUS, GUARDA LA VARITA QUE ES UN TELEVISOR DE PLASMA Y VALE UNA PASTA!

-Vale, vale, vale…

-¡Ahora jugaremos al mágico-trivial! –chilló Lily muy contenta.

-¿Qué? –salté yo.

-¿Qué pasa Sirius¿No te gusta el juego?

-No es eso…

-Así estudiamos mientras nos divertimos¿a qué es una idea genial?

-…

_¿Podía decir la verdad? Mejor no, si no Lily me mataría con la mirada (y después con los puños)._

_Lily, tras haber sacado el juego y dejarlo preparado, cogió una carta._

-Lily¿dónde tienes el lavabo? Tengo una urgencia… -cuestioné.

-Está arriba, al fondo a la derecha.

-Ok.

_Subí las escaleras pero no fui al baño, me quedé ahí y me limité a observarles._

-Te ha tocado una chupada, Peter –Lily.- ¿Raíz cúbica de veintisiete?

-Euh… Dos.

-¬¬'' Como ha fallado, responde tú Lena.

-Tres.

-Vale, siguiente. Te toca Mary.-Lily cogió otra carta-. ¿Qué animaga se podía transformar en pájaro? Datos: Época Medieval, Maga oscura.

-Morgana le Fay.

-Correcto. Azalea, criatura no voladora que vive en Suecia. Nombrada a veces en "El Quisquilloso".

-… Ehr… ¿Snorkack de asta arrugada?

-¡Correcto! James, hechizo que se usa en los duelos para atontar al oponente.

-… Eh… Pasapalabra.

-James.

-¿Comodín del público?

-James…

-¿Comodín de la llamada?

-¡James por favor!

-No lo sé.

-¿Aún no has empezado a estudiar? –dijo Lily muy seria

-… No…

-Yo tampoco. –dije más para mí mismo que para los demás

-Pues vas apañado… -comentó Alan-. Menuda paliza te darás luego.

-Lupin¿la sabes? –dijo Lily

-Mimblewimble.

-Perfecto, y por último, Alan… Enfermedad que afecta única y exclusivamente a los humanos. Uno de los síntomas son chispas que salen de las fosas nasales cuando se va a estornudar.

-Fiebre del dragón.

-Exacto. El único que ha respondido mal ha sido Peter, ese no cuenta. Pero James se ha equivocado, eso demuestra que eres un vago porque todavía no has empezado a estudiar ¬¬'' Estamos en Abril y los exámenes son a principios de Junio, dentro de dos meses.

-Venga lista, te pregunto yo ahora. Materia que implica una magia muy avanzada y oscura. Tema prohibido del cual sólo hay un libro conservado en Hogwarts.

-Horcrux Horcruxes.

-… Correcto.

-Ja.

_Bajé otra vez, ya llevaba bastante tiempo en el "baño"._

-¿Sirius, te hacemos una a ti y te luces? –me dijo Azalea al verme

-¡Más tarde¡Que me han entrado retortijones de nuevo!

-Bueno.

_No quería que Lily me diera otro sermón como a James y prefería que pensaran que ya había empezado a estudiar. Los únicos que lo sabían eran James y Lupin._

_Cuando bajé nuevamente, seguían jugando a ese dichoso juego… Intenté escaquearme pero Azalea me enredó y acabaron descubriendo la verdad… Sigh… Lily me estuvo sermoneando sobre la importancia de estudiar el día a día, de no dejar las cosas para el final que es peor, porque luego se amontona la faena y demás._

_Aparte de eso, ese día fue genial._

_Desgraciadamente, ya quedaba poco para que se acabaran las vacaciones…_

**¡Continuará en el diario de James!

* * *

**

**Sango: **Wola wola! Gracias por vuestros ánimos. Este capítulo vuelve a ser de Sirius Black, no se nota que nos gusta, verdad? xD Espero que no os importe que le metamos hasta en la sopa xDD Y eso que la pareja principal es James y Lily pero en fin, será cuestión de cambiar el summary? (No me gusta el summary que hay, pero es que para poner summarys yo soy malísima… Hawa¿se te ocurre algo?). Y al pobre Alan le damos muy poco protagonismo… Yo quisiera darle más, sigh… Ah, las fechas son reales, que lo buscamos y todo, para que veáis que está currado.

**Shady 10, **lo sentimos por haberte ofendido con Lupin, que sepas que a nosotras también nos gusta mucho, además, también estaba Peter y él de sexy no tiene nada ¬¬ (rata asquerosa… ¬¬). En cuanto a lo de que te gusta Snape, tranquila que no te vamos a decir nada xD Cada uno tiene sus gustos, pero los merodeadores eran un poco crueles con él (sobre todo James y Sirius). **Aelin**, hace tiempo que no te veo (Sango) sigh… Nos alegra que te rías, precisamente eso es lo que queremos, je xD Ese pelirrojo que se comenta fijo que sabes quien es xD **Victoria Malfoy**, que bien que te guste nuestra historia, espero que sigas leyendo Sirius se disfrazó de sí mismo xD No podía insultar a su imagen xD **Ying Fa Aome, **la noche de Halloween pasó eso, que se emborracharon todos y acabaron así, pero por suerte no pasó de ahí xD **Kagome, **gracias por lo que nos dices! Y a ver si te das prisa en ponerte al día, eh? (na, es broma xD Que aquí hay confianza xDD).

**Hawa: **IE IEIEIEIE! Este cap ha estado buenísimo! A k si? A k si? (me parezco a Sirius con tanto egocentrismo xD).

Jur...Mary ya ha puesto todo lo que habia k poner asi k... Nus vemos en el proximo cap! Os esperamos!

**P.D:** Si hay alguna falta (tipo que falta un signo de exclamación), es porque a fanfiction le apetecía quitarlo y nonos dejaba cambiarlo.


	13. ¿Tan difícil es el amor?

**Capítulo 13**

**James Potter.**

"**¿Tan difícil es el amor?"**

**6 de Abril.**

¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? –pregunté resignado, ya se habían acabado las vacaciones.

Tenemos Clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –respondió Sirius.

¡Esa mola! –exclamé.

Yo después tengo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –dijo Azalea-. Soy la única que la tiene me parece, ¿no?

Sí –intervino Lily-. Porque como quieres estudiar la crianza de dragones y todo eso… Los demás no tenemos nada con esa asignatura.

Y encima me toca aguantar a la petarda de Hillary.

Paciencia, paciencia… -dijo Mary.

Precisamente tenías que decirlo tú, que es una de las cosas que careces –habló Lily.

¿Me he metido contigo, acaso?

Sólo era un comentario.

Pues otra vez te lo callas.

¿Por qué? Tú no me mandas.

¡Llegaremos tarde a clase! –exclamó Remus para calmar el ambiente tan tenso que había.

Tienes razón.

_Mary y Lily no se hablaron durante todo el día._

_Entramos en clase._

Formad una fila –ordenó Jeanne, la profesora-. Bien –añadió al ver que sus alumnos obedecían.-. Lo que hay aquí dentro es un boggart. ¿Alguien sabe lo que hace?

Oh por favor, ¿cómo no vamos a saber qué hace? –dije de manera arrogante-. Si esto ya lo dimos.

_Vi como Lily me miraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro, difícil de explicar. Lo dejé pasar._

De acuerdo Potter, explíquelo a la clase.

Me parece humillante que demos esto en quinto cuando ya lo dimos en tercero.

_Nuevamente, Lily me miró, aunque creo que esta vez peor que antes._

Yo soy quién decido lo que vamos a dar y cuándo lo vamos a dar, Potter. Ten en cuenta que esto es muy importante para los TIMOS.

Bah, que fácil será el examen pues.

_La profesora, que ya estaba acostumbrada a mi carácter, continuó el juego._

Espero que me saques un diez.

No le quepa duda.

Como iba diciendo, un boggart muestra vuestro miedo más profundo. Para combatirlo, tenéis que gritar "Ridikulous" después de que haya adoptado la forma a la que más teméis, al mismo tiempo que os imagináis a eso de forma divertida. Poneos por orden de lista por favor. Ah, y dividíos por vuestras respectivas casas.

_Teníamos que compartir esa clase con los estúpidos de Slytherin y también con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff (me pregunto cómo cabíamos todos en una misma clase y si la profesora tenía pensado que todos los alumnos se enfrentaran al boggart). La profesora dijo que primero iría Gryffindor._

Black, Sirius.

_Sirius se acercó al boggart con una sonrisa triunfante, la cual hizo que muchas chicas se quedaran mirándole. Lily bufó ante ese gesto._

_El boggart adoptó la forma de una chica._

¡Ja! ¡Lo que más teme Sirius es a una chica! –gritó Bellatrix.

Calla o te mando otro troll, primita.

_Bellatrix inmediatamente cerró su enorme boca._

_La chica se acercó a él y le dijo que no quería salir con él._

¿Por qué? ¡Con lo guapo que soy yo! –gritó afectado.

Sirius tío, deja de dramatizar –dije.

Vale, vale… Ya sé que tengo que decir ridikulous e imaginarme algo divertido, pero es mejor echarle un maleficio. ¿Cuál podría hacer? Ay, es que sé tantos… Bueno, haré ese – Sirius apuntó firmemente con la varita- ¡Levicorpus!

_Rápidamente, la figura del boggart estaba colgada por los pies en el aire._

_A Snape le palidecía la cara por segundos. ¿Cuántas veces le habíamos hecho ese maleficio? Aunque ahora tenía que moderarme, no quería enfadar a mi madre._

¡BASTA! –gritó Jeanne-. ¡Sirius, atrás!

_Estaba aburrido de tanto esperar. Mi apellido es de los últimos así que… _

_Lily lo hizo magnífico, le salió en seguida. Me reí de ver que su peor miedo era que al profesor Slughorn le cayera mal, eso me parecía prácticamente imposible. Al igual que me parecía prácticamente imposible que yo le cayera bien a Slughorn._

Florence.

_Una chica que llevaba el pelo por los hombros, rizado y castaño claro, salió a enfrentarse al boggart. Me llamó la atención, no la había visto antes. No era guapa, pero sí llamaba la atención por su aspecto inocente y su cara de niña buena. Un momento, ¿no era la misma que le había dado aquellas dos cartas a Sirius el mes pasado? ¿Era reportera o algo así? Tenía los ojos chocolate, se la veía bastante vergonzosa y algo tímida. _

_No tengo ni idea de por qué me fijé en ella._

¿Esa chica es de Slytherin? –le pregunté a Sirius-. Te dio las cartas aquellas, ¿verdad?

Sí, me las dio ella. Pensaba que sería más joven que yo pero resultó ir a nuestro mismo curso, es de Hufflepuff. Lo sé porque me lo dijo Azalea, que la conoce. Yo la llamo Florecita.

¿La conoce?

Sí, va con ella a Criaturas Mágicas y se han hecho amigas. Cuando mi familia se entere de que sigo relacionándome con "sangres sucia"… –dijo imitando a su padre con burla-. … Seguro que me montan una buena –terminó la frase.

¿Sus padres son muggles?

Sí, ¿por qué te interesa tanto?

No, por nada.

A ver si pones a Lily celosa, eh…

Que va. Lily está igual conmigo. Quiero decir, me dijo que yo le gustaba pero sólo una vez. Ahora es más amable conmigo, ya no me hace la zancadilla por ejemplo, todo hay que decirlo. Pero no hemos salido nunca como "novios" a ningún lado. Espera, ni como amigos tampoco. Y tampoco me atrevo a pedírselo. Me da miedo.

¡SILENCIO! –gritó Jeanne.

_La chica hizo tan bien el contra hechizo que la profesora la felicitó y todo: "Muy bien whimpy". Ella se fue avergonzada hacia la multitud._

_La siguiente era Azalea. Su boggart se transformó en una ballena y ella rápidamente hizo muy bien el contra hechizo. _**(N/A: ¿Y cómo cabe la ballena? Es una clase mágica xD).**

_El de Lupin se convirtió en una luna llena, que raudamente fue sustituido por un globo._

_El de Peter adquirió varias formas porque tenía miedo de todo, encima, le salió mal con lo que hizo que la profesora se enfadara. Por si fuera poco, bajó veinte puntos a Gryffindor por no saber hacer correctamente un hechizo tan sencillo como ese, como había descrito "ese tal Potter" (esto último lo dijo en tono peyorativo). Lo que provocó varias risas por parte de los Slytherins. Me fijé en Snape que sonreía fríamente y con sorna, luego me vengaría, oh, sí._

_Por fin me tocó el turno a mí._

_El boggart se transformó en una revista femenina y se abrió en el suelo por la página de: Los 10 chicos más sexys de Hogwarts._

-¡Oh no! –grité.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se preguntaron todos.

-¡Mi nombre no aparece en la lista!

_Todos se cayeron hacia atrás. ¿Por qué nadie me comprendía?_

¡Impactrueno!

_Electrocuté al boggart y la profesora me riñó._

_¿Por qué?_

_Le tocó el turno a Lena, no lo hizo perfecto pero se salió con el hechizo._

_Y ahora Alan._

_El boggart tomó la forma de… ¿Ratata? No, espera, ¿cómo se llamaba ese pokémon gigante azul? Que parece un pájaro… No me acuerdo. ¿Tenía miedo a un pokémon?_

Lanzallamas.

_Yo electrocuté al boggart, sí, pero es que Alan quemó toda la clase._

_Dumbledore apareció con el semblante serio y se le podía apreciar algo molesto. Apagó el incendio con el hechizo de magia avanzada y poderosísima de "extintor de incendios". (Nótese la ironía)_

¿Quién ha sido, Jeanne?

_Vi que Alan abrió la boca para hablar, como la profesora, pero yo me adelanté a los dos._

He sido yo.

¿James? Oh, vaya, con que eras tú, eh… -cambió a un tono más amigable-. Te echaba de menos, ¿sabes? Esta noche tienes una detención, a las diez.

Vale.

Yo también he ayudado a incendiar las cortinas director –agregó Sirius.

De acuerdo, tú también estás castigado. Estos chicos de hoy en día… En mis tiempos los alumnos eran más obedientes, había más mano dura, no como ahora, que son todos unos debiluchos.

_Dumbledore se apareció._

¿Por qué habéis hecho eso por mí? –preguntó Alan agradecido.

Bueno, porque tú eres un buen alumno, no íbamos a dejar que se manchara tu expediente, además, nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados. ¡Hacía tiempo que no iba al despacho de Dumby! –respondí.

¡Ni yo, ni yo! –agregó Sirius.

_¿Les da ilusión tener una detención con el mismísimo director? –_pensó Alan incrédulo.

Se terminó la clase –concluyó la profesora-. El próximo día continuaremos con los alumnos que han faltado. Si no me equivoco, de la T hasta la Z. Os veo mañana.

_Salimos de la clase inmediatamente. La siguiente la teníamos a las doce y ésta la acabábamos a menos cinco. Nos venía muy justo._

_Azalea se despidió de Sirius y se fue con esa Florence._

_Teníamos Historia de la Magia._

En la época medieval, el mago más famoso fue Merlín. Era un especialista en encantamientos y se le conocía con el nombre de "Príncipe de los Encantadores". Merlín formaba parte de la corte del Rey Arturo y quería ayudar a todos los muggles, por eso creó la Orden de Merlín. También fue… -hablaba con un tono aburrido y monótono.

_Las clases de Historia de la Magia siempre eran iguales, entrabas, te sentabas y el profesor hablaba y hablaba. Tú apuntabas lo que podías. Como la asignatura era un auténtico tostón (no sé como a Mary le puede gustar, sinceramente, ¿a mí qué me importa lo qué ocurrió en 1123 por ejemplo?), Sirius y yo nos turnábamos cogiendo apuntes cada quince minutos y después nos los prestábamos. Si coincidíamos con Slyhterin, el que no tomaba apuntes se dedicaba a tirarle bolitas de papel a Snape._

_Me giré hacia Mary y la vi tomando apuntes mientras hacía los deberes de Runas Antiguas y Alan estaba escuchando música (imagino que el poké rap porque decía de vez en cuando algún nombre de pokémon) al mismo tiempo que leía los labios del profesor para tomar apuntes._

Sirius amigo, yo creo que se dopan, ¿y tú? –estaba sentado a mi lado.

Yo creo que también –me contestó y añadió.- Mi teoría es que los efectos narcóticos provienen de la voz del profesor y no de la clase en sí misma. ¿Tú qué opinas, James?

Lo mismo. ¿Lo demostramos con esos monstruos de la naturaleza?

Estaría bien.

_Sirius y yo nos dedicamos a observar a Mary y a Alan para verificar nuestra hipótesis durante lo que quedaba de clase. Confío en que Remus estuviese tomando apuntes y si no, se los pediría a Lily, que es otra de las que está atenta en clase (aunque muchas veces tiene los ojos entrecerrados intentando no dormirse)._

Tenéis que hacer los ejercicios uno al quince para mañana de la página 574. No quiero ninguna excusa.

_Cerró el libro y abandonó la sala._

_Sirius me pidió que le acompañara a buscar a Azalea, así que yo acepté._

_La vimos hablando animadamente con Florence._

¡Y así empezó todo! –exclamó Azalea.

Ya veo. A mí me cuesta más decir ese tipo de cosas…

¡Eso es porque eres muy tímida! Si necesitas que te dé algún consejo, ven al consultorio Azalea.

Je je je… -se rió nerviosamente-. Gracias. Ya veremos como va.

Tú tranquila, ahora he quedado con Sirius. Si te quieres venir…

Vale.

_En ese momento llegamos Sirius y yo, con lo que Florence se sonrojó y se apartó al vernos._

Aza.

Te tengo dicho que no me llames así, Sirius. ¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a hacer repetir?

Vale, pues Lea.

¡Tampoco!

Hay que ver, las mujeres nunca os conformáis con nada. Azalea.

Eso ya me gusta más. ¿Dime, cariño?

James y yo vamos a hacer los deberes esta tarde a las siete en la biblioteca, era por si querías venir tú también.

Ok. ¿Te quieres venir Florence?

¿No molestaría?

En absoluto Florecita –dijo Sirius sonriendo. Florence cambió radicalmente su personalidad y le pegó una patada en la espinilla.-. Que bruta… Ay ay… -se quejó.

Vamos a buscar a Remus, Padfoot.

Azalea, nos vemos luego.

Yo voy a dar una vuelta con Florence hasta la hora de la comida. ¡Hasta luego!

_Encontramos a Remus patrullando el pasillo del ala oeste._

_Se tomaba en serio lo de ser prefecto._

Tú, deja eso. ¿No sabes que está prohibido? ¡Eh, tú! ¡No hagas eso! –se giró hacia atrás-. ¿Dónde has comprado eso? Dámelo ahora mismo.

_El niño de doce años aproximadamente le dio un par de orejas extensibles._

_Creo que James quería uno de estos_ –pensó Lupin. (N/A: Que corrupto xD)

¡Remus, eh! –grité.

Ei, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

¿Te vienes a comer?

Aún falta media hora.

Ya, Sirius y yo íbamos a ir por el pasillo principal, nos apetece probar unos maleficios que hemos descubierto en la gente y tú podrías encubrirnos.

¿Me habéis buscado para eso?

Moony, va. Vente –intervino Sirius.

Que remedio. Ah, James, toma, creo que querías esto, ¿no?

¡Wow! ¡Gracias! –exclamé cogiendo las orejas extensibles.

_Allí nos encontramos con Snape, que iba solo por el pasillo, con una gran pila de libros de la biblioteca. Todos sobre pociones y artes oscuras, por supuesto._

¡Quejicus, cuidado a ver si le sacas el ojo a alguien con esa nariz! –grité yo.

Potter, veo que no te cansas –me contestó con desprecio.

¿De meterme contigo? Nunca.

"Me gustaría poder inventar una poción que me haga tener una cara que no sea repulsiva, pero no soy lo bastante listo, así que me conformaré con una que me cure el pelo graso" –intervino Sirius imitando la voz de Snape.

_Snape sacó la varita con la mano libre y murmuró algo que no llegamos a oír porque Sirius fue más rápido y le hizo el maleficio "Levicorpus", el "preferido" por Snape y que estaba de moda ese curso._

_Los libros que llevaba se cayeron al suelo y, otra vez, se podía apreciar la ropa interior del chico y unas delgadas y pálidas piernas _**(N/A: Yo me pregunto… ¿Por qué narices no se pone pantalones?)**

¡BASTA! –gritó una voz conocida.

_Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Lily, que era quien lo había dicho, con Azalea y con Florence._

¿Qué os ha hecho? ¿Se ha metido con vosotros primero? –preguntó Florence.

_Interpretaron nuestro silencio como un "no"._

Pensaba que habías cambiado, Potter –dijo Lily fríamente.- Olvídate de mí.

¡Lily, espera!

_Se me cayó el mundo encima._

_La chica que me gustaba me dio la espalda y se fue sin dejarme tiempo a dar ninguna explicación. Por si fuera poco, me había llamado "Potter"…_

_Snape sonreía divertido, aunque aún permanecía boca abajo._

¡Bajadle! –chilló Florence.

¿Por qué tenemos que hacerte caso a ti? –preguntó Sirius.

_Azalea fulminó con la mirada a su novio._

Está bien, está bien… -musitó con voz de pánico.

_Snape impactó en el suelo con un ruido seco._

¡Sirius! –exclamó Azalea.

¿Qué? ¡Le he bajado!

Que humillante, ser defendido por sangres sucia –masculló despreciativamente.

¡Otra vez te ayudará tu madre, Snape, que seguro que es la única mujer que te quiere! –respondió Azalea enojada de que se metieran con Lily y con su nueva amiga Florence.

¡Desagradecido de mierda! ¿Pero tú qué te has creído? ¡Te ayudamos y nos lo pagas así! ¡Idiota! –intervino Florence nuevamente con su segunda personalidad.

_Snape cogió todos sus libros, lanzó una mirada despectiva y una mueca de asco al grupo y siguió caminando en línea recta. No sin antes murmurar algo._

Sirius… ¡Eso ha sido genial! –dijo Azalea variando el tono de voz-. ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer ese maleficio, eh!

¡A mí no me parece nada bien! ¡Snape no se merecía eso! –exclamó Florence con su carácter whimpy.

Eh… ¿Es amigo tuyo, Florence? –preguntó Azalea.

…

_Ella no dijo nada y se fue corriendo._

¿Vamos a comer? –sugirió Remus apaciguadamente.

Lily me odia… Lily me odia… ¡LILY ME ODIA! –grité histérico en la habitación después de comer mientras zarandeaba a Sirius.

Yo también te odiaré si vuelves a gritarme en la oreja –contestó Sirius.

Lleva media hora igual… -intervino Lupin.

¿No era un capricho? –preguntó Peter.

¡Tú lo has dicho, era! Al principio me dio rabia que esa chica no se rindiera a mis encantos, como lo hacían muchas, pero luego cuánto más la conocía, más me enamoraba de ella y ahora estoy completamente loco por Lily. ¡Argh! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que cagarla?

Es que Lily, según mi opinión, no te toma en serio –opinó Lupin.

… Yo creo que lo mejor será pedirle disculpas… -dijo Sirius-. Aunque si quieres un buen consejo, ve a Azalea a ver qué te dice.

¡Tendré que ir! Pero antes... ¡En busca de Lily!

_Y salí con prisas del dormitorio en busca de Lily. Saqué el mapa del merodeador para facilitar las cosas y vi que estaba cerca de la biblioteca, con cuatro chicas que no conocía de nada._

_Cuando la encontré, me escondí cerca para ver qué querían de mi Lily. Me pareció sospechoso._

¿Qué haces James?

¡AAAAAAHHH! –me giré alarmado y detrás tenía a Sirius.- ¡Nunca, pero nunca, vuelvas a hacer eso!

Está bien, está bien…

_Nos acercamos más para escucharlas bien, pero nada._

_Entonces se me ocurrió que podíamos usar las orejas extensibles que me había dado Remus antes y le presté una a Sirius. Lo que yo no sabía es que él lo interpretó como un regalo, así que luego no me la devolvería, sigh._

¿Se puede saber qué relación tienes con Potter? –preguntó una de ellas furiosa.

Somos… -. Lily pretendía decir "amigos", pero la palabra no le salía.- Conocidos.

_Sigh… -suspiro-_

¿Y por qué vas siempre tan pegada a él? –dijo esta vez otra del grupo.

¿Eso a ti qué te importa?

¡Serás! No vuelvas a ir nunca con él, ¡una sangre sucia como tú no es digna de un Potter! –saltó otra.

_A James le hervía la sangre al escuchar con que rabia y frustración lo había dicho esa chica._

¡Desmaius! –pronunció una de las chicas contra Lily.

¡Protego!

_Lily se defendió de los ataques que hacían en contra de ella, pero como la superaban en número, ellas acabaron ganándola. (Aunque Lily dejó mal a dos)._

¡Sectuse…!

¡Expelliarmus!

_La varita de la que parecía la líder salió volando y Sirius la petrificó. Vencimos a la otra que quedaba. _

¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Lily arrodillada en el suelo y aguantándose el brazo que, obviamente, le dolía.

Quería pedirte disculpas y…

¡POTTER, BLACK! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall, que había aparecido justo en ese momento.

Justo nos tenía que pillar la sargento de hierro… -susurró Sirius.

_Al ver el panorama, dos chicas desplomadas en el suelo sin moverse y otras dos levemente heridas, y a Lily así y vernos a Sirius y a mí perfectamente intactos, no era buena idea… Minerva se horrorizó._

¿Quién ha sido?

Profesora, déjeme explicarle… -empezó a decir Lily.

He sido yo –la interrumpí.

Yo también, profesora –dijo Sirius.

Potter, Black, sabía que erais unos bromistas pero… Estáis castigados, esta noche en mi…

No puede ser, profesora –la interrumpí yo-. Ya estamos castigados por Dumbledore esta noche.

Entonces que sea mañana. Voy a llamar a Pomfrey, que ninguno se mueva de aquí.

_Dicho esto, se retiró._

¿Por qué? –preguntó Lily débilmente.- ¿Eh, James?

Bueno… Eh… No quería que McGonagall supiera que las habías atacado… Aunque fuera en defensa propia, ya sabes… y… eh… Tu expediente está perfecto y esto… No sería bueno para ti… ¿Entiendes? A Sirius y a mí nos da igual, ¿verdad Padfy?

Por supuesto Prongs.

_¿Lo ha hecho por mí? -. _Gracias –dijo sonriendo y con gran esfuerzo, no era el tipo de chica que se mostraba cariñosa ante los demás tan fácilmente.

_¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! ¡Y sólo hemos tenido que pegar una paliza a dos tías! ¡Ha valido la pena! ¡Ya vuelve a ser la Lily de antes! No quiere decir que hayamos adelantado mucho, pero al menos, ha dejado la etapa de "Potter, no te soporto, déjame en paz que me das asco". Aún tenía tiempo para conquistarla y conseguir que se volviera loca por mis huesos._

_20:47 pm._

_Biblioteca._

¿Eso ha pasado? –preguntó Azalea incrédula-. ¡Pobre Lily!

Ju ju, no. Pobre Kelly, está más tiesa que la mojama. Eh Sirius, cada vez petrificas mejor a la gente.

Práctica James, práctica. Debemos agradecérselo a Snape.

Pomfrey ha dicho que no es grave. Que esta noche ya estaría perfectamente bien –contesté.

¿Acabas con los de Criaturas Mágicas, Azalea? –interfirió Sirius.

Sí, sí. ¿Por qué?

Es que si tenías hechos los de Aritmancia, me los quería copiar.

¡Pero si a ti Aritmancia se te da de perlas!

Ya, ya. Pero estoy harto de hacer deberes. Y aún me queda acabar los de Historia…

Yo he hecho los de Aritmancia… -dijo débilmente Florence.

¿Sí? ¡Déjamelos!

No sé si están bien… Yo, euh…

¡Bah! ¿A quién le importa? –dijo Sirius al mismo tiempo que empezaba a escribir.

¡Vamos! –la animó Azalea-. ¡No seas tan insegura que luego siempre sacas buenas notas!

Tengo que hacerlo para ser auror… ¡No soporto a los magos tenebrosos! ¡Son muy malvados! **(N/A: Aquí todos aurores xD Es la profesión que más mola xD)**

_Que whimpy. –_pensamos Sirius y yo.

Eh, Sirius, esto no lo entiendo… -intervino Peter. **(N/A: Están Azalea, James, Sirius, Florence y Peter).**

A ver… Sé que tu diminuto cerebro tiene problemas para entender la letra escrita, así que seré breve. Viene a decir que dos más dos son cuatro y que dos y dos son veintidós.

¡Vale, ya entiendo los deberes de Aritmancia!

_Peter tenía una Aritmancia especial. Quería entrar en el Ministerio pero más bien a mí me parecía un sueño utópico. Pobre, igualmente le animaríamos para que lo consiguiera, al fin y al cabo, era nuestro amigo._

_En la biblioteca también estaba Snape, mirando libros y haciendo los deberes. Sirius estuvo a punto de volcar el tintero sobre la hoja y estropearle toda la faena, pero Azalea se lo impidió a tiempo._

¿Por qué has hecho eso, Azalea? Creía que también te caía mal –musitó Sirius al oído de ella.

Y me cae mal. Lo que pasa es que nadie se merece hacer los deberes de historia por segunda vez.

Eso último es cierto –respondió Sirius.

Padfy, ni siquiera Snape se merece hacer los deberes de historia otra vez –repetí yo.

¡Bueno, vale ya! –se quejó Sirius.

_A las nueve y media, que fue cuando acabamos todos los deberes (nos habían puesto una salvajada), bajamos para cenar. En la puerta vimos a Lily que ya se había recuperado. Me sonrió y noté que el corazón me dio un vuelco._

¿Entramos? –sólo dijo.

S-sí…

_A veces me asustaban sus cambios de humor tan repentinos. Podía estar sonriéndome durante un momento, y al momento siguiente intentar matarme. Pero a mí ya me gustaba así. No podía evitarlo, estaba enamorado de ella, las demás no significaban nada para mí. Eran como un huerto de verduras alrededor mío, pero Lily… Lily era la mujer de mis sueños._

_¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡No he podido decirle nada más_! –pensó Lily enfadada consigo misma.

Meigas fritas –susurré.

_La gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore se apartó y Sirius y yo subimos las escaleras. _

¡Sirius, James! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

¡Hola gárgola! –exclamamos los dos a la vez.

_Entramos y vimos a Dumbledore mirando por la ventana._

Hermoso, realmente hermoso –dijo el director.

_Sirius y yo nos acercamos a ver y la vista de esa ventana daba a unas aguas termales._

¿Hermoso? Sólo son unas aguas termales –comentó Sirius.

El paisaje hijo mío, el paisaje… Sentaos –declaró-. Ah, he traído cacahuetes, ¿queréis? –dijo ofreciéndonoslos.

¡Me encantan los cacahuetes! –exclamó Sirius felizmente tomando del cuenco unos cuantos y llevándoselos a la boca.

¿Una cerveza de mantequilla?

Jo, Dumbledore, piensas en todo.

Os he cogido cariño a lo largo de estos largos cinco años. ¿De qué queréis hablar?

¿Hablar? ¿Y el castigo? –preguntó Sirius.

No lo hay. Sólo os hice la detención para quedar bien como director –se aclaró la garganta-. Así que Evans, eh Potter… No me lo habías contado.

Esto… Se hace lo que se puede. Ya no me odia, voy progresando.

Y tú Sirius tampoco, no sabía que salías con Holmes.

Eh… Dumbledore, se me acaba de ocurrir… ¿Por qué no hacemos una acampada en el bosque prohibido? –dijo Sirius cambiando de tema. No le hacía mucha gracia hablar de sus novias con el director del colegio, por mucho aprecio que le tuviera.

Que gran idea Black, que gran idea. Os propongo hacerla en territorio centauro, veréis que risa.

No hace falta ponerse sarcástico director.

Era una broma James, una broma.

¿Podría dejar de repetir lo mismo dos veces? Me pone bastante nervioso… -comenté de manera sutil.

De acuerdo, Potter, de acu… -Dumbledore cortó en seco la frase-. Como iba diciendo, me parece una idea estupenda Black, una ide... Para todos supongo.

Sí, para todas las casas.

Estaría bien. Creo que lo comentaré para que sea el fin de semana del ocho y nueve de Mayo.

¡Gracias!

Será un fin de semana de descanso. Sin estudios. Porque supongo que ya habréis empezado a estudiar para los TIMO.

Eh… Pues…

Esto… Nosotros…

_Dumbledore se cayó de la silla._

¿Otra vez? Ya lleváis cinco años igual. Cuando estéis en séptimo…

Haremos lo mismo, ¿verdad Padfy? –dije con voz chirriante.

Sí, Prongs –me respondió con el mismo tono de voz.- Y sacaremos dieces porque nosotros lo valemos.

Mañana os íbamos a dar los horarios de los exámenes, pero como ya estáis aquí, os los doy por adelantado. Pero porque sois vosotros, eh…

_Albus se levantó de la silla y cogió de la estantería que tenía a la izquierda dos hojas plastificadas. Yo cogí la mía y la leí mentalmente._

_**3 de Junio**: Astronomía (22:45 pm) (Ni idea) y Adivinación (Jo, que chunga. ¿Por qué me apuntaría?) (12:30 am), **10 de Junio**: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (10:15 am) (¿Esta la tengo? No me suena, sigh, tendré que leerme los apuntes) y Estudios Muggles (13:00 am) (Me obligó mi madre a apuntarme), **17 de Junio**: Aritmancia (15:00 pm) (Chupada) y Encantamientos (19:00 pm) (¿Qué es esto?), **24 de Junio**: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (7:35 am) (¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Esto es inhumano!) y Herbología (11:50 am) (Odio las plantas.), **30 de Junio**: Historia de la Magia (8:00 pm) (Que tostón… ¡Encima tan pronto! Seguro que es venganza porque casi nadie le escucha), **7 de Julio: **Pociones (17:35 pm) (¡Maldito Slughorn!) y Runas Antiguas (20:25 pm) (Esta asignatura tampoco me suena, creo que no la tengo.), **12 de Julio: **Transformaciones (9:55 am) (Esta me mola, me encanta convertir la almohada de Snape en un tejón rabioso.)_

Director, ¿no se han pasado con la hora del examen de DAO? –opinó Sirius.

Lo han decidido los profesores, Black… Yo me he dedicado a aprobarlo. Ya sabes que la profesora Jeanne tiene muy mala leche –Dumbledore bajó la vista y apartó la manga de su túnica, mirando hacia su reloj de muñeca-. Ya se ha hecho tarde, será mejor que volváis a vuestros dormitorios.

¿Tarde? Son las doce y media. –dije.

Y tenéis clase a las nueve de Historia de la Magia, ¿me equivoco?

_¿Por qué Dumbledore lo sabía todo?_

_Íbamos a salir pero…_

Black, Potter.

¿Sí?

_Dumbledore sostenía en ambas manos sendos cepillos. _**(N/A: Uole, frase digna de castellano de elegir entre "ambos" y "sendos" xDD).**

Hasta la una. Y sin magia.

Sí señor director. –asentimos Sirius y yo captando la indirecta.

_En los baños._

Siempre nos castigan a lo mismo –se quejaba Sirius.

El caso es que yo lo echaba de menos.

Que récord tú, dos semanas sin hacer bromas, ¿no?

Tres. Y hoy nos hemos lucido, dos detenciones.

Venga, que sólo queda media hora para acabar.

Eh, ¿te acuerdas de la primera vez que fuimos al despacho de Dumbledore?

¿Cuándo me puse yo a perseguir a Fawkes por todo su despacho?

Sí, Padfy, esa vez.

¡Cómo no recordarla! ¡Me hizo seis detenciones por perseguir a su fénix! ¡No lo hacía con mala intención! Y el mal bicho me picoteó.

Era para que miraras la diferencia de un curso a otro…

**FLASHBACK**

_**Primer curso.**_

¡Me han dicho que han llevado a la señorita Bellatrix Lestrange a la enfermería por una de vuestras bromas! ¿Cómo os llamáis?

Black Sirius.

Potter James.

¡Apúntalo Minerva! ¡No tenemos que dejar sueltos a estos chicos y…! ¡Tú, deja estar a Fawkes!

_Un alegre Sirius estaba corriendo tras el fénix por toda la habitación._

¡Que le dejes estar!

_A la tercera, Sirius reaccionó._

¿Por qué le habéis hecho eso a la señorita Bellatrix?

Nos cae mal y nos apetecía molestarla –respondí.

Nos aburríamos.

¡Pequeños delincuentes! ¡A limpiar retretes! ¡Sin magia y con cepillos!

_**Segundo curso.**_

¿Vosotros otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces os tengo que castigar y decir que no lo hagáis más? ¡Black, deja estar de una puñetera vez a Fawkes! ¡Siempre igual! ¡El pobre morirá antes por estrés!

_**Tercer curso.**_

¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez? Estoy harto de vosotros. ¿Cuándo aprenderéis?

¡Ah, un fénix! –gritó Sirius con voz estridente.

¡Black, ni se te ocurra!

_Sirius se quedó sentado en la silla decepcionado._

_**Cuarto curso.**_

Hombre, si sois vosotros. Sentaos, sentaos, os estaba esperando. A ver, ¿qué habéis hecho ahora? Sorprenderme.

Hemos soltado cuarenta y ocho tarántulas en la Sala Común de Slytherin y previamente rociamos a Snape con un reclamo para arañas.

Está bien. Lleváis haciendo bromas sin parar desde que estáis en primero y no habéis repetido ninguna. Estoy asombrado, realmente asombrado.

Nos halaga director.

Salid y ya nos veremos. No olvidéis dejarlos bien limpios.

Sí, Dumby.

¿Cómo?

Señor director.

De acuerdo. Con director ya está bien –respondió arqueando levemente una ceja.

_**Quinto curso.**_

Vaya, cuanto tiempo, os echaba de menos.

_Sirius y yo nos sentamos._

Tomad, os estaba esperando –dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba un paquete de papas.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

**7 de Abril.**

_La detención con McGonagall no fue tan buena como la de Dumbledore… Nos castigó a copiar el libro de Transformaciones entero una vez y nos amenazó que si hacíamos otra vez alguna broma, nos lo haría copiar dos veces. Como que eso nos asustaba, ju._

_Mirando el lado positivo, así ya me lo había al menos leído y sabía de qué iba el examen, al menos la parte teórica._

**14 de Abril.**

¡Lo voy a conseguir! ¡Hoy lo conseguiré!

¿El qué James?

Conseguir una cita a solas con Lily.

Pufff, como no la drogues.

Gracias por tus ánimos, Canuto.

James, no te enfades. No lo digo para ofender.

Ya lo sé, pero es que… Creo que yo quiero más a Lily que ella a mí.

Tiempo al tiempo.

Hoy no puedes quedar con ella, James –nos interrumpió Remus que estaba tomándose una taza de té-. Hoy…

Tienes tu pequeño problema peludo, ¿verdad? –dije decepcionado.

Exacto. **(N/A: La confianza da asco xDD)**

Remus, ¿no podrías escoger otro día para transformarte?

Oh, por supuesto, ¿te viene bien el Martes? –dijo sarcásticamente y sacando su agenda.- Yo no lo he elegido James. Me mordió cuando era muy pequeño, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Aún gracias a que sobreviví.

_Pronto se hizo de noche y nos transformamos en animagos. Remus ya había ido al sauce boxeador para llegar a la Casa de los Gritos._

_Peter, como rata, se acercó al sauce y tocó una rama larga para poder entrar en él._

_Poco antes del amanecer, cuando desapareció la luna, Remus ya se había vuelto a transformar._

¿Qué es ese ruidito? –preguntó Remus.

¿Cuál? –respondió Sirius.

Parece una rueda de estas de hámster.

_Los dos se giraron hacia mí y vieron a Peter en una de ellas._

Ja ja ja ja ja ja –se rió Sirius.

Que cruz. **(N/A: Coletilla de Lupin xD)**

¿A qué mola? –pregunté.

Va, sácale –dijo Lupin.

Aguafiestas.

_Saqué a Peter de la rueda y me volví a transformar en ciervo. Me acerqué a un espejo._

¿Por qué soy un ciervo?

No elegimos en que nos convertimos, Prongs. Cada uno se convierte en un animal según su personalidad.

Eh… Espero que esto no quiera decir que Lily vaya a ponerme los cuernos muy a menudo… -me giré hacia Sirius-. Padfy, ¿por qué no haces el cambio permanente? Eres un perrito adorable. **(N/A: Que conste que James es muy hombre ¬¬'' Sólo que nos encanta la amistad entre Sirius y James, listo xD Y Remus claro! Aquí no discriminamos xDD ¿Alguien dijo Peter?)**

¡No! ¡No quiero tener pulgas para siempre! El pelo me da igual, porque sigo teniéndolo igual de sedoso y brillante que cuando soy humano, ¡pero las pulgas no!

Era una sugerencia, pero déjalo estar.

¡AH! ¡TENGO PULGAS EN EL PELO! ¡QUITADMELAS, QUITADMELAS! ¡LAS TENGO EN EL PELOOOO! ¡MI PELOOOO!

_Sirius empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación como si estuviera loco._

**24 de Abril.**

Lily… -empecé a decir en la Sala Común de Gryffindor la noche del 24 de Abril, cuando nos quedamos a solas acabando los deberes.- Mañana… Eh…

_Lily cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y me miró directamente. Sentí un escalofrío._

¿Haces… haces algo?

… Lo siento, no puedo…

Y… ¿Al día siguiente?

Tampoco.

¿Dentro de dos?

No.

¿Y de tres?

No, James. Tengo que estudiar.

¡Pero!

¡Nada de "pero"!

¿Ni como amigos? Me dijiste que yo te gustaba, pero ahora me lo estoy planteando.

_Como amigos… Y sí que me gustas, idiota. Sólo quiero que madures. -. _El viernes que viene, daremos un paseo por el colegio, ¿vale?

Hay clase, ¿dices por la noche? Es que justamente ese viernes tenemos clases extra por culpa de los TIMO…

Eh… Sólo pasearemos media hora.

_Sigh… Mejor eso que nada, la perseverancia es mi mejor cualidad, bueno, una de mis mejores cualidades. –_Me parece bien. –opiné con una sonrisa.

Me voy a dormir, ya nos veremos mañana.

_Dicho esto, Lily subió las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas._

**30 de Abril.**

_¡Síííí! ¡Por fin llegó la cita! Nada romántica claro, pero podía pasear a solas con Lily… _

_Estuvimos paseando por los alrededores del colegio (salimos con la capa invisible y Lily se sorprendió de ver que poseía tal objeto) y prácticamente no hablamos._

¿Qué tal vas con los estudios? –preguntó ella.

Eh… Bien…

Mentiroso, aún no has empezado a estudiar, ¿verdad?

Ja ja ja ja ja –me reí nerviosamente-. No.

Lo suponía… -Lily suspiró-. Yo ya me lo he mirado casi todo…

Ya veo.

_¿POR QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?_

_Tengo la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella y me pongo más nervioso que nunca. Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy con ella, resulta estúpido._

_Aunque parece ser que ella no estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba._

_Es la primera vez que voy sola con un chico de noche… -_pensó Lily.

¿Quieres que nos sentemos en ese árbol que está cerca del lago? –propuse.

_Quedaba muy romántico, los dos sentados ahí juntos iluminados por la poca luz que había a las orillas de un lago, bañado por los rayos lunares… (mientras no nos atacara el calamar, claro)._

_Era perfecto, excepto su respuesta._

No.

…

_Yo ya me estaba hartando para ser franco._

Lily –dije muy serio.

¿S-sí? –habló ella nerviosa.

¿Por qué eres tan fría conmigo?

Es mi carácter.

¡Pero no tan exagerado!

¡Mira, James, soy así y punto y si no te gusta…!

¡Es que ese no es el punto! ¡Yo te quiero, Lily! ¡Pero tú no!

No te creo.

¿No me crees? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?

…

No, mejor… ¿Por qué no me demuestras que yo te gusto por lo menos?

…

¿¡Quieres hablar!

¡Joder James, quédate calladito un rato! ¡Estábamos muy bien antes!

Eres una cobarde.

¿Qué me has llamado?

Estoy hasta las narices ya, he intentado ser todo lo paciente que he podido pero tú, no haces nada de nada. Dame una prueba de que tú me quieres.

James…

¿Qué, Lily? –pregunté poniendo los dos brazos alrededor de ella e inmovilizándola contra una pared-. Vamos, ¿qué me vas a decir?

… Aparta. No me tengas así.

Escúchame. Yo te quiero y lo sabes. También quiero seguir contigo pase lo que pase porque estoy muy enamorado de ti.

…

Dame una prueba de que me quieres.

…

_¿Por qué no me dice nada?_

¡Contesta!

¡No me vengas con exigencias!

Bésame.

¿Qué?

Con un beso me contento. Si es verdad que yo te gusto, no creo que te importe, ¿no?

¡No! Pero…

Por favor.

_Lily no contestó, así que yo lo interpreté como que estaba conforme. Me acerqué lentamente a ella, poco a poco… Cerré los ojos, ya estaba cerca, ya lo conseguía… Pero en el último momento, ella me empujó y salió corriendo._

Mierda. (**N/A: Hay que entenderle. El pobre está desesperado)**

¡Padfyyyyyyyy, Lily me ha vuelto a rechazar! –dije apenado y lloriqueando a Sirius cuando volví a la habitación.

Tranquilo James… Paciencia… -me contestó él con unas ojeras enormes.- ¿Ya puedo dormir?

¡No seas así! A ti Azalea no te rechaza, sigh…

Va Prongs, duerme y mañana será otro día… Ya has atormentado bastante a tu mejor amigo. **(N/A: Repito, la confianza da asco xD)**

Vale…

_Al día siguiente Lily me evitaba y si coincidíamos con la mirada, en seguida la desviaba. ¿Por qué me pasa todo a mí? _

_Encima de esto, los exámenes cada vez se acercaban más… Lo único bueno de todo esto es la acampada, que también estaba próxima._

**8 de Mayo.**

_Hoy era la acampada. Me hacía muchísima ilusión y no te lo vas a creer diario… ¡Lily vuelve a hablarme! Que complicado es el amor, sigh… ¿Pero por qué me lo pone tan difícil? ¿Es que no se fija en todas mis geniales cualidades? Joder, Sirius ya me está pegando su egocentrismo. Ahora me encontraba en el dormitorio, preparando la mochila para la acampada._

Eh, Sirius… -susurré-. ¿Llevas eso?

Sí. ¿Y tú?

También.

¿Me he perdido algo? –interrumpió Remus.

Eh… No es nada –dije.

Vale, no me lo contéis ¬¬''

No es eso, es que no te lo hemos dicho porque no creemos que tú lo apruebes –habló Sirius.

Si no me lo decís…

Yo también quiero saberlo –interfirió Peter. Pero no le hicimos caso. **(N/A: Lástima que no podamos matarle xD)**

Verás Remus… -empecé a decir yo.

_No nos dio tiempo a explicárselo porque no nos dejaron._

¿Salís ya o qué? –oímos hablar a Azalea que estaba dando "suaves" golpes a la puerta.

¡Ya vamos! –chillé.

¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Teníamos que estar a las diez en el Gran Comedor y ya se pasan cinco minutos! –gritó Mary.

¡Impacientes! –exclamé abriendo la puerta de la habitación-. Hola, Lily…

Hola, ¿qué tal? –respondió ella con una sonrisa que hizo que me emocionara. **(N/A: Me da pena el pobre James xD).**

Bien, ¿y tú?

También, como siempre –contestó con una risita.

Love is in the air… -cantó Azalea. Empero, Lily le pegó un codazo.- Ouch… eso ha dolido –comentó la morena rozándose el brazo.

Os esperamos bajo –dijo Lena.

No, vamos ya –articuló Remus.

_Bajaron todos menos Sirius y yo, que me había quedado en la puerta esperándole._

Sirius tío, ¿acabas o qué?

¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Un segundo!

_Escuché varios ruidos en la habitación, pero no le otorgué mucha importancia y me quedé de pie y con los brazos cruzados a la entrada de la habitación, al lado justo de las escaleras._

_Sirius salió con una gran mochila en las espaldas, estaba todo tan apretado que parecía que fuese a explotar la mochila de un momento a otro._

Pero Padfoot, ¿qué llevas ahí? O.o

Cosas. ¿Vamos?

Sí.

¡AH! ¡Olvidé eso! ¡Toma Prongs, sujétame la mochila! –dijo mientras me la daba.

¡NO! ¡ESPERAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

_ROLON ROLON ROLON…_

_Del peso perdí el equilibrio y me caí escaleras abajo, que ostión…_

Ale, ya está. Puedes darme la mochi… -dijo Sirius con otra mochila más pequeña en su hombro- James, ¿qué haces en el suelo?

Me he caído estúpido. Más bien me he caído por tu culpa. Que malito estoy, ay, ay, ay…

Venga que te ayudo.

_Sirius me ayudó a levantarme y fuimos corriendo al Gran Comedor. Éramos los últimos y McGonagall nos echó un sermón al ser la jefa de nuestra casa. Los de Slytherin se rieron, capullos, no sabían la que les esperaba después, ku ku ku. Pero primero teníamos que probarlo en él._

_Nos integramos en las profundidades del bosque prohibido, uuuuhhhhh. ¿Por qué lo llamarán así? Pero si acaba yendo todo el mundo. El caso es que las tiendas eran de dos (nos prohibieron hacer magia, era una acampada muggle, pese a que los profesores, los muy cómodos, tenían tiendas mágicas), a duras penas cabían tres personas en una misma, las parejas que hicimos fueron las siguientes: Remus-Alan, Mary-Lily, Azalea-Florence-Lena (no iban a dejar a una sola), Sirius-yo y Peter… A mí me daba igual que estuviera con nosotros en la tienda, pero Sirius no quería porque no podríamos hablar tan abiertamente, así que no sé en que tienda se puso._

_Lo primero que nos mandaron fue conseguir comida. Sirius y yo encontramos un lago y nos pusimos a pescar. Rápidamente se unieron un montón de estudiantes más. Estaba casi todo el colegio (necesitaban un permiso para ir)._

_Después de comer, Sirius me abandonó, fue a dar un paseo con Azalea. Yo busqué a Lily y la encontré a la sombra de un haya leyendo junto con Mary._

Lily, ¿quieres que hagamos algo juntos?

¿Cómo qué, James? Estoy leyendo.

Eh… ¿Dar un paseo?

No me apetece.

¿Quieres tomar algo?

Tampoco.

… ¿Hablar?

Quiero silencio para poder leer.

Oh, perdón, señorita Evans, ya me voy si le es molesta mi presencia.

_Di media vuelta y me fui, no me pude contener._

¿No te has pasado un poco? –opinó Mary dejando de leer.

No –_Estoy confusa… No sé qué hacer… Tendré que hablar con Azalea sobre esto-_. ¿Alan qué hace?

Estaba montando la tienda de campaña con Remus. Tiene la costumbre de ponerse a cantar mientras hace manualidades.

_Oímos a lo lejos "Hazte con todos, hazte con todos, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH, hazte con todos…". _**(N/A: Me parece que nos estamos pasando un poco xDD Pero queda diver, no? xD).**

_¡Es que ni le sabía mal! (Había escuchado su conversación y luego me había ido)._

_Y yo soy tonto, por hacerme ilusiones. Creo que la dejaré unos días en paz y me dedicaré a gastar bromas con Sirius. Temblad, Slytherins… Ku ku ku ku._

_Lily se levantó y guardó el libro._

¿Dónde vas Lily? –preguntó Mary.

¡James!

Ah, Florecita.

_Florecita me propinó un derechazo en toda la cara. _

¿Has visto a Azalea? –me preguntó recuperando su personalidad whimpy.

Estaba con Sirius. No creo que tarden mucho en volver porque pronto anochecerá –_Y tenemos que poner en marcha nuestro plan, ju ju ju-._

Ok. ¿Tienes algo qué hacer?

No, ¿por?

Porque yo tampoco, por si dábamos un paseo para hacer tiempo.

Vale.

_Estuve con Florence todo el rato, es una chica muy simpática. Al comienzo es muy tímida pero cuando se va soltando, se convierte en una persona muy abierta y comunicativa._

Yo vivo en un pueblecito cerca de Londres, soy hija de muggles. Me puso muy contenta que me llegara una carta diciéndome que era una bruja, parecía un sueño. Siempre había creído en la magia aunque mis compañeras de clase se metían conmigo diciéndome que no existía. ¡Y al final resultó ser verdad! Pero no se lo puedo decir, me encantaría dejarlas mal pero no puedo… Oh, perdona, ¿hablo demasiado?

_Es parecido a lo de Lily-. _Tranquila, no me aburres. Yo soy de una familia de magos y…

¡Los Potter! Son muy famosos, sé mucho sobre ellos. En El Profeta salís a menudo.

Lo sé. Pero la mayoría de las cosas son mentira.

Lo suponía –me dijo con una sonrisa.

Florence, no te muevas.

¿Eh?

Estate quieta.

_Levanté mi mano hacia ella, no sé que debió pensar porque cerró los ojos asustada._

Ya está –dije triunfante con una oruga en la mano-. La tenías en el pelo.

¡Gracias! Me dan mucho asco.

_Y es mucho más amable y cariñosa que Lily. Ni punto de comparación. ¿Por qué narices no puedo dejar de pensar en Lily?- _¿Volvemos ya?

Será lo mejor.

_Lo que yo no sabía, es que había sido espiado por dos personas…_

_Al volver al campamento, nos hicieron otra vez pescar para cenar._

_Antes de ir a dormir, jugamos a adivinar películas muggles. _**(N/A: ¿Los magos no conocen las películas o qué? ¿Qué hacen ellos en casa si no conocen las maravillas del mundo muggle? xDD).**

¡Mulán! –dijo Lena.

_Mary negó con la cabeza y volvió a hacer lo mismo, movía la mano haciendo una especie de ondulaciones y luego indicaba hacia dentro._

Lena, ¿cómo va a ser Mulán? No sé a qué te recuerda.

¿Es Pokémon? –preguntó Alan.

_Mary, de nuevo, negó con la cabeza a la vez que miraba furiosa a Alan._

Titanic –dijo Azalea.

_La castaña hizo un gesto con la mano indicando "más o menos"._

_¿Tenía que ver con el mar?_

¡Mar adentro! –chilló Lily levantándose del suelo.

¡Correcto! –dijo Mary.- Lily, te toca salir a ti.

_Qué juego más estúpido._

_Siempre las acertaba Lily, claro, como es hija de muggles debe de haber visto muchas películas. Yo he visto muy pocas, sigh. (Sirius perdía siempre, pobre)._

_Me levanté de mi sitio y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí._

¿James? –preguntó Remus.

Sirius y yo nos vamos a la tienda ya.

Nos vemos luego –dijo Sirius levantándose también.

_Nos fuimos dejándoles muy perplejos._

¿Estás seguro de que esta noche habrá tormenta? –pregunté.- Que qué mala leche los profesores, hacer la acampada cuando hay tormenta.

Sí, me lo dijo Azalea que vio el felemario muggle o algo así. Además, el cielo está muy oscuro. (**N/A: Sirius siempre dice mal las palabras xD).**

A eso se le llama "noche" –dijo Remus apareciendo de repente.

… - Inner James: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

… - Inner Sirius: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡Deja de aparecerte así! –me quejé.

Lo siento. Yo también vi el telediario muggle, Sirius. Y ya están cayendo las primeras gotas.

_La tormenta no tardó en desencadenarse, por consiguiente, todos los profesores gritaron para que los alumnos volvieran todos a sus respectivas tiendas._

_Sirius y yo salimos con la capa invisible para preparar eso._

_Cinco._

_Cuatro._

_Tres._

_Dos._

_Uno._

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Ku ku ku. Ya había pasado. Nuestro plan ha sido un rotundo éxito._

_Los alumnos se asomaron curiosos para ver qué había ocurrido y vieron una tienda completamente chamuscada._

_Pero espera, ¿habíamos oído dos gritos? En teoría tenía que haber sido sólo uno._

¡Eh, la ciencia mola! –exclamó Sirius feliz.

¡Pues es verdad que un conductor de cobre conduce la electricidad! –opiné yo.

¿Lo estabais probando? –preguntó Remus entrando en nuestra tienda. _Me sorprendió pero tampoco mucho, ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus apariciones y desapariciones sin previo aviso y creo que Sirius también._

Buey, pues claro, si lo hubiéramos sabido hubiéramos instalado más pararrayos –contestó Sirius.

¿Ese era Snape? –preguntó Azalea entrando también en nuestra tienda. No sé cómo cabíamos.

Sí, pero el otro… ¿No era la voz de Peter? –contestó Sirius.

A mí también me lo ha parecido. ¿Qué hacía Peter en la tienda de Snape?

Vete tú a saber. En fin, el plan ha funcionado.

A ver, ¿me decís que habéis hecho? –preguntó Lily toda seria.

Básicamente, como nos enteramos de que hoy iba a haber tormenta decidimos instalar pararrayos en un árbol muy alto y atar el pie de Snape con un hilo de cobre. Pero parece ser que también ha afectado a Peter –contestó Sirius.

_Lily me miró con ansias asesinas._

¿Cuándo dejarás de ser así? –me dijo ella.

¿Y cuándo dejarás de ser tú así?

Eh, eh… Calma –dijo Remus-. Que ha ido bien la broma, James. Ambos han sobrevivido.

_Los profesores no adivinaron quiénes habían sido. Tenían sospechas pero no pruebas que lo demostraran y cuando nos interrogaron, Sirius y yo nos hicimos los suecos. Me reí mucho pero Lily se enfadó conmigo. ¿Por qué es tan problemática? Cuando se fue de mi tienda, vi en la comisura de sus labios una leve sonrisa, le había hecho gracia la broma y sin embargo hacía ver lo contrario._

**9 de Mayo.**

_Este día fue más aburrido. Por la mañana no hice gran cosa a destacar._

_Ni tampoco por la tarde, por la noche sí que pasó algo interesante…_

_Iba con Remus y con Sirius paseando por el bosque y nos encontramos con una cueva._

¿Y eso? –dijo Sirius.

Se llama "cueva" Sirius –dijo Lupin.

No me refería a eso ¬¬''

También las llaman cavernas.

¡Vale ya Lunático!

¿Entramos? –sugerí.

Venga, ¿por qué no? –contestó Sirius- ¿Remus?

No os lo voy a impedir.

¿Tú no vienes? –pregunté.

Entraré, va. Que remedio.

_Entramos en la cueva y eso estaba lleno de arañas, pero estaban durmiendo._

_Fuimos con sigilo y al final del todo nos encontramos con una araña gigante._

Osti tú, nunca había visto una araña tan grande –dije.

Es Aragog, hijo de Arathog. **(N/A: Eh… Nos equivocamos de serie xD)**   
Hagrid me dijo que era amigo suyo –respondió Remus.

Que amigos más raros tiene Hagrid –habló Sirius.

¿La llevamos al campamento? –propuse yo.

¡Buena idea Jamsie! –contestó Sirius.

No –dijo tajante Lupin.

¿Por qué no Remus? –preguntamos Sirius y yo al unísono.

Porque no.

¿Pero por qué?

Si no os calláis, os morderé.

Aguafiestas.

_Regresamos al campamento y nos metimos en las tiendas para dormir, si nos pillaban a deshora fuera, nos castigarían. Pero… ¿Qué es la vida sin riesgos?_

_A la mañana siguiente recogimos nuestras pertenencias para volver al Castillo y todo volvió a la normalidad._

**Sango: **¡Fin del capítulo! Cada vez quedan más largos o.o Espero que no aburra mucho xDD A mí me gusta como está quedando (espero que a vosotros también xDD). Ya queda poco para que acabe quinto curso (en un principio acababa en este capítulo, no mentira, ¿era en el otro? Bueno, no sé, el caso es que se ha alargado un poco más y no sé si acabará en el siguiente capítulo, cosa que dudo). En fin, sin nada más que comentar. Paso el portavoz a Hawa XD

**Hawa: **Pues si, 5º curso es el curso interminable xD. Pero hay que pensar que un curso tiene muchos dias y...se pueden describir cada uno de ellos! Asi que...hay fic pa rato! XD. Seguid leyendo, tenéis asegurados muchos ratos más leyendo el Diario de los Merodeadores.

PLEASE: REVIEWS! -es una orden ya xD jajaja.

Besos y gracias por seguirnos!

Y a responder a **AeLin! **Gracias por tu review wapa Se ve que nadie ha visto que hemos actualizado al hacer el cambio ese del capítulo xDD Tranquila que habrá Sirius para rato (con dos que le adoran, no va a ser menos xDD). Lo de los horcrux ya vimos que es un tema prohibido (Sango: Hace poco me leí el sexto libro y vi que no hablaban de eso de manera pública), en fin, es un fallo sin importancia xDD Además, es un trivial mágico xDDD Y puede nombrarse xDD (Excusas al fin y al cabo xD).


	14. ¿Alguien más necesita ayuda?

**Hawa & Sango: **¡Y aquí estamos de nuevo! ¡Sentimos el retraso por publicar este capítulo! Tened en cuenta que con los estudios y demás cuesta encontrarle algo de tiempo a esto...¡Pero si nos seguíis animando con vuestros reviews, no dudéis de que lo encontraremos!. Esperamos que disfrutéis con esta nueva aventura de los merodeadores narrada por la novia de Sirius (No le tengáis manía a Azalea por salir con él por favor...pensad que la metemos para dar más interés a la historia ).

Capítulo 14 

**Azalea Holmes**

"**¿Alguien más necesita ayuda?"**

**Mes: **Mayo.

_¡Y el consultorio Azalea sigue progresando! Pero, ¿dónde está el consultorio para Azalea? Y así es como me sentía entonces, dedicándome todo el día a ayudar a los demás, a estudiar para los TIMO y a descubrir qué se tramaba el playboy de mi novio. Sí, suena raro que su propia novia admita que es un playboy, pero, ¿qué me queda ya? Lo quiero tal como es; pero eso no quita que esa personalidad suya me causara tantos problemas en ese momento. Casi no teníamos tiempo para quedar juntos, y en los pocos ratos libres que quedaban desaparecía de la faz de la tierra. Nadie sabía dónde estaba ni con quién, y cuando volvía de donde quiera que fuese siempre me salía con alguna excusa._

**FLASHBACK**

-Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca...Bueno, estudiando no... Gastándole una broma a Snivellius, pero, ¿ya nos entendemos no? –me decía un día.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**FLASHBACK**

-Tenía castigo con McGonagall, no sabes lo que es fregar los baños sin magia-me decía otro.

-¿Que has hecho ya para que te castigaran?

-Ehm... bromas...ya sabes, ¿ya nos entendemos no?

-Sí, claro, claro...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Y luego, para acabar que todo ese asunto oliera mal, siempre lo veía rodeado de chicas, las cuales no se despegaban de él, a no ser que yo me acercara a darle un beso._

-Tienes un rato libre por lo que se ve, ¿no?

-Bueno, en realidad... Yo me iba a entrenar al campo de quidditch cuando estas chicas me acribillaron... ¿Ya nos entendemos no?

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_¡Y dale con el "ya nos entendemos"! ¡No! ¡No lo entendía! Y tampoco tenía tiempo de seguirlo ni descubrir lo que le pasaba. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía problemas precisamente en ese momento?_

-Azaleaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡por fin te encuentro! –me giré de golpe y porrazo, era Lily.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Me alegro! ¿Pero me tienes que gritar de esa manera?

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que tengo que hablar contigo –me decía mientras me estiraba de la mano hacia un sitio que no estuviera tan invadido de estudiantes.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Que va a pasar! ¡Lo de siempre!

-¿Aún no le has dicho nada? Pero chica, ¿tú a qué esperas? ¿A que se haya cansado de ti y se tire a otra?-Lily me miró estupefacta-. ¡Quiero decirte que no te va a estar toda la vida esperando!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero es que no estoy segura!

-Pues ponte una compresa Evax –dije entre risas. Vi que aquello tampoco animaba la situación. Esta mujer era aún más complicada de lo normal. ¡Ya es decir!-. A ver... ¿pero de qué tienes que asegurarte? ¿De que le quieres? Si no lo quisieras, no estarías así.

-¡Estoy así porque ya me estoy obsesionando por el asunto! –me contestó gritando un poco más.

-¡Pero no te obsesionarías por el asunto si no estuvieses enamorada!-yo le superé en su grito.

-¡Pero quizá estoy enamorada porque estoy obsesionada por el asunto, porque es una obsesión de asunto!-cuando se alteraba de verdad los cristales temblaban.

-¿Dejamos de decir la palabra "obsesión"?

-Sí, mejor... –dijo Lily resignada mientras se sentaba con la espalda contra la pared.

-Venga, eso no es lo que te preocupa en realidad, y tú lo sabes.

-A veces me das miedo –me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Ves como tengo razón...Venga, suéltalo.

-Pues... Es que tengo miedo de que salga mal y...-comenzó a decir.

-¿Qué? –la interrumpí mientras me levantaba de un salto.

-Que tengo miedo de que me pueda hacer daño y...

-¡¿CÓMO! –decía subiendo cada vez más la voz.

-¡QUE ME DA MIEDO QUE ME HIERAN, JOLINES! –gritó ella mientras también se levantaba de un salto y me lo gritaba a la cara.

_Unos cuantos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí se quedaron estupefactos._

-¿Miedo a que te hieran? ¿Acaso eso lo puedes evitar? ¿Puedes evitar que un día salgas de casa y te atropelle un coche? ¿Puedes evitar que bajes por las escaleras y te caigas y te rompas la crisma? ¡Dime! ¿Puedes evitar todo esto? -le decía cada vez más furiosa.

-No, claro que no pero...

-¡Ni peros ni nada! ¿CÓMO NARICES QUIERES QUERER A ALGUIEN SI NO TE ARRIESGAS?

_Con mis gritos la mayoría de estudiantes se giraron y se nos quedaron mirando._

-¿Acaso pensaste en no tener amigos por si alguna vez te traicionaban?

-No, claro...claro que no –contestó mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-¿Pues entonces? –le pregunté insistente.

_De golpe me volvió a mirar, esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara._

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Hablaré con James!

_Y bueno, al menos tenía un problema solucionado: ¡Lily se había decidido a hablar de una vez con James! El problema es cuándo lo haría...porque desde esa conversación habían pasado varios días..._

-¡Y aquí llega el profeta!-exclamó James cogiendo el diario al vuelo a la vez que una lechuza lo dejaba caer sobre la mesa.

-Pásame la sección de cotilleos si no vas a verla –dijo Lena.

-¿Me ves capaz de tragarme todas esas chorradas? Toma –contestó James a la vez que le alargaba una parte del diario.

_Cogí unos cuantos cereales más y continué comiendo hasta que vi que la cara de Lena se había vuelto del mismo color blanco que la pared. _

-¿Te encuentras mal Lena?

-No, no sólo que... –dijo susurrando a la vez que me alargaba una parte de la sección de cotilleos..

-A ver..

_Después de varios comentarios idiotas a algunos famosos del mundo mágico, aparecía la pequeña sección de "Cotilleos en Hogwarts, por Bertha Jorkins", con el titular del día, "Sexsymbol visto con una nueva chica"._

El pasado 8 de mayo se celebró en Hogwarts una pequeña acampada en el bosque prohibido para que los estudiantes pudieran disfrutar de un fin de semana al aire libre y desconectar de los duros exámenes que tienen a la vuelta de la esquina. Me disponía a dar un paseo con mi amiga y compañera de trabajo July White, cuando descubrimos a James Potter en una pose algo comprometida junto a una alumna de Hogwarts identificada como Florence Sullivan, de Hufflepuff. ¿El Sexsymbol más famoso de Hogwarts estará saliendo con una nueva chica? ¿Qué ha sido de Lily Evans? ¿Ya no la quiere? ¡Indagaremos todo lo que podamos en ello!

-¡Será guarra esta! ¡MENTIROSA! –comencé a gritar con el titular en la mano.

_La mitad del comedor se calló y me miraron incrédulos y la otra comenzaron a cuchichear sobre mi comportamiento. Seguro que pensarían que estaba loca o algo por el estilo..._

-¿Qué ocurre? –comenzaron a preguntar todos.

_Mary sin esperar respuesta me cogió el diario de las manos, y todos se abalanzaron para poder leerlo._

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Mary.

-¡Eh James! ¿Desde cuándo estás con Florecita? –preguntó Sirius-. ¡Podrías haberme dicho algo!

-¿CON FLORECITA? –intervino James a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa y les quitaba el papel de las manos-. ¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?

-¿Con...con...conmigo? ¿Yo y James..? –dijo tímidamente Florence-. Pero si sólo somos amigos...

_Florence comenzó a reír con una risita nerviosa._

-¿Pero no estabas obsesionado por...? –comenzó a preguntar Remus, pero entonces leyó lo que decía el artículo-. ¡Anda, ya! ¿Una pose algo comprometida?

-¿Qué es eso de "una pose algo comprometida"? –preguntó Alan que, por lo que se ve, acababa de salir de su mundo de fantasía y ahora se estaba empezando a enterar de lo que pasaba.

_Durante unos minutos todos estuvimos debatiendo sobre si lo que decía allí era verdad o no. Al final resultó ser que James le había quitado una oruga del pelo a Florence. Parece ser que eso fue "la pose comprometida" de la cual hablaba el artículo._

-Creo que no volveré a leer más esta sección...-comentó Lena al fin.

_Todos seguimos comiendo sin darle al asunto más importancia de la que tenía. _

_Entonces me di cuenta. Faltaba alguien a mi lado. ¿Dónde estaba Lily?_

_Para no alarmar a los demás se lo pregunté a Lena con disimulo. Ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de dónde se había ido. Como excusa de que tenía que ir al baño salí para ver si la podía encontrar. ¿Le habría afectado lo del artículo? Seguramente había salido corriendo antes de que solucionásemos el asunto._

_En seguida la encontré al lado del lago. A la hora del desayuno prácticamente todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, y por lo tanto era difícil encontrarse gente por los pasillos y más aún fuera._

_Estaba tirando piedras con parsimonia al calamar del lago._

-¿Que haces aquí? –pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado mientras recogía un par de piedras.

-Tirar piedras.

-Uhm...es preferible pasar el rato tirando piedras a un calamar en lugar de atiborrarse de comida en el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno.

_Entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lily comenzó a llorar. Me quedé asombrada, ¿Lily llorando?_

-¿Pero...por qué lloras ahora?

-¡James está con Florecita y todo porque yo soy idiota!

Comencé a reírme a carcajadas. ¿Cómo se podía creer todo eso?

-¡¿ESTOY LLORANDO Y TÚ TE RÍES!

-Tú también vas a hacerlo cuando te lo cuente todo...

_Le expliqué a Lily todo lo que había pasado realmente. Se sintió algo tonta por haberse creído aquella historia, pero como mínimo aquello le había servido para darse cuenta de que por mucho que lo intentase ignorar, se había enamorado de James._

_Durante el día, James tuvo que aguantar algunas impertinencias por parte de su "Club de Fans", que le preguntaba sobre su supuesta relación con Florecita._

-¿Con esa Wimphy? Pero... ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo, eh?

-¿Y yo qué?

-¿Has visto mi pelo lo sedoso y brillante que está?

-¡Tía apártate! ¡Que le quiero enseñar a Jamsie lo bien que me queda mi permanente!

-¡APÁRTATE TÚ!

_Y así estuvieron el grupito de pijitas durante unas horas, peléandose todas sobre quién tenía el mejor pelo y quién se merecía salir con James por eso. Pero todo se quedó ahí, y al finalizar el día pocos eran ya los que se acordaban del asunto._

_Me disponía a ir a la Sala Común a acabar unos deberes de Aritmancia cuando alguien me agarró por la cintura y me metió en uno de los lavabos de chicos que había en el pasillo. Me giré asustada, era Alan._

-¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES? –grité furiosa.

-Shhhh...no grites. Que aunque este baño es poco frecuentado, no quiero que nadie nos encuentre.

-Pero...¿por qué me traes aquí?

-Es que...quería un lugar donde pudiésemos estar a solas –dijo tímidamente.

-¿A...a...a solas? –repetí yo nerviosa.

_Me aparté un poco de Alan y vi que se había sonrojado algo al decir aquello._

-Es que verás Azalea...yo...-comenzó a decir mientras se me acercaba y me dejaba al lado de la pared-. Yo...

_Cada vez se acercaba más y aquella situación se ponía mas tensa. Pero si Alan estaba saliendo con Mary...¿A qué venía todo aquello? No entendía nada y Alan cada vez se estaba acercando más a mí. Tenía su cara cerca de la mía y aún continuaba acercándose, hasta que finalmente me susurró al oído:_

-Tengo un problema con los pokémon.

_El mundo entero y todos mis pensamientos se derrumbaron encima de mí. Mira que imaginarme esas cosas...¿Pero qué iba a pensar?_

-Que...que...¿que tienes qué?

-Pues verás...al principio sólo era un hobby...pero...ahora se ha convertido en una verdadera obsesión –iba subiendo cada vez más la voz. Se había puesto en medio del lavabo y parecía estar interpretando un monólogo interior dirigido a sí mismo-. Me levanto y pienso en los pokémon, durante las clases estoy dibujando pokémons, sueño con pokémons, ¡mi mundo són los pokémon! ¡Pienso más en ellos que en Mary! ¡Esto está afectando a mi vida académica y personal! ¡El otro día en un examen de historia perdí dos puntos por poner que Charizard había quemado una ciudad entera en el 48! Y Mary comienza a hartarse de este asunto...El otro día mientras estaba con ella la llamé Chari! ¡Necesito ayuda Azalea! –Se había arrodillado a mis pies como suplicando misericordia. Sí, no exagero, realmente estaba dramatizando el asunto-. ¡Quiero desengancharme de los pokémon!

-Tranquilo Alan...tranquilo...todos te ayudaremos a superar este problema. Lo primero ya lo has hecho, que es, admitirlo. Todo se solucionará, ¿de acuerdo?

_Me sentía como si estubiera hablando con un drogadicto, aunque, los pokémon en Alan podían llegar a ser una droga muy poderosa._

_Y al día siguiente comenzó el plan "Desintoxicación pokemaniática de Alan". _

_Comenzamos por eliminar todo rastro de pokémon de la habitación de Alan._

-Nooooo, ¡mi game boy advance con su juego pokémon amarillo, no, por favor!

-Cuando se te haya pasado el vicio te regalaremos una mejor, ¿vale? –le insistió James.

_El pobre ingenuo se lo creyó y nos dejó tranquilos con nuestra labor durante unos minutos. Luego se agarró a la pierna de James cuando éste pretendía deshacerse de un muñeco de Charmander._

-¡No! ¡Este me lo regalaron cuando era pequeño!

-¡Pero si sólo lo esconderemos hasta que se te haya pasado el vicio!-gritó James.

-Y durante todo este tiempo...¿qué,eh? Se sentirá muy solito Charmander.

-Nosotros cuidaremos de él...pero...¡suéltame la pierna! –continuaba James mientras intentaba sacudir al pobre Alan de su pierna.

-¡NOOO!

_Aquello se convirtió en una situación desesperante pero a la vez divertida. James intentaba bajar las escaleras que iban a la Sala Común arrastrando a Alan que seguía agarrado a su pierna. Por otro lado Mary intentaba tirar de él. Los pocos alumnos que había en la Sala dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y observaban la escena incrédulos._

-Alan...estás montando...un...numerito –decía Mary mientras seguía estirando de Alan con fuerza.

_Por lo que se veía ese chicho sacaba toda su fuerza interior cuando tenía que ver con los pokémon, ni James junto con Mary podían con él, así que se unió Lena, pero tampoco. Ese chico había sacado una fuerza sobrehumana. Yo me encontraba junto a Remus en una de los sofás contemplando la escena cuando le grité a James:_

-¡Tíramelo! ¡Corre!

_James tiró el muñeco y yo corrí para cogerlo, pero Alan, que se había percatado de nuestra idea, soltó a James, deshaciéndose de Lena y de Mary, y se abalanzó corriendo donde caía el peluche._

_Lo ví y corrí con todas mis fuerzas para poder llegar a él. El tiempo se detuvo y luego avanzó a cámara lenta. El peluche caía lentamente hacia el suelo y Alan y yo corríamos en direcciones opuestas para cogerlo. Me faltaban unos centímetros más que Alan. Él estaba a punto de cogerlo. Entonces, apareció Sirius por la puerta._

-Oh, mira. Un muñequito de un dragón. Ay, qué mono.

_Alan y yo nos desplomamos en el suelo a la vez._

-¿Qué hacéis ahí tirados?

-Mi...mi...Char...Charmander –decía Alan todo apenado.

-Gracias Sirius –le dije desde el suelo.

_Después del pequeñito incidente peluchín, Alan pasó unos días en estado de shock, pero al volver a las andadas como capitán de Quidditch, la fiebre pokémon se le pasó bastante. También ayudó el hecho de que en todo Hogwarts no quedaba ni un atisbo de objeto pokémon._

_Estaba deseando que todo ese asunto acabase para poder ocuparme de los míos propios. Busqué a Sirius después de un par de días sin poder verle a causa de sus "ocupaciones". Lo encontré sentado en la Sala Común leyendo un libro del qual no pude leer el título. Aquella era mi oportunidad. Se encontraba solo así que podía aprovechar para sonsacarle todo lo que quisiera._

_Ya me encontraba tan cerca como para que él se percatara de mi presencia y levantara la vista del libro._

-Azalea.

_Me giré, era Remus. Se me acercó para poder hablarme sin que nadie pudiese oírlo._

-¿Estás ocupada?

-Ehm...no, en realidad no, pero...

-Por favor...¿podríamos hablar? Es que necesito ayuda en un problema y...

_Sirius nos estaba mirando con algo de curiosidad. Esperaba que fuésemos los dos hacía él y veía que seguíamos allí parados. Si Remus me había venido a buscar, significaba que aquello sería importante. No podía dejarlo así._

-Cla...claro. ¿Vamos fuera?

_Aún y la reacción de Sirius al ver que no nos sentábamos con él, nos fuimos fuera para que nadie nos molestase._

_Aprovechamos el patio, que en aquella hora de la tarde sólo se encontraba frecuentado por alumnos de primero que corrían de un lado al otro._

-Dime.

-Verás...

_Al parecer debía de ser algo incómodo, porque se había alejado algo de mí y miraba hacia otro lado._

-Pues... que... creo que hay algo que... –iba diciendo mientras hacia diversos gestos con las manos e iba caminando a poco a poco-. Que...que Lena tendría que saber pero... es realmente díficil de explicar y tampoco sé cómo...

_Al no saber de qué se trataba sería más díficil ayudarle, pensé en aquel momento. Pero no pensé que resultase serlo tanto como había creído imaginar._

-Bueno...si te crees que debes... por mucho que te cueste, tendrás que hacerlo, ¿no?

-Sí...pero...tampoco sé si realmente es necesario, no sé...

-¿Necesario para seguir con ella o díficil porque te pueda dejar?

Se giró.

-Necesario para que pueda seguir conmigo y díficil por si no lo acepta.

-Pero si te quiere no te va a dejar por alguna estúpidez. Todos tenemos secretos que prefe...

-¿Estúpidez? –me dijo algo molesto-. ¡Esto es más que un simple secreto que te da vergüenza explicarlo! ¡Es algo vital!

-Normalmente lo vital no se esconde...

-¡Pero esto sí!

_Se estaba comenzando a mosquear y yo no tenía ni idea de qué se podía tratar._

-Lo siento...-dijo a la vez que se volvía a girar-. Pero...realmente no te puedes llegar a hacer una pequeña idea de esto.

-Pruébalo –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Era un asunto que le estaba preocupando mucho. Tenía que sacarlo.

-Verás yo...

_No me esperaba en ningún momento aquella historia. ¿Cómo podía haber imaginado siquiera un instante de que Remus era un hombre lobo? Ni siquiera había creído en ellos antes de llegar a Hogwarts y ahora...ahora tenía uno enfrente de mí y además era un amigo. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo tantas veces con aquel problema dentro? No sé cómo habría vivido yo si me hubiese pasado lo mismo. ¿Me hubiese comportado como él? _

_Sí, aquello se lo tenía que explicar a Lena. Tarde o temprano lo tenía que hacer; ¿por qué esperar más? Contra más esperase, cabía la posibilidad de que Lena se lo tomase como algo pesonal. Pensaría que no confiaba en ella o alguna cosa así. Pero...¿cómo hacerlo para que ella no se sintiese mal al oírlo? Después de un rato discutiéndolo decidimos que se lo explicaría pasados los TIMO. No podía hacerlo ahora. Se preocuparía aún más. _

_Después de ese rato con Remus, había quedado tan incrédula que al volver a la Sala no me percaté de que Sirius seguía en el lugar de antes._

-¡Azalea!

_Me disponía ir la habitación cuando oí que Sirius me llamaba. Volví hacia donde estaba._

-¿Le...le ocurría algo a Remus? –me preguntó.

-Pues...

_Remus me había explicado que Sirius, James y Peter lo sabían, así que no había ningún inconveniente en que le explicara nuestra conversación a Sirius. Él se sorprendió bastante porque quisiera explicárselo a Lena._

-¿Por qué? Tiene que saberlo. ¿Está saliendo con un hombre lobo y no importa?

-Pero quizá ella no reacciona de la misma manera...no sé. Tiene que quererla mucho como para que quiera decírselo.

-Claro que la quiere –dije algo mosqueada-. ¿Qué pasa, que tú no me lo explicarías?

_Estaba jugando con un trozo de papel mientras me decía aquello, y al oír lo que dije paró y se giró para mirarme. Creo que le había sorprendido bastante la respuesta._

_Iba a contestar cuando..._

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_Un Peter histérico entraba por el agujero del cuadro y corría hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios con las manos en la cabeza._

-¡PETER! ¡ESPERA!

Seguido de él entró James que lo perseguía escaleras arriba.

-¡LO TENGO! ¡TENGO AQUÍ EL CONTRAHECHIZO!

_Lily también entró por el agujero y siguió a la peculiar pareja escaleras arriba._

_Sirius y yo nos miramos y los seguimos._

-¡QUÍTAME ESTO! ¡QUÍTALO! ¡QUÍTALO!

_Peter no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación como un desesperado. Seguía cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos._

-¿Que ocurre aquí? –preguntó Sirius que entraba en la habitación seguido de mí.

-Snape...Le ha hecho una pequeña transformación a Peter después de que le metieran unos ratones en su taquilla... –dijo Lily con sarcasmo.

-Una...¿una pequeña transformación? –pregunté.

-Mira...-dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a Peter y le decía que se sacase las manos de la cabeza.

-Es...es asqueroso...-lloraba Peter cuando apartó las manos y pudimos ver unas pequeñas serpientes brotar de su cabeza.

Sirius y yo nos apartamos a la vez. ¿Qué le había hecho?

-¿Te ha querido convertir en medusa?

-Algo así –respondió Lily mientras consultaba el libro que llevaba en las manos-. Es un hechizo nombrado Medussua. Convierte el pelo en pequeñas serpientes. Pero no le ha salido muy bien ya que únicamente le han salido algunas y del centro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿Cuándo me quitarás esto? –seguía llorando Peter.

-Voy, voy –Lily aplicó el contrahechizo que había encontrado en el libro y en unos segundos la cabeza de Peter volvió a estar como antes.

-¿Y por qué le metéis ratones en su taquilla? –les pregunté.

-Ha estado estos días intentando vengarse de mí por lo que pasó en la acampada.

Creyó que el rayo tenía que ver algo conmigo... ¿Se cree que yo controlo el cielo o qué? –dijo Peter-. Estaba allí con él porque McGonagall me envió a darle un paquete, yo no sabía nada o no me habría dejado electrocutar.

_Me giré hacia James y Sirius con una mirada penetrante. Éstos se comenzaron a reír._

-Ja, ja. Mira que pensar eso...Pero le hemos dado su merecido. Ahora seguro que no se vuelve a acercar a su taquilla en unos días. Me han dicho que Snape le tiene miedo a los ratones.

_Y así con un nuevo incidente tuve que dejar pasar otra oportunidad para hablar con Sirius. _

_Pero al día siguiente enseguida me lo encontré saliendo de la biblioteca._

-Sirius, después de la clase de esta tarde, ¿podemos quedar?

_Sirius dubitativo se detuvo en la escalera._

-Ehm... lo siento...no puedo...tengo que...que...tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch, sí, eso es...¡ya nos veremos a la noche! ¿de acuerdo?

_Se acercó, me dio un beso y desapareció por el pasillo._

-¡AAHH!

Peter habia tropezado con el último escalón, dejando caer una pila de libros alrededor de él.

-Peter, ¿estás bien? –dije algo incrédula al escucharme decir estas palabras.

-Si, si...sólo ha sido un golpe.

Rápidamente se me ocurrió una idea.

-Peter, ¿haces algo estos dias? ¿Algo que...te ocupe mucho tiempo?

-Pues...nada...lo normal... –me miró todo ilusionado-. ¿Por qué...por qué lo dices?

Me acerqué al suelo dónde él seguía e intentando no subir demasiado la voz dije:

-Treinta knuts si sigues a Sirius siempre que te lo diga.

-¿Seguirlo...? ¿Por qué?

-Está algo extraño estos días y quiero averiguar el por qué. Tú lo sigues y luego me informas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero...¿no está mal espiar a la gente?

-Bueno...teniendo en cuenta que siempre te llevan con ellos y que eres su amigo... Te lo contarán más tarde o más pronto, así que esto viene a ser lo mismo, ¿no crees?

_En realidad, no era lo mismo, pero Peter se lo pensó durante unos segundos y contestó:_

-No... Supongo que no.

_Bien, ha salido a la perfección, como siempre._

-Me encanta hacer negocios contigo –dije con una sonrisa maléfica mientras le alargaba el brazo para ayudar a que se levantase.

_Todo esto no resultó ser tan mala idea. Descubrí que Sirius realmente me engañaba cuando me decía que no podía quedar o incluso cuando decía ir a un sitio y no resultaba ser así. Peter lo había visto en compañia de alumnos con los que no frecuentaba cuando decía que tenía entretamiento. También varias veces lo había visto colarse en algún pasadizo secreto del cual nadie conocía su existencia y que Peter no pudo averiguar dónde conducía por miedo a ser descubierto. Por último, Peter lo había visto frecuentando algunas tiendas de las cuales se rumoreaba que vendían artículos de magia oscura._

_¿En qué estaría metido Sirius? Tenía que ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa una vez por todas. Aquello no podía seguir así. _

_La ocasión se presentó en una tarde en la que a Lily, Mary y a mí, Slughorn nos había invitado a una de sus estúpidas reuniones._

-¡Pero si son una estupidez! –dije-. No para de elogiar a todo aquel a quien su padre, abuelo o tatarabuelo nombraron presidente de alguna otra estúpida asociación.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir! ¿Por qué no nos dice nada a nosotros? –no paraba de repetir James.

-Porque a nosotros se nos da realmente mal la asignatura –dijo Remus sin darle más importancia mientras seguía leyendo un libro.

-Pues a mí me han invitado... –dijo Alan tímidamente.

-¿Y cómo no pueden tener en cuenta en cualquier reunión al magnífico James Potter y Sirius Black? –preguntó Sirius tan arrogante como siempre.

-¡Sirius, por favor! –dije-. ¡No te tires tantas flores!

_Estaba algo cabreada aquel día, por si no se notaba._

-¿Y a ti qué te ocurre? –me preguntó con su incredulidad de siempre al ver que alguien no tenía en cuenta lo magnífico que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Qué, qué me ocurre? –miré alrededor. Todos habían callado y esperaban que dijese algo-. Ya...ya hablaré contigo más tarde.

_Todos volvieron a hablar haciendo ver que no se habían detenido a escuchar._

_La reunión aconteció tan aburrida como siempre. Slughorn comenzaba la clase diciéndole a Lily lo magnífica que era, luego elogiaba a Frank Longbottom, otro de Gryffindor que apreciaba bastante, para continuar con Alan y recordarle que si se dedicaba un poco más, podría llegar a ser un gran experto en pociones y acababa por alabar a Lily de nuevo._

-¡Evans! ¡Oh, sí, Evans! ¡Aquí tienes un puesto como profesora de pociones cuando acabes tus estudios! ¿Lo sabes verdad?

_Lily se rió tímidamente. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Se lo había repetido cinco veces en una misma tarde. _

_Estaba mirando por toda la habitación a ver si encontraba alguna cosa interesante en la cual poder entretenerme, cuando vi una mano que aparecía en el aire y luego volvía a desaparecer._

-¡AH! –no pude contener gritar.

-¿Pasa algo Holmes? –me preguntó Slughorn. Todos habían callado y me observaban curiosos.

-No...no...sólo que...-se me tenía que ocurrir algo rápidamente-. Que...ahora mismo me he acordado de que aún no había acabado un trabajo muy importante para mañana...

-Oh, no te preocupes Holmes. Puedes salir antes si así lo deseas.

-Gracias...gracias profesor –iba diciendo mientras me levantaba e intentaba ir al lugar donde había visto la mano. Noté un bulto. ¿Cómo podía sacarlos de ahí? (sabía de la capa porque Sirius me había hablado de ella, así que supuse que eran ellos).

Aquello se convirtió en una escena algo estúpida. Yo iba caminando hacia la puerta a la vez que movía brazos y piernas.

_Todos se volvieron a callar para ver qué estaba haciendo._

-¿Qué...qué haces Azalea? –preguntó Lily.

-Ehm...¡gimnasia! Dicen que va muy bien estirar los brazos unas cuantas veces al día. ¿Por qué no ahora? –comencé a reír tontamente.

_Al final pude conseguir salir de la clase, no sin antes hacer el papel de estúpida y que todos recordaran aquello durante unos días._

_Cuando ya estaba fuera les quité de encima la capa invisible a aquellos dos._

-Buen numerito –dijo James mientras reía.

_Lo fulminé con la mirada. _

-Tampoco ha valido la pena hacer todo esto... Nos pensábamos ir igual...¿verdad Sirius?

-Sí...ha resultado ser las dos horas más aburridas de toda mi vida. ¿Cómo podéis aguantar esto cada viernes?

_Lo fulminé con la mirada a él también._

-James, ¿nos puedes dejar a solas por favor?

-Ehm...oh sí, claro que sí.

_James se fue por el pasillo no sin antes volver a mirar atrás._

_Sirius me miró tan incrédulo como siempre._

-¿Puedes parar de hacer esa cara siempre que quiero hablar contigo?

-Lo haría si entendiese algo...

-¡CÓMO QUE NO...! –me callé. Era mejor ir a otro sitio antes de que nos escuchasen los que había al otro lado de la puerta-. Vamos.

_Salimos al patio y allí pude gritarle con todas mis fuerzas. Me estaba engañando y aún me quería hacer ver lo contrario. ¿Cómo se atrevía?_

-Espera...espera...No grites más por favor. Muy bien te lo explicaré todo pero...no grites, ¿vale?

_Me explicó que había estado trabajando durante estas últimas semanas. No quería decirme nada porque sabía que me enfadaría si me decía que en lugar de estar estudiando por las tardes, se las pasaba trabajando para comprarse algún capricho._

-¿Y se puede saber en qué tanto interés por conseguir dinero?

-Iba a ser una sorpresa pero...bueno, supongo que ahora es un buen momento. ¡Accio moto voladora!

-¿Moto voladora?

Y del aire apareció una moto voladora negra dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-¿Te has comprado una moto voladora? –pregunté incrédula.

-Pues sí, hace tiempo que quería una.

-¿Y en unas semanas has conseguido el dinero suficiente? –pregunté sospechosa.

-¡No, no! Sólo el que me faltaba. Ya tenía una buena parte ahorrada estos últimos años. Además, mi tío Alphard me dijo que me daría lo que me faltase. Es el único de la familia Black con el que se puede contar.

-Pero... Eso no explica que estuvieras con otros alumnos en vez de quedar conmigo, o que estuvieras en sitios donde se vendiera magia negra y esas cosas. ¿Y lo de los pasadizos secretos? ¿Cómo los conoces? ¿Por qué ibas por ahí? ¿No te reunirías con alguien en secreto?

-Es que eso no es del todo cierto –me rectificó él-. No quedaba contigo y hablaba con otros alumnos porque les preguntaba si conocían sitios donde pudiera trabajar, ya sabes, o me pagaban para que les hiciera los deberes. Y lo de los pasadizos secretos era para salir del Colegio, porque también trabajaba de noche como camarero o haciendo algún que otro trabajillo. Y lo de la magia negra, rumores, ya sabes, siempre los hay... Un momento –se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes-. ¿Cómo sabes tú todo esto?

-Eh... Mejor me voy.

-Alto ahí –dijo Sirius cogiéndome del brazo-. ¿Azalea?

-Pues... Le dije a... Peter que te siguiera, lo siento –dije juntando las palmas de mis manos y cerrando un ojo.

-Bah, pero ha valido la pena, acabé todos los trabajos hace poco, he estado durmiendo muy poco últimamente...

_Por mucho que dijera, continuaba siendo una moto, por lo que seguía contemplando aquello incrédula. ¿Tanto rollo para una moto?_

-Hasta que no subas, no cambiarás de opinión –comentó él leyéndome el pensamiento.

-Su...¿subir?

Era enorme y parecía volar a una gran altura.

-Venga va...-me decía a la vez que me empujaba hacia ella.

_No sé porqué me dejé convencer. Llegamos a tal altura que podíamos ver el castillo entero. _

-¡Ahhh! –gritaba mientras me agarraba fuerte a él-. ¿Y para ésto has perdido semanas en las que podías haber estado estudiando?

-Mujer...También he estado estudiando...

**FLASHBACK**

**-**Aritmancia: Página Dos. Bah, si esto es muy fácil, ya me lo sé. Pasemos a la segunda página de Historia, y tendré que empezar las demás asignaturas, ahora que lo pienso... Bah, me da tiempo de sobra, ¡soy el genial Sirius Black! James, ¿jugamos al ajedrez?

-No puedo Sirius, he quedado con Lily para estudiar en la Biblioteca...

-¡Te está corrompiendo James!

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-... Pero esto lo supera –terminó la frase él.

_Aceleró bastante y dio unas cuantas vueltas al castillo. Cuando llevabas un rato allí subida el mareo se pasaba, y el vértigo también._

-Mira, ya anochece.

_Desde aquella altura la puesta de sol se podía ver en todo su esplendor. _

_Me resigné y lo abracé con más fuerza. Supongo que aquellas vistas lo compensaba._

_Pero... ¿Dónde había tenido escondida la moto?_

**HawaBlack: **¡Y aquí termina otra de las aventuras de los merodeadores! ¡Esperamos que os haya gustado! (Esta y todas las otras, ¡claro que sí!).

Lily por fin se ha decidido a decirle algo a James. Ya era hora, ¿verdad? En el próximo capítulo podréis leer la declaración de ésta.

Y por lo que respeta a la moto de Sirius...la tenía escondida en la casa de los gritos. Es un buen sitio para esconder una moto y que nadie la encuentre, ¿no? Je, je.

¡Y ahora os dejo con Sango! ¡Adelante!

**Sango**: Hey! Este capítulo es uno de mis preferidos, tiene bastantes cosas divertidas y en lo que respecta a las parejitas, también hay tema (de Lily y James no mucho, pero tampoco queremos que sea siempre de ellos, variedad, ¿o no?). En fin, que pido perdón otra vez por el enorme retraso pero es que... No estábamos por la labor, lo siento. ¡Y basta de lamentaciones! ¡Que el siguiente estará antes que este pero más tarde que el siguiente, quiero decir, también antes! Vale, bien, ya he líado a la gente, pasemos a los reviews (aunque sean pocos, se agradecen, que hay más gente que lo lee pero no deja review ¬¬).

Y a continuación unas palabras a tods quiénes hacéis que continuemos este fic dejando algún que otro review. ¡Gracias!

**Rosita,** a nostras también nos encanta escribir el diario de James y Sirius, es el que se repite más. Pero para no hacer el fic tan repetitivo intentamos que todos los personajes escriban el suyo propio. Habíamos pensado incluso hacer uno sobre la rata, aunque...¿sabía escribir? O.o

**Batukera**, sí, reconocemos que Lily es borde, pero...es su carácter, ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Je,je. Tienes razón, habría que crear chicos como estos dos. ¡Oh Dios misericordioso! ¿Por qué nos haces esto? TT

**Shady10**, Alan se está volviendo así por la influencia de James y Sirius, ¡si hasta han podido con Remus! (como se podrá apreciar en el próximo capítulo). Pero creemos que así es más divertido, ¿no? xD

**Ticapotter, **Hola! Nos alegra que vuelvas a leer nuestro fic y esperamos que sigas haciéndolo!

¡Seguiremos esperando vuestros reviews! ¡Cualquier comentario nos encantaría recibirlo! ¡Muchas gracias!


	15. Nuevos sentimientos

**Capítulo 15**

**Lily Evans**

"**Nuevos sentimientos"**

**Mes: **Mayo. Mediados.

_Decidí hacer caso del consejo de Azalea, quería dejar claros mis sentimientos antes de que empezaran los exámenes, así que fui a buscar a James. Aunque no sabía yo si sería buena idea, porque a lo mejor se pondría eufórico y estudiaría aún menos._

_Me encontré con Remus en el pasillo de camino a la Sala Común y le pregunté si había visto a James._

_Me dijo que estaba practicando con la escoba._

_Le encontré volando a unos diez metros de altura._

¡JAMES! –chillé para que me oyera.

_Inmediatamente, al ver que era yo, descendió como un rayo._

¿Qué quieres Lily? –me preguntó sin poder disimular una gran emoción. _Supongo que por ver que había ido a buscarle._

Quiero hablar contigo. Aquí y ahora. Es serio –concluí.

Eh… Bueno, vale –respondió asustado-. _¿Qué habré hecho ahora?_

Lo he estado pensando mucho… Sobre lo que me dijiste, que yo te gustaba y tal… Y lo que siento yo… Bueno… La verdad es que me han pedido para salir varios chicos desde que llegué, pero a mí no me interesaba y les rechacé a todos. Pero contigo, no sé, es diferente.

¿En qué sentido?

Pues… Ya no me produces asco, ni odio ni repulsión.

Esto… Se supone que es un halago y que debería alegrarme, ¿no?

¡Pues claro zopenco! Lo que quiero decir, es que de tanto verte y tratarte, he aprendido a soportarte. E incluso… incluso… -_Vamos Lily, tú puedes_-, incluso a… quererte… un poquito… Sí… eso…

_James se quedó de piedra._

¿James?

¿Me… me lo puedes repetir?

¿El qué?

Eso último.

¿Eso?

¡No! –exclamó decepcionado-. Lo de antes, antes, y tampoco es "un poquito", que te conozco.

¿Te quiero?

¿De verdad?

Sí.

_James se puso contento durante unos instantes, para luego adoptar una expresión seria._

¿Eres tú, Lily? –me preguntó confuso.

¡Pues claro que soy yo, estúpido!

¡No me lo creo! ¡Demonio, sal del cuerpo de Lily!

¡Idiota!

¡No me tomarás el pelo, alguien te ha poseído! ¡Sal! ¡Devuélveme a Lily!

¡No sé cómo he podido enamorarme de ti! ¡IDIOTA! –grité zarandeándole bruscamente para que reaccionara de una buena vez.

¿Entonces me quieres? ¿No es un sueño?

Ya te lo he dicho.

¡Repítemelo por favor!

No. Confórmate con lo que te he dicho.

Bueno… ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!

_James temblaba de la emoción, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia los terrenos del colegio. Estaba tan sumamente feliz que se olvidó de su escoba, a la cual tenía un gran cariño (pese a estar algo vieja)._

_Me quedé sorprendida e intrigada, de modo que decidí seguirle._

¡SIRIUS!

_Sirius estaba en clase de Adivinación (James había hecho campana para entrenar) y se asomó por la ventana._

¿Qué, Jamsie? –preguntó sorprendido de ver a James tan feliz.

¡LILY ME HA DICHO QUE ME QUIERE!

¿En serio? –dijo incrédulo-. ¿No lo has soñado?

¡NO! ¡ES EN SERIO! ¡ME QUIERE PADFOOT!

¡WEEE!

_Me llevé la mano a la cara. Genial, ahora lo sabía la clase entera de Gryffindor y los estudiantes que estaban por ahí (por no hablar del conserje, su gata…). Sin olvidar que pronto se extendería "la nueva parejita" por todo el colegio y aún más, si James Potter tiene un club de fans propio. Yo quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero bueno… Menudo revuelo se montará. _

¡SIRIUS! –gritó James corriendo hacia él.

¡JAMES! –le respondió Sirius saltando por la ventana y yendo hacia James corriendo.

¡SIRIUS!

¡JAMES!

_**(N/A: Típica escena de reencuentro, como la serie de "Heidi" con "¡Pedro!" "¡Heidi!", para que os hagáis una idea)**_

_Llegaron y se abrazaron emocionados._

¡Cuánto me alegro, Prongs!

¡Yo también! ¡No sabes cuántas veces he soñado esto!

¡Enhorabuena amigo! Una cosa, no la habrás drogado o le habrás dado alguna poción de amor, ¿verdad?

Te he dicho que no, me he asegurado de que fuera ella.

¡Entonces felicidades Cornamenta! **(N/A: Cada vez le llama de una manera xD)**

¡BLACK! –dijo la profesora asomándose por la ventana-. ¡QUE ESTÁ EN UN EXAMEN!

Es de prueba, para ver como saldría el TIMO.

¡Da igual! ¡Entre!

Lo siento James, nos vemos luego.

_Estaba completamente avergonzada._

_Sirius entró en clase otra vez y James se dirigió hacia mí, sonriendo muy contento. Me encantaba esa sonrisa._

_Vino directo a besarme pero yo le aparté._

No tan rápido, Potter –dije amenazadoramente.

Sigh… -suspiró James.

_Mi relación con James tenía que permanecer en el anonimato, eso es lo que quería yo, pero no fue así. La emoción le duró todo el día y estuvo corriendo y gritando "¡SALGO CON LILY, SÍ!" por los pasillos como un obseso._

¡EH, A VOSOTROS NO OS LO HE DICHO! ¡LILY ME HA DICHO QUE SÍ! –gritó a un grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff.

_Sigh… Qué cruz, voy a ir a hablar con Remus._

_Estaba en la biblioteca con Severus Snape._

¿Qué haces Remus? –pregunté.

Estoy haciendo el trabajo que mandó Slughorn –_Remus siempre había sido el más estudioso y aplicado del grupo de los merodeadores. Dicho de otra manera, "el más empollón", y cuando se acercaban los exámenes, se solía comportar de manera autista. No tenía ni amigos ni familia ni nada, sólo se dedicaba a estudiar. Algo parecido a lo mío, vamos. Resultaba curioso, porque solíamos estudiar los dos juntos_-. Me tocó hacerlo con Snape, ¿recuerdas?

_En realidad, en un principio, Slughorn puso a Snape con Sirius, pero se dio cuenta de que éstos parecían un poco reticentes (bueno, sus palabras exactas fueron "Por encima de mi cadáver"), de modo que le puso con Remus._

Sí. Yo tengo que hacerlo con Azalea –_Casualmente, Slughorn me dejó elegir pareja, mientras que a los demás los asignó él como le pareció_-. Tendré que hablar con ella para ver cuando lo empezamos.

Lupin, no pongas eso en la… -comenzó a decir Snape.

_Tarde; Remus ya había tirado el guano de murciélago a la poción y ésta soltaba un chorro de color morado (cuando supuestamente la poción debía de adoptar un tono anaranjado) con un desagradable olor, y salpicaba a la cara de Snape, que miraba con resignación._

Vaya, tenías razón Snape, no debía haberlo puesto. Lo siento, es que las pociones nunca se me han dado bien.

No pasa nada –respondió con una mueca de desprecio. _A juzgar por su expresión, deduzco que sí pasaba algo. Remus no lo había hecho adrede (había dicho la verdad y si hubiese sido Sirius o James, éstos sí que lo hubieran hecho para fastidiar), pero parece ser que Snape no se lo creyó_. – Total, ahora toca empezar de nuevo la poción –dijo fríamente.

De verdad que lo siento –insistió-. Aunque ahora tengo que ir otra vez a por cuarzo y a por azufre, que se nos han acabado.

Si quieres te acompaño –sugerí-. Mientras, Snape que vaya a lavarse la cara –agregué con una risita inocente.

_Salí de la biblioteca y se lo conté todo a Remus, me dijo que James era así y que no podía contenerse, que desde finales de tercero que se fijó en mí y ahora, acabando quinto, es cuando yo había aceptado salir con él, que era normal que estuviera de esa forma._

_Conseguimos los ingredientes y volvimos a la biblioteca._

_Vimos allí a Snape, ya con la cara lavada y con los brazos cruzados._

¿Hace mucho tiempo que esperas, Snape? –pregunté.

_No contestó, pero hizo una mueca extraña._

Vamos allá –dijo Remus-. Volver a empezaaaaar, otra vez, na na na, naná na nana, volver a empezaaaaar –se puso a cantar.

¿Remus? –dije sorprendida. _No solía comportarse así._ _Continuó cantando, así que le di una colleja-. _¿Qué haces?

¿Eh? ¿Qué? –contestó él-. No puede ser, Sirius y James me afectan, son malas influencias ùú

¬¬

_Paralelamente…_

¡ATCHÚ!

Salud, Sirius.

Gracias, James.

¡ATCHÚ!

Salud, James.

Gracias, Sirius.

_Otra vez con nosotros…_

En fin –dijo Remus cogiendo la pipeta para preparar la poción-. Tenía que hacer esto, ¿no Snape? El libro también lo dice.

Sí –afirmó él.

_Al cabo de diez minutos._

Ya está –dijo Remus-. Ya hemos vuelto antes de que explotara.

Ahora falta poner sílice.

_Yo estaba leyendo un libro._

Sí, pásamelo –habló Snape.

No, no hace falta, ya lo pongo yo.

_Snape se puso a rezar, cada vez con más fuerza, según la mano de Remus se acercaba más a la poción._

_Lo tiró dentro, el caldero empezó a tambalearse, numerosas burbujas afloraron la superficie, se puso roja y daba la impresión de que iba a explotar._

_Nos apartamos y cerramos los ojos._

_Nada._

_Los abrimos y la poción ya tenía el color naranja que le correspondía._

¡BIEN! –exclamó Remus alegre-. ¡Me ha salido la poción!

Por fin, ¿por qué tenía que ser por parejas? –musitó Snape.

¡Eh, Peter! – dijo Remus a Peter, que estaba tres mesas más allá con Hillary haciendo también el trabajo de pociones- ¡Ven un momento! Pruébala a ver como sabe, en teoría tiene un sabor salado.

Bueno, una cobaya nunca viene mal –comentó Snape.

_La rata cogió la poción y se la tomó._

Está sosa –declaró dejando el vasito en la mesa para luego irse.

¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios? –preguntó Remus.

Mareos, delirios, convulsiones, coma y en último grado, la muerte –respondió Snape.

No va, en serio, ¿qué hace? –dijo Remus.

Lo digo en serio, esta poción se usa como insecticida.

¡Oh mierda! ¿Y por qué nos hace probar la poción?

En insectos Lupin.

Eh… Sabía que debía haber prestado atención, estaba tan ocupado intentando que la poción no me explotara, que no pude hacer caso al profesor. Que por cierto Snape, que mala leche dejar que se la diera.

Ku ku ku…

En fin, le echo sal, ¿vale? –dijo Remus cogiendo un puñado.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Snape.

_¡CABUM!_

_Ahora sí que explotó._

_Los tres estábamos llenos de carbonilla._

Lupin… -empezó Snape.

¿Qué pasa?

Trae los ingredientes otra vez, ¡AHORA!

Vale, vale Snape… Don't worry, be happy.

¡Llevo toda la tarde aquí metido y quiero acabar hoy la poción! ¡Y queda una hora para la cena y tengo cosas que hacer!

Qué problemático –murmuró Remus.

_Acompañé a Remus de nuevo por los ingredientes y volvimos._

Bueno, ahora hay que hacer esto y… -dijo Remus a la vez que se ponía manos a la obra.

¡NO! ¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡NO TOQUES!

¿Snape? La poción tenemos que hacerla entre los dos.

¡YA LA HAGO YO! ¡TÚ LIMÍTATE A LEER!

Vale, vale… Sigh.

_Remus estuvo todo el rato leyendo las instrucciones, mientras que Snape hacía lo que él le decía._

_Acabaron la poción a las nueve menos diez._

_En el camino al Gran Comedor nos encontramos a Sirius y a James, que llevaban una amplia sonrisa en la cara._

¿Quién ha sido el pobre desgraciado? –pregunté con resignación.

Nadie Lily, ¿por qué lo crees así? –contestó Sirius.

No hemos hecho nada –interfirió James-. Todavía.

_Se oyó un grito que provenía de la sala común de Slytherin._

¡Sí Prongs! ¡Snape debe de haber pisado el cepo para osos!

¡Sí! ¡Hagrid tiene cosas muy interesantes!

_Les eché una mirada asesina a los dos._

Eh, Remus, ¿por qué has envenenado a Peter? –preguntó Sirius ignorándome deliberadamente.

¡Fue un accidente!

Eso decimos nosotros siempre y nunca cuela –respondió James.

¡Pero es verdad! Una cosa, ¿ha sobrevivido? –preguntó preocupado.

No lo sabremos con certeza hasta mañana –dijo Sirius-. Ahora está que si se va que si no se va en la enfermería. Acabamos de verle.

Por cierto, en el caso de que sobreviva, Slughorn va a castigarle por haber sido tan ceporro como para beberse el insecticida.

Sigh…

_Entramos para cenar y después me fui directamente a la cama; estaba agotada._

_Hoy era el día en el que íbamos a ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall para que nos aconsejara a qué podríamos dedicarnos en el futuro; eran las entrevistas del TIMO._

_Acabamos las clases a las seis de la tarde y fuimos todos juntos a su despacho._

Que pase la señorita Rogers, por favor –dijo McGonagall abriendo la puerta y saliendo de su despacho.

_Lena entró con prisas._

Ahora a esperar… -susurré.

¿Esperar? Yo tengo un plan mejor –dijo James.

Y yo –intervino Sirius.

¿A qué hemos pensado lo mismo? –habló James.

Las grandes mentes piensan igual amigo mío –declaró Sirius con altivez.

A ver, ¿qué vais a hacer? –preguntó Remus con un deje de resignación.

¡Tachán! –exclamó James sacando su oreja extensible.

¡Yo también he traído la mía! –comentó Sirius sacándola.

Eso no se puede hacer, se ha de respetar la intimidad de los demás y…

Cállate Florecita.

_Florence pegó una patada a Sirius._

Me pregunto de dónde saca esa fuerza sobrehumana… Ay, ay, ay… -comentó frotándose la zona donde le había pegado.

En fin, yo he confiscado más orejas de esas a los alumnos de segundo. Se ve que se han puesto de moda –opinó Remus sacando las orejas justas para cada uno de nosotros.

_Nos las pusimos y pegamos la oreja a la pared, turnándonos para ver por el ojo de la cerradura._

Bueno, Rogers, tus notas no son excelentes pero tampoco son nefastas. ¿Qué te habías planteado ser?

Profesor, de los pequeñitos a ser posible. Son muy monos los niños

_Éramos pocos y parió la abuela_ –murmuró McGonagall con sarcasmo-. ¿Lo has pensado bien?

Sí, aunque ahora también me gusta la carrera de Relaciones Muggles, estaría bien. Mi familia es una de las pocas que quedan de sangre pura y me parece divertido tratar con muggles. ¡Son tan monos!

_La gente como tú hace que los muggles odien a los magos_ –murmuró McGonagall-. Te recomiendo esa, pero de todos modos, piénsatelo bien. Aunque cabe la posibilidad de ejercer ambas carreras a la perfección, sólo elige correctamente.

De acuerdo profesora –hizo una reverencia-. Nos vemos mañana en clase.

_Qué remedio_ –murmuró McGonagall-. Sí. Dile a Alan Thomas que pase.

Ok.

_Cuando Lena salió, Alan ya estaba preparado para entrar._

¿Cómo lo has…?

_Lena no acabó la frase porque Alan le dio la oreja a Lena._

Toma, póntela y escucha.

¿Me habéis espiado? –preguntó Lena enfadada.

Mira Peter –empezó a decir Sirius-. Eso es una pregunta retórica.

¡Ya lo sé! –se quejó él.

_Alan entró y se sentó delante de McGonagall._

He estado mirando tu expediente y es excelente. Podrías ser cualquier cosa, lo que quieras. Tienes mucho talento –comentó ella con un brillo en los ojos.

Quiero ser entrenador pokémon –afirmó Alan muy seriamente.

_A Mary, al otro lado de la puerta, casi le da un patatús. A los demás también les chocó, parece ser que el plan de "Desintoxicación" a Alan no estaba teniendo los efectos deseados… Tendríamos que aumentar las medidas._

_Mary se quedó con los ojos en blanco y sin saber cómo reaccionar._

_McGonagall, al principio, había actuado de la misma forma que Mary (Sirius y James se estaban partiendo de la risa por la decisión de Alan), pero después apoyó las manos encima de la mesa, cruzándolas y acercó más su cara a la de Alan, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole fijamente, con enfado en su enmarcado rostro._

_Alan se asustó bastante, a juzgar por su expresión, pero no dijo nada (supongo que estaría esperando a que McGonagall hablara)._

_McGonagall tampoco hizo gestos de hablar, en vez de eso, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta._

_ÑIEEEEEC._

Señorita Watson, su novio me acaba de decir que quiere ser entrenador pokémon. Le doy cinco minutos.

Con eso bastará –dijo Mary haciendo crujir sus puños.

_Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta._

_No nos hacían falta las orejas, les oíamos perfectamente sin necesidad de ellas._

¡No Mary! ¡Con el escritorio no! –se podía escuchar a Alan.

_Mary estaba persiguiendo a Alan por toda la habitación y le estaba tirando cosas, todo lo que pillaba._

_Se oyeron unos cuantos ruidos más, y de repente, Alan gritó:_

¡SANADOR! ¡QUIERO SER SANADOR!

_Mary abrió la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal._

Me han sobrado dos minutos quince, profesora.

La felicito. En fin, Black, es tu turno.

Voy.

_Sirius, una vez dentro, acercó la silla a la mesa de su despacho y suspiró. _

A ver, como le he dicho a Alan, tus notas son impecables, algo mejores que las del capitán de quidditch, no tendrás problemas para decidir qué ser…

Lo sé profesora. Si es que si uno vale, vale. –dijo Sirius orgullosamente.

¿Tienes alguna idea o prefieres que te ayude? –acabó la frase ella, ignorando el comentario pedante de Sirius, como la mayoría hacía vaya. _(Cuando se ponía a hablar de sí mismo era realmente insoportable, el único que le aguanta en esa situación es James (Remus finge, que me lo dijo), qué valor)._

Lo tengo claro –afirmó Sirius de manera decidida-. Quiero ser profesor de Hogwarts.

_McGonagall no se tomó la noticia demasiado bien, ya que se puso durante unos instantes azul y luego, palideció por completo, cayéndose de la silla._

Eh… ¿McGonagall? –Sirius se acercó a ella y la zarandeó un poco-, reaccione mujer. ¡Que era una broma! En realidad quiero ser auror.

_McGonagall por fin volvió en sí y se levantó, mirándole muy enfadada._

Te ahorcaría ahora mismo si pudiera. Lástima que la ley prohíba los castigos físicos a los estudiantes.

Qué poco sentido del humor.

Que entre Evans.

_Sirius afirmó con la cabeza y me avisó para guardar las apariencias (no tenía que sospechar McGonagall que estábamos oyendo y viéndolo todo) y entré._

Tienes una de las medias más altas y prometedoras del colegio, Evans –dijo ella mirando mi expediente-. ¿Qué quieres ser? ¿O no lo sabes?

Me gustaría ser auror.

_Pobres_ _magos tenebrosos…_ -murmuró McGonagall.

¿Cómo?

Nada, nada. Si tan claro lo tienes, avisa a Potter.

Sí profesora.

_Siento lástima y compasión por aquellos magos oscuros que se atrevan a plantarle cara a Lily –_pensó James.

_Potter entró._

Tus notas también son muy buenas, Potter, ¿qué te gustaría ser?

Profesor de Hogwarts.

_Miré a Sirius enojada._

¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para que le de un soponcio a la pobre profesora McGonagall o qué? –pregunté.

Lily, me asombra tu inteligencia –me contestó él con sorna.

Sirius… -dije mostrando mi puño

Perdona, perdona… -se disculpó él inmediatamente.

_En el interior del despacho, McGonagall había actuado de distinta manera, había cogido un pergamino y se lo hizo tragar._

¡Vale! ¡Quiero ser auror! ¡Sirius tiene razón, tienes muy poco sentido del humor! –se quejó James.

¿Otro? –dijo McGonagall tranquilizándose y sentándose otra vez-. Parecéis una plaga. En fin, que entre Watson si no tienes nada más que preguntarme.

_Cuando James salió, escupió el pergamino y entró Mary (por cierto, el pergamino trataba sobre "diez normas básicas para ser auror")._

Según tu expediente –comenzó a decir cuando entró Mary-, no tendrás problema alguno en entrar donde tú quieras, tienes unas notas realmente buenas y una actitud perfecta en clase.

Quiero ser auror.

¿No crees que con Evans ya es suficiente? Ni los mortífagos se merecen eso, Watson. Con Evans ya tienen suficiente tortura.

¡No! ¡Yo quiero ser auror!

_Que tiemblen los magos oscuros… -_pensó Alan.

De acuerdo_. Lily y tú juntas, qué miedo_ –murmuró ella-. Que entre otro, me da igual quien sea.

_Mary, al salir, vio a Snape allí con su típica cara de asco._

¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Florence amablemente.

A la entrevista de los TIMO, apartaos que voy a entrar ahora.

¡Eh! ¡Haz cola Quejicus! –dijo James.

_Pero le ignoró, apartando a Azalea (la cual obstruía la puerta) con un codazo y entró (aunque antes Azalea le propinó una fuerte colleja como venganza)._

_McGonagall mostró sorpresa ante esto._

Oh, Snape, no pensaba que entrarías tú. Lo llego a saber y no vengo.

Encantadora como siempre profesora McGonagall –murmuró Snape-. Tengo que hacer la entrevista, ¿no? Cuanto antes la haga, mejor.

_Había una epidemia de gripe entre los profesores y sólo estaba en pie McGonagall, ella nunca faltaba un solo día de clase, nunca se ponía enferma. De modo que le tocaba a ella entrevistar a los alumnos de las cuatro casas (eso explicaba su mal humor)._

Ya veo. Tienes un expediente correcto, en general son notas muy altas. ¿Tenías pensado algo?

Mago tenebro… Esto, quiero decir… Para vengarme de ciertos futuros aurores llamados Potter y Black que… Quiero despedazar y torturar… Esto… Ku ku ku, pero para eso necesito poder –parecía que Snape estaba luchando contra sí mismo.

¿QUÉ? –saltó alarmada McGonagall.

Profesor –dijo Snape-. Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras o de pociones. Aunque agente secreto también estaría bien, agente doble, ya sabe.

Ah, vale.

¿Ya?

Sí.

Qué pérdida de tiempo.

_Snape se fue y entró Peter Pettigrew._

¿Y tú? Tu expediente es bastante malo, no, me quedo corta, es malísimo, ¿lo sabías? –dijo ella con desprecio.

Sí… -respondió éste avergonzado.

Por cierto, ¿tú no eres el imbécil que se bebió ayer el insecticida?

Me lo dio Remus.

_Llega a ser James o Sirius quienes le diesen el insecticida y se pasan el resto del curso fregando. Remus se encogió de hombros murmurando "Fue un accidente"._

Ya, claro –dijo McGonagall.

¡Es verdad!

Que sí, que sí. En fin, ¿a qué aspiras ser? ¿A auror también? –preguntó con ironía. Sabía que Peter solía hacer lo mismo que Sirius y James para que le protegieran.

No… Yo quisiera entrar en el Ministerio de Magia… -contestó totalmente rojo.

Mmm… Ghj… Bmjj… Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja… etc.

_McGonagall intentó contener la risa (por sus gestos lo deduje) pero no pudo._

_Nosotros también nos estábamos riendo._

A ver, ¿qué le habéis dado? –pregunté acusando a James y a Sirius-. Vale que lo que ha dicho Peter sea motivo de risa, pero McGonagall no es ese tipo de persona.

¡Nada! ¡Somos inocentes! –dijo Sirius.

¡No le hemos hecho nada! –añadió James al ver mi cara de descontento.

_Aún así, me les quedé mirando con sospecha._

Peter, a ver piltrafilla, ¿tú quieres ser del Ministerio?

Sí…

_McGonagall empezó a partirse de nuevo._

¿De verdad que no le habéis dado nada?

¡Que no Lily! –dijo James.

¡Te lo prometemos! –agregó Sirius.

_Dentro…_

¿Tú tienes estudios?

No… Bueno… Los del colegio…

¿Vas al gimnasio?

No…

Entonces, ¿qué te esperas? Yo te veo en el futuro como lavaplatos. O espera, en el Ministerio quizá haya alguna plaza para servir los cafés, eso siempre hace falta… Lo investigaré si tanto te interesa.

…

¿Te gustaría que tus padres estuviesen orgullosos de su hijo?

Pues… sí…

Diles que tendrán que adoptar. Siguiente.

_El siguiente en entrar fue Remus, y a nosotros nos tocó consolar al pobre Peter..._

Hombre, uno normal al fin –dijo McGonagall.

Sí, un poco lobito –comentó Sirius con una carcajada.

Que se vuelve peludito –añadió James riéndose.

¿De qué habláis vosotros? –pregunté, lo extraño es que no me respondió ninguno de los dos.

Lupin Remus, tienes muy buenas notas y tu expediente está… Bueno, relativamente limpio, hay algunos comentarios de que has colaborado en las bromas de Potter y Black, pero yo creo que más bien te apuntaron porque sí y todo fue idea de esos dos gamberros. En fin, tampoco creo que tengas dificultades en ser lo que quieras ser. ¿Hay alguna asignatura que te desagrade?

Todas enseñan cosas fascinantes.

Cierto.

Aunque pociones es la que peor se me da.

Ya, Slughorn me ha comentado algo pero dice que está muy contento con tu comportamiento. Si necesitas ayuda, avísame.

La verdad es que me daría ilusión ser profesor, me hace gracia enseñar y transmitir mis conocimientos a los demás.

¡Ese es el espíritu! –exclamó McGonagall realmente emocionada. _Eh, ¡conmigo no se puso así! ¿Es que ya no soy su favorita? ¡Es terrible!_ -. ¡Tú seguro que tendrás una plaza aquí en Hogwarts cuando te saques la carrera! ¡Te estaremos esperando!

Gracias profesora. ¿Puedo retirarme ya?

Por supuesto Lupin.

James…

¿Sí, Sirius?

¿Por qué no se ha emocionado tanto con nosotros?

Porque nos odia Sirius…

Sigh…

_Remus salió y entró Azalea._

Mmm, Holmes. Creo que será una detective excelente.

_Siempre me gastan esa broma –_pensó Azalea furiosa.

Eres bastante buena estudiante, si también quieres ser auror, tendrás que esforzarte algo más pero puedes conseguirlo, tienes unas notas bastante altas, aunque Aritmancia te falla un poco.

Lo sé. No, no quiero ser auror. A mí me gustaría dedicarme a cuidar dragones, me gustan mucho.

Oh, hay poca gente que quiere dedicarse a ellos. No suelen gustar demasiado. Seguro que tienes un puesto porque hay poca gente que estudia esa carrera.

_Afuera…_

Oye Mary, ¿me dejarías ser entrenador de dragones? Se parece a entrenar a Charizard –preguntó Alan.

Tú vas a acabar en un hospital querido, como sanador o como paciente, tú decides.

Jo Mary.

A callar.

Ya. Yo no sé por qué, los dragones me parecen realmente maravillosos. ¡Hay de tantas clases! –exclamó emocionada, Azalea estaba enamorada de los dragones-. Personalmente, los dragones negros son de mis favoritos.

Ah, qué bien –a la profesora no le entusiasmaba demasiado aquello-. Si no tienes nada más que decir o preguntarme…

De acuerdo, ahora entrará Florence, que es la única que queda.

_Me giré a la izquierda para ver a Florence y se la podía ver bastante nerviosa._

¡Tranquila Florecita! –dijo Sirius pegándole una suave palmadita en la espalda.

_Florence le pegó un codazo en el estómago a Sirius._

_¿Cuándo aprendería? En ocasiones, Sirius y James parecen realmente estúpidos._

_Florence entró con paso decidido._

Sullivan Florence, ¿verdad? –preguntó McGonagall, era obvio que ya estaba cansada de tanta entrevista-. ¿Qué te has planteado? Tus notas son altas, más o menos… No están mal. Vaya, esta tarde casi todos teníais unas notas buenas en general.

… Yo… quisiera ser auror… -dijo en un susurro.

_McGonagall se rió por tercera vez esa tarde._

¡NO ME MINTÁIS! ¡LA HABÉIS DROGADO! –grité yo a James y a Sirius.

¡QUE NO PESADA! –contestaron los dos al unísono.

_No estaba convencida del todo pero lo dejé pasar._

¿POR QUÉ SE RÍE? –Florence había sacado su personalidad oculta, que asombró a McGonagall.

No, no, por nada… Nada whimpy, si quieres ser auror, se auror… Sólo tendrás que sacar tu segunda personalidad, si te quieres imponer a los magos oscuros, si no, lo veo algo crudo para que infundas algo de miedo… Bueno, ya están todos, ¿no? ¿Ya puedo irme? Estoy hasta las narices de tanta entrevista, llevo todo el día aquí metida viendo un alumno tras otro.

Sí profesora –dijo Florence dulcemente.

_Florence se reunió con nosotros en el pasillo. _

A ver… que todos los magos oscuros presentes en esta sala tiren sus varitas y pongan las manos en alto… ¿Por favor? –dijo Sirius imitando la voz de Florecita **(N/A: En voz de whimpy vaya).**

Usted, ríndase ahora o de lo contrario me veré obligada a hacerle daño… -siguió el juego James con la misma voz.

Tengo una varita y no me da miedo usarla… No mucho… -habló Sirius.

No se le ocurra oponer resistencia o se las verá conmigo… -dijo James.

¿Central? La agente Florecita solicita refuerzos –continuó Sirius.

_Sirius y James no pudieron soportarlo más y se empezaron a carcajear, los demás hacían esfuerzos por contener la risa con más o menos éxito (Alan se estaba revolcando en el suelo y Mary casi se atraganta). _

¡NO HA TENIDO GRACIA CAPULLOS! –gritó Florence muy, muy enfadada.

¡Vaya sí la ha tenido! –contestó Sirius.

_Sirius y James ya empezaban a asfixiarse de la risa._

¡UNA SOLA RISA MÁS Y OS CONVIERTO EN COMIDA DE CALAMAR!

De acuerdo Florecita –dijo James.

Como digas Florecita –dijo Sirius.

_Florence se acercó a ellos y les dio un empujoncito, no se hubieran caído de no ser porque tenían las escaleras justo tras ellos. Bajaron rodando tres pisos antes de lograr detenerse. Fuimos corriendo tras ellos y Florence ya volvía a ser la whimpy de siempre._

¿Estáis bien? –preguntó Florence a Sirius y a James.

Es la pregunta más estúpida que he oído en toda mi vida… -comentó James.

Lo siento. Os llevaré a la enfermería con la señora Pomfrey.

Si no es mucha molestia –habló Sirius-, me gustaría bajar el último tramo a pie.

_Tras el incidente de ayer, fui junto con Azalea a la biblioteca para estudiar el día siguiente, pero sin avisar a nadie más porque si no, seguro que no estudiaríamos nada._

_Sacamos los apuntes de Astronomía y nos pusimos manos a la obra para estudiar._

_Las primeras tres horas las pasamos "muy bien", descansamos un poco y luego, nos pusimos a hacer la poción que nos mandó Slughorn. Era bastante complicada pero gracias a mi talento en pociones, nos salió correctamente._

_Seguimos estudiando un rato más pero… entraron James, Remus y Sirius en la biblioteca, me temo que aquí acabaría nuestra tarde de estudio._

_Para mi sorpresa, no me dijeron nada._

_James se sentó a mi lado._

Azalea –dijo Sirius-. Déjame a mí ahí.

¿Al lado de Lily? –preguntó extrañada.

Sí.

¿Por qué?

Tú déjame.

…

_Azalea se levantó y se sentó un lugar más a la derecha sin comprender._

_Sirius y James empezaron entonces a darme codazos sin parar._

Pss, Lily… -empezó a decir James.

Déjanos los apuntes de historia… -acabó la frase Sirius.

No –negué rotundamente.

¿Por qué? –preguntó James.

Haber estado atentos.

¡Jo Lily! ¡Por favor! ¡Los necesitamos! –exclamó James-. ¡Que soy tu novio! Aunque sólo me hayas dejado cogerte de la mano….

¡Tú puedes Cornamenta! –le animó Sirius.

Va Lily, no seas así… Que soy tu novio… -volvió a insistir James.

Más motivos, así sólo te perjudicaría.

Por favor Lily.

No.

_Estuvieron una media hora de reloj pegándome codazos (uno a cada lado) para que les dejara los malditos apuntes (¿cómo pueden tener tanto aguante?). Azalea no se concentraba y dejó estar los apuntes para ponerse a leer un libro que se acababa de comprar hace poco._

_Estaba desesperada, necesitaba pedir ayuda ya._

¡Remus! ¡Haz algo por favor! –grité.

¡Señorita Evans! ¡No se habla en la Biblioteca!

_Le eché una de esas miradas que matan._

Es que yo también quiero los apuntes… Sigh -se excusó Remus.

Remus no los cogió ese día, se durmió por extraño que parezca –dijo Sirius.

¡Oye, que soy humano, también tengo mis límites! –saltó Remus.

¿Azalea? –dije.

Eh… Yo ese día estaba en clase de Criaturas… El profesor pidió permiso para que nos dejaran ir ya que era una clase muy importante para los TIMO… Por eso no te he ayudado… También los quiero…

¿Estabas fingiendo?

Eh… Sí, je je je.

_Les dediqué una mirada furibunda a todos en general para luego sacar los apuntes resignada._

Tomad. Están todos. Si no entendéis algo, me lo decís.

¡Gracias!

_Y se pusieron a copiar los apuntes rápidamente._

_Yo miré alrededor, había algo que faltaba, no sé… _

_¡Claro!_

_¡No estaba la bibliotecaria amargada!_

_¿Cómo era eso?_

_Un momento…_

_Ellos… No tendrán nada que ver, ¿verdad?_

Vosotros… -dije a Sirius y a James.

¿Sí? ¿Qué hemos hecho ahora? –preguntaron a la vez.

¿Dónde está la bibliotecaria?

Eh… Vete tú a saber, ¿tú lo sabes Padfoot?

No, ¿y tú Prongs?

Tampoco.

¡VALE YA! –grité tan fuerte que un grupo de estudiantes se giraron hacia nuestra mesa-. Lo siento, perdonad, je je je…-volví a dirigirme a Sirius y a James-. ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada –respondió Sirius.

Mentís.

Bueno… Técnicamente… Está aquí –dijo James.

¿DÓNDE?

_James miró hacia atrás, yo miré también y vi un armario (el cual se tambaleaba)._

_¿No habrían sido capaces de…?_

_Me levanté y fui hacia el armario, lo abrí y sí, allí estaba, la bibliotecaria atada y amordazada._

¡Pero seréis bestias! –grité-. ¡Esto es demasiado!

Vamos Lily, pensábamos sacarla dentro de nada –dijo James.

Sí, total, sólo lleva ahí dentro una hora aproximadamente, desde que hemos venido nosotros –añadió Sirius.

¿Y ESO OS PARECE POCO?

Sí –afirmó James.

Una vez tuvimos a Snape encerrado un par de días en el cuarto donde guardan las fregonas –dijo Sirius.

_Suspiré profundamente. _

_Ya no sé ni por qué me sorprendía tanto._

¡Pedirle perdón a la bibliotecaria!

Pero…

¡AHORA!

_Nos giramos hacia ella pero no estaba sola, se lo había contado todo a la profesora McGonagall._

Qué mala baba tiene la bibliotecaria… Tantos profesores que hay, y tenía que contárselo precisamente a la SDH… -murmuró James.

¿SDH? –le pregunté a Sirius al oído.

Sargento de Hierro –me susurró él como respuesta.

¡POTTER, BLACK! ¡ESTO YA ES PASARSE DE LA RAYA! ¡VENID LOS DOS A MI DESPACHO! ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!

Sí profesora McGonagall –dijeron asertivamente los dos, siguiendo a la profesora.

¿Ya has acabado de copiártelos, Remus? –le pregunté.

Sí, gracias Lily. Aunque te faltan unas hojas del principio…

¿QUÉ?

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –la bibliotecaria me hizo gestos para que me callara.

Lo siento –me disculpé-. Pues… Qué extraño, ¿dónde los habré metido? –empecé a revolver todo lo que tenía dentro de mi mochila, pero nada, no los encontraba-. Azalea, ¿no te los habrás metido por despiste en tu mochila?

No, pero si quieres miro por si acaso.

Por favor.

_Azalea miró en su mochila, pero tampoco los tenía._

Lo siento Lily, no los tengo…

¡No es posible! –exclamé histérica-. ¡Los necesito para estudiar! ¡Esos aún no me los he estudiado! ¡Ni siquiera me los he leído!

Oh, qué desgracia, no me sabré medio tema de historia de los cincuenta y siete –comentó Remus mientras hacía quiniela a ver qué temas estudiaba y cuáles no. Remus era muy buena gente, pero tanto tiempo con Sirius y con James… Al final se te acaba pegando algo.

Remus, ¿pero tú no eras empollón? –preguntó Azalea.

Era, James y Sirius… Me han acabado corrompiendo. Aunque sólo lo hago con las asignaturas inútiles que no sirven para nada, como Historia de la Magia.

Que no te oiga Mary… Le encanta esa asignatura, te mataría.

Siempre he pensado que era un poquito rara –opinó Remus.

Pero eso da igual, a mí muchas veces me decís que se me va la olla…

Cierto, y yo soy muy pasota.

¡ARGH! ¡DEJAD DE SACAR LOS DEFECTOS A LA GENTE Y AYUDADME! ¡MIS APUNTES! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN!? ¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE!

Tranquilízate Lily –dijo Azalea-. A lo mejor los tiene Sirius, o quizá James.

¡A buscarlos! ¡Ayudadme vosotros también!

_Les buscamos entre los tres por separado y luego acordamos reunirnos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor a las siete._

¿Les habéis encontrado? –pregunté.

No –me contestó Azalea-. Y mira que buscar, he buscado…

Yo fui a mirarlo en el mapa del merodeador –dijo Remus tan tranquilo.

¿Y bien? ¿Sabes dónde está James? –le pregunté a Remus ignorando qué era el mapa del merodeador, tampoco me importaba demasiado, ya se lo preguntaría a James si eso.

Está practicando con la escoba.

Vaya, qué aplicado.

Le busqué en los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde normalmente entrenaba, pero no le vi. Pregunté a alguien que pasaba por ahí y me dijo que estaba castigado en las cocinas del castillo con Sirius. Fui hacia allí y me los encontré a los dos, barriendo.

James ¿qué haces aquí? Remus me dijo que estabas practicando con la escoba.

Qué cachondo… -opinó James-. Mira, que nos han castigado.

¿Qué habéis hecho? –les miré con furia.

Pregúntale a Snape, la última vez que le vi estaba en la enfermería.

¡Ah, practicando con la escoba! –exclamó Sirius girándose hacia mí-. ¡Ahora lo pillo, que bueno! Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja… etc.

_Me salió la típica gotita de sudor que sale en todos los manga._

¿Y McGonagall? ¿No os castigó?

Sí. Nos castigó a limpiar el baño entero con cepillos y no sólo los retretes –contestó James.

Pero entonces… -continuó Sirius-. Apareció Snape y… Bueno, que empezó a burlarse de nosotros y…

¿Empezó él o vosotros primero? –inquirí con furia.

¡Esta vez fue él! –exclamó James-. ¡De verdad!

El caso –dijo Sirius-, es que se metió con nosotros y claro, no podíamos permitirlo y le echamos maldiciones, ya sabes… Lo típico vaya.

Y en ese preciso momento, ya ves tú que casualidad, entró McGonagall diciéndonos que ya era suficiente, que ya llevábamos dos horas limpiando y claro, viendo el panorama pues…

Nos volvió a castigar. A acabar de limpiar el baño y luego la cocina, además –concluyó Sirius.

Sigh… Nunca cambiaréis…

Lily, yo… Lo siento –dijo James.

¿Por qué te disculpas?

¿Eh? –me miró sorprendido-. Pensaba que te molestaría.

_Yo me encogí de hombros sonriendo._

¡Tonto! –dije riéndome.

Lily, has cambiado mucho durante todo este curso, eh –intervino Sirius.

¿Para bien o para mal?

Para bien, mira qué contento está James.

_Le miré y tenía una expresión de felicidad, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara._

_No pude evitarlo y le devolví la sonrisa._

_Definitivamente, me había enamorado de él._

Lily… Lily… ¡LILY DESPIERTA!

¿Eh, qué? –dije como si me hubieran sacado de un trance, más bien, algo parecido-. ¿Mary? ¿Qué haces aquí? Waaahh –bostecé. Estaba sola en la habitación (sin contar a Mary por supuesto)-. Si sólo son las doce.

¡Sólo dice!

Estamos a Sábado, déjame dormir un ratito más –contesté y, como una niña pequeña, me sujeté a los barrotes de la cama.

¡Tienes que acompañarme a comprarle el regalo a Lena! ¡Me lo prometiste! –exclamó Mary estirándome de las piernas para sacarme de la cama.

Pero si el cumpleaños de Lena no es hasta principios de Junio… Aún queda mucho.

¡Pero luego con los exámenes no podremos ir! ¡Y me dijiste que iríamos hoy!

¿Yo te dije eso? –me quedé incrédula.

¡Sí!

Ah… Pues no me acuerdo.

Lily… -Mary parecía que quería matar a alguien en ese momento.

Bueno mujer… Si tan importante es, ahora me arreglo y vamos, espérame fuera.

Así me gusta –me contestó con una sonrisa-. Venga, que si no, cerrarán las tiendas.

Ya voy, ya voy…

_No me apetecía discutir con Mary, y si ella decía que habíamos quedado para comprarle el regalo a Lena esa misma mañana, supongo que sería verdad… Me cambié y me arreglé lo más rápido que pude y cogí una barrita de chocolate para comer algo, pese a que no tenía mucha hambre. Fuimos a Hogsmeade (teníamos permiso para salir) y entramos en una joyería._

¿Te gusta esto? –me preguntó Mary señalándome un colgante con un dibujo de un oso panda. Era de plata.

Tú la conoces mejor que yo.

¿Has venido a ayudar o a dar la lata?

A ayudarte.

Pues así no ayudas.

No sé, ¿le gustan las joyas?

Sí.

¿Le gustan los osos panda?

Sí.

Pues entonces no pienses más y cómpraselo. Si tanto le gustan los osos, ya le compraré yo un peluche o algo… Ahora no he cogido casi dinero, ya vendré en otra ocasión.

Me lo llevo, decidido.

_Fue más rápido de lo que pensaba la verdad. Como aún era pronto para volver al castillo a comer, decidimos dar un paseo en esa calurosa mañana: hacía más calor de lo normal ese día pero tampoco importaba demasiado. Nos compramos un par de helados y me miré en el escaparate. _

_- Quizá… Si me hiciera… Creo que estaba por aquí…_

_Rápidamente la localicé: allí estaba. Sonreí con una arrogancia digna de James hacia esa dirección y vi cómo Mary me miraba con perplejidad en su rostro. A lo mejor, ella también se unía._

**Sango: **Bueno, este capítulo ya vuelve a la extensión original que solían tener los anteriores, no importa, ¿no? De todos modos, a mí me parece muy divertido el capítulo! Y Lily ya no es tan dura con James, pero obviamente aún le queda mucho que aprender, no va a cambiar tan radicalmente en tan poco tiempo. Cambiando de tema, quinto curso sigue xD Al final voy a cogerle manía y todo porque nunca se acaba, tengo ganas de empezar sexto ya, che. Aunque a este paso, no acabará en la vida xD Ya sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero escribir me resulta una vía de escape del mundo y todas las preocupaciones y me relaja, me tranquiliza… Y en estos momentos lo necesito, sinceramente.

P.D: Ya sabemos que James y Lily empezaron a salir en 7º, es sólo que no sé, no nos hacía gracia alargar tanto su "amor", aunque eso sí, irán despacio (es Lily, si fuera por James… xD) y preferíamos ponerlo antes, al menos en mi opinión. Ostras, hacía tiempo que no hacíamos ninguno de Lily… Y eso que es la prota xD Del final supongo que estaréis tan perdidas como Mary, pero ya os enteraréis en el siguiente capítulo, don't worry!

**Sango**: Por cierto Hawa, opinas como yo, ¿no?

**Hawa**: Sii!! Totalmente!! No speremos k Lily cambie de hoy a mañana? Aunke, con el amor..ya se sabe xD. Aún s nos hará un nuevo look y todo…jujuju. Ok, no digo nada xD. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!! Esperamos REVIEWS, REVIEWS Y MAS REVIEWS!! Si vosotros no nos decís como mejorar, nadie lo hará!

¡Y ahora, reviews! Ya hemos llegado a los 50, qué guay n-n ¡Seguid mandando por favor!

**Goldmon-77, **_y a nosotras nos encanta que te guste la historia y también nos gustaría que siguieras leyéndola y mandando tus comentarios para hacerla mejor, ¡nos leemos!_

**Lyra R. B., **_gracias. Sí, la verdad es que un poco raro sí que queda (¡Te lo dije Hawa! Ò.o), pero es que si no, la broma no se podía hacer n.nUU Y nos sabía mal quitarla… Es que nos gustaba mucho, ¿sabes? Esperamos que no te importe y que continúes leyendo._

**Hermione Granger de Potter, **_la verdad es que tuvimos problemas con fanfiction a la hora de subir los capítulos, pero luego por suerte se pudo arreglar. Así que, cuando puedas y te apetece podrías seguir leyendo la historia… Si encuentras un hueco. Nosotras empezamos a leer la tuya también, pero no tuvimos tiempo para dejarte review, tranquila que ya lo haremos. Hasta luego!_

**Akane-chan, **_puff… Lo de continuarlo pronto… Se hace lo que se puede, intentaremos actualizar lo más pronto posible, cuídate y pásate de vez en cuando por aquí!_

**Lyra RB, **_¿vemos doble? Ô.o (vale, chiste tonto xD), síp, nosotras también creemos que la historia va mejorando, al menos, personalmente, nos gusta el rumbo que está tomando… Venga, hasta otra!_

**LaynaLore, **_lo que más nos importa es que la gente se ría con nuestro fic porque esa es la finalidad, así que nos ha alegrado que te hayas reído. Ojalá te sigas riendo con los capítulos que vayamos publicando, intentaremos ir mejorando poco a poco con ideas más o igual de divertidas (qué serio che xD)._

**1000N**_nosotras también esperamos actualizar pronto xD Venga, a ver si te gusta este también!_

**Albetaxestergirl, **_genial que te haga reír, como hemos dicho antes, esa es la finalidad principal de nuestro fic. Y en cuanto a lo de actualizar… Todo el mundo dice lo mismo, así que contestamos lo mismo xD Es que entre los estudios y demás pues… Pero tranquila que encontramos un ratito para escribir la continuación, ¡que nosotras también disfrutamos con ello! _

Y eso es todo por hoy, nos gusta responder reviews (así hacemos mostrar que los leemos y eso xD), así que, ¡a mandar! Ò.o Por favor n.n


End file.
